ღ Family of Secrets ღ
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: Nick is looking for a relationship that he is actually comfortable in. He tries to get closer to people and more attached to his life since the death of his best friend Warrick, but he gets a lot more than he bargained for. Nick/Greg slash S9 COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Love is all around us

**Family of Secrets**

**Pairing:** Nick/Greg

**Rating:** (T) – M to be on the safe side.

**A/N:** This story was once called 'Love Actually', but I didn't like it. And I can't write stories that I don't like. It has changed a lot though and the other characters won't be in it as main roles, because I find Nick/Greg so much easier to write then GSR, Cath/Warrick... etc.

There are only a few parts/lines that are the same as the 'Love Actually' version, but I think you'll like this one a whole lot better since I was only 14 when I originally wrote that version. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or any of it's very hot male characters, I just borrowed them, I fully intend to give them back ;P

**Summary:** Nick is looking for a relationship that he is actually comfortable in. He tries to get closer to people and more attached to his life since the death of his best friend Warrick, but he gets a lot more than he bargained for.

This story is set somewhere between 'The Happy Place' and 'Say Uncle' from season Nine.

* * *

**Chapter One: Love Is All Around Us**

"Drink plenty of water, don't play any more of those computer games and I'll be back before you know it." Sofia shouted from bathroom as she continued styling her hair, spraying more hairspray every second to hold up the hairstyle she was trying to achieve. She started to wish she had paid more attention to hair care and makeup like her sisters had growing up, but she spent most of the time with her mom, wanting to become a cop just like her, so she didn't know how to keep her hair exactly the way she wanted it. "Nick? Did you hear me?" She shouted back to him as he had been very silent.

"Yes. I heard." Nick groggily groaned from his position on the bed, wishing he had never asked her to move some of her stuff in with him as he liked to have his personal space, especially as his bedroom was starting to stink out with female perfume that smelled of dead roses and cedar that he could still smell even though his nose was blocked up, along with the hairspray wafting in, he was starting to get a splitting headache. He absolutely hated that smell and it was always around now that she was always here. He never asked her to move in, he just offered that she kept some of her overnight things here, but now she was always here and her stuff was always around.

"Hey Nick, could I bring some more of my clothes over? I can never find what I'm looking for here."

"Look Sofia," Nick sat up in bed to face her. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I kinda like my space."

Sofia rolled her eyes at him, heading back towards the bathroom. "Make sure you get plenty of sleep too." She advised, leaning through the bathroom door to look at him.

"What times this party start anyway?" It was Grissom and Sara's engagement party. They finally decided to announce it to everyone and hold a party with all of their closest friends attending as neither one of them had any family left. Nick couldn't go as he got sick a few days before, and so far he wasn't getting any better.

Nick reached for another tissue from the box on the nightstand beside him, blowing his blocked nose; wishing Sofia would go away already as she was spraying even more hairspray, making it even more difficult to breathe. "How much of that shit do you need in your hair? My rooms gonna explode!" Nick groggily shouted at her.

"Don't be so melodramatic." She laughed, heading back towards the bedroom to look at her watch. "God I am so late." She suddenly panicked, pulling her shoes on, quickly tying the straps around her ankles. "Are you sure you'll be okay without me here? You know I can easily stay..."

"No," He quickly shook his head, not wanting to be around her for another second. "It's just a chest infection. I'll be fine by myself." Holding his sore throat, Nick reached for another tissue. "Give Sara and Grissom my best." He forced a smile up at her. Sofia nodded grabbing her purse and ear rings off the side. She moved over to the mirror to put her earrings in, readjusting her bra straps beneath her dress straps. "So what time exactly will you be back?" He asked curiously.

"Miss me will you?" She smiled round at him, completely ignoring the fact that he frowned at her when she asked that. "About four hours or so. I can't believe Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle are really getting married." She chuckled excitedly.

"Why? Jealous are you?" Frowning down at Nick, Sofia decided to ignore his snide remark; just like she always did. Sofia checked her hair again in the mirror, deciding to change her shoes as the ones she was wearing weren't very comfortable. Nick looked up at the clock again, counting the minutes for her to leave. They seemed to be going so slowly though.

Sofia turned to face Nick once she pulled the second pair of shoes on. "Do you think that we'll ever tie the knot?" Nick gulped hard as Sofia said that. It was the dreaded statement that he dumped girls over all the time. As soon as any of them started talking about marriage or baby's, that was it. It signalled the end of his relationship with them for good. Then she continued the rest of the dreaded subjects he never discussed with girlfriends. "Nick, did you ever want kids? I mean I thought that I'd never have kids . . . but maybe..."

"You're gonna be really late." Nick pointed out to her, rudely interrupting her, but he didn't want to talk about it with her as he really couldn't stand her. If he was up to full strength he'd dump her and chuck her out in a second, but he was too tired to think up the excuses that they always demanded to know the answers to.

"Relax, I wasn't proposing to you, and I'm not pregnant either so don't worry." She laughed at his reaction. "I love you." Sofia smiled, leaning across the bed to kiss him on the forehead. "Even when you're sick and look disgusting." She teased him.

"I know." Nick choked in a croaky voice. "Now go or you'll miss the dinner." He ordered her. Sofia smiled blowing him another kiss then ran off out the door towards her car in the drive. She quickly climbed in the driver's seat, heading off for Sara and Grissom's engagement party before she missed it.

Nick blew his nose once again then scrambled across the bed towards the phone, impatiently dialling his secret lover's number. "Hi it's me . . . are you busy?" He croaked, holding his groggy head. "I said... are you busy?" He paused to choke on the heavy phlem in his throat, throwing his head back against the pillow behind him. "Okay, she's gone . . . okay hurry up. I miss you." Nick sexily rasped down the phone despite his sore throat. He put the phone down then started coughing horrendously, making his throat feel as though it was actually bleeding.

Nick climbed off the bed, heading into the bathroom where he literally couldn't breathe. He opened the window to let some of the cool fresh air in. Wiping the steamed up mirror with his hand, so he could see his nose was red, his cheeks were blotchy and his eyes were all puffy. He looked deathly sick and he felt even worse inside.

Nick splashed his face with some cold water, giving his nose another blow, trying to spruce himself up a bit to make himself even the slightest bit presentable.

* * *

Nick scrambled off the bed, heading off to answer the front door. He checked through the peep hole then pulled open the door, feeling the cold wind brush against his skin. "You look like death." The spiky haired young man in his doorway gasped, being pulled in through the door so Nick could close it before he started sneezing.

Greg leant up against the wall to avoid the germs, softly patting Nick on the back. "Nicky, you okay?"

"No . . . Sanders, what took you so long?" Nick croaked, immediately turning his head to sneeze again. Greg watched him going into a coughing fit, softly smoothing his palm up and down Nick's back.

"Are you okay?" Softly patting him on the back, Greg started to worry that he couldn't breathe. Nick let out one final hoarse cough, holding his ribs as he leant up against the wall. "Nick...?"

"No, I'm not. I hate feelin' sick." He groaned, heading off towards the couch to sit down. Greg followed after him as he dropped heavily to the couch, placing his arm over his eyes. "Maybe you should go." Nick suggested, feeling groggy and stuffy again. "I'm not gettin' better."

"You need to rest." Greg gently lifted his head, placing a pillow beneath it then grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa, covering Nick's body with it. "You can't just expect to get better just like that if you don't rest Nicky."

"I guess I ruined yet another one of our get togethers huh?" He chuckled softly, making himself choke again.

"No the last one was my mother actually and the one before that you made me climb out the window as Sofia came home." Greg reminded him, gently brushing his fingers through Nick's sweaty head of hair.

"I'm leavin' her . . . well this is my place so she'll be the one to leave."

"Uh oh, marriage or babies?" Greg instinctively asked, knowing Nick only chucked girls for those reasons.

"Marriage . . . then babies," Nick groaned, scratching his nose as he felt a sneeze coming on again. He removed his arm from his eyes to look up at Greg. "We haven't been together that long, why is it they always ruin perfectly good relationships with the M or B words?"

"You really think it's a perfectly good relationship?" Greg asked surprised. "You've been sleeping with me since before..."

"I know." Nick groaned again, struggling to reach for the tissue box on the table. Greg grabbed it for him, handing him one of the tissues. "Thank you," Nick blew his nose then collapsed back against the pillow again. "Why did you come over Greg?"

"You asked me to."

"Ar... cha goin' to Sara and Griss's engagement thing?" Nick struggled to speak, being handed another tissue. "Aren't you?"

"Nope . . . I'm here aren't I?" Greg smiled, checking Nick's temperature with the back of his hand. "You really don't look so good; maybe I should call you..."

"No doctor." Nick shook his head. "I'll be fine." He assured him. Looking through his puffy eyes up at Greg, he could see the worry all over his face. "Won't Sara be pissed you're not there?"

"Nope," Greg gently trailed his fingertips across Nick's head. "Have you even seen a doctor?"

"I don't need a doctor G. There's some beers in the fridge."

"That's the last thing you need." Greg chuckled, sitting back on the coffee table beside the sofa.

"Why do you even like me Greg?" Greg shrugged, looking around at the teddy bears on Nick's trophy shelf. "I don't mean to say I don't like you too . . . because I do, you're my best friend..."

"After Warrick?"

"Before Warrick, you always were." Nick corrected, putting a smile on Greg's face. "I just don't do so good at the relationship stuff. You should know. You've watched them fall to pieces since you've known me."

"Did you ever think it was because you were dating the wrong people? Nick you can't stand Sofia, yet you asked her to move in with you..."

"Move some of her stuff in with me." Nick corrected, reaching for another tissue. "I don't know when she put that shit up there."

"Do you even like Sofia?" Greg asked curiously. "I mean . . . she's okay, but I don't really think that you two go together that good." Greg made an observation.

"I know," Nick groaned, reaching for yet another tissue. "You're not askin' me to start datin' people I can actually get along with are you?" Greg laughed at Nick, rolling his eyes at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Giggling softly, Greg tossed the dirty tissues into the trashcan for him. "How come you never have relationships with guys?" He asked curiously.

"Have you met guys G? They don't want relationships." Nick wiped his sweaty forehead, looking up into Greg's eyes. "I had a boyfriend in college, it didn't work out."

"Did you ever think it didn't work out coz you sleep around so much? You've been dating Sofia about four or five months now and I can count about six sexual partners you've been with since, including me."

"You tryin' to say I have a problem?" Greg shook his head slightly, biting his lower lip. "You do don't you? You think I have a problem. I'm not a sex addict G. I've had monogamous relationships."

"Prove it."

"My college girlfriend Mellissa, I was loyal to her for two whole years then she cheated on me. My boyfriend James, he cheated on me too. I was with this Lilah for eight whole months without sex with anyone else. I almost got married once too, I was loyal to her then she slept with Warrick."

"She did?" Greg asked surprised. Nick nodded his head, holding a tissue over his runny nose. "Weren't you mad at Warrick?"

Shaking his head, Nick tossed the soggy tissue in his hands towards the bin. "Loyalty doesn't exist anymore G. You should know G, your girlfriend cheated on you."

"Let's bring that up as often of possible." Greg remarked sarcastically.

Chuckling softly, Greg shook his head at him. "What am I gonna do with you Nicky? Someone has royally screwed you up."

"Screwed me up? You wish Sanders." He smiled up at him, covering his hands over his mouth as he sneezed. "You know, the longest relationship I've ever had . . . is with you."

"Me?" Greg asked shocked. "We're not in a relationship though Nick, certainly not a loyal one. You said the very first time you took me to your bedroom that you didn't want a relationship." Greg reminded him, leaning forwards on his elbows to look into Nick's puffy eyes. "Are we going up a level in your standards of dating after . . . three years together?"

"Yeah, but technically Greg, we've been together for eight years. Only three of which were kissin', crazy naked sex, blow jobs and lots of..."

"Okay." Greg stopped him.

Nick laughed, sneezing into his hands again. "Ow . . . Ew," Greg grabbed another tissue for him, handing it over for Nick to wipe his hands. "Do you want to go up another level?"

"To what?"

"I don't know," Blowing his nose, Nick looked up into Greg's eyes. "Isn't boyfriends the next level after bein' sex buddies and best friends for years?" Greg tilted his head to the side as he thought about it. "You don't want to?" Nick asked as he hesitated.

"Oh I do . . . I was just thinking . . . I was just thinking that you're acting a little bit tipsy, kinda like you're drunk . . . so I'm not gonna agree to be your boyfriend as you'll probably forget about it, completely forgetting the commitment you made to me, leaving me out in the cold once again, not to mention the fact that you're still dating Sofia and she lives in this house with you..."

"She doesn't live here." Nick groaned in frustration. "I'm gettin' rid of those freakin' teddies up there."

"That's still not the point Nick, you're still with her and you cheat on everybody. So I guess my answer is a kinda no, but if circumstances were a little different, like more in my favour . . . then I guess it would be a yes, but for now . . . I'm gonna have to go with no." Greg bit his lower lip as he watched Nick struggling to get comfortable on the sofa. "Also . . . I don't wonna be the rebound."

"Can you run that by me again? Maybe a little slower . . . and I can't even remember my question now. And you won't be a rebound."

"You're not gonna cheat on me are you?" Nick rolled onto his side to face Greg completely. "I mean if I go up one level in your life, you're not gonna need someone else to fill the gap of sex buddy with no attachments are you?"

Slowly shaking his head, Nick looked at the expression on Greg's face. "No, I'm not gonna need another sex buddy G. To tell you the truth, I never had one before you." Nick started coughing, watching Greg scrambling off to the bathroom. "Where are you goin'?"

"Cough syrup!" Greg shouted back, hunting through the cupboards to find what he wanted. "Ew, what's that smell?" Sniffing the atmosphere in the bathroom made his eyes water. Greg plugged up his nostrils from the horrible stench in the room as he struggled to search through all of the cupboards for the cough syrup he was looking for.

"That smell is a woman." Nick shouted back to him.

Greg threw his head back in laughter, heading back towards the front room with the cough syrup in his hands. "Did you even take any of this? The seals not even broken. No wonder you're not getting better." Greg scolded him, starting to sound like his mother as he head to the kitchen to grab a spoon. Greg returned to the coffee table, reading the instructions on the back of the bottle before he started opening it. "Have you taken any aspirin or anything?" Nick shook his head. "How's your temperature?" Greg reached out to place his hand on Nick's forehead. "You feel a little hot, do you have a headache?"

"A little . . . what are you a doctor now?" He chuckled.

"No," Greg poured out a spoonful of the cough syrup, waiting for Nick to struggle to a sitting position. He fed the spoonful of medicine to Nick, smiling as he lifted the spoon clean from Nick's mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing," Greg sweetly smiled at him. "Do you have aches and pains? Sore throat? I know you have a chesty cough, what about your appetite?"

"G . . . slow down," Nick chuckled. "No I don't have any aches and pains. My throat is sore and I haven't eaten... in a while."

"Off to bed for some sleep then." Greg insisted, setting the cough syrup down on the coffee table, pulling Nick to his feet, leading him off towards the bedroom which he had been practically dragged to by Nick hundreds of times upon entering his front door.

Greg pushed him off into his bed, closing the blinds so it was dark enough for Nick to sleep in there. Greg head off for the bathroom, grabbing the aspirin bottle from the cabinet. He rinsed out a glass from beside the sink, filling it with some water then head back to the bedroom. "Drink and swallow, before you go to sleep," He instructed him, taking a seat on the side of his bed.

Nick swallowed the pills then set the glass down on the side, resting his head back against the pillow as he looked up into Greg's eyes. "So Greg . . . was that a yes or a no to bein' my boyfriend?"

"Do you really want me to be your boyfriend? Or are you just afraid of being a lonely commitment phobe?" Greg moved the glass away from the edge, grabbing Nick another tissue from the box.

"I'm not a commitment phobe!" Nick protested.

"Are too!" Greg teased being pulled towards Nick in his strong arms. "You can't kiss me, you're sick." He smiled, inches from Nick's parted lips.

"Since when do you let a few germs stop you from kissin' me?" Smiling widely, Nick pulled Greg closer, covering his mouth with a lusty desperate kiss. He kissed Greg as though he wanted to consume him, rolling their bodies so Greg was underneath him, sliding his hand down his side to rest at his hip. Greg allowed Nick to completely possess him, closing his eyes as Nick pinned him to the bed, exploring his mouth and body.

"God I missed you." Nick panted, finally pulling apart for heavy gasps of air.

"Coz I'm irresistible." Greg teased, playfully biting Nick's lower lip.

Nick slid his hand beneath Greg's shirt; pressing their lips together again as his hand explored his smooth chest. "You know it Greg." Nick rasped, feeling the younger man's body coming to life underneath him. "So Greg, do you wonna be my boyfriend?"

"You have to break up with Sofia first." Nick nodded in agreement, pressing kisses to Greg's jaw line, panting for breath as he couldn't breathe through his nose and his throat was so scratchy and sore. "And . . . can you ask me again when you're better, so I know it's just not some fever thing." Nick nodded, caressing the side of Greg's face with his soft fingertips. "And . . . you've gotta mean it. When you're better and thinking clearly."

"So demandin'," Nick chuckled against his neck. Greg gave him a stern look. "Consider it done."

* * *

**Please Review if you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Falling in Love

**Chapter Two: Falling in Love**

Nick smiled as Greg finally opened his eyes, brushing his fingertips down the side of his face. "Hey there sleepy head." He smoothed his hand down Greg's bare chest, pecking him on the cheek before he turned his head to sneeze.

"Hello to you too," Greg chuckled, reaching for the tissue box off the nightstand behind him, handing it over to Nick. He had never woken up in the loving embrace of someone else before. It didn't feel odd or weird to wake up in the arms of his best friend either, it felt perfect and right. He never wanted the affectionate warmth of Nick's body against his to end.

Greg watched him blow his nose, starting to feel a little groggy himself. "Do you feel any better?"

"After four hours G?" Raising his eyebrows as he looked at Greg, he started choking again on the phlegm in his chest. "Not much."

"You should take some more cough syrup." Greg advised him as he went to climb out of the bed.

"No, don't go." Nick protested, pulling Greg back towards him before he could escape, holding him securely in his arms. He savoured the warmth of his body against him, resting his head against the side of Greg's as they snuggled closer. "You know... we never did this before." Nick whispered softly.

"Snuggled in bed?"

"Snuggled _naked_ in bed," Nick corrected, pressing his lips to Greg's forehead. "This must be a boy-friendly thing to do, right?"

"Why are you so anxious for me to become your boyfriend? You never wanted me before."

"Look who's the commitment phobe now." Nick teased, poking him in the stomach. "I do want you Greg. I wouldn't be askin' if I didn't." He assured him with a soft smile. "So, how should I break up with Sofia? Should I tell her I'm gay?"

"But you're not."

"Near enough . . . and it's an easy ploy." Nick smiled at him. "Sofia has expressed to me on more than one occasion how much she hates homosexuals. Her Highschool boyfriend turned out to be gay and she has this massive grudge against gay men now. I tell her I'm gay, she'll be running right out the door without any time to pack." Smiling wider, Nick softly caressed Greg's cheek with his thumb. "If that doesn't work . . . I'll tell her I'm with you . . . that or I'll call her fat."

Greg rolled his eyes at him. "Mean Nicky." He scolded him, poking him right back. "You have no idea how to treat a woman. I can't believe people at work think you're a ladies' man." He chuckled.

"Oh and you know do you?"

"Yes, but I'm not breaking up with her for you, that's your job. People used to do that to me in Highschool. I thought they were my friends, but they only ever needed me when they wanted me to break up with somebody for them. Speaking of, I should really be going; she'll be back from the party any second." Greg went to pull away, but Nick firmly held him in place beneath him, locking his legs around his so he couldn't get up. "Nick, catching me in bed with you isn't the best way to break it to her."

"That's not my plan at all."Nick protested, snuggling closer to Greg so he could feel his heart pounding against his own. "I just want a kiss before you go." He rasped, inches from his lips. Greg gave in, unable to resist the deliciously sweet lips of his secret Texan lover. He closed his eyes as Nick's tongue slipped into his mouth, kissing him passionately while his hand drifted down his naked body, something Greg had only ever fantasised about doing with Nick. "You can't tell me you've never thought about me as your boyfriend G?"

Greg gasped for breath, shaking his head up at Nick. "Nope, never did . . . you said you didn't want that . . . so I didn't think about it."

"Not once?" Nick asked curiously.

"Well . . . Yeah, I thought about it." Greg admitted with a cheeky smile on his face. "I just never pictured you . . . wanting me." Nick inched closer, grinding his hips against Greg's as he invaded his mouth with his tongue once again.

"Nick." Sofia shouted upon entering his house. She dropped the post down on the side table, along with her keys, pulling her coat off. She looked around the front room and kitchen, noticing the bin was full of even more tissues and there was some cough syrup set down on the table that wasn't there before.

Nick quickly gave Greg a peck on the cheek as he scrambled out of bed. Greg collected up his clothes, pulling his boxers up before he head off towards the window, luckily they were only on the first floor and he was no stranger to this exit from Nick's house. He was starting to get sick of quickly escaping whenever one of Nick's girlfriends came home though, but hopefully that would all change soon enough.

Sofia head off towards the bedroom door, hearing a strange noise coming from inside. She had suspected Nick was cheating on her for a while; maybe this was her chance to find out with whom.

Sofia quickly pushed the door open, looking at Nick laying in bed. Alone.

She looked towards the open window at the other side of the room, swearing she saw someone jump out. "Hi Sofia . . . you're home early." Nick groggily rasped, reaching for another tissue. "What's up?"

Sofia frowned at him, walking towards the open window to look out; she turned back to Nick, looking at him curiously. "What's going on?" She demanded.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Don't play clueless with me mister. Was there someone in here?" Nick shook his head cluelessly as he blew his nose again. "There was no one here?" Shaking his head, Nick reached for some more aspirin. "Then why are you naked in bed?"

"It's my bed; I can be naked in it if I want to." Nick weakly defended himself.

"Okay," Sofia frowned at him, heading off towards the bathroom, unbeknownst to her that Greg was right outside the bedroom window getting dressed. He pulled his t-shirt down over his head then crept off towards his car parked off down the street so she couldn't see it. He felt really bad for sleeping with someone else's boyfriend, but he couldn't help himself as Nick was so delectable.

Greg returned back to his apartment, listening to his neighbour the lawyer talking to someone on the phone about an assault and battering case between a married couple on the ride up in the elevator. He didn't know why, but it suddenly got him thinking about Nick again. He didn't know why after three years that he suddenly wanted more from their relationship, even though he was still with Sofia at the time.

Greg head off into his apartment, feeling his phone vibrating against his hip. "Sanders," He answered, kicking his door shut then heading off towards the sofa to collapse against the soft cushions.

"_It's me." _The raspy voice of Nick answered. "_My head is splittin', I can't sleep and my throat is killin' me."_

Greg smiled to himself, looking up at the clock. It had been less than half an hour since he was in bed with Nick and he was missing him already, he was so obvious. "Well... did you take the cough syrup, aspirin and lozenges like I told you to?" Greg asked, untying his shoelaces and kicking off his shoes. "Nick?"

"_I was just about to."_

"Course you were." Greg laughed, reaching for the remote on his coffee table. "You know I've got a scratchy tickle in my throat and my foreheads kinda hot too."

"_Aww baby, you need some doctorin' now?" _Nick tried to make a joke, but as he laughed he put himself into a coughing fit.

Greg bit his lip as he listened to Nick's hoarse choking. "Nicky . . . you okay?"

"_No, I wonna get better. I can't even bre..." _He stopped to choke again. "_Breathe." _He managed to finish, reaching for another tissue to blow his nose. "_Crap, that was my last tissue."_

"Nope, there's another box on top of your fridge." Greg reminded him, climbing to his feet to go and raid his own medicine cabinet. "You found them?" He pressed the phone against his shoulder as he reached for the aspirin bottle on the top shelf.

"_Yes, how'd you know they were there?" _Nick asked surprised, pulling the plastic off the box to grab another tissue.

"Because I know you too well Nicky," Greg threw some aspirin into his mouth, cupping a mouthful of water in his hands to swallow them down. "Don't forget to take the cough syrup I left on your coffee table while you're there."

"_Yes mother." _Nick smirked, crashing onto the sofa to take his medicine. "_How many?"_

"One spoonful then you have to take the aspirin on your bedside table then the lozenges in your medicine cabinet." Greg pressed the phone against his shoulder again as he struggled to open the cough syrup bottle that was completely stuck with the dried syrup around the edge.

"_I already took the aspirin after you left." _Nick grabbed the lozenges, throwing one of them into his mouth too. "_Okay done, what would the doctor prescribe now?" _Nick crashed back on his bed, propping himself up on his elbow.

"I would prescribe me, but I gotta get to work in..." Greg lifted his wrist to read the time "Shoot, an hour." Greg finally managed to open the bottle, finding it empty. He groaned heavily, tossing it into the trashcan in his kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge door, Greg sat himself on the counter to talk to Nick a little more. "So what did Sofia say?"

"_You mean when I broke up with her and told her I was gay?"_

"You didn't did you?" Greg gasped, lifting his laptop down from the top of the fridge to email his mother to send him another prescription for cough syrup. "You didn't tell her did you Nick? You were supposed to break up with her, not tell her a little white lie."

"_No," _Nick chuckled; rolling onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, wishing Greg was at his side. "_I didn't tell her I was gay and I couldn't bring myself to break up with her either. She didn't suspect a thing though; did you hurt yourself fallin' out that window?"_

"I didn't fall." Greg protested, hearing Nick chuckling. "I was... descending at a brisk pace." He weakly covered, sending the email to his mother then checking his inbox to read his other messages. "Where is she now?"

"_She's gone out with her sister. I'm gonna try and think of a way to break up with her..."_

"But instead you're calling me?" Greg chuckled as he opened a message from his sister, reading 'Call me Greg, urgently!' Greg looked at it curiously then looked up at the clock. She would be sleeping by now so it was far too late to call.

"_Greg, I missed you and I wanted to know if you decided yet." _Greg set his computer down on the top of the fridge, jumping down off the cabinet. "_I'm not pressurin' you Greg . . . but I'm startin' to feel rejected."_

"Don't . . . I like you Nick . . . I really do . . . but how am I supposed to commit to a relationship with a commitment phobe who has a girlfriend?"

"_Hey, I'm not a commitment phobe."_

"You've had more than a few relationships with women while you've been sleeping with me Nick, that I know of anyway. I need some reassurance that you're not gonna cheat on me too. I can't have my heart broken again."

"_Okay, how about this; I'll tell you if I do."_

"Nick!" Greg scolded him. "That's not funny, and not making me want to jump into a relationship with you."

"_I'm sorry I was kiddin' . . . I've never had to beg someone this much to go out with me." _The cocky Texan laughed.

"Well I'm different from other people Nick. I'm sure if you really want me, you'll fight for me." Greg cheekily smiled then heard his phone beep for another call. "I got another call, it's probably my mom so you'll be on hold a while."

"_I'll call you later then, or you call me . . . I'm goin' to sleep. Oh and don't go into work if you're really sick. You are allowed to take sick days G."_

"I'm fine. Talk to you later. Bye." Greg hung up on Nick, flipping over to his next caller. "Hello?"

"_Only me." _His mother answered, just like he expected. "_I just got your email, I sent for the prescription from your doctor, how bad are you feeling? Do you have a headache? How's your temperature, make sure you place it under your tongue and wait a few minute..."_

"Mom, I know what to do. Thanks for doing that for me, I gotta go."

"_Go? Go where?" _Jean Sanders demanded before he hung up on her like she was used to.

"Work Mom, you have a copy of my schedule, you should know by now what time I go in..."

"_In an hour! We can talk until then." _She tried to reason with him as she wanted to talk to him for a bit longer than a few minutes each day. "_Have you heard from your sister? She's been ignoring my calls."_

"I don't blame her."

"_I heard that Gregory!" _She scolded him.

Greg struggled to think of an excuse as he head off towards his bedroom to get changed. "Mom I really have to go."

"_You have a whole hour to get ready sweetheart."_

Greg groaned heavily as he dropped onto the edge of his bed. "But there's traffic and I have to get changed and ready..."

"_Why are you going into work when you're sick anyway Gregory?"_

"Because they're short staffed..."

"_That's no excuse, that Gilbert Grissom makes you work far too much sweetheart. He sent you straight back to work after you got out of the hospital. I was absolutely horrified when he gave that call that you were in the hospital and he wasn't even sorry about it. I still can't believe you never told me you joined the field..."_

"Mom, this is a great conversation down memory lane and all, but I really gotta get ready for work. Bye." He quickly hung up before she could argue, pulling a clean t-shirt from his wardrobe as he ran back to the front room to click the TV off and pull his sneakers back on.

Greg grabbed his keys, stepping out of his apartment door, almost shrieking out in fright as he saw a figure stood in front of his door that he never expected to be there. "Holy Shit Sofia, you scared the hell out of me." He gasped heavily.

"Sorry." She smirked, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "Listen, I know Nick's your best friend and all, but I really need your help..."

"Sorry can't, I gotta get to work." Greg quickly pulled his apartment door shut as one of Nick's jackets were on the back of his sofa.

"Greg, are you protecting him?"

"Of course I am, like you said . . . he's my best friend." Greg locked the door, unable to look Sofia in the eye. "I really have to go." He stepped by her, quickly heading off to the elevator where his neighbour was still stood inside, talking to his client on the phone.

* * *

"No Mama, no new girlfriend." Nick assured her, rolling onto his back on his bed. "No really, I'm fine. It's just a cold . . . Okay, I'll talk to you later Mama, love you too." Nick snapped his phone shut, setting it down on his bedside table. He closed his eyes as he lay down in deep thought, thinking he should have learned his lesson after he had a near death experience, but he was still too afraid to commit to people, wandering through his life. He thought after Warrick died so soon that he would start to get his life together, but he just started drifting through it again, just like before.

He needed a dramatic change, something to make him feel alive, but lately, Greg was the only one who made him feel alive.

Nick reached for his phone, hitting his favourite sisters speed dial. "_Kayla Stokes?" _She immediately answered.

"Hi, it's Nick."

"_Nicky," _She gasped surprised. "_What a pleasant surprise! How are you?"_

"I kinda need to talk to you . . . are you busy?"

Kayla separated herself from Gwen's screaming children by heading into her brother in laws empty study. "_Nope, not busy. I'm just over Gwen's helpin' out with the kids, she's been havin' a hard time since the new baby arrived and Damian isn't helpin' her out, but I'm free for now. What's up Nicky?" _She sat herself down into Damian's office chair, looking at all the happy family photos across his desk.

"Am I a commitment phobe?" He blatantly asked her.

"_Yes." _She immediately answered without time to think.

"Thanks for breakin' it to me gently." He smirked.

"_You want gentle call Vicki." _She chuckled. "_You called me so I'll give it to yah straight Nicky. You still datin' that Sofia woman?"_

"Yes, not for much longer though. I'm gonna break it off with her." Nick sat up against his headboard, running a hand through his hair. "I'm in love with someone else."

"_In love? You've never said that before."_

"I know, but the thing is... he's a he and my best friend." Anxiously biting his fingernails, Nick patiently waited for his sister to speak. "Did you hear me?"

"_I heard you hun." _She sobbed gently.

"Are you cryin' sis?"

"_I've never heard you say love before Nicky. Of course I'm cryin'." _She laughed at herself. "_Well, what's his name then?"_

"Greg. I don't know if he feels the same though. I've known him for eight years too. I know him better than anyone."

"_Oh is he that cute little lab tech with the spiky hair that was at the hospital?"_

"Yeah, that's him." Nick smiled to himself.

"_Have you told him that you love him?"_

"No . . . not in so many words. God I really am a commitment phobe." He finally noticed. "You haven't told mom or dad..."

"_I would never do that to you Nicky." _She assured him. "_You can trust me Nicky."_

"I know I can. You are the only one I've told that I'm into guys."

"_Haven't told a soul." _She promised.

* * *

"Hi Greg, what's up?" Sara smiled as he stepped into the locker room with a look of deep thought on his face. Greg closed the locker room door, walking towards Sara slowly. He leant against the locker beside hers, folding his arms across his chest as he tried to think how to phrase it. "What's up?" She asked again.

"I think Nick loves me." He blurted.

Sara looked at him surprised. "You think?" She smiled softly. "I thought he was with Sofia?"

"Emphasis on _was_." Greg dropped down onto the bench behind him.

"Well . . . do you love him?" She sat on the bench beside him, looking at him curiously. "Well Greg, do you?"

"I think I do . . . I've never loved anyone before." Greg looked down at his hands on his lap. "I like the way he makes me feel. We get on really well too . . . I think I do love him." Greg looked up at Sara again, nervously biting his lower lip. "What do you think?"

"Well . . . I've been thinking it for years that you two might be..." Greg looked at her open mouthed. "I never told anyone though, I swear. I just thought that you two seemed . . . a little too cosy together. So... how long exactly?" She queried. "Unless it's none of my business."

Greg blushed as he looked back down at his lap again. "Three years."

"Three years?" She gasped. "But he's..."

"I know." Greg interrupted her. "I kinda hated him for that . . . but I think Sofia was the final push. He wants me to be his boyfriend now."

"After three years? Most people get married." She smirked, watching an evil scowl coming from Greg. "I'm sorry, not a time for jokes. Well . . . what did you tell him?"

"I think I started rambling and babbling until we got off the subject like I usually do." He sheepishly explained. "What should I tell him? He's being really persistent about this boyfriend thing."

"That depends Greg; do you want to be his boyfriend?"

"I don't know . . . I mean I know I like him . . . but we've never really had the boyfriend kinda relationship. I've never had a boyfriend relationship with anyone before actually . . . and Nick's, well he's Nick." Sighing softly, Greg scratched the back of his neck as he tried to think clearly. "Not much would change right? Except the breaking my arse as I fall out the window." Sara frowned at him curiously. "I'll explain that later." Greg smirked up at her.

"So when exactly did it start to get... you know . . . with you two?"

Greg thought back to the exact moment, bringing a smile to his face immediately. "It was before my coroner's inquest . . . remember that woman that was strung up to a crucifix in the church?"

"Oh yeah, that was your first day back."

Greg nodded. "Right after . . . we," Greg raised his eyebrows to her. "Then after the first time . . our relationship kinda got more and..."

"I don't need to know the details." She interrupted him. Greg burst into a wide grin. "I think you should definitely talk to him Greg. Maybe you should go on a few dates _before_ you agree to this boyfriend thing."

"Dates? With Nick?" He asked, anxiously rubbing his hands together. "Like hand holding and snuggling?"

"I thought _he_ was the commitment phobe." Sara chuckled softly. "You should go talk to him Greg."

Greg nodded, looking up at the clock on the wall. "Thanks Sara."

* * *

Nick pulled his front door open, surprised to see Greg. "Hi." Greg awkwardly smiled. "Are you alone?" Nick nodded pulling the door open wider so he could come in. "We have a few things to talk over Nick."

"About what?"

Greg pushed the front door shut, pulling Nick off towards the front room by his arm to sit down. Greg pushed him into the sofa cushions then sat down beside him, inhaling a deep breath before he spoke. "See the thing is Nick, I really like you..." Greg looked up into Nick's eyes, completely forgetting his whole speech that he practiced in the car drive over. "God this is so hard."

"Breakin' my heart?"

"No, no." Greg quickly shook his head, leaning back against the sofa cushions. "I'm not breaking your heart Nick." Sighing heavily, Greg closed his eyes to try and think of the speech he prepared. "See the thing is... I sorta have this problem with trusting people."

"Hey, you can trust me G."

"I know I can, but I used to trust Julia too Nick. She was my best friend and my girlfriend for two whole years before she broke my heart." Greg reopened his eyes, turning to look up at Nick. "You're doing the exact same thing to Sofia and I'm the bad guy that's gonna break her heart. I completely despised the asshole that I caught Julia with, now I _am_ that asshole."

"No you're not Greg. I put you in that position and I'm really sorry. My sister said that havin' your heart broken makes you trust people less, that's where my fear of commitment comes from too. When I get too close I close myself off so I won't get hurt. But with you it's different."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know Greg, you're just," Nick sighed softly as he looked deep into Greg's eyes. "You're just different . . . there's somethin' special about you." He advanced closer to him without breaking eye contact. "I get excited when I'm about to see you, my skin hums when I touch you. I've never felt that for anyone before."

Greg stared deep into his eyes, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. "You said it doesn't work with guys though."

"Usually," Nodding, Nick took a hold of Greg's shaky hand, weaving their fingers together. "Love isn't about who you are or what you do. There are no boundaries in love. If two people are destined to be together then fate will bring them together no matter what."

"The sentimental cowboy strikes again." Greg teased, smiling against Nick's mouth as he closed the gap between them. They both closed their eyes as their hot moist tongues entwined together. Smoothing his hands around Greg's body, he pulled him closer against him, feeling the heavenly warmth of his body against his own.

Their hot wet lips lingered against each other as they pulled apart, staring deep into one another eyes. "That was kinda beautiful Nicky." Greg smiled softly.

"I meant it." Pulling Greg closer, he tenderly left a trail of warm kisses to his jaw line. "When I'm with you, nothin' else matters G."

"In that case . . . are you expecting company?" Cheekily wiggling his eyebrows, Greg slid a hand towards Nick's thigh.

"Not that I know of. Sofia and I had an argument, she's at work right now but she sleeps over her sisters when we fight."

"A simple no woulda done it." Greg smirked, climbing to his feet. He pulled Nick up with him, heading off towards his bedroom with him in tow. Greg pushed Nick back onto his bed, closing the bedroom door. He whipped his belt from his jeans as Nick leant up on his elbows to watch him, opening his mouth to speak again. "Can we take it slow though? The relationship stuff." Greg requested before he went any further.

"You mean like we did the sex?" Nick smirked.

"Well technically, we waited five years for that." Greg teased, lifting his t-shirt up over his head, tossing it aside. He climbed on top of Nick, straddling his hips. "You are breaking up with Sofia still though right?"

Nick nodded as Greg tugged up his t-shirt. He helped him pull it up over his head, tossing it aside. "I only want you." Nick whispered against his lips.

Greg felt a cold shiver run up his spine. He couldn't believe that someone actually wanted him. He couldn't believe it when Julia did, but she broke his heart right after he surrendered to her completely.

He hoped Nick would be different.

* * *

**Yes I gave Greg some siblings! You'll find out who they all are and their story further on in the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the different side of Nick that I've never really written before.**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews on the first chapter. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Please continue to review :D**

**Thanks so much**

**~ Holly**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets & Lies

**Chapter Three: Secrets and Lies**

Greg awoke with a wide smile on his face. He had never felt like this before. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time either. He hadn't let anybody get this close to him in a long time, not since Julia broke his heart. Before his relationship with Nick was just comforting sex between friends. They used to call it friends with benefits, but now everything had changed. Nick had practically just admitted to him that he loved him, and Greg felt different inside. He felt warm and tingly instead of cold and alone for the first time in years.

A romantic relationship with Nick at first seemed odd or strange since they were such good friends. But after their intimacy last night, Greg knew Nick was right.

It was fate.

Greg felt weak in the knees and completely helpless to this thing called love that he was trapped in. He wanted to call again but he just spent all night in bed with him, along with an hour conversation once he got home and he knew Nick had a cold so he needed his sleep. Licking his lips though, he could still taste Nick on his breath making him crave him even more.

_I'll just call to ask how he is. _Greg thought to himself as he reached for his phone. _No, too needy. _He quickly moved his hand away, rolling away from his phone so he couldn't reach it anymore. He started to wish that he stayed over Nick's, but neither of them knew when Sofia was going to return home, so he had to go.

Greg jumped as he heard a knock at his front door.

He scrambled out of bed, grabbing his sweat pants and t-shirt, heading off towards the door. "Betty?" He gasped surprised. She still looked like his big sister, only she was... pregnant! "Wh-what happened?" He nervously stammered, trying not to look at her huge stomach too much.

"Thanks for calling me shrimp!" She angrily remarked, pushing past him, using that nickname he hated again. She dropped her suitcase on the floor as she head over to the sofa, holding her back in agony as she sat down on his couch.

Greg pushed his front door shut, walking over to his sister open mouthed. "Does mom know?"

"No! And don't you dare tell her shrimp. I'll kill you if you do." She sternly warned him, shaking her chubby index finger at him. Greg gulped hard as he sat down on the coffee table in front of her, trying to think of something to say. "So why didn't you call me?"

"I was busy."

"Pfft." She angrily huffed, readjusting the large hooded sweatshirt around her large stomach. "Aren't you gonna ask me then?"

Greg gulped in a deep breath, looking at his sister's stomach before he spoke. "Who's the father?"

"That asshole Billy! He got me pregnant, stuck me with the rent then ran off with Emma something, stupid big chesty bitch." She mumbled under her breath, looking up at her baby brother. "You don't have a girlfriend in here do you?"

"Nope." Shaking his head, Greg knew exactly what was coming next from the bad sheep of the family's lips.

"Can I stay here a while then?"

"No. It's a single; I don't have a spare room, or a guest room." He moaned at her.

"God you're annoying, how many times have I..."

"None, you don't help anybody out but yourself Bet." He reminded her. Greg looked at her angry expression then turned his head to look towards his ringing phone.

"If that's mom don't breathe a word of this shrimp." She warned him.

Greg nodded to her, heading back towards his phone in his bedroom. He snapped it open to answer it, reading his mom's name on the screen. "Hi Mom."

"_Hello sweetheart. I didn't want to do this over the phone..."_

"Mom?" Greg sat down on the edge of his bed, listening to the soft tears of his mother. "What's wrong?"

"_Honey, don't freak out okay. It's not so bad, he's just..."_

"Mom, would you please just spit it out. I'm thirty three years old now; you don't always need to protect me." He snapped at her.

"_I'm sorry sweetheart, it's a habit. You'll always be my little baby boy." _Sucking in deep breaths, Jean attempted to try and tell him again. "_Baby, it's your father . . . he had a heart attack sweetheart."_

"What?" Greg gasped in shock, looking up at his bedroom door as his sister appeared. "What... is he... what... what happened?" Greg struggled to get his sentence out straight.

"_He's in the hospital honey . . . he's not looking too good at the moment. I should get back to him. I'll call you later."_

"Mom wait!" Greg shouted but she already hung up on him. Greg snapped his phone shut, feeling his hands and arms beginning to shake.

"What?" Betty asked him. Greg collapsed back on his bed, inhaling slow deep breaths. "Greg, what did she say?" She demanded. "Was it about me? Was she mad? Greg!"

"Just shut up!" He snapped at her, allowing one tear to roll down the side of his face as his mind flashed back to four years ago when his mother made the exact same call about his Papa Olaf.

Only he didn't make it.

Betty sat down beside him, making the bed creak and dip towards her as she did. "Greg, what did mom say?" She struggled to lay down beside him, holding his hand with her chubby sausage fingers. "Sweetie, what did mommy say?"

"Dads in the hospital," He finally told her, sniffing back his tears. "He had a heart attack."

"He's okay though right?" She held her baby brothers hand tighter, waiting for him to speak. "How was mom?" Greg shrugged. "Riding her high horse like always huh?"

"She's gonna be pissed that you didn't tell your pregnant." Greg opened his eyes to look around at her. "How far along are you anyway?" He asked curiously.

Betty sighed softly as she realised Greg was doing his usual routine of pretending nothing bad was happening. He would always do it when he didn't want to discuss anything bad, he'd just change the subject like nothing was happening. "Eight months." She finally answered.

Greg looked at her surprised. "Does Connie or Mark know?" He asked curiously.

"Nope, you're the first baby bro."

"Lucky me." He remarked sarcastically. "I'll pay for a hotel room for you."

"Oh thanks."

* * *

A few hours later Greg opened his front door surprised to see the man on the other side. He was just sat on the sofa wishing Nick was here and there he was like his knight in shining armour. "Hi." He sighed softly. "You should be in bed Nick." He noticed as he saw the tissues in his hand, the blotchy cheeks, the puffy eyes along with the red nose.

"I know . . . I thought I'd come visit you for a change though."

"Come in." Greg stepped aside so he could get through. Nick stepped past him, heading off into his front room. Greg pushed his front door shut, following Nick into his front room. He dropped down onto the sofa where he had originally been sitting, pulling Nick down beside him. "So what really inspired your visit?" Greg grabbed the bowl of chips off the coffee table that he was eating, grabbing another handful.

"I came to see you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Are you still feeling rejected?" Greg leant his head back on the sofa, turning to face Nick beside him.

"After last night? No," Shifting his weight so he was right up against Greg, Nick trailed his fingertips down the side of Greg's face. "Plus you let me in didn't you?" He rasped in a throaty voice, trying to hold back a sneeze.

"I let you in because it's cold out there and you refuse to rest at home." Greg teased, poking him in the stomach.

"Keep tellin' yourself that G." Nick smirked at him. "Are you gonna make me beg to stay with you?"

"Don't . . . it's not attractive. Especially not from you . . . although you are pretty cute when you beg." Greg teased him, putting his feet up on the coffee table, surfing through the channels on the TV as he leant against the side of Nick's body.

"You find me cute?"

"Don't let it go to your head." Greg smirked at him. "You can stay. Wonna chip?" He offered, moving the bowl towards Nick as he stuffed more chips into his mouth.

"No, I'm good." Nick shook his head. "Greg, what's up?"

"Nothi..."

"Don't say nothin' Greg." Nick interrupted him. "I know you too well."

Greg sighed softly, looking into Nick's eyes. "It is nothing. I'm fine." Greg shifted slightly closer to Nick, resting his head on his shoulder. Nick gently wiped a tear from Greg's cheek with his thumb, turning his head back towards the TV. He put his arm around Greg's shoulder, resting his head against Greg's as they snuggled closer together in front of the television.

Greg was usually always so talkative; he couldn't get a word in most of the time, but now he was so quiet, it was creepy. But Nick decided to just let him sit quietly in his arms; he'd tell him when he was ready, just like he always did.

All was silent for a long while until Greg turned to face Nick, opening his mouth to speak. "When did you first kiss a guy?"

"Um... Highschool, in the locker room." Nick remembered. "It was my first kiss too."

"Your first kiss was a guy?" Greg asked surprised.

"Yep, I was fifteen. He was seventeen. He asked me why I kept starin' at him durin' the whole game." Greg turned the volume of the TV down, looking up into Nick's eyes. "We started talkin' about football and his techniques . . . then he kissed me. He said he knew what I really wanted from him and he couldn't wait any longer for me to ask him."

"What happened after the kiss?" Greg queried.

"He completely blew me off. I went home feelin' like I was on cloud nine, but the next day at school he completely ignored me. He never talked to me or looked at me again after that."

"Aww Nicky," Greg smiled softly, stuffing some more chips into his mouth.

"From that moment I realised I was attracted to both boys and girls though. I didn't tell anyone though. My dad was always tellin' us all that crap about homosexuality, but you can't help who you fall for." Nick pulled Greg closer against him, pressing his lips to the side of his head. "For you I'd turn gay Greg."

Greg smiled widely as he looked up at him. "Well at least all you got is a heart breaking kiss."

"What happened to you then?" He asked curiously.

"I was fourteen at the time, tutoring this guy Kyle for chemistry. I think he was sixteen or something. Halfway through me tutoring him he said he wanted some fresh air, so we head out to the garden and sat by the pool to finish the rest . . . then he wanted to go swimming. Before I could stop him he was stripping off all of his clothes then he dove straight in, begging me to get in with him."

"I don't blame him." Nick smirked, smoothing a hand across his warm body.

Greg blushed slightly as he looked up into Nick's eyes. "So I stripped down to my boxers diving in with him. I had my first underwater make out session with him." He smiled proudly. "And it wasn't just one time either. I booked him in for some more tutoring sessions, the next time we were both naked in the pool then he wanted to study in the hot tub, my bedroom . . . then after a whole two weeks together... of very little studying, he decided to stop because I wouldn't go all the way with him. He broke it off with me, making me out to be a crazy stalker to all the other kids at school."

"Aww G." He hugged him tighter, pressing his lips to his head again. "You were smart to turn him down."

"That's not what my mom said."

"Your mom found out?"

"P-lease, what doesn't that woman know about me. She was a volunteer on the school board, somehow the rumour got back to her and she and my dad had to have a sit down with me to talk about stalking people." Greg giggled softly. "That's when I had to come clean about the whole thing to prove my innocence, and I still got the blame for it. It seems like no matter what I do, I can't do anything right."

"What did your parents do to you when they found out that you were...?" Nick asked curiously.

"Well my mom left it to my dad to talk to me. He just told me it was a phase that I'd grow out of it. As far as they're concerned I did." Greg smiled up at Nick. "They don't know about you, or anyone else."

"My sister knows about you." Greg raised his eyebrows surprised at him. "I don't keep secrets from Kayla, we tell each other everythin'." Nick smiled at him.

"I don't tell my sisters anything." Greg stuffed some more chips into his mouth, snuggling closer against Nick's warm body. The last person he had ever snuggled up to in front of the TV was when he was still a child on his Papa Olaf's lap, so he savoured the snuggling with Nick for as long as it lasted.

"So your parents weren't pissed or anythin'?" Nick asked, getting back on subject.

"Nope, they didn't trust me alone again in the house though." Greg set down the bowl of chips on the coffee table, putting his feet up on it again. "When did you lose your virginity?" Greg curiously asked a few minutes later.

"Girl or guy?"

"Either."

"Girl when I was eighteen, don't laugh." He sternly warned him. "I was a late bloomer . . . then a guy in college, my boyfriend James . . . and don't tell anyone, but I haven't had," Nick looked at Greg raising his eyebrows slightly. "You know."

Greg gasped surprised. "You mean he popped your..." Nick covered Greg's mouth with his hand before he spat it out. Greg giggled pulling Nick's hand away from his mouth so he could say what he wanted. "So he did it to you . . . but you haven't had anal sex since then?"

"Shh," Nick hissed at him. "Don't shout it out to everyone G. No I haven't okay. I did it once, but never again."

"Why? You didn't like it?"

"Not so much." Nick shook his head. "I prefer to be the top. Have you ever?"

"Never topped, not with a guy anyway," Shaking his head, Greg repositioned himself against Nick's chest. "Don't tell anyone this, but I was a virgin before you."

"You were?" Nick asked him surprised. Greg sheepishly nodded, looking at the shock on Nick's face. "Seriously? You?" Greg started to blush as he continued to look at him surprised. "But you, you have been with guys though right?"

"Yes, just never all the way."

"Why not?"

"Well after Kyle, I never really trusted guys again, until you. I was on cloud nine the day you chose me to go home with."

"Me too." Nick smiled widely, wrapping his arms tightly around Greg as they continued to watch the TV together.

* * *

Nick awoke to a high pitched ringing sound a few hours later. He opened his eyes looking around Greg's apartment from his position on the sofa. He looked down in his arms, seeing Greg fast asleep against his chest. He looked so peaceful as he soundly slept, almost childlike as he looked so innocent and sweet.

Nick looked towards the ringing sound, hearing it going through to Greg's answer machine. "_Sweetheart, its mom . . . again. Honey, we have to talk. Your dad's been stabilised. The doctors say he's making a good recovery, he should be okay. Connie and Mark are coming over, have you heard from Betty, she won't answer my calls still. Call me sweetheart. Please. Love __you honey."_

Nick listened into the message then looked down at Greg curiously. He brushed his thumb beneath Greg's eye, feeling a fresh wet tear on his face. He didn't know what was going on, but he had to find out, it was heartbreaking to see Greg like this. "Greg," He whispered softly, gently shaking him. "Greg, wake up."

Greg sleepily rubbed his eyes open, stretching out as he sat up straight. "What time is it?" He yawned widely.

Nick looked around for a clock. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time on that as the other one appeared to have stopped. "Four thirty." He brushed his fingers through Greg's hair, resting Greg's head against his shoulder as he held him tightly. "Greg, is there somethin' you wonna tell me?" Nick cleared his scratchy throat, reaching for the tissue box off the table.

"When did you last take some cough syrup?" Greg changed the subject, removing Nick's hand from his hair as he climbed to his feet.

"Greg, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Greg walked off towards the kitchen, putting the kettle on then sitting on the counter as he waited for it to boil. Nick climbed to his feet too, walking over towards the answer machine hitting play.

"_Sweetheart, its mom . . . again. Honey, we have to talk. Your dad's been stabilised. The doctors say he's making a good recovery, he should be okay. Connie and Mark are coming over, have you heard from Betty, she won't answer my calls still. Call me sweetheart. Please. Love you honey." _Greg's mother's voice replayed.

Greg gulped hard as he looked up at Nick. "What's goin' on Greg? Let me in." Nick leant against the opposite counter, looking up into Greg's eyes. "C'mon Greg, what's up?"

"It's nothing, honestly. You should go home and take your medicine then get some sleep." Greg jumped off the counter, grabbing himself a coffee cup.

Nick folded his arms across his chest as he looked over at Greg. He was so stubborn; it almost reminded him of himself. "Okay Greg." Nick grabbed his jacket off the back of the sofa, heading off towards the door. "I'll see you later then."

"Nick, I'll be over later with some of my Nana Olaf's soup for you." He shouted before he left.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to, besides it'll make you feel better." He assured him. Nick nodded, turning to leave again. He watched Greg sleepily pouring himself a cup of his favourite coffee before he head off out the door, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets as he walked away.

* * *

"Excuse me."

Jillian Stokes turned around to look at the woman that just walked up behind her. Usually on her run to the grocery store she'd end up bumping into half a dozen people she knew, but this one she didn't. "Yes?"

"I'm Maria Rivers . . . you don't know me." She sheepishly explained. "I'm looking for your son." Jillian looked at her curiously. She had long dark brown hair, thick eyelashes and piercing green eyes. "Nicholas Stokes?" The woman queried.

"What business do you have with my son?" She demanded protective over her little boy.

"I'm trying to get in contact with him. It's very important." The woman pulled a card from her pocket, handing it over to Jillian Stokes. "Please have him call me if you hear from him."

Jillian looked down at the card in her hands; by the time she looked back up again the woman had disappeared.

* * *

A few hours later Nick pulled his front door open, smiling as he saw Greg stood in his doorway, holding a container with soup inside it as promised. "Greg, I gave you a key. Why doncha ever use it?" He asked him.

"In case Sofia's here. I don't wonna walk in on the two of you together." Greg stepped past Nick, heading through to the kitchen with the soup. "She's not here right?"

"Nope, just me." Nick pushed the door shut then followed him off to the kitchen, leaning against the counter as Greg heated up the soup.

"Did you take your cough syrup and some aspirin?"

"Yep," Nick smiled at him. "I got plenty of sleep, and I can breathe with my mouth closed. Just as the doctor ordered." He smirked at him.

"Good . . . then my Nana's soup would be the perfect kick to get you back to one hundred percent health."

"That's why I love you... to come over here, and do this." Nick lamely tried to cover up, watching a smile spreading across Greg's lips as he knew what he really meant.

Greg poured out the heated soup into a bowl for Nick, licking his fingers as he grabbed a spoon for him from the draw. "There you go."

"Thank you G."

"You're welcome." Greg received a kiss to the cheek as Nick head off towards the table to eat. Greg sat down opposite him, leaning on his elbow. "Nick, is that boyfriend position still open?"

Nick looked up at him giving him a smile. "Yeah it's still open. You wonna fill it?"

"Did you break up with Sofia yet?"

"Not yet, she hasn't been back here yet and she won't answer my calls. She went to see her sister again; I think she's gettin' married or somethin', so I don't know when I'll see her next." Nick informed him, eating the soup that was starting to make his eyes water.

"You are gonna do it though?"

"Yeah," Nick pointed over his shoulder to the bag of her things he packed up, along with a box sat beside it of her girly trinkets. Greg looked at the bags then noticed that the trophy shelf no longer had teddy bears all over it. "Baby, she's as good as gone. Trust me." Nick winked at him.

"Then you can definitely reserve that spot for me."

* * *

"What do you mean she was lookin' for Nicky?" Lillian asked her mother curiously as she shunned the children off into the garden. Jillian watched them go then turned to look at her daughter.

"We've had to deal with this once before Lily; do you think she knows too?"

"For the record Nancy Wilder didn't really know until you told her, and she obviously never told Nicky. Mom, just because she's with social services, doesn't mean she knows." Lillian sat down on a stool the other side of the bar, resting her head in her hands.

Jillian walked around to the counter, taking her daughters hands in her own. "Aren't you ever goin' to tell him Lily? He has to know sometime. He's almost forty..."

"In three years." Lillian defended.

"Don't you think he has the right to know?"

"No Mama. He'll hate me, he'll hate you. We lied to him his whole life. I know you said it was temporary after he was born . . . but it's become more permanent now. We can't just tell him." Jillian wiped her daughter's cheek as a tear spilled from her eye. "I love him mom, but I can't ruin his life like that. How would you feel?"

"Okay sweetheart, we won't tell him . . . but what if this woman knows? What are we goin' to do if she finds Nicky?" Jillian queried. "Don't you think it's better to hear it from people he loves?"

"How am I supposed to tell him though Mama?" She looked out at her children running around in the garden. "This is gonna tear us apart."

* * *

Greg closed his eyes as Nick's tongue slipped deeper into his mouth, feeling his heart racing as Nick's hand slid beneath his shirt as they made out like teenagers on the couch, gasping for breath every few seconds as they both had blocked up noses and sore throats now.

Greg quickly pulled back from Nick, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as they heard the front door opening. Greg pulled his t-shirt down flat, clicking the TV on as Nick did the same.

"Hello?" Sofia called out as she entered the house. She looked in the kitchen at the dirty bowl sat out on the table then walked off towards the front room. "Oh hi." She smiled at the two men sat on the sofa. "Hi Greg."

"Hi... Sofia." He awkwardly smiled at her, trying not to blush or look too guilty.

"Um Nick... can I talk to you a sec?" Sofia asked him.

"Actually, I was just leaving. I gotta get back and check in with my Mom." Greg awkwardly climbed to his feet, thinking of dead puppies to settle his body as he did. "See yah later Nick." He winked, grabbing his coat and heading off out the door.

"Nick, why's my stuff in the hallway?" Sofia asked once he was gone, folding her arms across her chest. "And what's Greg doing here?"

"He's my friend. He brought over some of his Nana Olaf's soup to help with my cold. And your stuff..." Nick clicked off the TV, climbing to his feet. "We're kinda . . . well you might have noticed that we..." Nick bit his lip as he struggled to think of something to say. "Okay, what I'm tryin' to say is . . . this isn't very easy..."

"Oh my God! You're breaking up with me?" She shrieked at him, almost making him go deaf.

"Yeah, we've been headin' down this route for a while Sof, you know it's true. We're just not... very compatible with each other . . . we don't even like spendin' time with each other..."

"I do..."

"Well Sof... I don't. And you really stink." She looked at him shocked. "I mean all the hair spray, perfumes, deodorants, shampoos and things... it makes me really nauseous."

"You're breaking up with me because I stink?" She asked confused.

"No, there's tons of other reasons. That's just one." Nick stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking up at her. "Listen Sofia . . . I just don't think that you and I . . . work well together. So, we're . . . yah know, over."

"Nick. You asked me to move in with you..."

"Overnight things. I never said you could move in." He snapped at her. Sofia rolled her eyes at him then angrily pulled her keys from her pocket. She took off the keys to his house, throwing them at him then grabbed her bag and the box then stormed off out the door, heading back to her car.

Nick sighed softly as she disappeared off out the door. That was actually a lot easier than he thought. He thought she was going to fight, scream or even burst into tears, but she just turned and left which was a huge relief to him.

Nick looked around as his phone started to ring. He walked off towards the kitchen grabbing it off the top of the fridge. "Stokes." He answered.

"_Honey, I have been tryin' to call you all day. Where have you been?" _Jillian Stokes scolded him.

"Sorry Mama, my batteries just finished chargin' . . . what's wrong?"

"_This woman approached me in the store today. She said she was lookin' for you then she gave me this card. Think she was one of your girlfriends?"_

"You didn't tell her where I am did you?"

"_No honey, I learnt my lesson after that Cynthia woman came and messed things up for you." _Jillian sat down at her husband's desk, holding the card in her hands. "_She seemed very serious though honey, not homicidal maniac serious, emotional serious. Do you want her number?"_

"No Mama, I told you. I don't get in contact with ex-girlfriends. What was her name anyway?" He asked curiously, crashing back onto his sofa.

"_Maria Rivers. Honey, I really think you should be more careful with these girlfriends of yours. It's not healthy . . . for you or them." _She cautioned him.

"I know Mama. That's all changin' now anyway."

"_You've finally found the right girl for you?" _She asked surprised.

"_Somethin' like that."_

"_Oh honey, you have no idea how long we have all waited for you to finally find the right girl for you." _Nick couldn't tell her the truth now. He was feeling even more guilty. How was he ever going to tell his mother that he wasn't in love with a girl?

He was in love with Greg.

* * *

"Two one way tickets to Las Vegas please." Maria Rivers requested, putting the bag down by her feet. She looked around to make sure the child was still right behind her, handing over the money to the man behind the desk to pay for her tickets.

Once she got her tickets she collected up her luggage, pulling the child along behind her as she made her way off towards the gate. She sat the child down on one of the seats, looking into her piercing green eyes as she gave her a smile.

Maria took a seat opposite her, opening her purse to look at the picture she stuffed into her wallet on her way out the door. She smiled at the figures in the picture, gently brushing her fingertip across each of their faces.

"Where we going?" The small child asked her.

"We're going to find your daddy sweetheart."

* * *

**Cliffe ending...**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying this new story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the introduction of Beatrice Sanders aka 'Betty' (Greg's big sister) and this new mystery character.**

**Please Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Sentimental Love

**Chapter Four: Sentimental Love**

Nick woke up feeling better than he had in days. He could breathe in a deep breath without the scratchy tickle in the back of his throat and he no longer felt groggy or bunged up. Nick scrambled out of bed to take a look in the mirror. His cheeks were no longer blotchy, his nose wasn't red and sore anymore and he could breathe through both his nose and mouth without going into a choking fit.

Greg's Nana Olaf really knew her stuff.

He pulled a t-shirt down over his head, grabbing his sweat pants from the end of his bed, deciding to go for a long refreshing run; something he hadn't done since he got sick and he was starting to get a little out of shape after spending so much time laying down in bed, sleeping and eating constantly, unable to work out as Greg forbid him to until he was better.

Nick went for his long run all the way around the block twice in the cool evening wind, returning home for a quick refreshing shower before he head straight into work for his graveyard shift once again. "Nicky, good your here. Dead body in the Bellagio Hotel." Grissom handed him the slip then walked off.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks!" He sarcastically shouted after him. After being out sick for days he thought he'd at least ask how he was.

"Take Greg with you." Grissom shouted back before he disappeared into the breakroom.

Nick smiled at the sound of his _impending _boyfriend's name, heading off towards the locker room to find him as that's the first place he knew that he always visits when he gets into work. He stopped in the doorway as he watched Greg lifting a t-shirt down over his head, admiring the bare skin on his back before the beautiful scars of his past were hidden beneath the fabric of his t-shirt.

Nick quietly crept up behind Greg as he adjusted the rim of his t-shirt, placing his hands on his hips as he pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. "Nicky!" Whirling around to look at the culprit, Greg scowled at him as he checked they were alone in the locker room. "Not in here." He scolded him softly.

"How did you know it was me?" He smiled, his lips inches from Greg's.

"I highly doubt Grissom, Sara or Catherine would be kissing the back of my neck." He smirked, pushing Nick's hands away from his hips. "You can't kiss me at work; you made up that rule yourself." He pointed out to him.

"Sorry, won't happen again." Nick smiled softly.

"I'll bet." Sarcastically rolling his eyes at him, Greg leant back against his locker to keep some distance between them. "You feeling better today then?"

"Yep, that soup you made me did the trick." Nick stepped past him to pull his locker open, grabbing his vest and kit. "Griss put us together."

"We got a case?" Greg grabbed the slip from Nick's hands, reading the assignment. "Ooh Bellagio Hotel, you know I've been in Vegas for years now and I've never caught the show."

"Really? I'll have to take you sometime. C'mon, I'm drivin'."

"Typical." He scoffed, grabbing his kit off the bench as he followed Nick off towards the elevator. "You know there's nothing wrong with my car, or my driving. As far as I know. I'm a very responsible driver. Did somebody tell you otherwise?" He questioned him.

"No . . . it's just your music." Nick smirked, leading him off towards his truck. "Besides, my cars cooler."

"You drive a black SUV, that's not that cool . . . Ooh but there is the advantage of the bigger back seat, I'll give you that." Greg teased, climbing into the passenger seat. "Not that you've ever taken me on it anyway."

Nick set his kit down on the back seat, climbing into the driver's side as he looked at the wide smile on Greg's face. "Was that an open invitation Greg?"

"Could be, but we're on the clock." Greg turned the radio on, cranking the volume up on one of his favourite stations.

"Another time then." Nick turned the volume down before he drove off, watching the cheeky grin spreading across Greg's face.

* * *

"Taxi! Taxi!" Maria shouted, holding the hand of the small child at her side tightly so she wouldn't lose her in the crowd. "Taxi! Finally." She huffed as one finally stopped for her at the curb. Maria lifted the small child into the back along with their bags, giving the driver instructions as she pulled the door shut.

"What about mommy?"

Maria looked towards the small child; the lost look in her eyes brought a chill to her bones. She was young, much too young to have suffered through the loss of a parent. More than anything Maria wanted to help her, but she couldn't look at her without seeing her little sister.

* * *

Nick and Greg walked through the Bellagio hotel together with their kits in hand, guided through by Captain Jim Brass off towards the hotel room where the murder took place. Nick ducked under the tape across the hotel room door first, clicking his flashlight on as he looked around the darkened hotel room. Greg ducked under behind him, pulling his flashlight from his vest too, heading off towards the dead body on the bed. "Hotel rooms registered to a Kathy Lawson. The vic has no ID, but I'm gonna take a gander and say it's not Kathy Lawson."

"What tipped you off?" Nick smirked as he looked at the male dead body on the bed. "So, what happened?"

"Neighbours in the next room were just sitting down to dinner when they heard sounds of fighting coming from the next room. They called hotel security to sort it out; they get here and find this." Brass explained, reading through his notebook.

"What time was this?" Nick asked from his position across the room, his flashlight focused on a bloody handprint on the bathroom doorframe.

"Around ten thirty."

"Did anybody leave?" Greg asked him. Brass shook his head at him. "Do the elevators have security cameras here?"

"Yeah, I'll get em and send them to the lab; page me if you boys need anything else." Brass head off out the door, clicking it shut behind him. He talked to the officer at the door before he left to go and find the security office to get the tapes of the elevators back to Archie in the lab.

"I'll take the body." Greg announced before Nick called dibs.

"Leavin' me the bathroom?"

Greg nodded round at him giving him a sweet smile. Nick smiled back, heading into the bathroom to check out all the blood in there. "Hey David." Greg smiled as he came in.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, the Mrs wanted to talk to me about a wax job before I head into work." Greg looked at him wide eyed. "For the car." David quickly clarified as he saw the look on Greg's face. "She wants her car waxed."

"Oh... oh... okay." Greg nodded getting what he meant. Greg snapped a few pictures of the body's position before David started searching his pockets.

"Got a wallet." Retrieving it from the dead man's pockets, David pulled the drivers licence out, handing it over to Greg.

"Her husband?" Greg asked as he looked at the drivers licence picture.

"What's that?" Nick asked, walking into the room. "Timothy Lawson." He read over Greg's shoulder. "Are we thinkin' lovers spat?"

"Broken glass, blood everywhere... not ruling it out." Greg nodded round at him. "What's the TOD?"

"About... three hours ago." David informed them once he checked the liver temp.

"Making his death," Greg looked around at Nick's watch as he forgot to put his own on before he came into work. "Eleven forty five? Brass said ten thirty right?" Greg queried.

"Yeah, so did it take security over an hour to call the cops? Or the neighbours to call security?" Nick asked.

* * *

"Hey Mom," Connie smiled at her as she walked down the hall of the hospital. "Still no word from Greg or Betty?" Jean shook her head, leaning back in her seat as she stared down at the floor tiles beneath her feet. "Mark said he'd be over later. Have the doctors said anything else yet?"

"No," Shaking her head, Jean reached for her coffee she set down on the side. "He was awake this morning. He asked for his morning paper and a cup of coffee." She giggled softly. "Can you try and call Greg again; he wouldn't talk to me the last time."

"Okay mom. You know I could drive over there and get him; it's only a four hour drive?" Connie suggested.

"No, that's okay honey. He did this when your Papa Olaf got sick too." She reminded her, pulling a tissue from her sleeve to dry her eyes. "Just call him again; maybe he'll talk to you."

* * *

"What about the bloody handprint on the door that I found?" Nick leant over Greg's shoulder, breathing his hot breath across his exposed neck as he looked at the results in Greg's hands.

"Mixture of female and the victim's blood." Greg read from the sheet.

"What about the bottle?"

"Mixture of both, so are we pegging the mystery female blood on Kathy Lawson? It would go with your lovers spat theory." Greg shivered as Nick's hot breath touched his neck again. "Could you step back?"

"Sorry." Nick smiled at him, taking a seat beside him. "What about the blood in the bathroom and the sink?"

"Most of it's female, but there is some of the vic's blood too. Think the killer got scraped up herself?"

Nick nodded looking over their crime scene pictures in front of him. "If he fought back," Glancing back at Greg's smile, he couldn't help but stare at his lips that he longed to kiss again. He was starting to crave him like a smoker craves a cigarette.

"Nick," Snapping him out of his deep thoughts, Greg waved around a picture in front of his face. "Concentrate man. I don't wonna work another double."

"Sorry . . . so are we thinkin' they hit each other with the broken bottles. Kathy left her dead husband on the bed, while she went to wash her hands then disappeared?" Nick asked curiously, leaning on the table right beside Greg.

"Well you don't wonna get blood in the elevator do you?" Greg asked him. Nick shook his head as he squinted his eyes together in deep thought, thinking over what Greg just said. "What? What'd I say?"

"There was no blood in the elevator." Nick pointed out to him. "Even if she did wash her hands . . . if you're in a hurry, you sometimes miss some."

"Staircase." They both said together, scrambling to their feet.

* * *

Jillian walked into her husband's office with a coffee in her hands. She set it down, getting a warm smile from her husband. "Honey, we have to talk." She pulled up a chair in front of his desk, clasping her hands together on her lap. "The other day . . . a woman approached me in the store. About Nicky."

"What about him?" He asked, still working on his paperwork sat in front of him.

"She gave me this card." Jillian pulled it from her pocket, handing it over. "Do you think she knows about him?"

He picked up the card, reading off the name. "Maria Rivers . . . Social services?" He questioned. "What's that got to do with Nick?"

"Social services honey. Why would she be tryin' to get in contact with him?" Jillian asked him, trying to get him to see her side of it. "Do you think this woman knows about him?"

"What would she gain from tellin' him? You and Lily have been so paranoid about this for years Jilly. No one knows . . . no one will ever know. As far as the rest of the world and Nick is concerned, he's our son. Now I really have to get back to work."

Jillian nodded, sighing heavily as she climbed to her feet.

* * *

"Positive for blood!" Nick shouted from the bottom of the staircase.

Greg leant over the railing to look down at him. "Same here." Greg pulled his cell phone from his pocket as it started to ring. "Sanders."

"_Sanders, we just got a report at desert palms hospital. A woman just came in with glass in her arms, hands and face. I'll send some of my boys over to stay with her." _Brass informed him.

"Okay." Greg snapped his phone shut, walking down the stairs to meet Nick halfway. "Brass thinks he has Kathy Lawson pinned down."

"Where?"

"At the Hospital. She has glass cuts to her arms, hands and face."

"You want me..."

"I'll go." Greg interrupted him. "Gimme yah keys." He insisted, holding out his hand to him. Nick looked at him a moment before he reluctantly pulled his keys from his pocket, placing them in Greg's hands. "I won't scratch it, I promise."

"Don't adjust the seat or the radio and make sure you lock it when you get out." Nick warned him before he let go of the keys. "And don't park too close to other cars."

"Nicky, I know how to park a car. I promise, I wouldn't wreck your baby." He smiled widely at him, pulling them from Nick's hand. "You want me to come back for you or you wonna get a ride with someone else?"

"I'll catch a ride with someone else."

"Okay, catch yah later." Greg winked at him, heading off down the stairs. Nick leant over the stairs railing as he watched Greg walking away, catching a glimpse of his smile as he turned back to look at him.

Nick collected up the rest of the evidence they needed, bagging it up then caught a ride back with one of the officers to the crime lab. He managed to confirm the blood in the stairwell was Kathy Lawson's; he just had to wait for Greg to get back from the hospital before they could confirm their theory.

"Kathy Lawson did it." Greg announced, dropping to the sofa in the breakroom beside Nick with the case file in his hands.

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Timothy Lawson had defensive wounds on his hands and arms, right? He had stab wounds to his chest too, which were made by the broken edge of the wine bottle in the hotel room. I just got back from the hospital; Kathy Lawson's wounds were from taking a swing at her husband with the wine bottle. Is that my coffee?" Greg suddenly asked. Nick looked at the coffee cup in his hands then nodded. "Can I have some?" Nodding, Nick handed it over to Greg watching him take a sip before he continued explaining his case. "Her prints are all over the bottle, and her wounds aren't stab wounds, they're more like scraps from swinging the bottle. That and she just admitted it to Brass."

"Why'd she do it though?" Nick asked curiously.

"Her husband, our vic was having an affair. She came to Vegas to spy on him, but he found out she was here too because she used his credit card to pay for her hotel room. Big mistake. So he came to confront her then all hell broke loose." Greg explained, handing the coffee back to Nick.

Nick looked at Greg a moment, smiling softly. "Okay . . . nice work Greg . . . but how does a married couple go from lovin' each other to hackin' each other to pieces with a wine bottle?" Greg shrugged, closing the file in his hands. "I'll never understand people man, what's the point in gettin' married if you're just gonna cheat on your other half then kill em. Marriage is supposed to be the bond between two people, bound by love for the rest of their lives."

"Well then Mister Sentimental cowboy, why aren't you married?"

"I don't know, maybe I haven't got to that stage of my life yet. If I wanted to get married, I'd marry the one person I truly loved because I'd want to spend the rest of my life with them." He slyly smiled in Greg's direction. "Wouldn't you?"

"I really doubt I'd ever get married. And, how do you know that they're your one true love? I'm sure when Kathy and Timothy got married they thought they were each other's one true love, but look what happened to them." Greg pointed out to him, leaning back on the sofa beside him.

"But he cheated on his wife, it obviously wasn't true love if he did that to her. Loads of people get married for the wrong reasons G. Two of my sisters got married because they got pregnant, and they don't get along with their husbands."

"Kathy and Timothy didn't have kids." Greg pointed out to him, taking the coffee cup back from his hands. "How do you explain that one?"

"There's tons of other reasons to get married G. If I did, I'd do it because I want to grow old with them." Nick watched him taking another sip of his coffee, desperately wanting to kiss him even more as he watched Greg licking his lips. "Do you not think you're good enough to marry G?"

Greg smiled as he looked into Nick's eyes, figuring him out easily. "You know . . . you're not as subtle as you think Nick."

"Are you two all done?" Grissom announced from the doorway, startling them both.

Nick and Greg both gritted their teeth together as they looked up at him, wondering how long he had been standing there for. "Yes." Greg managed to nod. "We were just discussing marriage." Grissom raised one eyebrow as he looked between the two of them. "For the case, why do you think people get married?"

"People get married for all different reasons Greg." He directly quoted Nick, heading off towards the coffee pot to pour himself a cup of Greg's stash that everyone kept drinking.

"Yeah, but if you got married... like to Sara, which you are going to still, right?" Greg sheepishly asked.

"As far as I know our plans haven't changed." Grissom nodded. "I'm marrying Sara because I love her. Is this something you really need to discuss for your case?" He asked the two of them.

"Actually, we're all done." Nick climbed to his feet, grabbing the empty coffee mug from Greg's hands to place in the dishwasher. "We _are_ all done right?"

"Yep." Greg nodded, climbing to his feet too.

"Good. Go home then unless you want me to give you another case?" They both shook their heads. "See you tomorrow then." Grissom smiled at the two of them as he head out the doors to get back to work on his case.

"We are all done with the case, right?" Nick asked Greg once he was gone.

"Yep, just gotta file away the evidence. Brass is booking Kathy Lawson for the murder as we speak." Greg pulled Nick's car keys from his pocket, dropping them into his hands.

"You want a lift home?" Nick stopped him before he walked out the breakroom doors. Greg whirled around to look at him, softly biting his lower lip as he looked back into Nick's eyes. "I mean . . . I know you have your car, but..."

"Okay," Greg interrupted him. "That... or you could come over mine . . . then you can give me a lift in the morning tomorrow." He suggested.

"Okay." Smiling widely, Nick felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"I still have a change of your clothes in my bedroom . . . somewhere." He smiled back at him as he pulled the breakroom door open to go and file his evidence away.

Nick waited for Greg by his truck then drove them both back to Greg's apartment. Greg handed Nick a beer, crashing onto the sofa beside him. "Do you really believe there's one person in the whole world you're destined to be with forever?" Greg asked curiously, putting his feet up on the table beside Nick's as he reached for the TV remote.

"Maybe, things always come in pairs; eyes, socks, parents, ears, hands, cufflinks..."

"I get the picture." Greg smirked, cutting him off. "How do you know when you've found them, and what if you screw it up?"

"I think you know in your heart when it's true love Greg." Nick took a sip of his beer, looking into Greg's eyes. Greg looked right back into Nick's dark soulful eyes, feeling his heart rapidly pounding against the surface of his chest as their eyes locked onto each other for an endless moment before Greg finally decided to speak up.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, whatcha got?"

"Here? Nothing," Greg reached for his phone. "But I can have Chinese, Thai, American, Italian, Mexican..."

"Do you always eat junk food?" Nick interrupted him.

"That's an insult to good food Nicholas Stokes." Greg warned him, reaching onto the coffee table for his menu lists. "C'mon, whaddya want? Got a southern . . . or a steakhouse menu." He showed him the menus from his stack of collected menus over the years of being single.

"Someone really needs to cook you a home cooked meal every once in a while G." Flipping through the menus, Nick noticed some of them were out of date from years ago. "When's the last time someone cooked for you?"

Greg bit his lip as he thought back. "Thanksgiving . . . at my parent's house."

Nick widened his eyes at him then shook his head. "That's unacceptable G."

"You offering?"

"Yep, I'll have to surprise you one day." Nick flipped through the thousands of menus, trying to decide what he was hungry for. "Well what do you want Greg?"

"Chinese?" He suggested. "You in the mood?" Greg asked selecting the Chinese food menu. Nick nodded as he looked up into Greg's smiling eyes. Greg dialled up the number, selecting his usual favourites along with the ones he knew Nick liked.

As soon as Greg hung up the phone, Nick closed his mouth over his, kissing him tenderly. He pulled back slowly, staring into Greg's eyes as he panted breathlessly. "Whoa, what was that for?"

"Hearin' you talkin' about food made me hungry for you." Softly sucking on Greg's lower lip, he gazed lovingly into his eyes. "Do you have any idea how frustratin' it is to work with you all day, to be so close to you and _not_ be able to touch you?"

"All day?" He questioned as Nick's lips lingered against his own, raising his temperature through the roof.

"It doesn't help with you tormentin' me all day either Sanders." He smirked.

"I did no such thing."

"You know what you did." Nick chuckled, teasing his fingertips across Greg's inner thigh as he brought their lips together again. "You only have to look at me to torment me."

"I'm sorry." Greg whispered against his parted lips. "Maybe I should close my eyes when I look at you next time?" He teased.

"Trust me . . . that wouldn't help." Closing his mouth over Greg's again, he pushed him back to rest against the surface of the sofa, moving his body on top of his as he kissed him deeply. He pulled back slightly as Greg closed his eyes, pressing soft angel kisses to his eyelids as he looked at his beautiful boyishly thick long lashes, like an angels wings.

"You do that when you think I'm asleep." Greg opened his eyes to look up at Nick with a smile on his face.

"I love your eyes." He rasped, tormenting him with another kiss to his lips, leaving him wanting more as he climbed to his feet, heading off towards the bathroom.

Greg sighed softly as he licked his lips. He watched Nick walking away then threw his head back against the cushions, running his fingers through his hair. His heart was racing so fast he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

Nick was completely right; he could feel the love in his heart.

* * *

Maria finally decided to put the phone down. After five attempts to call and no answer each time, she decided it was finally time to give up and try again later. She climbed to her feet, walking into the other room of the motel room, looking at the small child sat on the sofa with her thumb in her mouth. "There's still no answer on the phone. So we'll have to go over there first thing in the morning." She told her.

"Who is he?"

"Well... see the thing is," Maria sucked in a breath, taking a seat beside her. "He's your daddy. See your mommy . . . well she made a mistake a few years ago. She met this guy Nick in a bar or something . . . and they . . . made bad choices."

"What?"

Maria hated the constant questioning. She was never very good with kids; she just liked to help them out for her job. She never wanted any of her own and now she was stuck with her little sister's mistake, making her seriously reconsider her career choice. "Well they . . . see some grownups drink too much... water and it makes them . . . make very bad choices. But their bad choice . . . brought you into the world." The small child looked at her curiously again.

Maria prayed she wouldn't ask another question as she didn't have the answers. Her sister never even told her who the father of her child was until she was on her death bed in the hospital.

* * *

"Are you still hungry?"

"Nah, I'm full." Nick put his arm around Greg's shoulder, leaning back against the sofa cushions as he patted his full stomach with his other hand, feeling the warmth of Greg's body against the side of his own. "You know what I'm hungry for now though?"

Greg laughed, rolling his eyes round at him as he pulled him closer. "Men, if we're not thinking about food we're thinking about sex."

"Can I help myself when my _almost_ boyfriend has a smokin' hot body?" He rasped against his neck as he kissed a soft trail towards the sensitive skin behind Greg's ear. Greg shivered under the touch, giggling softly as Nick tickled him with his warm tongue.

"Almost boyfriend?" He queried.

"Well since you won't agree to be my official boyfriend, and I don't wonna refer to you as my sex buddy anymore... I thought I'd call you my almost boyfriend since I know your gonna agree to it anyway."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yeah," Cockily smiling, Nick smoothed a hand across Greg's stomach as he pressed his lips to the side of Greg's head. "Because you _can't_ resist me Greg." He rasped against his ear.

"Someone's getting cocky in their old age." Greg teased him, swirling his fingertip across Nick's bicep wrapped around his body. "You know . . . I didn't exactly agree or _not_ agree to being your boyfriend..."

"I dumped Sofia, she's out."

"So I'm the next conquest of Nick Stokes?"

"No Greg," Shaking his head, Nick slid his hand towards Greg's thigh. "I told you . . . I'm not pressurin' you. I just . . . really like you a lot."

"You're _not _pressuring me with your hand on my thigh?" Greg smirked.

Nick teasingly slid his hand further up Greg's inner thigh, making him shiver. "Is this better?" He tormented him, slowly closing his mouth over Greg's again.

Greg arched up into Nick's touch, feeling as though he was going to explode any second. They slowly pulled back from the kiss, panting across one another's parted lips as they looked into each other's eyes, both knowing what the other one wanted. "Bedroom?" Greg interpreted.

"Yes sir." Nick climbed to his feet, pulling Greg up with him. He led him off towards the bedroom with their lips locked and wandering hands beneath the fabric of one another's shirts. Nick gasped for breath as he pulled back from Greg, tugging his t-shirt up over his head which he then lazily dropped to the floor at his feet, pulling Greg backwards towards his bed as they discarded the rest of their clothing on their journey towards the bed.

Greg pushed Nick back onto the bed first as he tugged the last of his clothes off, climbing on top of him to blanket his body with his own. Nick moaned softly as their warm bodies merged together as one. He never felt more alive than he did when he was with Greg. "What are you thinking about?" Greg whispered to him, rocking their bodies so they were both on their sides.

"You... and what you said earlier." Nick swept his fingers through Greg's hair as he joined their lips again, smoothing his hand down Greg's side towards his hip.

"Whoa, what about what I said earlier?" Greg pushed Nick back slightly, running his fingers through his tousled hair. "Which part?"

"The... do I think there's one person in the whole world that you're destined to be with."

"I didn't say that exactly."

"Yeah you did, you asked me about what I think of soul mates and that. And I really think," Nick sucked in a breath as he looked into Greg's eyes. "I really do think that . . . maybe you and I." He paused a moment, looking at the sweet curve of Greg's smile, suddenly losing his courage. "You know what, forget it."

"What are you trying to say to me exactly?"

"Okay . . . you know those people who over talk and completely spoil the moment? Yeah, well I just did that, so let's just forget I ever said anythin', shall we?"

"No, no wait." Greg pulled back from his kissing again, looking into Nick's eyes. "This is a very rare opportunity for someone else to actually truly admit what they're feeling for me, without the influence of drugs or alcohol . . . so just say it." Greg encouraged him. Nick rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling as he attempted to gain back his courage to tell the truth to Greg. "C'mon Nick, just say it. I won't hold it against you or laugh . . . or anything like that. Just tell me the truth." He pleaded, swirling his finger across Nick's broad naked chest. "Hey man, I'm still your best friend, right?"

Nick nodded as he looked round at him. "Of course you are Greg."

"So? What's the problem? Are you embarrassed or too shy to tell me?"

"No." Shaking his head Nick looked into Greg's eyes, feeling his eyes burning into him. "Okay yes . . . you make me nervous." He finally admitted.

"Me? I make you nervous?" Greg asked surprised.

"Well yeah . . . your tricky Greg. You're so unique and . . . special. I never know how you'll react to stuff."

"Just tell me . . . don't worry about my feelings or anything . . . just say it Nick."

Nick inhaled a deep breath as he looked into his eyes again. He nervously bit his lip then opened his mouth to speak, deciding to tell him in his own words. He rolled onto his side, pressing his lips to Greg's as he whispered it. "Te amo."

"No, that's not fair. You can't say it in Spanish!" Greg protested.

"Yes I can . . . Tu me vuelves loca Greg. Pienso en ti tod el tiempo. Te ame desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti." Greg pouted as he looked up into his eyes. "When you're ready . . . I'll tell you what it means."

"What if I look it up?"

Nick smiled as he looked at Greg's pouting lip. "I think you'll wait G."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you . . . you like surprises. I'm not the only sentimental one in this relationship, you like the romance vibe too G. You invited me back to your place without a single word of sex in your invitation, and you even bought me dinner." He smiled, gently brushing his fingers through Greg's soft hair. "See . . . so I know you like me, and I know you'll wait to find out what it really means from me. I promise to tell you . . . as soon as you're ready to know." He assured him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "Okay bud?"

"I thought I was the over talker?" Nick laughed, shaking his head at him. Sighing in defeat, Greg looked up into Nick's eyes giving him a slight smile. "Okay. I won't look it up."

"Good, now on your belly gorgeous." He teased him, playfully swatting his back seat.

"Sentimental cowboy, huh?" Greg remarked sarcastically, complying with the instruction.

* * *

**Please Review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've revised it so many times, worked on it my whole day off too until I finally got it right so I hope it was worth it. Thanks so much for your reviews on the last chapter, I really appreciate it and I love reading through them and knowing that you're enjoying the story motivates me to continue writing :D**

**So thanks so much and keep it up!**

**In case you were wondering I gave Greg 3 siblings, because in the episode 'Fannysmackin' he says his mom wanted 4 kids so in this slightly AU story I gave her 4. The eldest 'Betty' Beatrice Sanders (sister), 'Mark' Mark Sanders (brother), 'Connie' Constance Sanders (sister) then Greg's the youngest.**

**Also...**

**If you want to know what Nick said to Greg now; the rough translation:**

Te amo – I love you

Tu me vuelves loca Greg – You drive me crazy Greg

Pienso en ti tod el tiempo – I think about you all the time.

Te ame desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti – I loved you from the very first moment I set eyes on you

**I don't speak spanish, but I triple checked against three different online translators, so I hope it's right.**

**Poor Greg is none the wiser.**


	5. Chapter 5: Illegitimate

**Chapter Five: Illegitimate**

Nick slowly awoke, feeling a warm body pressed against the side of his own and an arm wrapped around his waist. He slowly opened his eyes, turning his head to the side to look at Greg on his stomach, sleeping right beside him. He raised his hand that wasn't under Greg's chest to caress the side of his beautiful face with his fingertip, feeling privileged to wake up beside such a beautiful creature.

He flinched as Greg started to stir, not wanting to wake him up just yet as he wanted to admire him for a little longer.

Greg remained asleep, settling back against the pillow beside him, keeping his eyes firmly closed as he drifted off into Greg's private dream land once again. Nick wondered what he was dreaming about as he studied his boyish good looks. He was both handsome and unbelievably cute at the same time; Nick could watch him for hours and never get bored.

"Nick, you're staring at me." Greg whispered softly without opening his eyes.

Nick smiled, gently brushing his fingers down the side of Greg's face. "I didn't know you were awake G."

"I'm not." Sighing softly, Greg repositioned his arm around Nick's chest. "Just do it quietly."

"Do what?" Nick questioned him.

"Watch me sleep."

Nick smiled softly again, watching the younger mans back slowly moving up and down as he breathed in and out. The scars on his upper back stretched slightly with each deep breath before they rested back in place as he breathed out.

Nick wondered what they felt like or if they still hurt.

He gently smoothed the tip of his index finger down the centre of his spine, feeling the ridges of the skin grafts all the way down to his lower back. "Sorry." He whispered as Greg's left eye slightly opened to look up at him.

Greg just smiled, closing his eyes again. "Don't stop." He whispered back. "It feels nice." Nick's index finger slowly travelled back up Greg's spine, delicately outlining the scars across his shoulder blades. "That feels nice." Greg softly murmured again.

"It doesn't hurt?" Nick questioned, brushing his fingertips across the largest of the scars. Greg shook his head, keeping his eyes shut as Nick's soft fingertips continued to caress his naked back. The touch felt so heavenly; despite being so innocent he felt warm swirls in his stomach. No one had ever made him feel this good before. "You can't feel them at all?" Nick asked him curiously.

"No," Greg shook his head. "They don't feel like anything anymore. Does it look horrible?"

"No." Shaking his head, Nick ran his eyes across the distinctive pattern that decorated Greg's back. "They look beautiful." He teased his fingers up and down his unique body texture as Greg clamped his eyes tightly shut; fearing if he opened them that this would all be a dream and he wouldn't be able to feel Nick's heavenly touch on his body.

"What do they look like?" Greg queried a few minutes later.

"You've never looked?" Greg shook his head, softly biting his lower lip as Nick's smooth fingertips slid across his spine, sending tingles up his spine and goosebumps across his arms. "They're outstandingly beautiful." Nick softly rasped.

"You're lying."

"Am not." Smoothing his fingertip down the largest one, he tried to think of words to describe how beautiful they were. "They look like you've been branded by an angel G."

Greg opened one of his eyes, looking up at Nick as a warm smile spread across his lips. "An angel?"

Smiling softly, Nick nodded as he looked into Greg's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "It matches your eyes G . . . your eyes capture your perfect angelic soul."

Greg chuckled softly, opening both of his eyes to face Nick. "You're full of shit Nick."

"I'm serious Greg, deadly serious. You're an angel."

"Well, if I'm an angel." Rolling onto his side, Greg managed to wake up his dead arm draped across Nick's chest. "What does that make you Nick?" He cheekily smiled, trailing his fingertips down his broad chest.

"Lucky." Nick rasped, pressing their lips together for a passionate morning kiss.

The first of many.

* * *

"There's still no answer." Connie loudly huffed as she snapped her phone shut in frustration again. She had been trying to call her baby brother Greg all morning but the call kept going straight through to his voicemail every time. "Would it seriously kill him to answer his phone every once in a while."

Mark pulled up in the parking lot, turning to face his sister. "Maybe he's working."

"He works the night shifts Marky." She reminded him.

"Maybe he's sleeping." He suggested.

"Why do you always have to defend him?" Connie suddenly snapped at him, climbing out of his car. Mark followed her out, heading off into the hospital to see their father and support their mother once again.

"I'm not always defending him." Mark scowled at her as they climbed into the elevator together. "I just said, maybe he's exhausted from his night shift and he's sleeping it off at home." Connie scoffed at the statement, rolling her eyes at him. "What? Give him some credit, he works nights. He's not up the same hours as you."

"So?" She snapped. "I have a fulltime day job but I'm still here every day to support mom." She rolled her eyes at him again as she exited the elevator on the right floor. "See, you _are_ always defending him."

"Am not."

"Are too!" She snapped, heading off down the hall towards her father's room.

"I am not." He complained, catching up to her.

"Would you two stop squabbling!" Their mother appeared in front of them with her arms folded across her chest. "You two are acting like a bunch of five year olds. Cut it out." She scolded them both.

"We're sorry." Connie hung her head in shame. "Is dad awake?"

"Yes, he heard you coming." Jean stepped aside so they could both go inside to see their father. "Did you get a hold of Greg?" Jean whispered to Mark as he stepped past her. Mark shook his head, following Connie off towards their father's bed.

"Hi dad." Connie pecked her father on the cheek, giving him a gentle hug.

"Hello sweetheart. Hi Marky." He smiled up at him. "Still didn't bring me any chocolate cake huh?"

Jean laughed shaking her head at him. "You can't have chocolate cake honey."

"No, but you get the cool jell-O." Connie pulled up a chair beside his bed, grabbing the uneaten jell-O pot from his tray.

"Help yourself." He smirked. "I hate that stuff." Daniel looked up at his son and daughter before he turned his gaze towards his wife. No one was telling him why Greg and Betty weren't here, and none of them would talk about what happened to him either.

They were all acting like it never happened, making him feel worse for putting them through this.

"Are you okay dad?" Connie asked him.

Daniel looked round at her giving her a slight nod. "Actually . . . I'm a little tired."

"We'll be out in the hall." Jean ushered her children off out the room, giving her husband a smile before she head out herself. "Did you call Betty?"

"She didn't give me her cell phone number." Connie complained, dropping into one of the waiting room chairs as she finished off the jell-O pot. "I'm gonna drive over to Greg's..."

"No," Her mother warned her. "Your fathers gonna be fine, I don't want you harassing your brother about this." Connie folded her arms across her chest, slouching back in her seat. "I'll call him later; promise me you won't do anything. We have to stay together at a time like this."

"I promise." She groaned. "Why does Greg always get a get out of jail free card?"

"He does not." Jean snapped at her. "Stop moaning missy or you can go home." She warned her.

Mark bit his lip as he struggled not to laugh, getting punched in the arm from his sister once their mothers back was turned.

Jean rolled her eyes at the both of them, looking around for the doctor to talk to.

* * *

Nick moaned against his lips as he pushed himself deep into the core of Greg's body, panting in perfect harmony with Greg as they ground their bodies against each other. Tiny water droplets rolled across their heated flesh from the warm spray of the shower, outlining the flexed muscles and curves of their bodies beneath its silky texture.

Nick slowly pulled back from Greg's lips, watching the trickling water droplets coating his face in a silky golden texture. His pale skin glowed under the soft lighting, making him look even more like an angel than ever before.

Nick smiled in awe, resting his forehead against Greg's as their bodies started to calm. Greg wrapped his arms around Nick's neck, bringing their thirsty mouths together. "I don't think I'm an angel now." He whispered against his parted lips.

Nick brushed back Greg's hair with his hands, looking into his lustful eyes. "Why?" He questioned.

"Because . . . that was a sinful act of pure ecstasy," He giggled softly, entwining his fingers through Nick's hair. "But it felt so good." He purred against his mouth. "How come we've never done it in the shower before?"

Nick shrugged, looking down at Greg's silky smooth skin. "You never asked me before." He slowly pulled out of Greg, lowering his legs to the floor of the shower. He kept his body pressed against the younger mans, not wanting the warmth of Greg to leave him just yet. "Let's take the day off." He suddenly suggested out of the blue.

Greg looked at him surprised. "Day off? You just had a ton of sick days Nick." He reminded him.

"Maybe I wasn't one hundred percent yesterday and you caught it off me?" He suggested. "C'mon G, do you really wonna head into work after this?"

"Now that you mention it . . . no," Greg admitted, shivering despite the heat of the Texan's hot breath on his neck and the warm spray of the shower on his skin.

* * *

"Ex-cuse me." Maria irately groaned, making her way through the crowd of people with the small sleeping child in her arms. "Excuse me miss." She tried to get the attention of the woman sat behind the desk. "Excuse me . . . Hi, I'm looking for Nick Stokes. I heard he works here. Can you let him know I'm here?"

"I'm sorry," Shaking her head; she looked curiously at the woman holding the sleeping child in her arms. "He's not in yet today. Can I take a message?"

"Yes," Digging around in her purse, she retrieved a calling card, handing it over to the small woman sat behind the desk. "Tell him to call this number as soon as possible. It's really urgent." The receptionist nodded, watching the woman making her way off towards the elevator.

Maria bumped into Sara on her way towards the elevator, giving her an apologetic smile as she climbed inside. Sara looked at the child in the woman's arms curiously then walked off towards the desk to collect her messages from Judy as she signed in to start her day.

"Sara, have you seen Nick?" Judy asked her curiously.

"No." Sara shook her head. "Why?"

"That woman was looking for him." Judy handed over the card, watching Sara's reaction. "She left him this."

"You want me to call him?" Sara suggested, pulling her cell phone from her pocket. She leant back against the wall behind her as she dialled his number, waiting for him to pick up.

After three rings it went straight through to Nick's voicemail.

"Nick it's Sara, give me a call as soon as you get this." She snapped her phone shut, handing the calling card back over to Maria. "Let me know when he gets in."

"Sure thing." Judy nodded, watching Sara heading off towards her fiancés office.

* * *

Nick pulled some clothes on once they finally emerged from the shower, rushing out to grab them some breakfast as Greg still had nothing left in the house to eat. He left Greg in bed to call in sick with Grissom, while he returned home to do the same for himself. Once the call was made he grabbed a change of clothes heading back towards his truck to drive the tasty burritos he bought back to Greg's place.

Just as Nick was leaving his place, Maria pulled up in her car across the street. She checked that the child was still sleeping in the back of her car before she climbed out to go and ring on the doorbell across the road.

She finally managed to catch a break, finding his address in a phone book, now she was hoping to catch him at home.

Maria head up towards the front door, stretching out her clenched fist to knock on the front door as she saw no doorbell. She folded her arms across her chest as she patiently waited, noticing there wasn't any lights on inside so he probably wasn't home. She knocked on the door again, sighing heavily in frustration as there was still no answer.

Sighing in defeat, she posted one of her cards in through the letter box, hoping he'd get it later and give her a call. She was already spending too much time as it was on finding the illegitimate father of her sisters child, she didn't want to waste another day.

* * *

Nick returned back to Greg's place with the tasty burritos in hand. He let himself in using the keys Greg gave him, finding Greg still in bed fast asleep, lying naked on his stomach again with the bed sheets barely covering his lower half.

Nick shed his shoes and coat, climbing onto the bed beside him. One whiff of the burritos was all it took to wake Greg from his deep sleep, smiling up at Nick as he saw him climbing onto the bed. "Breakfast in bed, huh?"

"Yep," Nick watched Greg stretching out before he rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow to face him. "You sleepy today G?"

"After last night you mean?" He smirked, pulling the covers a little higher to cover himself up. "I've never orgasmed three... almost four times in a row."

"Never?" Nick queried, handing over the bag to Greg.

"Nope . . . never." Greg shook his head as he reached into the bag for a tasty burrito, feeling his tummy rumbling with hunger as he smelt the strong scents of the burritos wafting towards him.

"Then you have been seriously underappreciated my friend." Greg smiled softly as he licked his lips. Nick watched him eating before he took one for himself. "What?" Nick asked as Greg stared at him with a cheeky grin.

"Nothing," Greg licked his fingers clean, reaching for another burrito. Nick held the bag open for him before he reached for his second one too. "I just think it's cute that you've gone from screwing my brains out every other week to the soppy romantic who brings me breakfast in bed." He giggled.

"I'm not a soppy romantic." Nick protested, licking the sauce from his lips.

"Are too." Giggling softly, Greg squirmed as Nick poked him in the stomach, softly tickling him.

"Am not Greg."

"Are too times infinity," Greg teased him. "But so far I like it."

"Good." Snuggling closer, Nick slid his hand across Greg's bare stomach, pressing their warm lips together just as Greg finished the last bite of his second burrito.

Greg moaned against his lips, feeling his lover's soft fingertips trailing across his sensitive pelvic bone. "Mmmm . . . is this what you had planned for the rest of the day?" Greg asked curiously as they pulled apart.

"Yeah," Swirling his fingertips across Greg's smooth chest, he looked into his gorgeous chocolate eyes, making him melt from their soft warm glow. "Why? Did you wonna do somethin' else today G?"

"No . . . this is fine . . . perfect actually." He purred against Nick's lips, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Look who's gone from food to sex now." Nick smirked as Greg's hands found their way to his belt.

"I never said anything about sex." Greg grinned. "Just what's the point in spending all day together in clothes?" Greg seductively purred, popping open Nick's flies, sending an excited tingle down his spine. "I love the feeling of skin on skin." He rasped. "Especially yours."

"Fair point." Nick helped him with his jeans, pulling his shirt off his shoulders as Greg pulled him towards him, blanketing his warm body with his own. Nick loved the feeling Greg's soft skin against his own too. He explored his firm muscles with his soft fingertips, thankful for the lack of female body curves beneath him. He was grateful for the strong well built frame beneath him, almost equal to his own that he adored. "You're goin' to sleep again?" He chortled as Greg's eyelids fell shut across his eyes.

"No . . . I wasn't sleeping." He smiled slightly. "I was just resting my eyes."

"That's code for sleepin' G." He smirked; resting his head on the pillow beside Greg's as he watched the younger mans chest arching up and down with each deep breath. Greg sighed softly, wrapping his arms around Nick's warm body on top of him, pressing a soft kiss to his hairline. "What was that for?" Nick questioned.

"For being here," Tracing his fingertips down the side of Nick's face, he opened his eyes slightly as he looked deep into Nick's eyes, admiring the look of lust in his eyes. "You could have any girl or guy you wanted Nick . . . but you choose me."

"I'd choose you over anybody G."

Greg giggled softly, pressing his lips to Nick's head again. "Now you can't turn it off. You're so soppy Nicky."

"Am not." He protested again.

"Are too."

"I am not Greg."

"Yes you are. You're so cute." Greg chortled, frantically tickling his vulnerable sides. "You're so mushy. Everyone thinks you're this big ladies man tough guy, but really you're a little cutie Nicky." He continued to tease him, tickling his fingertips across Nick's exposed chest. "You're too cute Nicky."

"Quit callin' me cute. I'm not cute." Nick objected, squirming from Greg's fingertips tickling his helpless exposed skin.

"Yes you are. You're adorable."

Nick seized Greg's hands, pinning them down to the bed either side of his head. Greg beamed his thousand watt smile up at Nick, making it impossible for Nick to punish him for calling him cute as Greg himself looked so adorable. "Call me cute one more time Greg." He dared him.

Greg cheekily giggled, looking up into Nick's lustful eyes. "You are so cute Nicky." He declared.

"So are you Greg." Pressing his lips to Greg's while his hands were still restrained against the pillows, he felt the younger man's body coming to life beneath him. He pulled back slightly to look into his dark hungry eyes, moaning his name as he bucked his hips up towards him. "See, this day off wasn't such a bad idea after all huh?" He smiled down at him.

"Not so bad." Greg agreed, pulling Nick down to rest against his chest. "I'm still tired though."

"I'm sorry." He smiled softly. "Do you mind if I go for my run later?"

"No . . . but you have to stay here for now." Greg wrapped his arms tightly around Nick's body, pressing his lips to his forehead. "You're my new security blanket."

"You had one before me?"

"Don't tell anyone." Greg smiled down at him. "It's an actual blanket."

"Your secrets safe with me," He chuckled softly, closing his eyes against Greg's chest. "Sweet dreams G."

* * *

Sofia pulled her car up outside Nick's town house, noticing his truck wasn't outside so he probably wasn't home. She climbed out of her car to go and knock on the front door, but just as she suspected there was no answer. She knew he didn't come into work today because she already checked there, so she assumed he had taken the day off to screw around with one of his new girlfriends that weren't her.

Just as she turned around in disgust at the thought of her ex-boyfriend with another woman already, she saw him running up the street in a sleeveless gray t-shirt and dark sweat pants, alone.

"What are you doin' here?" Nick breathlessly asked as he approached her, stretching his legs out after his long run. Sofia stared at his sweat soaked t-shirt that clung flawlessly to all the perfect curves of his body for the longest moment, feeling her heart melting inside of her.

How could she ever give someone like that up? She didn't know what she did wrong, but she wanted him back.

"I... came to get the rest of my stuff. I forgot a few things." She tried to avert her eyes from him, but he was too delicious to pass up.

"Okay, come get em." Nick pulled his keys out of his pocket, unlocking the front door and leading her inside. He watched her walk off towards the front room, grabbing some books and CD's along with a teddy bear that she left on the top of the TV. He watched her curiously as she knelt down beside the coffee table, retrieving a photo album he never knew was there of her family. "Is that everythin'?"

"I think so." She nodded, heading off towards the door. "So you took the day off to go for a run?" Nick nodded, wondering why she was so curious about what he did on his days off, and she knew he hated people invading his privacy.

They both turned to look at the door as they heard a knock.

Nick hoped it wasn't Greg as he didn't want to hurt his feelings by having Sofia in his house with him. He hesitantly pulled the door open; looking at the woman in a smart business suit stood the other side with a small child in her arms, a small sleeping child who looked remarkably just like her. "Hello . . . do I know you?" He asked her.

"Not really. Are you Nick Stokes?" The woman asked him curiously.

"Yeah, that's me." He nodded, looking at her even more confused. "What's this about?"

"My names Maria Rivers, you dated my little sister Leslie Rivers around... six or seven years ago?" Nick frowned slightly as he tried to think back that far.

"Don't bother asking him, he's dated hundreds of women, he's lost count." Sofia snidely remarked. "What?" She shrugged as Nick scowled in her direction.

"Maybe I did, so what?" He asked Maria.

"Well my sister Leslie recently just," The woman looked down at the small child in her arms, whispering to him, "passed away."

"So?" Nick asked confused.

"Well . . . this is your daughter, Amaya-Jayne." Maria Rivers indicated to the child in her arms. "She's your daughter. Leslie never told you that she existed, but the thing is..." Maria struggled to pull open her briefcase in her other hand, grabbing a carefully organised file, handing it over to Nick. "Leslie wanted Amaya-Jayne to be looked after by her real father if anything ever happened to her, and I really don't have time for a child." Before Nick could ask any more questions Maria handed the child over, placing her in his arms. She straightened her business suit now he was holding her, setting down her bags and things by the door. "Her birth certificate, passport and things are all in that folder..."

"Whoa, wait a minute." He interrupted her, looking at the sleeping child in his arms. "You can't just..."

"She's got nobody else Mr Stokes, there's only you." Maria simply stated. "Leslie's will specifically requests that her daughter be looked after by you now that she's out of the picture. She's a very agreeable child Mr Stokes." Maria turned and walked off towards her car on the other side of the road, leaving the child with Nick along with her bags on his doorstep.

Nick looked round at Sofia then the child in his arms just beginning to wake up. He couldn't believe this was happening. After all the years of screwing around, he never would have thought that he actually fathered any children.

Nick blinked his eyes a few times in disbelief before he rushed off down the drive to catch her before she left. "What? Are you serious about this?"

"Afraid so," She nodded. "Listen I really have to catch a flight back home. Sweetie, this is your daddy." She smiled as she saw her eyes opening. "The one I was telling you about. He's going to be looking after you from now on."

"You expect me to look after her? I don't have time for a kid."

"Neither do I, which is why I don't have any." She snidely remarked as if it was his own fault. "You'll have to make time for one Mr Stokes, because now you have one. You're all that little girls got." Maria closed her car door as she climbed inside, pulling her seatbelt down over her shoulder. "You have my business card..."

"Wait!" Nick stopped her before she drove away. "You can't just leave. What am I supposed to do?"

"You're her father. You'll figure it out. There are some adoption forms in that file I gave you. Just in case you really can't look after her. But that's as far as I will go. Good luck."

"Hey!" He shouted as she drove off in a rush. He watched her heading off down the road, leaving him with the child that was apparently his.

"Who would give you a child?" Sofia spiteful remarked as she stepped up beside him.

"Hey! I'm responsible."

"Hmmm, glad I'm not you." Sofia smirked. Nick rolled his eyes at her, watching her climbing into her own car. "See you around Nick." She smirked.

Nick scrunched his eyes up as he watched her go, turning his head back to the child in his arms. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes just like his, sticking her thumb into her mouth as she studied his face.

Nick sighed softly as he head back towards his house, dropping the file she had given him on the counter beside him. He then carried the little girl off towards the sofa, gently setting her down against the cushions, watching her eyelids sleepily falling shut over her eyes once again as she fell asleep. He watched her a moment then climbed to his feet, bringing the bags in from his front door. They were both full of clothes that all looked like raggedy hand me downs like he was used to as a child.

Nick sighed heavily as he dropped onto one of the stools in his kitchen. He started flipping through the paper work in the file Maria had given him, wondering what he was going to do about all of this. "Leslie Rivers?" He questioned himself, trying to remember her, but he couldn't picture her at all. He glanced back up at the little girl on his sofa, noticing she looked a little bit like one of his sisters when they were a child.

But that didn't prove she was his.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks so much for your reviews so far :D**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Meddlesome Family

**Chapter Six: Meddlesome Family**

Nick tried Greg's cell phone number again but he was still fast asleep and still no answer. He didn't know how he was going to explain this one or how it would affect their relationship. He didn't even know if he could look after a child. He had always liked kids, but he never pictured himself to actually have one.

Nick reached for his phone off the counter, dialling one of his sister's numbers. "_Hello?" _She answered after three rings.

"Hi Vicki, it's Nick. I have somethin' very . . . sensitive to tell you. Meanin' you have to promise me you won't tell anybody. No one at all." He warned her.

"_So serious Nicky." _She chuckled softly. "_What's goin' on?"_

"Promise me Vicki. I won't tell you unless you promise."

"_Jeez I promise already. What's goin' on Nicky?"_

Nick sighed heavily as he found his illegitimate daughter's birth certificate in the file with his name under the father section. He stared at it for the longest moment, unable to believe his name was really on it. "I have a daughter." As the words tumbled out of his mouth he felt cold shivers running down his spine. "I have a daughter." He repeated. "I really . . . have a daughter."

"_You what? I didn't even know you were seein' anybody, you knocked someone up?"_

"I'm... not . . . exactly seein' anyone sis. The thing is . . . accordin' to this she's six years old." Nick sighed heavily again. "Her auntie just dropped her off with all these legal documents and things. Apparently now her moms out of the picture I have to look after her." Nick scratched his head as he looked down at the documents in front of him. "Is this actually legal?"

"_You have an illegitimate daughter?" _She asked shocked.

"Yes."

Vicki gasped in shock, leaning back against her kitchen counter. "_Seriously?"_

"Yes Vicki."

"_Seriously, you have a kid?"_

"Apparently," He chuckled to himself as he looked over at the soundly sleeping child. "Are you near a fax machine?"

"_Yep, on my way. I'm at home, send it to Lucas office." _Vicki head off through the house towards her husband's fax machine in his office. Nick faxed over the birth certificate along with the legal documents and Leslie's will.

"Okay, sendin'."

"_Hold up, I'm outta paper." _She set the phone down on the desk, quickly rushing off through the house to grab some paper to reload the machine. Nick anxiously tapped his fingers as he waited for his sister to get back to him. "_Okay, got paper." _Vicki announced as she came back, taking a seat in her husband's chair as she waited for the sheets to come through. "_God there's so many blinkin' lights on this stupid thing."_

Nick rolled his eyes at her through the phone. She was never very good at machinery or technology. She even had troubles programming a toaster. "What lights are blinkin'?"

"_One says ink." _She searched through the desk draws to find one of her husband's ink cartridges. "_Got one, where does it go? Oh wait, found it, don't worry." _She replaced the old ink cartridge with the new one, watching the first sheet of paper coming through. "_It's okay now Nicky, I got it . . . oh no wait, it's all wonky." _She groaned, trying to straighten the paper in the draw. "_Here we go, got it workin'. Nothin' to worry about."_

"Good." Resting his chin in his hands, Nick waited for her to get back to him once she was done with all the technical difficulties.

"_Okay Nicky, I got them through. It all looks very legal and legitimate." _She ran her eyes across the document, skim reading all the important stuff. "_In her will she specifically asked her child to be looked after by her father if anythin' should ever happen to her . . . which I presume is you, but you should take a DNA test just to be sure, otherwise you could be charged with kidnappin'. But there is some wiggle room."_

"Wiggle room?" He queried.

"_Yes, she says in her will that if you can't care for the child then you can put her up for adoption to a suitable family as you see fit. Would you like me to contact social services for you?"_

"No, we don't have to do that right away." Nick leant on the counter, looking over at the little girl again. "Does it say anythin' else Vic?"

"_What are you lookin' for exactly sugar? Don't let daddy know about this by the way." _Vicki advised him, checking her husband wasn't about.

"Don't you tell anyone either." He warned her again.

"_I won't. Nicky, you're a father. Your names on her birth certificate and everythin' . . . provided the DNA test comes back positive though. What does she look like? There's no picture in this file."_

"Um..." Nick looked over at the little girl, trying to think who she looked most like from his family. "Kinda like Gwen when she was little . . . apparently she's a very agreeable child, whatever that means."

"_Six years old." _Vicki read from the birth certificate. "_Oh that's a cute age. So she just handed her over."_

"Yes, she couldn't get out of here fast enough. She did leave me a callin' card though. Apparently she had to catch a flight back home . . . and she's a bit of a... bitch really. The auntie, not the kid." He quickly clarified.

Vicki laughed as she had already figured that out. "_So, what are you gonna do?"_

"What do you mean?"

"_Well, do you have any idea about how to look after a child? Seein' us all with kids at family events isn't enough experience Nicky."_

"I know that. How hard can it be?" He questioned, watching her peacefully sleeping on his sofa with her thumb in her mouth. "She's a thumb sucker."

"_Oh, you're gonna have some pricy dentist bills there. Remember Gwen's eldest. He was a thumb sucker."_

"The one with the head braces and everythin'?"

"_Yep, why doncha come over so we can all give yah a few tips?" _She suggested. "_We've raised an army of kids between us Nicky, and you're gonna have to tell mom and dad soon."_

"I know." He sighed heavily. "You know I can't even remember her name."

"_Amaya-Jayne." _Vicki chuckled as she read it off the birth certificate. "_Relax; my husband calls the kids by different names all the time. At least you've only got one. Should be easier to remember."_

"I hope so." Nick looked over his shoulder as a car pulled up in his driveway. "Uh oh."

"_What?"_

"I gotta go, I'll call you later. And don't breathe a word of this to anyone!" He warned her again.

"_Jeez, what kinda person do you take me for? I'm not gonna tell anyone Nicky. You can trust me."_

"Okay. Bye Vic." Nick put his phone down then quickly head off towards the door before Greg opened it using his key. "Hi Greg... what are you . . . what are you doin' here?" He stuttered out. Greg looked at him through a confused frown. "I mean it's great that you're here and all, and you're allowed to be here, and there's absolutely no one here with me, but I was gonna come back and see you, yah know."

Greg looked at him a moment then folded his arms across his chest, giving him a lopsided smile. "Nick, drugs seriously don't agree with you."

Nick burst out laughing, shaking his head at him. "No I didn't do anythin' like that. See . . . I kinda have this . . . problem." Nick shoved his hands deep into his sweat pants pockets, wondering how he was going to break this news to Greg when he was still in shock from it himself.

"Nicky, whatever it is you can tell me."

"Okay," Nick anxiously scratched the back of his neck, deciding to just come out and say it as he never kept secrets from Greg, except the fact that he loved him. "Greg . . . I have a daughter."

"You have a what?"

"A daughter." Nick repeated, watching Greg raising his eyebrows. "This woman showed up on my doorstep. Apparently this kids mom died and now I have to look after her accordin' to her will. I know how that sounds but I'm not makin' it up. Why would I make somethin' like this up?"

"Dunno." Greg shrugged. "Trying to get attention?" He smirked. Nick rolled his eyes at him, grabbing his wrist to pull him into the house. Greg stumbled as Nick dragged him off towards the sofa, showing him the sleeping child on his sofa. "Holy Sh... cow." Greg looked up at Nick wide eyed. "You were serious?"

"Yeah." Nick nodded. "I told you. I wouldn't fake a daughter for attention." He whispered to Greg, letting go of his wrist. "What am I supposed to do? I can't look after a kid."

Greg just shrugged, looking down at her innocent sleeping face of the child. It was strange to see such a small child who looked so like Nick. "What kind of person drops a kid off at a stranger's house at four o'clock in the morning?" Greg whispered to Nick. He shrugged, heading off towards the kitchen to grab the birth certificate. Greg followed him over, taking a seat on the stool to read through all the documents. "Amaya-Jayne." He read off the birth certificate in Nick's hands. "Pretty name." Nick nodded in agreement. "Your names on it."

"I know that G." He smirked as he leant over him to read through the will.

"Who's Leslie Rivers?"

"No idea." Nick shook his head. "I don't know how she died either."

"She's dead?"

Nick nodded; looking at Greg's still shocked expression. "This kinda stuff only happens in movies, how'd I get stuck with the kid, I have no idea how to look after a child."

"I thought you like kids?" Greg smiled up at him. "And you are always bragging about how many nieces and nephews you have."

"I do like kids, and I do have lots of nieces and nephews but I've never looked after them, let alone babysat any of them. I have no idea how to look after a child." Nick took a seat beside Greg, leaning on his elbow on the counter. "What was her name again?"

Greg giggled softly, turning to face Nick. "Amaya-Jayne."

"Okay. If only I had to worry about rememberin' her name." He smirked.

"Yeah, you might wonna shower too. You're covered in sweat." Greg teased him, running his fingers through his dripping wet hair.

"I've been runnin'." He grinned at him, looking down at the sweat soaked t-shirt he was wearing. "Could you watch her for ten minutes?" Nick watched the blood draining from Greg's face. "Relax G. Ten minutes, she's fast asleep. I'll be as quick as I can." He pressed a kiss to Greg's forehead as he climbed off the stool, quickly heading off towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"Hurry." Greg shouted after him without waking the child. Nick nodded round at him, stripping his clothes off once he got to the bedroom. Greg watched him go then looked over at the small child asleep on the sofa.

This isn't what he had in mind for a day off.

* * *

"Okay, so say I know this _huge _secret." Vicki started, looking up at her big sister across the room. "I'm not tellin' you it; just say I know somethin' about somebody else..."

"Vicki! Would you stop with this cryptic bullshit!" Lillian snapped, immediately covering her mouth as she realised she swore and she never did. "Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind, so would you stop with this and just tell me? You came over to see me remember, so what's goin' on?"

"I said I wouldn't tell you." Vicki helped her sister with the children's dishes from their lunch. "So, what are we doin' for mom's 70th birthday anyway?" She abruptly changed the subject.

"Big party, just like dads. We'll ask everyone over again." Lillian wiped the table where the kids were eating, looking up at her little sister. "Have you heard from Nicky lately?"

"Nope." Vicki lied, watching the kids out the window. "Do you think Kayla's found somebody yet? She's nearly forty." She changed the subject again.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Lillian threw the dishes into the sink, splashing Vicki with the bubbly water.

"Oh nice! Whaddya do that for?" Vicki snapped, trying to dry her top with the towel.

"I told you, I have a lot on my mind. Can you watch the kids a moment?" Before Vicki could answer she was already off up the stairs, locking herself in the bathroom.

* * *

Nick quickly pulled some clean clothes on, heading out into the front room where Greg was sat on the opposite sofa, watching his daughter sleeping. "See, told yah G. Ten minutes."

"Twelve and a half," Greg corrected him, tapping the face of his watch. "But who's counting." Nick smiled at him then sat down on the arm of the chair beside Greg, wondering what he was going to do. "So Mr Dad . . . whatcha gonna do when she wakes up?" Greg whispered as he looked up at him.

"I dunno . . . see I'm completely unprepared to look after a kid. I don't have any food in the house, got some tequila though." Greg laughed shaking his head at him. "My house isn't exactly fit for a child either. God I hate that bitch."

"Who?"

"Maria Rivers, what can be so important that she just left this kid with me before she ran off and left the country?" Nick slid off the arm of the chair to sit beside Greg, throwing his head back against the cushions. "I can't take another day off, not to mention the fact I don't know any babysitters . . . or trust em." Nick looked towards Greg to watch his reaction as he hadn't actually told him about the babysitter who molested him when he was a child. "Forget I said that."

Greg looked at him curiously, but decided not to ask since Nick probably wouldn't tell him anyway. "Look Nicky, you just need to relax. You can't handle this if you're so stressed out. You'll figure something out, you always do." Greg pressed a kiss to his jaw line before he scrambled to his feet.

"Where you goin'?"

"Breakfast." Greg pulled open the fridge to see what Nick did have. "Pancakes? Kids like pancakes right?"

Nick shrugged, watching Greg grabbing what he needed from his fridge. "Thanks Greg . . . I don't know what I'd do without you." Greg sweetly smiled in his direction; grabbing everything else he needed before he started cooking up some of his Nana Olaf's special pancakes.

Nick looked back towards the sofa, seeing his daughter's eyes were open now and she was looking up at him. "Hey." He softly spoke, making his way towards her.

She rubbed her dark chocolate brown eyes open, pulling her thumb out of her mouth as she looked up at him. "Are you Nick?"

"Yep, that's me. What's your name sweetie?"

"AJ." She spoke in a very quiet whisper.

"Short for Amaya-Jayne?" He queried. AJ nodded, rolling onto her side as she studied Nick's face. "Well AJ . . . did your aunt Maria tell you about me?" AJ nodded, sticking her thumb back in her mouth. "Well would you like to meet my very good friend Greg?"

Greg looked over at him surprised. He didn't think Nick would introduce him to his daughter, considering the nature of their relationship, but it was the first thing he told her.

AJ climbed off the sofa, following Nick off towards the kitchen. "Greg, this is AJ."

"Nice to meet you AJ." Greg knelt down in front of her giving her a warm smile. "My names Greg. How old are you AJ?" AJ slowly raised all five fingers on one hand then her index finger on the other. "Six huh? I don't actually have enough fingers to tell you how old I am." He joked, making a slight smile spread across her lips. "Do you like pancakes AJ?" She nodded up at him. "Good then you'll love my Nana Olaf's cinnamon and apple ones." He smiled, climbing to his feet again to continue cooking.

"You'll love Greg pancakes, he's a brilliant cook." Nick winked at him as he grabbed some plates from the top cupboard along with some knives and forks. "Do you wonna sit at the table or the counter?" AJ pointed to the counter.

Nick lifted her up onto one of the stools, setting a knife and fork down in front of her. Greg flipped the first pancake onto a plate, handing AJ the first one. "Hey did you know that Amaya is Japanese for..."

"Night rain." AJ interrupted Greg, giving him a slight smile.

"That's right." Greg pouted that she said it before he could. He made some pancakes for him and Nick then sat down with AJ, enjoying their breakfasts together. "Nicky, did you know that AJ will be seven, two days after your birthday?"

"How'd you find that out?" Nick asked him curiously.

"It's on her birth certificate." Greg smiled round at him. "So AJ, how do you like those pancakes?"

"They're okay."

"Okay?" Greg questioned slightly shocked.

"I think they're delicious." Nick licked his lips. "Better than the ones at I-HOP."

"Well you would say that." Greg smiled, poking him in the knee under the table. "Do you like them AJ?" AJ nodded, licking her fingers that she used to pick up her last piece. "Thank you. And my mom thinks she cooks the best pancakes."

* * *

"Greg! Greg!" Connie angrily shouted into the speaker outside his apartment as she continuously hit the buzzer, desperately waiting for him to answer. She decided to ignore her mother and drive straight over to Las Vegas to pick up her baby brother and drag him back home to be with the rest of the family, only he wasn't answering.

"C'mon Greg!" She shouted again. She groaned angrily then pulled her cell phone out to try and ring him again. After three rings the call went through to his voicemail again. "God Greg, where are you? This is so selfish of you to do this right now you little monster!" She screamed down the phone.

Connie snapped her cell phone shut in frustration, deciding to head off to the crime lab where he worked to find out where he was. She hadn't been there since he was attacked over three years ago, but she hoped the people in there would remember who she was and tell her where her little brother was.

Connie drove herself over to the crime lab, trying Greg's apartment number again on the way over, but there was still no answer and she wasn't going to leave him another impolite message.

"Excuse me." Connie pushed past the other people towards the reception desk, looking at the small woman sat behind it with a small pair of glasses pressed on the end of her nose. "I'm looking for my brother, Greg Sanders." Connie demanded.

"I'm sorry; he's not on call tonight." Judy informed her.

"I know that, but he's not answering his cell phone and he's not at his apartment. It's really urgent, I have to find him." Connie desperately pleaded. "Please, he's my baby brother; just tell me where I can find him."

"I'm sorry; I can't give out that information."

Connie rolled her eyes angrily. "What's that other guys name then... that Phil Gissom or something? Can I talk to him please?" She demanded.

"Gil Grissom?" Judy asked her. "I'm sorry; I don't know who you are."

"Fine, I'll do it myself."

"Miss, Miss!" Judy shouted after her as she charged off through the lab halls. "You can't just walk around up here, Miss! Security! Security!" Judy desperately shouted, trying to run after Connie but she was a lot taller than her, meaning she could cover more ground.

"Gil Grissom," Connie smiled to herself as she found the office with his name on it halfway down the hall. She knocked on the door then walked straight in, looking at the much older man sat behind the desk. "Gil Grissom, do you remember who I am?"

"Um..." Grissom removed his glasses as he looked up at her.

"Sorry Mr Grissom, she just pushed by." Judy announced as she ran in behind her breathlessly.

"Connie right?" Grissom remembered, finally able to put a name to her face. "No it's okay Judy." Grissom smiled at her as he climbed to his feet. "This is Greg's sister. How can I help you Connie?"

"Tell me where my little brother is for starters." She demanded as if they had taken him hostage or something.

"Greg's not on shift tonight."

"I know that!" She snapped. "He's not answering his cell phone; he's not at his apartment. He won't answer the phone there either and no one knows where he is. So you tell me sir! Where is my little brother!"

* * *

Greg smiled down at Nick as he watched him loading the dishwasher. "You'll have to get used to the mess Nicky, it comes with the kid." He smirked. Nick rolled his eyes at him, grabbing the cloth off the sink to clean the counter that was covered in food and juice stains, along with picking up the little bits of broken glass that he missed on the counter. "There's a bit there." Greg pointed towards the toaster. Nick lifted the toaster seeing some more juice had spilled under there.

"I really gotta buy some plastic cups." He groaned, wiping up the rest. "Ouch." He winced as the piece of glass slid through his fingertip.

"Careful Nicky, that's your third cut." Greg jumped down off the counter, pulling Nick off towards the sink. He washed the cut for him, sticking another plaster on his finger. Greg pulled himself back onto the counter, smiling sweetly as Nick looked up at him. "You know kids drop stuff all the time. You might wonna child proof your house."

"Yeah, I know." Nick leant over the counter, checking AJ was okay in the guest bedroom. "Before I do any of that though I should make sure she's mine."

"What are you gonna do if she's not?" Greg asked curiously. Nick shrugged up at him, leaning against the opposite counter. "Well why wait? You've got a DNA specialist right here. I can have the results back to you in a flash."

"The labs not gonna let me use it to find out if she's really my daughter."

"They don't have to know . . . I did it for Catherine. We'll sneak in and out. Not yet though, the guys are still on shift." He checked against his watch. "That is if you really want to know?"

"Of course I do."

"Then I'll find out for you. You'll make a great dad Nicky." Nick smiled up at Greg, watching as AJ returned from the guest bedroom in a clean dry t-shirt.

* * *

"Do you think I should send Nicky an invitation, plus one . . . or leave it off this year?" Ronnie asked her mother's opinion as she was writing the invitation list to her mother's big birthday party.

"Veronica, what are you tryin' to imply?"

"Nothin' . . . just every time I send him a plus one, he always comes alone. I thought for once I'd spare him the embarrassment and just send him one invite for himself." The thoughtful sister had been trying to knock off the plus one on all of Nick's invitations for years; every time she saw him turn up alone to any family event from thanksgiving dinners, Christmas parties, wedding anniversaries and birthdays, she wondered what it must have been like to receive an invitation with a plus one with no one to bring.

"Well that depends," Taking a seat beside her daughter, Jillian looked over the guest list in front of her. "Are you goin' to send your sister Kayla a plus one too?"

"Last Christmas party she brought somebody, besides it hasn't been years for her. It's been decades for Nicky." Ronnie pointed out to her. "You know my husband Jason has a single friend. She's a very nice woman."

"How old is this very nice woman?" Jillian asked her curiously.

"I'd say..." Ronnie clicked her pen as she tried to think. "At least mid-forties. She can't be much older than that."

"Nicky is only thirty seven, he needs a woman who can give him children..."

"Hey my friend Susanne just had her fourth child and she's in her fifty's now." Ronnie defended older women, even though she herself thought it was wrong that her friend Susanne just had another baby at her age.

"I don't fancy goin' to my youngest's weddin', watchin' him kissin' some dried up fifty year old." Jillian remarked, climbing to her feet again.

"That was mean mother!" Ronnie shouted after her with a slight chuckle. "And I would never set Nicky up with some dried up old hag, what kinda person do you take me for?"

"The kind that set him up with Ester Reynolds the buck toothed snorter for his junior prom." Her mother reminded her.

"Hey, Ester's really pretty now Mama. She got her teeth fixed... she doesn't snort when she laughs anymore either. She lost a lot of weight and she brushes her hair now. If Nicky had just waited a little long for her to mature and grow into her looks, he could be the one married to her with five kids by now." Ronnie defended her. "Did you ever think that Nicky might be gay and he's too ashamed to bring the guy he's with home with him?"

"Don't say that." Jillian whispered, checking her husband wasn't around as she made her way back to the table where her daughter was sat. "Your grandfather would be turnin' in his grave if he heard you say that."

"Um hello, does anybody remember Kayla's hot and heavy make out session with Kitty Holmes in the barn." Ronnie reminded her.

"You said you'd take that to your grave." Her mother hissed at her, taking a seat beside her again. "Kayla said it was just a phase anyway. She hasn't had any more girlfriends since, well as far as I know anyway . . . I'm sure she'd tell me if she did, and your father never found out." Ronnie rolled her eyes, finishing off the rest of the invitations for the rest of the family who had partners. Jillian leant on her elbow a moment as she thought over her daughter's statement. "You don't think he is... do you?"

"I don't know," Ronnie shrugged. "Maybe he has a really cute boyfriend he's been hidin' away; you can still use a surrogate to get some beautiful grandchildren from him." She smiled up at her.

"Shh, bite your tongue missy." Her mother tried not to laugh. "If he was . . . why wouldn't he tell us though?"

"Well Mama, you're not exactly very open minded parents. Maybe he's too ashamed to introduce you to his cute boyfriend." Jillian rolled her eyes at her daughter, looking over the invitation list once again. "Would it be so wrong if he is Mama?" She asked her curiously.

"No . . . he's still my," Jillian's breath caught in her throat. "He's still my son, no matter what he does."

"How come you never said that to me when I wanted to marry my first boyfriend Kenneth?"

"Kenneth had long greasy hair, braces, piercings all across his body and he died at the age of nineteen from a drug over dose." She reminded her daughter.

"Let's bring that up as often as possible. I cried for weeks Mama."

"I remember." Jillian nodded, folding napkins on the table. "Just send him the usual plus one like everybody else and don't interrogate him or set him up with old hags." She cautioned her.

"Like I would." She scoffed.

* * *

"Hey AJ, do you wonna go on an adventure?" Greg asked her. AJ looked away from the TV, nodding up at him. "Nicky do you have a car seat?"

Nick bit his lip as he thought about it. "Yeah, my sister left one. But it was for a ten year old." Nick walked off towards the guest bedroom to grab it from the closet. He brought it back to the front room, dusting it off as it had been sitting there a while. "Here."

"Should be okay for now." Greg lifted AJ into his arms, giving her a wide smile. Nick grabbed his keys off the side, carrying the car seat off towards his truck. He opened up the back to strap it in, tightening the straps as much as he could to fit AJ's tiny form. He turned around to look at Greg holding AJ in his arms.

Greg seemed to have more of the parental instinct than him.

Greg handed AJ over to Nick, watching as he placed her in the seat, strapping the belts around her. He tightened some of the straps a little more as they were still too big, hoping it would hold her until he could buy one that actually fit her.

Greg and Nick then climbed into the car, giving each other a smile as they head off towards the crime lab. Nick parked his truck on the other side of the parking lot so no one would see them.

Greg grabbed some swabs from the supply closet in the lab, sneaking back downstairs to the parking lot. He head back over to Nick's truck, climbing into the passenger seat again. "Got em."

"Are you sure you won't get caught?" Nick asked again.

"Positive. Wendy owes me a favour anyway."

"Favour? What did you do for her?" Nick asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, much, much later though." Greg winked, handing a swab over to Nick then turned to look at AJ sat in the back. "AJ this is the cheek swab I told you about. You remember how to use it?" AJ nodded, taking the swab from his hands. Nick and Greg watched as she swabbed the inside of her cheek, handing it back to Greg like a professional.

Nick did the same with his, handing it over to Greg. "Be back in about fifteen minutes." Greg smiled at them, stuffing them into his pocket as he head off back to the lab.

Greg climbed back into Nick's truck a few minutes later with the paperwork in hand. Nick went to reach for it, but he pulled it away out of his reach. "C'mon Greg, lemme see." Greg held it back, looking Nick in the eye. "What's wrong? Was it negative?" Nick panicked. He was just starting to get used to the idea of being a father, he couldn't bare it if it wasn't true. "C'mon Greg, yah killin' me here."

"Well Nicky," Greg sucked in a sharp breath, making the tension build inside Nick even more. "Congratulations Nick . . . AJ, is in fact your daughter." Greg smiled at him.

Nick grabbed the paperwork from Greg to check for himself. "Seriously?"

"Uh huh, it all checks out." Greg nodded, watching Nick's eyes. Nick looked round at AJ who was now fast asleep in the car seat with her thumb in her mouth. "So Nick . . . what are you gonna do?"

"Shop."

"Shop?" Greg asked confused. Nick nodded, starting up the car. "Why shop?"

"I only have protein shakes and microwave meals in the house. Do you think a kid eats them?" He smirked. Greg chuckled shaking his head. "You wonna come?"

"Yeah . . . I guess," Greg pulled his seatbelt on. "Seeing as you have no idea how to shop for kids." He teased him. Nick rolled his eyes at him then pulled off out the parking lot, making his way off towards Wal-mart.

* * *

"How long has your brother been missing?" Jim Brass asked her.

"I don't know, I never said missing. I just don't know where he is." He ushered her off towards a chair in the waiting room, handing her a glass of water. "I don't need water!" She hissed angrily at him. "I need you guys to tell me where my stupid baby brother is." She snapped at him.

Brass nodded, taking a seat beside her. "We're just doing that now..."

"What? Huh? What are you doing to find him?"

"See everyone's cell phone here has GPS in them so we can find them. Archie our lab tech guy is working on finding out where Greg's cell phone is, which will give us his location." He calmly explained to her. Connie nodded, finally taking the glass of water from him, taking slow sips. "So why are you looking for your brother anyway?"

"Oh . . . our dads in hospital. He had a heart attack the other day. Greg's way of dealing with it is to pretend it isn't happening. I don't know what he's gone and done, but I can't find him anywhere, and I'm really worried about him." She explained to him, taking slow sips again. "He's probably not missing though; I didn't mean to alarm people. I just wanted to know where he is."

"We'll find him for you." As he spoke his phone started to ring. "Archie, you got it?" He answered. "Nick's place? Okay thank you Archie."

"Who's Nick?" Connie asked once Brass snapped his phone shut.

"He's another one of our CSI's. See he's fine, Nick's a good guy."

"Can you get me the address?" She pleaded with her eyes. "C'mon please, he's my baby brother."

* * *

Nick lifted AJ from the back of his car into his arms. Greg nabbed the keys from Nick's hands to lock up the truck once the doors were shut. He shoved the keys into Nick's coat pocket afterwards, giving him a slight smile. "AJ you wonna sit in the trolley?" Greg asked as he grabbed them a trolley. AJ shook her head at him, sticking her thumb in her mouth again. "Does Nicky wonna sit in the trolley?" Greg teased.

"Nick won't fit." Nick grimaced in Greg's direction. "You want me to carry you the whole way round?" Nick asked AJ in his arms. AJ responded with a shrug. "Well if you wonna get down, tell me." She nodded resting her head against his shoulder.

"Don't I get offered to be carried?"

"You're too heavy G." Nick smirked at him.

"Am not." Pouting, Greg folded his arms across his chest, making AJ giggle. "How come AJ gets to be carried and I don't? I'm older then her."

"Exactly, you're too old to be carried Greg." Nick turned to look at AJ in his arms. "He is isn't he?" She nodded in agreement with a smile on her face, making Greg pout even more.

"I don't think I wonna shop with you two anymore."

"We're just teasin'," Nick smiled, poking him in the stomach. "We need you to push the trolley anyway."

"Nice to know I'm wanted." Greg licked his lips, watching Nick's reaction. He looked as though he was desperate to kiss him, putting a wider smile on Greg's face as the feeling was mutual.

Greg led the way off into the store with Nick and AJ right behind him.

Nick caught a glimpse of his reflection in the store window. With AJ in his arms he looked like a real dad. He had always liked kids but he had never pictured himself with one, looking at his reflection he looked like a natural parent though.

Greg pulled his phone out of his pocket as it started to ring. He immediately snapped it shut as he saw it was his sister Connie, not wanting to hear another lecture from her. "Nicky, c'mon!" He shouted round at him, getting impatient. Nick smiled at AJ in his arms then proceeded off into the store with him.

His own little family.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the wait, been really busy the past few days, couldn't find the time to finish it until now. It is longer than the others so I hope that makes up for it :D**

**Please Review!**

**~ Holly**


	7. Chapter 7: Boyfriend

**Chapter Seven: Boyfriend!**

"AJ, you have to eat your broccoli too." Nick pointed out to her as he noticed she was just flicking it around her plate.

"I hate broccoli too." Greg grabbed the ketchup bottle from the centre of the table, squeezing a load onto a piece of broccoli on AJ's plate. "You just have to learn the tricks." AJ looked over at Nick with a smile on her face as Greg stuck her fork through the piece of broccoli, encouraging her to eat it. She finally opened her mouth, looking up at Greg curiously as she chewed it. "Pretty good huh?" He asked her. AJ nodded as she swallowed it. "See, mean old parents always give you stuff like this..."

"Hey." Nick pouted.

"Cauliflower is the worst, but you know what I do? I mash it up in my potatoes with some gravy then you can barely taste it." Greg continued to teach her as Nick continued to pout. "Peas aren't so bad, Brussels sprouts is where I draw the line though." He chuckled, almost getting a laugh out of AJ too. "You just have to know the tricks so your parents don't keep moaning at you to eat your vegetables." He winked at AJ then smiled round innocently at Nick. "What?"

"Nothin' G," Nick couldn't help but laugh as AJ grabbed the ketchup bottle to coat another piece of broccoli in it before she ate it.

"I got her eating her vegetables didn't I?" Greg smiled harmlessly in Nick's direction.

After dinner, both AJ and Greg were starting to get sleepy. AJ crawled onto the couch to watch TV while Nick and Greg cleared away everything, doing the washing up together. Greg loaded the dishwasher according to his regulations which had no constructive order and specific place for each thing to go. He gave out a soft chuckle as Nick glared at him, rearranging it to his own standards which had more order to it. The bowls all went in a neat line, not too close together and perfectly aligned with the one in front of it. The plates all went in the same way, the patterned side nearest the top and the knives, forks and spoons all had their own slot, depending on their size.

Greg went to grab a coffee mug to continue helping, but Nick batted his hand away, aligning the coffee mugs along the top, each handle pointing at a forty five degree angle. Greg couldn't help but smile as Nick would soon find his house wouldn't always be in a neat constructive order with a six year old ruling his roost.

Nick double checked the kitchen then the dishwasher before he turned it on, returning to his position by the sink to help Greg dry up the pots and pans. "Hey G, do yah wonna stay over?" He suggested, hoping his answer was yes as he wanted to hold him while he slept. He loved feeling the warmth of another against his body, especially the warmth of his _almost _boyfriend, as he still hadn't agreed to fully commit. He didn't know what Greg was so afraid of, he knew he liked him too, he could tell by the way he moaned his name, or even smiled in his direction.

"What about," Greg signalled over to AJ on the couch in the other room.

"She can sleep in the guest bedroom; she won't know you're here. Plus she likes you. More than she likes me I think." Nick leant against the counter right beside Greg, watching him a moment. He seemed hesitant, nervous even, which was very unusual, especially for Greg. "C'mon, I want you to stay over G."

Greg looked round at him, noticing the adorable puppy dog eyes on him, how could he turn that face down. "Well, I don't know Nicky . . . I mean I have a flight the day after tomorrow; I'm heading back home to help out my mom. I have to find some time to pack, and get some time off with Grissom . . . I shoulda really told him before I booked the flight, but I got too distracted."

"I can ask him for you if you want."

"No, that's okay." Greg gave him a soft smile. "I can do it myself, speaking of work . . . what are you gonna with AJ tomorrow."

"No idea." Giving out a slight shrug, Nick turned to look at AJ. "Hey G, do yah want me to come with you? To LA I mean, I can be there for you."

"No Nicky, you have other responsibilities now. I'll call you before I go."

Nick sighed softly. He wanted to be there for Greg during his time of need, just like he always was for him, but he couldn't force Greg into taking a helping hand. He knew Greg hated the over protectiveness. He got that enough from his childhood, he didn't need it from his future boyfriend.

Still, he wasn't giving up so easily. "Well, I can give you a lift to the airport, if you want."

Glancing round at Nick, he could still see the adorable puppy dog expression. Sighing softly as he realised Nick wasn't going to give up, he gave him a slight smile followed by a nod. "Okay Nicky . . . but I don't need a babysitter. I'm fine." He assured him.

"I know . . . I just wonna help." Nick planted a kiss to Greg's chin, erupting a sweet smile to his face. Greg could feel Nick's eyes watching him as he washed up the last saucepan. He felt as though Nick was looking into his soul from the way he was staring at him, making him feel weak and powerless to him.

"Are you sure you won't mind me staying over?" Nick nodded absently, ogling Greg's lips as they curved into a cute lopsided smile. "Someone's fallen asleep." Greg pointed over to the couch to where AJ was now fast asleep on her stomach. She reminded him even more of Nick now, only she looked much cuter dribbling.

Nick set down the dish towel on the side, quietly creeping through to the front room to turn off the TV. AJ didn't even notice, just remained fast asleep. Nick looked back over at Greg who was giving him a wide proud smile on his face at the natural father instincts that he thought he didn't have. "And my sister said gettin' em to sleep was the hard part." Nick whispered as he head back into the kitchen.

"This is just your first day. Kids fall asleep in front of the TV all the time." Greg spoiled his thunder. Nick looked at him slightly disappointed, immediately making Greg change what he said. "I'm sorry. I meant great job Nicky, but you can't leave her there."

"I'll move her to the guest bedroom in a minute." Nick grabbed the dish towel again, continuing to dry up the last few items. "Thanks for bein' here G, and your help today . . . I don't know what I woulda done without yah."

"That's okay." Smiling round at Nick, he dropped the wash cloth into the sink, pulling the plug out to drain the water before he leant against the counter, looking over at AJ. "So . . . are you gonna keep her?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know . . . I can't abandon her now I know."

"Do you know what kinda background she comes from?" Pulling himself up onto the empty counter, he reached for the towel Nick was holding to dry his hands. Nick tugged it back once he was done; reaching for the file he left on the top of the fridge, handing it over to Greg. Greg pulled it open, flipping through the stuff inside, reading through the birth certificate and things while Nick finished the rest of the washing up. "Ooh, last known address is in Denver." Greg read.

"Denver?" Nick leant against the counter to look at the sheets in Greg's hands. "Logan Street in Denver, Colorado." Nick read the address. "I've never been there. How could I have met her mom?"

"People travel all the time." Greg smiled at him. "Maybe she came here to Vegas? AJ is six, so who do you remember sleeping with six or seven years back?" Nick bit his lip as he tried to think. "About 2002 . . . you woulda been thirty one."

"I'm thinkin' . . . what was her mom's name?"

"Leslie Rivers, there's even a last known job." Greg noticed as he flipped through the sheets. "Oh." He looked at the paper in his hands wide eyed.

"What?" Nick tossed aside the towel, pulling the sheet of paper from Greg's hands. "Exotic dancer? I've never slept with an Exotic dancer . . . that I know of."

"Maybe she wasn't an Exotic dancer when you met her." Greg suggested with a smirk. "So this woman's sister just dumped her at your door step? How could she know that she could trust you?"

"I'm trust worthy." Nick pouted, poking Greg in the thigh.

"I know that." Greg softly ruffled Nick's hair. "But this woman doesn't even know you and she just handed over her sister's kid to you. Doesn't that strike you as a little odd? Where did she go anyway?" Nick shrugged, leaning against Greg's leg as he looked at the paperwork in his hands. "You realise you're gonna have to get a babysitter or something though with the hours we keep." Nick cringed at the word 'babysitter'. "Catherine gets her mom to look after her daughter, but yours is miles away. My mom would love to do it. She strives on looking after others . . . and smothering them." Greg muttered under his breath as he read through the legal documents.

"Hey." Nick leant closer, resting his arm on Greg's thigh. "Are you gonna be okay going all the way over there by yourself? You know it's not that far, I can come over with you..."

"No you can't come with me." Greg quickly stopped him. "Nicky, I don't need a babysitter. My dad had a heart attack is all . . . he's in the hospital, my mom hasn't said anything about him getting worse so he must be okay, right?" Greg was trying to reassure himself more than he was Nick. "I swear if I need you, you'll be the first to know." He winked down at him. Greg set the file down on the side, looking over at AJ still fast asleep. "Guess you really can't date anymore, huh?" He tried to change the subject.

"Why?"

"Coz you're a single dad now. You don't date women who talk about kids now you got one. You can't break your own rules." Greg smirked at him, loving the more intimate touches Nick was giving him lately. It really was as though he had changed. After years of watching Nick dating other women, he was finally one of the lucky ones.

"Well how do _you_ feel about datin' a single dad G?" Nick casually asked, swirling his fingertips around Greg's knee. "Would you still want to date me?" Greg looked at him a moment, trying to think of the right thing to say. "You don't have to."

Greg frowned at him slightly. "Of course I want to . . . but why are you so eager to date me anyway? What's so great about me?"

"If you can't see why then you must be blind G." Teasing his fingertips across Greg's inner thigh making him shiver, he looked up into his eyes, pressing their warm lips together. "I like you Greg . . . more than like . . . I've always liked you." He panted across his lips between soft smooches. "Please stay over; I don't want you to be alone . . . not now. I know you don't need a babysitter, but I don't want you to go home alone. I know you, you don't tell people when you're hurtin' . . . you don't have to be so brave around me G, you've been there so many times for me."

"You make a pretty convincing argument." Greg softly trailed his fingertips down the side of Nick's face with their lips millimetres apart, looking deep into those chocolate brown eyes of his. "I guess I don't mind dating a single dad. I can make an exception since you're a hot single dad of one day." He teased.

"Good." Nick closed his mouth over Greg's again, making the younger man whimper as he teased his tongue inside his mouth. "Did you wonna go to bed now?"

"Well, I can think of one more thing I'd like to do before we go to sleep." Greg sweetly smiled, pulling Nick closer against him between his thighs. "I still can't believe you want me, over all the beautiful women you've had in your bed, why would you want to replace them with me?"

"Your more beautiful then all of them combined." Greg's cheeks lightly flushed. Pressing his lips against Nick's again, he felt warm tingles swarming his stomach.

"Even though I'm a man? You still want to be with me?"

"It's not your sex I fell for G, I fell for you . . . your bodies just a bonus." He seductively rasped, sliding his hands along Greg's thighs as he deepened his kiss. "Does it bother you that I'm a man?"

Greg shook his head, sliding his hands across Nick's strong biceps. "To be honest with you, I've always found the male form more enticing . . . that's probably why I only fall for tom-boys too."

"Why, coz they're more rough around the edges?" Nick smirked against his lips. "Or maybe you just like being possessed?" He slid Greg towards the edge of the counter, pressing their bodies together as he ran his tongue across Greg's lower lip before he engaged in a deeper possessive kiss, making him moan against his lips. Greg felt completely weak under the Texan's hold over him. He wanted him to devour him, whimpering against his lips as he paused for breath, pawing his fingers through his tousled hair.

No one had ever had such power over him before.

"You have to stay now." Nick spoke with a smirk. "Can't have you drivin' home with the blood runnin' through your lower extremities." He sweetly teased.

"I dunno . . . maybe the policeman who pulls me over for reckless driving might enjoy it." Greg joked, getting tickled in the sides. He pulled Nick's hands from his chest, lacing their fingers together as he looked into his partners deep soulful eyes. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"It's definitely you alright." Nick rasped, giving him one more hot and heavy smooch before he lifted him down from the counter so they were eye level. "I'll meet you in the bedroom." He winked, making his way off towards the couch in the front room to put AJ to bed.

He carefully lifted her from the sofa, carrying her off towards the guest bedroom, trying not to wake her on the way. He gently set her down on top of the covers, untying the double knotted laces of her sneakers. They were little white Nike trainers that weren't even as big as his hand. He couldn't believe shoes that tiny actually existed. The feet beneath them were even smaller. Her little socks had pictures of bunnies all over them. He didn't know whether to change her into her pyjamas or not. He thought he might wake her so he left her in her t-shirt and jeans, carefully lifting her to tuck the covers around her tiny body.

Nick set the sneakers down on the floor beside the bed, gently brushing away a stray hair across face as he looked at her features. The harder he looked, the more she reminded him of himself. But still he didn't quite feel like a father. He missed out on so much of her life after all, and he had no idea what he was doing.

Greg leant against the door watching Nick a moment before he head off towards Nick's bedroom, crashing back on his bed. He had never had a romantic relationship with a guy before. He didn't think it would be that much different than dating a woman, but dating his best friend seemed strange to him. He had never dated someone he was best friends with. He didn't want to lose his friendship with Nick; he was the best friend he ever had, especially since they became best with benefits. He didn't know if a romantic relationship with Nick might complicate things in their friendship if they didn't last. All the other relationships he ever had never lasted, so who's to say this one wouldn't too? He liked it better when they were just best friends with benefits, it seemed less complicated. Now Nick had a daughter it seemed even more complex.

Nick quietly clicked the guest bedroom door shut, making his way down the hall into his bedroom, where Greg was laying down on his bed. He quietly clicked the door shut behind him, turning to face Greg as he sat up straight with a look of deep thought on his face. "What's up?" Nick asked him.

"Well, I kinda need to talk to you." Greg ran a hand through his hair before he turned his gaze towards Nick. "See . . . here's the thing Nick," He struggled to find his words. "Well, you know the first time that we... had sex." He whispered. "I thought you were just being nice after what I went through . . . then you started always being there for me, except when your girlfriends got involved then I'd have to scale buildings and fall out of windows." He chuckled softly, looking up at Nick.

"What are you gettin' at G?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Greg gulped nervously. Saying these words to one of his ex-girlfriends a few years back earned him a slap in the face and Nick could probably hit a lot harder than her. "Well..." Inhaling a deep breath, he looked up into Nick's eyes for courage. "I'm trying to say . . . I like you too Nick . . . but I don't want things to get complicated between us. I really like you too Nick, more than like. And you're the first guy I've ever been with, both the sex and the relationship . . . but I don't want to lose you as my best friend . . . if that makes any sense at all."

Nick scratched his head in confusion. "Greg, we can still be best friends if we're datin' . . . you've never been best friends with a girlfriend?"

"Well," Greg scrunched up his eyes as he tried to think. "Not exactly. Sure I liked them, but they weren't my friend beforehand. You're not gonna dump me if I talk about marriage or babies are you? Because I really like you as my best friend. I don't want things to get too complicated between us. You know like some best friends who turn lovers, what if we break up and I'll never be able to see you again or talk to you, and I really like seeing you and talking to you. There's no one like you in the world Nick, so what am I supposed to do if we..."

Nick covered his rambling mouth with his own, cupping his face in his hands as he gave him a passionate kiss. He slowly pulled back, keeping his hands on Greg's cheeks as he looked into his eyes.

"See," Greg breathlessly gasped. "All my other guy friends just let me ramble until I completely get off point and they start hating me because I won't shut up." He giggled softly.

"I love it when you ramble . . . it's adorable." Nick softly kissed his lips again, looking deeper into his eyes. "It won't make things complicated Greg. We're already best friends. I find you adorably gorgeous and I know you find me attractive too. Technically, we've been datin' unofficially for three years anyway, and I can't think of a single thing in the world that would tear us apart. We've never had an argument as friends or sex buddies..."

"You're forgetting the crime stopper article." Greg reminded him.

"Yeah, but I forgave you for that." Nick smiled softly, straddling Greg's thighs on the bed. "I can tell you for one thing that it won't be anywhere near as awkward as when Harry and Sally first slept together." He joked.

"You've seen..."

"You tell anybody you die." He immediately warned him. Greg giggled softly, relicking his lips as he melted against Nick's body. "If it makes it easier for you, we're sex buddies with a more monogamous relationship, and even more benefits." He rasped, trailing moist kisses across his jaw line.

"Even though you have a daughter now?" He asked, gently brushing his fingertips through his partners soft dark hair. Nick looked straight back into Greg's eyes, nodding as he turned his gaze to Greg's delicious mouth. "At least neither one of us will be called a dog." Greg giggled, sticking with the Harry met Sally theme.

"And we've already gotten over the sex part of our relationship. Nothin' will change G."

"But is it really wise to start up our relationship when you've just gotten AJ?"

"She likes you though, the quicker I introduce you two . . . the easier it will be. You are the most important person in my life Greg..."

"That spots supposed to be reserved your daughter." Greg pointed out to him.

"You were already in that spot before she got here though." Nick whispered, kissing him softly again. "You can leave anytime you want and we'll still be friends Greg."

"Will you still kiss me though?" Greg sweetly asked, melting under Nick's hot breath. He felt a crazy warm swirl in his stomach as Nick kissed him passionately.

"Definitely, I'll still kiss you even when we're old and grey." Nick joked, blanketing Greg's body with his own. Greg closed his eyes as his warm tongue continued to caress his own.

Greg arched his hips up towards Nick, slowly fluttering his eyes open once Nick pulled back for breath. "So Nicky... will you be my boyfriend? And tell me what that Spanish stuff meant that you said to me?" He added.

Nick smiled softly, shaking his head at him. "No and you can't ask me, I asked you to be my boyfriend first." Nick pouted, tickling Greg's exposed stomach as his t-shirt rode up his chest. Greg giggled, curling his fingers around Nick's hands. "I would be honoured to be your boyfriend G."

"Then as your official boyfriend . . . I'd be honoured to stay the night. Right after you tell me what the..."

"No, you're not ready yet." Greg pouted again, crawling back on his elbows towards the centre of the bed, pulling Nick down on top of him.

"You will tell me eventually though right?"

"When you're ready to know, yeah." Nick nodded then started to strip Greg of his clothing, kissing his silky smooth chest. Greg felt more love in Nick's touches and kisses. He wasn't just looking for fun or sex anymore; he was more affectionate and loving.

It wasn't just sex anymore, they were making love.

They relaxed in each other's arms as they came down from their highs afterwards, slowly beginning to doze off to sleep. Without even realising it Nick had the family life he always dreamed of. A beautiful daughter and someone to snuggle up to at night, everything was near perfect.

"Te quiero con toda mi alma." Nick whispered in Greg's ear as he thought he was asleep. Greg heard him but he couldn't understand what he said as he didn't speak Spanish. He relaxed in Nick's arms as he spooned him tightly; feeling warm tingles in his stomach as he dozed off to sleep.

Maybe having Nick as a boyfriend wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

* * *

When Greg awoke he felt the warm muscular arms of his boyfriend wrapped securely around his waist. He leant further back into his embrace, feeling his hot breath on the bare skin of his neck. Greg reached down to his chest for Nick's hand, lacing their fingers securely together. He wanted to stay there forever.

A quick glance towards the clock made him have second thoughts though as AJ would be waking up soon.

Greg reluctantly turned in Nick's arms, leaning on his elbow as he watched him soundly sleeping. Never before had he got to admire the amazing beauty of Nicholas Stokes. He felt privileged to even touch him, let alone be wrapped in his arms. He stole a kiss from his lips as he attempted to crawl away, but as soon as Nick sensed his warmth was leaving his side he pulled him closer, holding him even tighter. "Oh Nicky, I gotta go."

"No." Nick murmured, securing his arms around his waist. "Don't go."

"Nicky, I have to go home and take a shower." Nick just moaned in response, clutching Greg even tighter. Greg sighed softly, gently smoothing his fingers through Nick's soft dark hair as he ran his eyes across his perfect features. "Nicky, I gotta go home."

"You can't leave." Nick moaned, almost childlike as he clutched Greg tightly against him.

"Nicky, you have to let me go sometime." He whispered softly, trailing his fingertip across his manly jaw line. "Nicky."

"Don't go." Nick moaned again, keeping his eyes firmly clamped shut.

Greg smiled in awe, pressing soft angel kisses to Nick's eyelids. "Nicky." He whispered, trying to wake him up so he could get out of bed. "Nick, I have to go home and shower."

Nick sighed softly as he sleepily rubbed his eyes open. "You can shower here."

"I don't have a change of clothes though." Greg reminded him.

"Will you come over later?"

"If you insist, but you have to let me go." Under much protest Nick finally released his grip around him so he could get up. Greg slid towards the edge of the bed, reaching for his boxers. "I think this is the first time I can actually use the door to leave." Greg giggled softly. Nick reached out for Greg again, pulling him back towards him to initiate a morning kiss to his lips. Greg moaned softly from the affectionate gesture, sweeping a hand through Nick's pillow creased hair. "You can't go on your run and leave AJ here." He reminded him as they pulled apart.

"What kinda person do you take me for G?" Nick smiled in return. "I have lots of nieces and nephews Greg; I know how to look after a kid."

"None of them are yours, and none of them live in your house now. Oh and none of them have just lost their mothers either." He pointed out to him, pressing a soft kiss to Nick's forehead. "I'll see yah later." Greg climbed off the bed before Nick could grab him again, reaching for his jeans off the floor.

"So, should I tie her to a fire hydrant while I go shoppin'?" Nick joked.

"You could do, but I think people frown upon tying kids to fire hydrants these days." Greg giggled, tightening his belt around his waist. "Where's my...?" Nick pointed across the room to Greg's t-shirt on by bathroom door. "Thank you." He turned his t-shirt round the right way, pulling it down over his head. He then grabbed one of his sneakers by the closet door, sitting on the edge of his bed as he tied the laces. "Where's my other shoe?"

Nick sat up in bed, looking around for it. Glancing around the room of scattered clothes, he saw no sign of it. "Did you check under the bed?" He suggested.

"You've gotta stop throwing my stuff around Nicky."

"It's your fault for havin' such a hot body." Nick lay back against the pillows, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "I just strip you of your clothes; it's not my fault where it lands." He smirked.

Greg smiled at him then dropped to his knees to look under the bed. He reached his hand under for his missing sneaker, finding something else instead. "Hey this is my t-shirt I thought I lost." Greg pulled it out, waving it around to get the dust off it.

Nick peeked a look through his tired eyes. "Ooh, I remember that one."

"You should, it was the day it poured down with rain, you couldn't keep your hands off me seeing me in a wet t-shirt." He smirked, finding his sneaker under the bed finally. He sat down on the edge of Nick's bed, tying his other shoe laces up so he could leave.

"G, I'll call you later."

"Okay." Greg leant across the bed to kiss Nick once again before he head off out the bedroom door. He gave him a wide smile as he pulled the door open, feeling like saying 'I love you' for the very first time as he said goodbye, but he thought it was far too soon for such a bold manoeuvre.

Greg decided to stick to the subtle hand wave, receiving a wide smile from Nick's gorgeous mouth before he fell asleep again. Greg smiled in awe, feeling those familiar warm tingles running up his spine before he snuck off out the room, quietly pulling the bedroom door shut so he wouldn't wake up AJ.

He grabbed his jacket off the back of a chair along with his keys from the table by the door, quietly clicking the front door shut behind him as he snuck off towards his car that he was actually allowed to park in the driveway for once.

"There you are you little monster!" A voice suddenly shrieked at him, scaring the life out of him. Greg threw his t-shirt and jacket into the back of his car, whirling around to look at who was shouting at him.

His jaw dropped open as he looked at his sister Connie completely surprised. Connie marched angrily towards him like a soldier on patrol. "I have been worried sick about you! Why won't you answer your phone?" She scolded him as if she were his mother.

"Shh, keep it down." He whispered as they were still very close to Nick's house and it was very early in the morning still. "Connie, what are you doing here?"

"I drove for four freaking hours to get here and that's the best you can say to me Greg? Who is this Nick guy anyway and why are you stumbling out of his house at four o'clock in the morning?" It took her one more look to realise what was going on. Her brother's hair was tousled, his shirt was all crumpled and his cheeks were flushed. "You!"

Greg watched his sisters eyes widening, realising she had just figured him out in one look, just like his mother could always do when he was a child. "Connie, you can't tell anyone." He rushed to explain but she cut him off.

"How could you!"

"Con..."

"Shut up Greg, how could you do this?" She shouted feeling hurt that her little brother wouldn't trust her with this. "I tell you everything Greg, how could you do this to me..."

"Connie, let me expla..."

"This is what you were doing?" She cut him off before he could finish. "Dad's in the hospital probably dying, and you're out here screwing some guy you work with?"

"No, no it's not like that!" He protested.

"So this Nick, is he your boyfriend? Mom will be so disappointed in you Gregory."

Greg folded his arms across his chest as he looked up at his big sister. "I never asked you to come here and get me Connie, how did you find out I was here anyway?"

"It doesn't matter; you go home and pack a bag." She ordered. "I'll be there to pick you up in two hours after I go and drag Betty out of her hotel room..."

Greg looked at her completely confused. "Hey, how did you know she was here?"

"You _knew_ she was here?" Connie shrieked at him. "Mom's been looking for her for months Greg and you knew where she was all along?"

"Not all along."

"I don't care, go and pack a bag..."

"No, I'm not going with you!" He protested, feeling like a child that she made him out to be.

"Yes you damn well are mister. I'll be over to pick you up later then you're coming home with me you little monster!" She scorned him, heading back to her car parked on the curb.

Greg rolled his eyes as he watched his sister walking away. Connie was just like his mother, always interfering in things that no one actually wanted her help with. Greg leant against the side of his car as he watched her driving away. He considered going back inside to receive a comforting hug from his brand new boyfriend, but he had his own troubles to deal with, so Greg decided to head off back to his apartment and do as his sister requested before she did it for him as he knew she probably would.

* * *

**So so Sorry for the wait! Been crazy busy at work lately. It's almost time for my summer holidays though so I'll be able to write and update more often.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you're all having a great start to your summer too :D**

Te quiero con toda mi alma - I love you with all my soul


	8. Chapter 8: Adjusting to Fatherhood

**Chapter Eight: Adjusting to Fatherhood**

AJ slowly blinked her eyes open a few times as the bright sunshine poured in through the large window at the other side of the room. She let out a soft sigh as she removed her thumb from her mouth, sleepily rubbing both of her eyes open as she looked around the room she was in. She was lying on her stomach in the middle of a large bed, surrounded in a room of grown up things that she didn't recognise.

AJ crawled through the large mound of covers around her towards the edge of the bed. She carefully dropped over the edge of the bed, grabbing the edge of the bedside table for support as she almost stumbled to her knees. She adjusted the blue t-shirt she was wearing, stumbling off towards the door in front of her, having to stand up on her tiptoes as she struggled to pull it open. She looked around the house she was in once the door was open. With her curious brown eyes, she looked around the front room full of even more grown up things. There was a large television screen that looked even bigger in the sunlight, two large tanned leather sofas and shelves full of trophies, photos and medals. Some of it she remembered from last night, but the rest of it looked very different in the light.

She realised she was a very long way from home and hungry.

AJ held her stomach as it loudly rumbled. She looked around at the other two doors in the house to look for Nick, deciding to take the closed one first as she could hear a noise coming from inside. She stood up on her tiptoes once again to push the door open. Looking up on the bed in the room she could Nick fast asleep under the mound of covers, lightly snoring.

"Nick." AJ poked the lifeless body beneath the cloud of sheets, waiting for a response. "Nick." She shouted louder, poking him again, but still no response. AJ pulled herself up onto the bed, crawling across the mattress towards Nick. She softly patted his cheek trying to wake him, but he was completely dead to the world. "Nick!" She shouted louder, lifting his eyelids with her tiny fingers.

Nick winced as the bright sunlight poured into his eyes, turning his head away to protect his eyes. He immediately clamped them shut again, raising a hand up to cover his eyes. He rubbed his sore eyes then turned his head to look at the intruder sat beside him. "Oh..." Nick pulled the covers up to cover his exposed chest, rubbing his eyes open a little more so the figure was a lot clearer to him. "What are you... what time is it?" The little girl sat beside him shrugged as she looked down at him. Nick turned his head to look round at the time for himself. "Five am? Why are you awake at this time?" He groaned as he rubbed his eyes open, trying to force them open wider so he could see her.

"Can't sleep no more . . . I'm hungry."

"Okay," Yawning widely, Nick tried to force himself to get out of bed. "You wore those clothes yesterday." He noticed.

AJ nodded looking down at her crumpled t-shirt. "I slept in too."

"Aren't you gonna change?" He asked, watching her shrugging again. "Okay, give me a minute to wake up. You go and change your clothes, unless you wonna shower first?" She answered with another shrug. "You probably can't shower yourself yet huh?" He realised as she wasn't overly tall, which meant she probably couldn't reach the shower knobs. "Okay, give me a sec to wake up. I'll be out in a minute." AJ nodded, crawling back towards the edge of the bed. He watched cautiously as she dropped off the edge in case she hurt herself, but she landed on both feet, heading towards his bedroom door again. She took one last look at Nick before she head off out the room, reaching way above her head on her tiptoes to pull the door shut behind her.

Nick smiled at her adorableness, crawling out of bed to grab some clothes. He couldn't believe he was actually up at five am after the night he had as he pulled a t-shirt down over his head. He felt exhausted as though he hadn't even slept. He realised he'd have to take the day off again too so that he could look after AJ as he didn't have or trust anyone else to do it. Nick had a sudden panicky thought that he would have to turn into a stay at home dad as he feared what would happen to AJ if he left her alone with a sitter.

He immediately grabbed his phone off the bedside table to call Catherine as she'd still be on her night shift at this time and she was the only person he knew that would know what he was going through.

"_Willows." _She answered after three rings.

"Hey Cath, out of curiosity, how did you take care of Lindsay all those years all by yourself?" He immediately asked her.

"_Nicky?" _She asked confused. "_What are you talking about?"_

"Okay, so here's the thing. I just found out I have a six year old daughter who I have to take care of now. So, how did you take care of Lindsay all those years by yourself and still do the job?"

"_Well I had a lot of help from my mom. You have a daughter?" _She asked surprised, ducking into the break room at work so she could talk to him in private. "_What does she look like?"_

"I don't know. She's really . . . short. Long brown hair. Cute little smile and she has chocolate brown eyes too."

"_Aww, I can't believe little Nicky has a daughter."_

"Well I do . . . so your mom helped you out? What am I supposed to do?" He asked, nervously starting to pace the bedroom floor. "I don't know anythin' about lookin' after kids and there's no way I'm hirin' a babysitter or a nanny."

"_Nicky, not all babysitters are like," _She stopped herself before she said it as Nick made her promise never to tell anyone and so far she hadn't. "_You know my mom loves kids, I'm sure she'd love to help you out. I can fully recommend two babysitters I know that helped me out when my mom was busy too."_

"The one that did that to me was fully recommended by my mom's friends too."

"_Well . . . buy a security camera for inside the house then." _She suggested. "_Listen Nicky, I gotta go, what's your daughter's name by the way?"_

"AJ . . . it's short for Amaya-Jayne."

"_Aww." _She sighed softly again. "_You better bring her round so we can see her."_

"Okay I will." Nick looked round as his bedroom door clicked open again. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later Cath." Nick put the phone down, looking at the small figure in the gap of his doorway. "Just comin'." Nick pulled the door open wider, following AJ off towards the guest bathroom. He noticed that her jeans were far too big for her as she was tripping over the ends as she stumbled off in front of him.

"Okay . . . what would you prefer? Bath or shower?" He asked her. AJ stuck her thumb in her mouth, pointing off towards the bath. Nick nodded then looked through his things, trying to find any shower gels or bath salts that didn't smell too masculine, but that's all he had. He sat on the edge of the bath tub as he ran the water, finally finding some bath salts that didn't smell so bad.

Nick looked up at AJ who was now leant against the side of the shower glass, looking up at him with her curious big brown eyes. "From now on you have to bath before bed though, okay?" AJ nodded back. "My dad always used to say that when I was a kid." He smirked to himself. "Okay, do you wonna do this yourself?" AJ hesitantly took a few steps closer towards him, looking over the edge of the bath into the water. "That too much? Not too hot is it?" AJ raised her free hand to test the temperature. She shook her head to Nick, still looking up at him with her big brown eyes. "Okay." He smiled, lifting her up onto his lap as he started to carefully undress her for her bath. "We really gotta get this talkin' thing down." He smirked at her, lifting her out of her jeans.

* * *

Greg crashed back onto his sofa as he listened to the thousands of messages his sister had left him, both on his cell phone and his answering machine. As they went on and on she started to sound even more angry and even more upset with him, making him feel a little guilty for blocking her calls yesterday.

He looked round at the time, realising it was completely wrong. "It's not 9pm." He muttered to himself as he climbed to his feet to take the clock off the wall. He looked at the battery seeing it had melted into the back, leaving the clock completely useless.

Greg tossed it in the trashcan on his way to his bedroom, collapsing onto the edge of his bed as he loosened his sneakers, kicking them into a pile of his other shoes on the floor. He stripped off his t-shirt and jeans on the way to his shower, not wanting to wash the scent of Nick off him, but he knew he was going to see him in a few hours so he could easily get it back.

He thought it was amazing how comfortable he had gotten with Nick already. At first he never would have imagined them being boyfriends, but now, he couldn't imagine his life without him.

* * *

Nick managed to bath and re-dress AJ in some clean clothes, sitting her down in the front room in front of the television before he head off to the bathroom for himself. He splashed his tired face with some cold water, noticing AJ's reflection in the mirror by the door, almost making him jump as he was so used to living alone.

Nick reached for his toothbrush to brush his teeth as AJ watched him with her curious brown eyes watching his every move. "Did you brush your teeth?" He asked her. AJ shook her head. "Do you have a toothbrush?" AJ shrugged in response. Nick stuck his toothbrush in his mouth, searching through the cupboard for his spares. "Which colour do you want?" He asked, holding up three different coloured ones in his hands. AJ looked at the dark blue, red and green one in his hands then shrugged in response a she couldn't make a decision, just as he suspected.

Nick selected the green one that matched her t-shirt, pulling it out of its packaging then squeezed some toothpaste onto it for her. He handed it over to her, watching her studying it before she took it from his hands, copying his actions to brush her own teeth. Nick noticed that some of her teeth had already fallen out as she brushed the ones she still had left.

He spat the contents of his mouth into the sink, grabbing the mouthwash cup to rinse his mouth out. He washed his face then grabbed a towel looking at AJ as she struggled to reach the sink for herself. He dried his hands then lifted her up to reach it, realising he might have to get her a stool or something as he set her back down.

His house really wasn't fit for a child.

AJ stood on her tiptoes, placing the toothbrush down on the edge of the counter, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. He washed it for her, setting the toothbrush in the cup beside his. She leant against the counter once she was done, looking up at him with her big brown eyes once again.

"Are you still hungry?" He asked her. AJ brushed back her wet hair then nodded to him. "Okay, let's go see what I got." Nick pushed the door open, allowing her to step through it first. He followed her off towards the kitchen, pulling the fridge door open to look inside. "Okay, I got bacon, burritos . . . I could make some pancakes. No I can't." He noticed as he didn't have the right ingredients.

"Cereals?" She suggested.

Nick shook his head, watching her pouting. "We can go and get some... unless you want pancakes or somethin' from I-HOP?" He suggested, watching the famous shrug that was starting to annoy him. "We'll go buy cereals . . . and milk. Go getcha shoes on." He ushered her away, checking his phone messages while he grabbed some shoes for himself.

AJ remerged a few minutes later with her shoes on, but her laces weren't tied. Nick put his phone down as she stumbled over to him. "See if you tied your laces you wouldn't trip over like that." He pointed out to her. AJ looked down at her trainers then back up at him. "You can't tie shoes?" He asked her. She shook her head looking up at him. "Okay." He lifted her up onto one of the bar stools, lifting her foot to tie her laces for himself. "I couldn't tie my shoes until I was twelve years old. I just couldn't get it until my granddad taught me the bunny ears trick." He indicated to her laces as he made two bunny ears out of it. "See you just cross em over, swoop it through and pull." He lifted her other foot to show her on that one too. "See that?"

AJ nodded, smiling down at him as she stuck her thumb in her mouth again. Nick smiled back, carefully lifting her down onto the floor again. He grabbed his keys off the side, leading her off towards the front door by her hand that wasn't occupied by her mouth.

Nick led her off towards the car, having to lift her up into the back to buckle her up in the car seat before he got in himself. He drove off towards the store, watching AJ in his rear view mirror. He still couldn't believe that she was his or that this was happening to him, he always thought he was so careful.

* * *

Connie Sanders pounded on the hotel door again, finally hearing movement from the other side. "What!" Betty hissed as she pulled the door open. "Oh it's you. Did Greg tell you where I was? I am so gonna kill him!"

"No, he didn't tell me." Connie folded her arms across her chest as she looked at her sister's large stomach. "So this is where you've been hiding? I suppose mom doesn't know about this huh?"

"No." Betty angrily shook her head. "And I'll kill you if you tell her."

"Whatever." Connie rolled her eyes at her big sister who she used to look up to. "Mom has to know anyway. Pack yah stuff, I'm taking you home."

"No!" She protested.

"Yes you are Betty." Connie scolded her as if she was her mother. "I'm taking you and Greg home just like I promised mom."

"Who died and made you the boss!"

"Dads in hospital sis. Why is it always me who has to pick up the pieces?" Connie shouted at her as she walked back into her hotel room. "How did you pay for this room anyway? I thought you were broke?" Connie followed in after her, looking around at the mess of food around.

"Greg paid for it." Betty sat down on the edge of the bed as she repacked her case. "Along with any other expenses that I wanted..."

"Oh nice, your mooching off our baby brother now."

"Stop riding your high horse Connie!" Betty hissed at her. "You're not the perfect child that you think you are." Betty zipped her case up, checking nothing else was in the room.

"I never said I was perfect. At least I'm not a liar like you and Greg." Connie mumbled, rolling her eyes at Betty as she led her off towards her car in the parking lot.

"You know, you could carry my case for me. I'm pregnant." Betty pointed out to her, struggling to drag her case along behind her.

"I thought you hated special treatment." Connie smirked, pulling open the back of her car so her sister could load her case into the back. She closed it up once her case was in, pulling open the passenger side door for her. "C'mon, we still have to go and convince Greg to come back with us and you know how long that will take." Betty sighed heavily as she climbed into the passenger seat of her sister's car, pulling her belt down over her large stomach. Connie closed the door for her then ran round the other side to drive them off towards Greg's apartment.

* * *

Nick lifted AJ up onto the stool, grabbing a bowl from one of his top cupboards. He placed it down in front of her then poured some cereals into it, grabbing the milk he had placed in the fridge. He poured some into the bowl then grabbed her a spoon, handing it over. AJ studied the spoon a moment before she took a mouthful of cereals, spilling the milk all down her chin and on his counter as she did as the spoon was far too big for her mouth.

Nick smiled softly, grabbing a tissue for her. She wiped her chin with it, screwing it up in her hand as she set it down on his once impeccably clean counter that now had milk and soggy cereals stuck to it.

Nick sighed softly as he took a seat opposite her, thinking he really needed to get her a hair brush too as her hair was drying in the heat, starting to go all frizzy. He rested his chin on his elbow, studying her curiously as she did the same to him.

"Are you married?" She suddenly asked, completely surprising him as it was the most words he had heard from her mouth since he met her.

"Nope."

"What's the ring?" She pointed to his finger.

Nick turned his hand so she could get a better look. "It's my college ring from Texas."

AJ ran her fingers across the surface before she looked up into his eyes again. "Texas?"

"Yep, it's where I'm from. You ever been to Texas?" AJ nodded as she took another mouthful of her cereals. "You have? Where'd you go?"

"Dallix... auntie Maria said we had to look for someone."

"Dallas you mean?" He asked curiously. AJ nodded, looking up into his eyes as she took another mouthful of cereals. "Who were you lookin' for?" She pointed to him. "Me?" He asked surprised. "Your auntie Maria went all the way over to Dallas to look for me?"

AJ nodded. "She said cause mommy's gone . . . I have to stay with you." AJ dropped her spoon into her cereal bowl, resting her chin in her hands the same as Nick.

"You finished?" She nodded. Nick looked in the bowl seeing there was still some soggy cereals at the bottom that she hadn't eaten. "That all you want?" She nodded still looking up into his eyes. "You don't want anythin' else?"

"Nope." She copied him.

Nick looked around as his phone started to ring. He lifted AJ down from the stool before he went to answer it. "Stokes."

"_Nicky, it's Gwen. Why didn't you tell me?" _She immediately scolded him.

"I knew it! Vicki can never keep her mouth shut." He mumbled, knowing Vicki had already spilled the beans to her. "When did she tell you?"

"_This mornin', why didn't you tell me Nicky. Do you not trust me?"_

"I called Vicki because she's a lawyer sis, don't take it personally, and don't you dare tell anyone else." He warned her. "I wonna tell them myself okay? Promise me Gwen."

"_P-lease, I'm way more trust worthy than Vicki! I don't understand why you feel that you couldn't tell me, but you could tell her." _Gwen continued to scold him. "_I thought I was your favourite sister?"_

"It's not about favourites Gwen, like I told you. Vicki's a lawyer so I needed her help. Hey if you were a lawyer I woulda called you, you'd be my first choice." He assured her.

"_Thanks. So, does she have her shots?"_

"She's not a dog."

"_No Nicky," _She laughed at him. "_Children have shots too sweetheart. I can't believe you told Vicki and not me! I thought I was your favourite sister Nicky."_

Nick rolled his eyes in frustration. "You are . . . you're all my favourite in your own special way." He cleverly covered, even though Kayla was in fact his favourite sister. "Just Vicki's a lawyer, so I needed her help with the papers. Don't tell Mom or Dad though." He warned her. "I'll tell them soon, I promise. I'm just tryin' to get AJ settled here first."

"_Okay, I understand. I won't tell a sole. Just promise me you'll keep in touch. And if you need anythin' . . . don't hesitate to call."_

"I won't, hey sis... what does a six year old eat for dinner?"

"_Anythin' really, avoid hard to chew foods like steaks and things... is she losin' her teeth already?"_

"Yeah she's lost a few." He nodded.

"_Stick to the softer foods then. Try to stick to healthy foods, although it is quite difficult at that age. I have to bribe mine to eat an apple. Is she a picky eater? All of mine were."_

"I don't know. I haven't fed her that much..."

"_Nicky! You can't let her starve!"_

"No, I meant, I haven't had her that long. I fed her some coco puffs for breakfast, we had steak and chips last night with broccoli and carrots . . . and she hasn't had lunch yet today."

"_Try some sandwiches, celery sticks, carrot sticks and things like that... Oh and don't let her snack unhealthily. Try those little raisin boxes or fresh fruits and nuts... unless she's allergic. Do you know if she's allergic to anythin'?"_

"No," Nick flipped through the file in front of him that came with AJ. "There's only a birth certificate, passport and things in here. It doesn't have a doctor or allergies . . . nothin' like that."

"_Well does she know?" _Gwen asked curiously.

Nick looked over at AJ sat in front of the TV once again. "I doubt she does and if she did she'd probably just shrug or shake her head." Nick groaned, leaning on his elbow.

"_She's probably testin' you sweetheart. You're the new leader of her life, you have to guide her and take responsibility for her." _Gwen explained, shunning her own children out of the kitchen so she could continue talking to her baby brother. "_Just ask any one of us if you need help, we've raised an army of children between us." _She chuckled. "_I really must go, the kids are runnin' riot and their father will be home soon."_

"Okay, talk to yah later sis." Nick heard a faint goodbye before she started telling her kids off then turned to look at AJ who was now stood beside him in the kitchen. "Hi, what's up?"

"I'm thirsty."

"Thirsty?" He questioned, scratching his head as he tried to think of something she could have to drink. "Um... I got water. I think Greg picked up some fresh orange juice." Nick walked over to his fridge to check. "You want some orange juice?" AJ nodded appearing at his side. "We've really gotta get this talkin' thing down." He smirked, reaching for a small glass from one of his top cupboards. "Don't drop this, I should really get some plastic ones, but this is all I have for now. So don't drop it, okay?" AJ innocently nodded, carefully taking the glass from his hands. "Don't drop it." He warned her again as she went to walk away. "And don't spill it on the sofa, that's leather."

AJ walked slower off towards the sofa, carefully climbing up onto it so she wouldn't spill her drink.

Nick anxiously tapped his fingers on the counter as he stared at his phone, desperately waiting for Greg to call so he knew he was okay.

* * *

"Goddamnit Greg!" Connie cursed as she climbed back into the driver's seat of her car. "He's not answering his phone, his door or his cell phone." She moaned, tossing her cell phone onto the dashboard of her car. "Can you try and call him? Maybe he'll pick up for you?"

"No." Betty shook her head, leaning further back in her seat as she continued to apply her makeup with her pocket sized vanity mirror.

"C'mon Betty, please! I've already left mom alone with dad long enough. Do you two even care that dads in the hospital? Or are you both too busy screwing up your own lives to give a shit about anyone else?"

"Of course I care!" Betty snapped at her, snapping her vanity shut in her palm with a loud snap. "Who was there with Papa Olaf when he was in hospital! Me and Greg, you and Mark were nowhere to be seen. You don't hear me busting your ass about that now do yah? I covered for you and Mark. I was the one in the hall with mom while she was in tears and dad was away on his stupid business trip. Greg was in the room with him when he died! Do you even care about that sis? Stop riding your stupid high horse and get off our backs!" Betty shouted at her then climbed out the car.

"Where are you going?" Connie shouted after her. "Greg's not gonna buy you another hotel room!"

"Then give me some money for a flight!" Betty dragged her bag out the back of Connie's car, waling round to the driver's side door. "C'mon, you want me there so badly. I'll catch a flight and see you there."

"You better pay me back." Connie reached for her purse, pulling out some cash for her sister.

"That's not gonna be enough!" Betty pouted.

"Well get a job then." Her little sister remarked. "You shouldn't be flying pregnant anyway. C'mon, just get in the car, we don't have to talk, I'll just drive you straight there. No talking, I swear." She promised. Betty bit her lower lip as she looked around, sighing heavily in defeat as she decided to go back with her sister.

"I'll hold you to your word Connie. No talking." Connie responded by zipping her lips shut, playfully tossing a key out the window.

* * *

"No, no, no! Don't touch that!" Nick cringed as his trophy dropped from her hands, falling to the floor. He quickly made his way over to it, sighing in relief as it wasn't broken or chipped. He set it back on the top shelf, lifting AJ down from the sofa onto the floor. "Don't climb the furniture, okay?" As soon as he turned his back AJ scrambled back onto the sofa, going for the shelf again. Nick lifted her into his arms, prying the trophy from her hands.

He set her down on the floor as his phone started to ring, hoping it was Greg.

"Hello?" Nick spun on his heels as he heard a crash, looking at the trophy on the floor again.

"_What was that?" _Greg asked.

"Nothin'." He lied, going back to retrieve AJ off the sofa again. "You okay?"

"_Uh huh, I'm fine. You?" _Nick could tell there was something wrong, he could hear it in his voice. AJ scrambled back onto the sofa, jumping up and down, clapping her hands together. "_Is that AJ?"_

"Yes, remind me never to give her a chocolate chip cookie again. She's been crazy wild for the past two hours."

Greg couldn't help but giggle. "_Are you okay?"_

"I'm..." Nick winced as he heard another crash. He saw the juice spilling onto his sofa and the glass smashed on the ground. "I'm great." He nodded, lifting AJ off the sofa so she didn't spread the juice around. "My place looks like it's been hit with a wreckin' ball."

Greg giggled again. "_Never knew someone so little could do so much damage huh?"_

"No, I seriously didn't." Nick did his best to keep AJ away from the broken glass while he tried to mop up the juice off his couch. "Do you want me to come over? You don't sound so good G."

"_No . . . I'm fine. My sisters giving me hassle, but it's nothing really. By the sounds of it you've got your hands full there Nicky." _He smirked.

"I'm comin' over to see you Greg."

"_No Nicky," _Greg wiped the dried tears from his cheeks, clutching a pillow close to his chest, wishing it was Nick but he didn't want to feel vulnerable around him. "_I'm fine Nicky . . . I'll call you later."_

"Okay, bye." Nick waited for Greg to hang up then snapped his phone shut. He looked up at AJ sat on the other sofa with one of his magazines in her hands. He quickly checked which one it was, sighing in relief as it was one of his national geographic ones and she was only looking at the pictures, leaving him enough time to clean up the broken glass and juice while she was occupied.

He decided to ignore Greg and go over there anyway as he could tell he needed him, but Greg would never ask.

Nick managed to get AJ's sneakers back on while she was flipping through the magazine, taking it in the car with them to drive over to Greg's apartment.

"Nick, why does Greg have to go away?" AJ asked him as they arrived at Greg's apartment.

"Well you know Greg told you about his daddy?" AJ nodded being lifted from the back seat of his truck. "Well Greg has to go and be with his mommy for a while." Nick placed her down on the floor then closed the car door, locking it up.

AJ reached up for his hand to hold as they crossed the street. Nick took her tiny hand in his own, crossing the street towards Greg's apartment building. He hit the buzzer twice, waiting for Greg to answer. "_Yeah?" _Greg answered.

"It's Nick."

"_Okay . . . come up."_ Nick heard the door buzz of the door, quickly pulling it open. He allowed AJ to step through first, following after her.

"Why doesn't Greg live with you?" She asked curiously as they head off towards the elevator.

"Because Greg has his own place." Nick pushed the button, pulling AJ away from the doors as they closed. AJ stared up at the numbers as they blinked for the floor they were on until it reached the seventh floor for Greg's apartment.

Once the doors opened, Nick walked AJ off towards Greg's apartment door that was half open. Nick walked inside; looking at the mess of the place then looked back at AJ. He pushed the front door shut then turned to face AJ. "Wait here a second okay?" AJ nodded, leaning back against the wall behind her.

Nick walked off towards Greg's bedroom, looking at all the clothes across the floor along with a broken lamp, shattered to pieces on the floor. The whole apartment looked like it had been hit with a tornado or something, worse than his place. He usually saw this kind of damage on a crime scene that involved a breaking and entering or a struggle, making him worry even more about Greg. He stepped over the clothes and things carefully, heading off into the bathroom where Greg was stood, splashing his face with cold water. "Hey Greg, everythin' okay?"

Greg nodded slightly, grabbing a towel to dry his face. Nick could easily tell he had been crying, his eyes were all puffy for starters and he was very pale as if the life had been drained from his usual smiling face.

"Greg . . . are you okay?" He spoke softly as he approached him.

"No," Greg dropped down onto the edge of the bathtub, slumping his head in his hands. "All my stupid clothes are really bright and colourful, and I don't have anything to wear, and my stupid hair won't do what I want, and why did he have to die?" Nick had never seen Greg falling apart like this before. He sat down on the bath beside him, lowering Greg's head to rest on his chest as he softly soothed him. "Not my dad, he's not dead." Greg quickly corrected as he cried into Nick's shoulder.

"Who died then G?" He softly spoke.

"My Papa Olaf . . . he died the exact same way." Greg closed his eyes, clutching Nick tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm crying on you."

"You are allowed to." He gently ruffled his fingers through his hair as he held him securely against his chest. "Greg, your dads not gonna die, he's tough. Like you." He whispered softly. Greg relaxed in his boyfriend's affectionate embrace, feeling ten times better already. "See, this is better than bringin' yah beers and pizza huh?" He smirked.

"I dunno. I could use a beer and some pizza right now."

Nick pressed a kiss to Greg's forehead, smoothing his hands up and down his back. "Yeah but now, you get kisses and hugs." He gently wiped Greg's tears away with his fingertips, looking into his soft caramel eyes. "Isn't that better than comfort food?"

"Much." He buried his face into his neck, wrapping his arms tightly around him. "Thank you for ignoring me and coming here."

"You're welcome G." He gently raised Greg's chin, wiping his tears away with his thumb before he joined their lips for a slow sweet kiss, holding one another's gaze. "I told you, you can lean on me now Greg. I'm your boyfriend."

"Where's AJ?" Greg suddenly asked, wiping his tears away with his hands as he pulled back.

"She's here." Nick pressed a kiss to Greg's forehead as he ruffled his tousled hair. "She's a lot less hyper now, don't worry . . . she won't mess up your . . . mess." He smirked, finally getting a smile out of Greg. "You know, you don't have to go alone to LA, Greg."

"You can't go Nick; you have to be here for AJ."

"Then you don't have to go tomorrow. You can call your mom and reschedule. You can't fly over there like this." He closed his mouth over Greg's, smoothing one hand through his soft hair. Greg felt his body warm as Nick's moist tongue caressed his own. He licked his lips as they parted, slowly fluttering his eyes open. "I can still come with you to LA Greg. AJ won't mind, she likes you. I want to be there for you Greg."

"You're impossible Nick." He giggled softly. "You don't give in do you?"

"Not when it's somethin' I want."

"And what do you want Nick?"

"You . . . I want you to be happy." He gently smoothed his fingers through his hair, looking deep into his eyes. "You are allowed to feel vulnerable around me Greg; we have to comfort each other."

"You didn't let AJ see my bedroom did you?"

"Nope, and she better not get any ideas." Nick joked, pressing warm angel kisses to Greg's puffy eyelids. "You can come out whenever you're ready G. I better go check on AJ." He pressed a kiss to his forehead as he climbed to his feet, heading off towards the door.

"Don't tell AJ I cried." Greg stopped Nick before he walked away.

"Your secrets safe with me." He winked at him, heading off out the door back to the front room where AJ was still leant against the wall just like he asked her to.

"Nick, doesn't Greg's mommy make him clean?" AJ asked, looking around at the mess.

"Oh she tries." Greg appeared from the doorway with a wide smile on his face. "She's got no power over my apartment though." He chuckled softly.

"What's that smell?" She asked curiously.

"That's the smell of a man." Greg answered.

"No, I believe that's the smell of garbage Greg . . . your cans full." Nick pointed to him. "And you're gettin' flies." Greg rolled his eyes at him, starting to brew some coffee for him and Nick. AJ walked round into the kitchen with her thumb in her mouth, watching Nick cleaning the counter.

"Control freak." Greg coughed under his breath.

"I don't know how you can live like this Greg." Nick laughed, putting the dirty coffee mugs into the sink.

"I like it." Greg pushed Nick aside, grabbing some clean coffee mugs from the top cupboard. "It's my place, so I can keep it however I want it."

"I'll remind you that you said that when you get rats or cockroaches." Nick teased him. Greg poured him out a coffee, sliding it across the counter towards him then lifted AJ into his arms as she studied his kitchen curiously.

"So you probably don't want a coffee, but I've got chocolate milk if your daddy lets you." He whispered to her, smiling up at Nick. AJ looked towards Nick with her big puppy dog eyes.

Nick smiled at them both, folding his arms across his chest. "Okay, but if she goes crazy again, I did warn you. And it's completely your fault." He warned Greg.

"You won't go crazy will you?" Greg smiled at her, pulling his fridge open to grab the half empty chocolate milk bottle. Unlike Nick he actually had some plastic cups as he was always accidentally knocking them over so he brought some plastic cups so he wouldn't keep breaking them.

"What do you say?" Nick said to AJ as Greg handed her the cup of chocolate milk.

"Thank you Greg." AJ replied.

"You're welcome AJ." Greg smiled at her then looked up at Nick. "I suppose you could come with me . . . if it's alright with AJ that is."

"What?" She asked them both, licking her chocolaty lips clean.

"Well AJ, remember Greg's goin' to LA to be with his daddy." Nick started, taking a few steps closer towards them both. "Would you like to go with Greg so you can give him lots of cuddles?" AJ looked at Greg then nodded with her thumb in her mouth. "Is that okay for you then Greg?"

Greg smiled up at Nick, adjusting AJ against his hip, making sure she didn't spill her milk down him. "Do you want me to book you tickets?"

"I can do it." Nick carefully lifted AJ from his arms. "You should go pack, this little ones gettin' sleepy."

"You wonna put her on the sofa, it's a pull out and you know where the blankets are." Greg set the cup of chocolate milk down on the side, heading off towards his bedroom to continue packing. Nick carried AJ off towards the sofa, pulling it out as he set her down. As soon as she was laying down her eyelids were starting to close already. Nick gently covered her with one of the blankets, watching her sticking her thumb in her mouth as she fell asleep.

He then head off towards the bedroom, taking a seat beside Greg and his suitcase on the bed. "You okay G?"

"I'm fine Nick . . . please stop asking me that." He threw himself back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Sorry." Nick leant on his elbow beside his head, smoothing his fingers through his hair.

"Didn't mean to snap." Greg smiled softly. "I've finally stopped crying though and now I'm sleepy."

"You're sleepy? Do you have an alarm clock that blinds you at five in the mornin'?" Laughing, Greg reached for Nick's hand, weaving their fingers together. "It's not funny G. I'm exhausted. I still have to find a babysitter and a school, but I'm too tired to look. I dunno what I'm gonna do tonight. And that kid has so much energy."

"When are you going back to work?"

"Tonight." Nick tightened his grip on Greg's hand, curling his fingers through his hair. "I think I should tell Grissom about her tonight, there's no way I'm gonna be able to find a babysitter by tonight..."

"I think you're doing great with her." Greg tried to reassure him as he saw the worried expression on his boyfriends face. Gently trailing his fingertips across Nick's forehead, he brought their lips together for a passionate kiss. "She does have a passport and everything right?" Nick nodded. "I better call my mom and tell her your coming with me." Greg pulled his phone from his pocket, reading he had eight missed calls from his sister Connie. Nick noticed it too but decided not to say anything.

"_Hello?" _Jean's voice rang through the phone.

"Mom, its Greg." He softly spoke.

"_Oh sweetheart, I've been texting and sending you messages for days."_

"I know mom, I'm sorry..."

"_Oh baby you don't need to apologise to me. I just wanted to know if you were okay sweetheart. I didn't mean to upset you with the news about your father. He's okay sweetheart, he's recovering. The doctors say he's going to be okay and he's actually walking around now. He misses you sweetheart, but he knows you love him..."_

"Mom," He finally cut her off. "I've got a flight tomorrow night . . . I was wondering if I could bring my friend Nick."

"_Of course you can sweetheart."_

"And . . . one more thing," Greg nervously gulped, looking up into Nick's eyes. "I think I should tell you when I get there, unless Connie's already told you."

"_No, she hasn't told me anything honey. What's the matter?"_

"I'll tell you later. Oh and mom, Nick has a six year daughter."

"_Ooh." _A smile spread across Jean's lips. "_Is he bringing her too?"_

"Yes, if that's alright with you mom." Greg held Nick's hand as he lay his head down beside him. He didn't know how he was going to tell his mother that Nick was his boyfriend when he got there. He feared that his father might have another heart attack if he found out.

"_That's fine sweetheart, I'll make up the guest bedroom for him and his daughter."_

"Thanks mom . . . I love you."

"_Love you too honey, I'll see you real soon."_

"Bye mom." Greg snapped his phone shut, receiving a kiss to his cheek from his supportive boyfriend. "You were right . . . my dad's gonna be okay."

"Told yah." Nick winked at him, smoothing his hand down his chest towards his waist. "Are you really gonna tell your mom about us?" Greg nodded, pecking Nick on the cheek. "Then we getcha packed."

"You know Nicky . . . if you want . . . I could babysit AJ for you tonight?" He suggested. "I don't mind. You can pay me in kisses."

"Oh really, how many kisses for an hour?"

"How does thirty sound?" Greg sweetly smiled up at him.

"Good to me." Nick hooked his leg around Greg's, joining their lips for kiss number one.

* * *

**Please Review if you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9: Nesting Phase

**Chapter Nine: Nesting Phase**

Greg fluttered his eyes open, slowly awaking from his deep sleep. Rolling onto his side, he searched for Nick's warmth but there was no sign of him. Pressing his palms down on the bed, he struggled to a sitting position, wiping the dried tears from his cheeks. He looked over at his wardrobe, noticing all of his clothes were neatly hung up inside. He looked at it open mouthed at the neatness of each pile of t-shirts, underwear and the socks were all neatly put together in colour order. There was a neat stack of clean clothes on the chair across the room and he could smell cleaning products wafting from his bathroom.

Struggling to his feet, he staggered off towards the bathroom, looking at the sparkling tiles, the clear glass door of the shower, the neatly arranged shower products all with their caps on and the smudge free mirror.

If he didn't know any better he'd of thought that his mother had stopped by and cleaned the place while he was sleeping.

Greg made his way off towards his bedroom door, seeing AJ was still fast asleep on his sofa with a blanket over her. Looking towards his kitchen he saw his boyfriend hard at work, realising Nick had been the one to do all the cleaning in his apartment. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he made his way over to the kitchen, pecking a kiss to Nick's cheek. "Morning Nicky," Nick smiled round at him. "You know I've heard about this, it must be the nesting phase." He teased him as he watched Nick clearing away the cups and plates from his dishwasher.

"I'm not nestin', I'm cleanin'. I don't know how you can live in such a mess." Nick turned to face him, giving him a wide smile and a kiss to the lips. "Good Mornin' sleepy head. Did you sleep well?"

"Okay." Greg pulled himself up onto the clean counter, watching Nick tossing the last of the trash into the bin before he started reloading the dirty dishes and things into his dishwasher in specific compartments.

"I'm not nestin' G." Nick told him as he saw the wide smile on Greg's face.

"Really?" Greg reached for Nick's hands, pulling him towards him. "You folded my clothes, cleaned my wardrobe. My bathrooms spotless," He looked around at the carpets on his apartment floor. "And I think you've vacuumed and now you're starting on my kitchen."

"So, it's a mess G." Nick leant up towards him, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "I'm not nestin'. I just don't like mess. And I didn't wonna wake yah."

"Your babies not gonna be living here though." He chuckled softly.

"Stop teasin' me Greg." Nick placed his hands on his thighs, leaning towards his lips for a second kiss. "This is hard enough as it is, I don't need you teasin' me about too."

"I'm sorry." He whispered, weaving his fingers through his hair as he pulled him closer. "I'm just teasing you to make you smile. Most guys in your position would be freaking out right about now."

"Believe me I am under the surface." Nick gently trailed his fingertip across Greg's jaw, circling the cute little clusters of moles on his chin. "But I have you to keep me steady. I don't know what I'd do without you G."

"You don't give yourself enough credit Nicky. I think you're doing great with her." Greg smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Nick's shoulders. "Any kid would be lucky to get you as a daddy. I know I'm lucky to have you."

"About half as lucky as me to have you." Nick slid his hands down Greg's back, pulling him closer against his chest. Grazing his mouth over Greg's, he could feel the younger mans pounding heartbeat against his own chest, increasing his excitement.

* * *

"I don't see why I can't just go up. My brother lives in this building." Connie tried to explain to the man who just came out of the apartment door, but the neighbour refused to let the two women through the door. "He's my baby brother. This is his big sister Betty too."

"Then why don't you just buzz him?" The man asked them both, pushing the door shut behind him so it automatically locked in place.

"Thanks a lot asshole!" She shouted after him as he made his way off down the stairs. Connie tried the door but it was locked tight. She looked round at her big sister who had a wide smile on her face. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing, just you handled that very well sis." She teased her. "I can't believe mom said I should act more like you. Apparently she thinks you're a lady." Betty smirked, holding her sides. "Why don't you just buzz Greg's apartment?"

"Shut up Betty." She snapped at her. Betty went to reach for the button, but Connie swatted her hand away. "He won't let me in if he knows it's me."

"I don't blame him." Betty remarked.

Both women took a step back as a man with a little girl in his arms stepped out the door. They both smiled sweetly at him as he made his way off down the stairs. Connie quickly grabbed the door before it closed, hastily making her way inside.

"Con! Connie wait up." Betty shouted, hobbling along behind her. "You're not allowed to do that."

"So?" Connie snapped, climbing into the elevator. "Dad needs us all back home, but instead I'm here trying to get my brother and sister to come back with me." Connie hit the doors close button, but Betty climbed inside hitting the button to open the doors before they closed. "What are you doing?"

"Do you really think this is what dad wants you to do?"

"Yes." Connie reached for the button again, but Betty pushed her hand away. "Betty!"

"Con, dad wants us to be together at a time like this. You parading around on your high horse, trying to get everyone to do what _you_ want them to do, isn't going to help out anyone. Especially not Dad!" Connie rolled her eyes at her big sister, going to reach for the door button again but Betty stopped her again.

"Betty!" Connie angrily groaned at her.

"Greg will come back to California in his own time. We should go."

As Betty spoke Connie saw Greg coming down the stairs, walking off towards the parking lot garage. "You're right, we should." Connie quickly made her way off out of the elevator, chasing after Greg. Betty quickly followed after her before she jumped Greg right in the parking lot.

Connie caught up to Greg by his car, pinning him against the door before he could climb inside. "Whoa Connie? What are you doing here?" Greg looked at her surprised, seeing Betty hobbling up behind her.

"What are you resorting to kidnapping now?" Betty snapped once she caught up, panting heavily. "You know my doctor said light jogging is good, but I feel exhausted."

"Quit moaning Betty! Greg, we're taking you back home with us." Connie told him as she held him against the side of his car.

Greg looked between his sisters surprised. Connie was still a lot stronger than him, so he couldn't struggle out of her grip. "You can't!" He protested.

"Yes we can. We're your big sisters. And we're taking you back to California whether you like it or not." Connie firmly told him.

"Excuse me, may I remind you that kidnapping is illegal and it's not _we_! It's just you." Betty corrected her. "Greg, I'm not a part of this."

"Let me go."

Connie held him tighter as he tried to get away. "No Greg, you're coming back with us. I told you to pack, but you completely ignored me. Betty, open the back door of my car."

"No! No! No!" She firmly told her little sister, holding her stomach as she still panted heavily from all the running. "I will take no part in kidnapping Greg."

"Wait, you don't have to kidnap me. I have a flight tomorrow." Greg pulled the ticket from his jacket pocket to prove it. Betty looked over Connie's shoulder at the ticket, giving her sister a wide smile. "See, tomorrow." Greg pointed out.

"What about your boyfriend?" Connie asked him. Greg angrily glared at her, looking at his other sister's reaction.

"Boyfriend?" Betty immediately asked.

"Thanks a lot Connie!" Greg scowled at her. "Do you ever think about anybody else but yourself?"

Betty looked between her brother and sister, trying to figure out what they were talking about. "Wait! Greg's..."

"Don't finish that sentence Bet!" Greg warned her. "Can you guys go away now; I have to get to work."

"No you don't, I already called in. You have the day off today. So instead of your flight, you can drive over with us." Connie reasoned with him. "You'll get there much faster if we all just go in the car right now."

"No, I already booked my flight. And I have stuff to do."

"Like what?" Connie held Greg tighter so he couldn't wriggle free.

"Mind your own business Connie." He snapped at her.

"Yeah." Betty backed him up. "I thought you were supposed to be driving us back home anyway?" Betty handed Greg back his ticket. "Can we please go?"

"Greg, if you don't get in that car and come with us right now . . . I'm gonna tell mom about you and Nick." Connie threatened him.

"What? Connie!" Betty scolded her. "You can't do that."

"Yes I can. So, what's it gonna be Greg?" Greg looked at his sister surprised. He never would have thought she would go that far. He couldn't believe it was his very own big sister who he used to worship saying this to him. "Well Greg, what's it gonna be?"

Greg looked at his sister feeling hurt. He pushed her hands away from his chest, biting his lower lip before he spoke. "Go ahead." He simply stated.

"What?" She snapped surprised.

"You wonna tell mom that I've finally found the one person that I love that actually loves me back? And the one person who I can be completely myself around and he actually likes having me around and talking to me? Then go ahead Connie. Be my guest." Greg pushed her back, pulling his car keys from his pocket.

Connie took a step back as he reversed his car out, turning to look at the expression on her bigs sisters face. "What?"

"I can't believe you Connie! How could you do that?" Betty scolded her little sister.

"Mom has the right to know that her baby boy is screwing guys."

"I don't see how it's any business of yours or anyone else's." Betty folded her arms across her chest, making her way out of the parking lot without her little sister.

"I'm sorry okay!" Connie shouted after her. "You can't make me go back alone!"

"Yes I can. And you are!" Betty suddenly stopped walking, holding her stomach.

"Did you change your mind?" Connie caught up to her, looking at the surprised look on her sisters face. "What? What's wrong?"

"My water just broke."

Connie looked at the ground beneath her sister's feet. "Shit! Seriously?"

"Either that or I just wet myself! Yes, my water just broke! Get me to the hospital."

"There's not gonna be blood is there? You know I faint at the sight of blood." Her little sister warned her.

Betty grabbed hold of her sister's jacket collar, staring directly into her eyes. "Connie! Get me to the freaking hospital!"

* * *

"Okay, we have to go over a few rules, okay?" Nick took a seat in front of AJ who was sat on the couch with her thumb in her mouth. "Okay?" AJ nodded as she looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Rule number one, no jumpin' on furniture. Rule number two, no climbing on kitchen cabinets. Rule number three..."

"What's that?" AJ interrupted him, pointing to something up on one of his shelves.

Nick looked up at the shelf, seeing she was pointing at a photo of him as a child. He reached for it off the shelf, taking a seat beside her with the photo in his hands. "That's me on a bike when I was a kid. I think I was about seven or eight there."

"A bike?" She questioned.

"Yeah, can you ride a bike?" Nick looked round at her, watching her shaking her head. "You can't ride a bike?" Nick asked again surprised. AJ shook her head. "That's on the top of our list of things to do then. Can you swim?" AJ shook her head again. "You can talk to me you know, I'm not that scary." He smiled at her, watching a small smile spread across her lips. "Don't you have any toys to play with?" She shook her head looking up into his eyes. "Nothing at all?" Nick climbed to his feet, heading off towards the guest room to look through the two bags she came with. One was previously filled with clothes which were now hung up in the wardrobe. The other one she had stuffed under her bed.

Nick found the bag under the bed, taking a peek inside. He found a photo album, decorated with little pink and white hearts with lots of glitter on the cover. Digging deeper inside the bag he found an old raggedy teddy bear along with a multicoloured quilt blanket. He started to wonder what kind of life AJ had back home with her mother. All her clothes looked like the hand me downs that his family used to share around when he was a child, not to mention being slightly too big for her too.

Nick took a seat on the floor, curiously flipping through the photo album he had found. "What are you doing?" AJ's muffled voice came from the doorway.

Nick looked round at her, seeing her thumb was still in her mouth. He looked down at the photo album in his hands then reached for the teddy bear as she slowly walked over to him. "Who's this little guy?"

"My daddy gave it to me." Nick raised his eyebrows up at her as he looked down at the raggedy old teddy bear. AJ dropped to her knees in front of him, reaching for the photo album in his hands. She flipped through the first few pages then pointed out a man to him. "Him." She pointed, handing it back to him. "That's my daddy."

Nick had never thought about the possibility that she could have been calling another man 'daddy' for the past few years of her life. He looked down at the man in the photo, feeling a hint of jealously. He was holding a younger AJ in his arms, both wearing wide smiles on their faces. He felt jealous because this other man who was not her father, had the pleasure of being called daddy by his little girl when it should have been him. "Where's your daddy now?" He asked her curiously.

"Gone." AJ crawled around Nick's leg, taking a seat beside him against the bed. She flipped ahead a few pages of the album on his lap, pointing to a picture of a gravestone. According to the date the man she called Daddy died when AJ was just four years old. "That's my mommy." AJ told him as she flipped back through the book, pointing to a young woman holding a baby in her hands.

Nick didn't recognise the woman at all, making him feel even more irresponsible.

Nick flipped back a few pages finding a picture of him and AJ's mother. He bit as lip as he looked down at it, remembering that was the girl he played hooky with for a whole week. They spent the whole week going out on dates and lounging around in hotels. At the end of the week she up and left him without a single word.

Nick brushed his thumb over the picture then looked down at his daughter sat beside him. He remembered how mad he was at Leslie for up and leaving him so suddenly. But now he felt as though he could forgive her for giving him the most wonderful gift in the world; a child. The one thing in the world he always wanted, but could never have. That was the only bad thing about falling for guys, they couldn't give him children.

Nick continued to flip through the pages, looking at all the photos of AJ growing up. He had missed so much of her life. There were pictures of her crawling, in small pig tails and diapers. He found pictures of her a few days after she was born still in hospital, feeling his heart warming in his chest. He may not have been there to experience her birth personally, but with the pictures he could at least see what it was like.

"Who's that?" Nick pointed to another woman halfway through the photo album with long blonde hair and blue eyes stood with AJ at a theme park.

"Daddy's other daughter."

"Your daddy had another daughter?" Nick questioned, looking at some more pictures of her. He thought she couldn't have been Leslie's daughter as she looked too old to be hers. He found one picture of the two of them at the park, reading the names 'Melanie and AJ' underneath the picture. "How old is she now?"

"How old are you?" AJ asked him, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm thirty seven." Nick smiled down at her. "How old did you think I was?"

"Younger." AJ answered. "My daddy was older. Melanie is twenty two."

"Twenty two. Where is she now?"

AJ shrugged up at him. Looking down at photos of her mother, she started to miss her. AJ stuck her thumb in her mouth that she was using for comfort lately, looking up at Nick. "What's your Mommy's name?" She asked him curiously.

"My mommy's name is Jillian. I have a picture of her." Nick set the book down on the floor, climbing to his feet to collect his photo album from the front room. He head back to the guest room finding AJ now sat on the bed with her photo album sat on her lap. Nick sat on the bed beside her with his album. Leaning against the headboard with her, he showed her a picture of his mother. "That's my Mama." He pointed her out.

"Where does she live?"

"She lives in Texas with the rest of my family." Nick flipped through the pages, showing her some of the family photos from their Christmas's and thanksgivings together at the ranch.

AJ leant against his side, looking at the photos in front of her. "Are they all your sisters?"

"Yep, I have five sisters and one brother. That's the oldest Lillian." He pointed out. Lillian looked most like his mother, whereas the other girls had their father's eyes and much darker hair. "That's Gwen . . . Vicki . . . Ronnie. Vicki and Ronnie are twins."

"They don't look alike."

"That's because they're paternal twins." He explained to her. "And that one's Kayla, she's one year older than me. And that one . . . that's my big brother Charles, but we call him Chuck."

"Are you younger?"

"Yep, I'm the youngest." He nodded, watching her counting out his nieces and nephews in the large family photo. "Do you know how many there is?"

"I only know numbers to twenty."

"Well then count to twenty then start over. You can add them up at the end." He explained to her. AJ nodded, starting to count them all up again. Nick watched her with a slight smile on his face as she mouthed the numbers, pointing to each one of his nieces and nephews. "You got it?" He asked as she stopped.

AJ nodded as she started counting on her fingers. "Twenty . . . and six more."

"What does that add up to then?" He asked her. AJ bit her lip as she looked up at him, trying to think. "C'mon you can do this. What's ten add six?"

She thought about it a moment then replied, "sixteen."

"Good, so what's twenty and six?"

AJ tilted her head to the side as she tried to calculate it. "Twenty six?" She questioned.

Nick smiled proudly. "Yep. I have twenty six nieces and nephews. Don't ask me to tell you all of their names though. I always forget them." He smirked, watching a smile spread across her face.

"Why don't you live with them?" She asked curiously.

Nick sucked in a sharp breath through clenched teeth. He didn't know how to explain to a six year old that he moved away from his family so he could be himself without having to worry about how his family would feel about him or act around him. "Well, it's a long story."

"Do you get along?"

Nick nodded slightly. "Most of the time. Why, didn't your family get along?"

"My daddy and Melanie were always shouting. My mommy didn't like Melanie either."

"Why not?" He asked curiously, watching AJ flipping over another page in his photo album.

"Mommy used to call her a selfish little whore." Nick gulped the large lump in his throat, wishing he hadn't asked, especially when she asked, "What does that mean?"

"Um... well," He cleared his throat, looking down into her innocent puppy dog eyes. "Are you hungry yet?" He tried to change the subject. AJ shook her head, looking at the pictures of Nick as a child. "That's me. I was about your age there."

"You had funny hair." She giggled softly.

"Funny hair?" He queried. He looked down at the picture to further inspect the photo. His hair was spiked all over the place at that age. His hair could almost look like a Greg hairstyle if it was on purpose. "It is a little messy huh?" He laughed softly, watching a wide smile spread across AJ's face.

They returned to flipping through one another's photo albums, looking curiously at all the pictures documenting their lives. "Nick?" She suddenly asked after a few minutes of silence. "Are you my real daddy?" She asked him.

Nick chomped on his lower lip as he looked down into her puppy dog eyes. "Well . . . do you want me to be your daddy AJ?"

She rested her head against the headboard as she turned to look at him, sticking her thumb back into her mouth. She studied his face a moment then nodded. "You're better than my dad." She finally spoke.

"I am?" He queried. "How am I better?" AJ replied with her shrug. "Well thank you for the compliment."

"What does compee ment mean?" She asked, trying to repeat what he said.

"Compliment, it means . . . kind words or comments about someone."

AJ nodded, stopping at a page with some Christmas pictures on them. "Why are you sat alone?" She pointed to a lonely Nick sat in the corner of the Christmas celebration. Nick looked at the date realising it was shortly after he was rescued from the coffin. He bit down on his lip again, not knowing what to say to about it to a six year old year.

Luckily he was saved by a knock at the door.

"Be right back." Nick set the photo album down on the bed, rushing off to answer the door. "Hey." He smiled as he saw Greg stood in his doorway. Greg immediately crashed into his arms, resting his head against his chest. "Whoa," Nick wrapped his arms around him, pressing his lips to his forehead. "What's the matter Greg?"

"Nothing, I just needed someone to hug." Greg clutched him tightly for a moment longer, breathing in his boyfriend's masculine scents. He was grateful that his partner was of the male variety, he had enough of women for the day.

"I'm honoured you picked me Greg, but what's the matter?" Greg stepped through the door, pushing it shut behind him as he pulled back from Nick's comforting embrace. "Did you change your mind about the babysittin'?"

"No, it's not that. I still really wonna do that for you. It's something else." Greg leant against the wall with his shoulders hunched over. Nick took a slight step closer to him, delicately pressing a warm kiss to his boyfriend's forehead as he gently cupped his cheeks in his hands. Greg smiled up at him, feeling warm tingles in his tummy. "What was that for?"

"Because your puppy dog eyes are pullin' at my heart strings here G. What's the matter?"

"My sisters practically jumped me in the parking lot. Connie threatened to tell my mom about you and me if I didn't go with her to California."

Nick anxiously bit his lip, moving his hands down to Greg's hips. "So, what did you do?"

"Something not very smart," Greg regretted what he said now more than ever. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure over everything that's going on . . . my mom will be more concerned with my dad, than who I date."

"Are you sure?"

Greg nodded up at him, slipping his hands into Nick's. "Now you better get to work Nicky. You should head in early to talk to Grissom about AJ."

"Okay. C'mon," Nick led Greg off down the hall by the hand, pulling him off towards the guest bedroom where AJ was still sat with the photo albums.

"Hey AJ." Greg smiled warmly at her.

"Hi Greg." She smiled up at him.

"Whatcha doing?" Greg sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the photo albums on her lap. "Ooh, is that a little Nicky." Greg cheekily smiled round at Nick as he took a peek of all the photos of him as a child.

"No teasin' me G." Nick sternly warned him.

"You were in little league? Doesn't he look so cute in his little outfit?" Greg and AJ both broke into wide grins. Nick shook his head at Greg, but he couldn't be mad at him as his adorable smile gave him a get out of jail free card.

"I'm gonna go get ready." He smiled at them both as they continued to flick through the albums. He head off down the hall to his room, changing his clothes into some older jeans and a shirt so he wouldn't have to worry about ruining them at work.

He quickly returned to the bedroom where AJ and Greg were still giggling looking through the pictures together. "Okay, bedtime no later than 7:30. Bath before bed. Make sure she brushes her teeth and eats all her vegetables at dinner. No sweets or chocolate or cookies . . . for either of you." He warned them.

"Nicky, I think I got it." Greg sweetly smiled up at him.

"What time does Greg have to go bed?" AJ asked.

Nick smiled at her question, turning to look at Greg. "No later than ten, you've got your flight tomorrow. And I'm serious about the cookies though G. She goes nuts. And don't hesitate to call me."

"Okay. I got it. Relax Nicky, this isn't the first time I've babysat." He tried to assure him, climbing to his feet. "Everything will be fine, you can trust me."

"Okay." Nick sighed a deep breath of relief, checking the time on his watch. "Greg's in charge, okay AJ?" She nodded up at him. "Okay, bye AJ."

"Bye." She waved him off.

Greg followed Nick off towards the front door, watching as he checked he had everything before he left. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Nicky, I'm gonna be fine and so is AJ. You should be more worried about what you're gonna say to Grissom. AJ and I will have a blast."

"Okay, thanks for doin' this G, and don't have too much fun without me." Nick cupped his boyfriends face in his hands, bringing their lips together for a sweet passionate kiss.

"I'm sure we won't. And you're welcome." Greg licked his lips as he pulled back from Nick, giving him a warm smile. "Have a good day at work babe."

"I will." He smirked softly at the first pet name Greg used, even if it was meant as a joke. "I'll see yah later G." Nick closed his mouth over Greg's, giving him one last kiss before he head off out the door. Greg waved him off then locked the door, heading back down the hall to the guest bedroom with AJ.

* * *

"Mommy!" Connie clutched her phone tightly as she called her mother again. She could hear her sister screaming in the next room from her contractions, while she desperately tried to get in contact with her mother but there was still no answer. "Mom this is my tenth message! Please call me back..."

"Connie!" Betty shouted interrupting her, desperately wanting her at her side as she never intended to go through her first birth alone. "Connie!" She screamed again.

"I'm on the phone!"

"Well I'm having a freaking baby!" Betty shouted back at her. Connie snapped her phone shut, smiling at one of the nurses who were giving her a funny look. She inhaled a deep breath before she returned to her sister's side, shielding her eyes as she walked by her sisters parted legs as she didn't want to see a baby coming out between her legs. Blood crept her out enough, but birth was even more disgusting to her.

"Thank you! Where have you been?" Betty shrieked at her.

"Trying to call mom."

"Why are you calling mom? She doesn't even know I'm pregnant."

"You won't be much longer. You're crowning." The doctor informed her. "I need you to start pushing now Betty."

"Be honest with me here doc. Is this gonna hurt?" Betty asked him. The doctor nodded his head slightly, getting ready to help the baby out.

Connie covered her hand over her mouth, turning to face the wall as she listened to her sister screaming in agony. Connie could feel her legs becoming weak along with dizziness and light headedness as she listened to her sister pushing something the size of a watermelon out of her body. Just thinking about it made Connie pass out.

Betty didn't have time to shout at her for doing that when she needed her as the baby was coming out fast. "There we go." The doctor announced as Betty heard her babies first cry. "It's a girl."

Connie just managed to stand up, feeling dizzy again as she saw the blood and mucous covered baby being lifted up by the nurses.

"Oh my god, I am never doing that again." Betty exclaimed, watching the nurses cleaning off her baby girl as she continued to cry.

"Well you might just have to do it one more time." The doctor warned her. Betty looked down at him, hoping he was joking. "The other ones on its way out."

"Other one?" She questioned. "How many babies are in there?"

"Two. You're having twins." The doctor informed her. "You didn't know?"

"No I didn't know! Oh Shit! I am so going to kill Billy!"

* * *

Nick inhaled a deep breath before he climbed out of his truck. He was so nervous about telling Grissom that he had a child. He was also worried about how his mother would react once she found out, and worried about what his father would say too. His chest started to feel tight and his shoulders very heavy as though a large burden was weighing down on him. On top of everything else he was worried about Greg. His family almost lost their father, and now they were about to find out that their youngest was involved with another man, instead of a woman.

Nick rested his head against the steering wheel, closing his eyes. He didn't know how his life had spun out of control so much. When he was a child he was led to believe that life got better and better as you grew older.

But the older he got, the more screwed up it got.

Nick reached for his cell phone, dialling his boyfriend's number. "I'm not checkin' up on you I swear." Nick swore as he answered.

"_Okay, what's up?"_

"I'm sorry, I need your help. What should I say to Grissom?"

"_About AJ? Tell him the truth about Maria and everything. Nicky, Grissom has a weakness for kids. He's not gonna punish you for telling the truth. I know you see him as a father figure, and you're always worrying about whether you'll disappoint him or not..."_

"Am not." Nick protested, even though it was true, he was always worrying about disappointing Grissom as though he was his father.

"_Just tell him the truth Nicky. He'll understand."_

"Okay," Nick inhaled another cleansing deep breath, climbing out of his truck while still holding the phone to his ear. "Is everythin' goin' okay?"

"_Yep, it's going great Nicky. You have nothing to worry about."_

Nick smiled softly, hearing AJ's laughter in the background. "Okay. I'll see you in the mornin' Greg, thanks for all your help."

"_You're welcome. All I ask for in return is lots of kisses and cuddles."_

"Done, the second I get home." Nick smiled softly. "See yah later G."

"_Bye, be careful."_

"Always am." Nick snapped his phone shut with a wide smile on his face, making his way off towards the elevator to head into the lab, a few minutes earlier than usual as he wanted to catch Grissom while he wasn't busy handing out assignments.

He walked off through the CSI lab halls once the doors opened, feeling everyone's eyes burning into him as he head off towards his bosses office. He could already see the gossip starting to spread from all the usual gossips, even though none of them knew. He was just acting paranoid.

Nick stepped into his boss's office, knocking on the frame of the door to get his attention. "Grissom . . . can I talk to you a sec?" Grissom looked up at Nick, widening his eyes as he saw the anxious look on his face.

"Nick? Sure, you're in early aren't you?"

"Yeah, I came in early so I could talk to you before the others got in." Nick slowly approached Grissom's desk, looking down at his hands before he started to speak. "I have a child."

"You have a what?" Grissom pulled his glasses off his face, setting them down on his desk.

"I have a child." Nick repeated, stuffing his shaky hands into his jeans pockets. "The other day this woman Maria Rivers got in contact with me. The birth mother recently died, and she left me our daughter in her will. My daughters six years old and she's livin' with me now."

"Oh," Grissom looked up at him surprised. "Well congratulations Nicky. What's her name?"

"AJ, its short for Amaya-Jayne."

"And you knew the mother?" Nick shook his head. "So you want some time off to sort this out?"

"Well I got a babysitter for tonight. I know we're really short staffed at the moment, especially since War..."

"Well." Grissom quickly interrupted him, flipping through some of the paper work on his desk. "We're not that busy lately . . . and you are full up on overtime." Grissom felt in a generous mood as he saw the look of anxiety all over Nick's face and he was usually such a calm man. "You've got two weeks' vacation saved up too . . . how much time will you need?"

Nick shrugged. "How much time does anyone need?"

"Well most people get nine months to prepare Nicky." Grissom smirked as he climbed to his feet, smiling up at Nick. "Take as much time as you need. Just let me know when you need a day off."

"Are you sure?"

Grissom nodded. "Kids need attention Nicky. Make sure you give that little girl enough of it."

Nick nodded, surprised at how Grissom took the news. He head back through the lab, catching Catherine in the locker room. "Hey Nicky, so where's that little girl of yours?"

"With a babysitter." Catherine looked round at him surprised. "She's with Greg."

"Greg? Our Greg? The lab Greg?" She asked confused.

"Yes, that Greg." Nick smirked. "He's not as irresponsible as you think."

"You trust him with your daughter?"

"Yeah," Nodding, Nick made his way over to his locker, changing into his work shoes. "Greg's much more mature now. He's grown up a lot since he joined the field."

"If you say so." She smirked.

* * *

Greg returned to the front room with a bowl of chips, laying on the floor opposite AJ to continue colouring. "What's that?" She pointed to his drawing.

"It's a unicorn. They're very special and rare horses with magical powers. They're mythical creatures that are rarely ever seen, only by a few special people." AJ looked up at him with her eyebrows raised. "You don't believe me? That's because they're very secretive. Have you ever seen a rainbow before?" AJ shook her head. Greg reached for all the different colours to draw a big rainbow on his picture. "Well rainbows are like magical coloured lights in the sky, unicorns love them."

AJ looked up at him curiously. "What kind of magical powers?"

"Anything. Most of them have medicinal powers. Like a scrapped knee, if you meet a unicorn he can heel it for you. They can protect you against deadly diseases, and it can prolong your life." He finished off the last arch of the rainbow, turning his picture around to show AJ. "See, that's a rainbow. If you ever see one of those then there's a unicorn at the end of it."

"My mommy said there's a pot of gold at the end of them."

"Well your mommy's very smart, but that's just a myth. You're more likely to find a unicorn than a pot of gold." He smiled at her, setting the picture down on the floor again.

"You coloured on Nick's carpet." She pointed out.

Greg raised his eyebrows as he looked at the mark on the carpet. "No I didn't." Greg licked his fingers, trying to scrub the blue line from the carpet clean but it wasn't enough. Unfortunately for him, the carpet was very white, so the blue line showed up very easily. He quickly scrambled to his feet, heading off towards the kitchen. Grabbing a cloth from beside the sink, he quickly wet it then made his way back to the carpet, frantically scrubbing it. "Don't tell Nicky, okay?"

"One condition." She smiled up at him as she sat up.

Greg bit his lip as he looked up at her, wondering what a six year old could possibly want. "Um... okay, what do you want?"

"Cookies."

"Oh, but Nicky said we couldn't." AJ pointed down at the carpet. "Oh, okay. Just one though." Greg lifted AJ into his arms, carrying her off towards the kitchen. He set the wet cloth by the sink, reaching into the top cupboard for the cookies box. "Our little secret okay?" AJ nodded taking one cookie from the box. She winked at him as she took a bite into the delicious chocolaty chocolate chip cookie. Greg snagged one for himself, hoping Nick hadn't counted how many were left in the box before he left for work. "Don't tell Nicky." He warned her again.

AJ nodded, licking her chocolaty fingers clean. "Do you love Nicky?" She asked him curiously.

Greg looked at her surprised. A six year old could pick up on what he had been trying to figure out for a long time. "Are you going to tell Nicky what I said?" AJ shook her head at him. "Yes . . . I do love Nicky. Don't tell him just yet, okay?" AJ nodded giving him another wink. "Good girl." Greg looked up at the time, deciding to start cooking dinner now. He sat AJ down on the floor to continue her drawings while he returned to the kitchen to make them some dinner.

* * *

**Please Review! I hope you enjoyed it**


	10. Chapter 10: Bad things come in Three's

**Chapter Ten: Bad Things Come In Three's**

Standing across the room from her screaming sister, Connie covered her hands over her eyes as a head started to appear from between her sister's legs. Tightly squeezing her eyes shut, her sister's cries only got louder. Suddenly she could hear the cries of the second baby.

After all the screaming and pain involved, the end result seemed perfect.

"Oh wait!" The doctor announced, stopping Betty from relaxing again. "We've got one more."

"Oh No! What?" Betty shrieked, needing a rest after all the straining of pushing out two melon sized babies from between her legs.

"It appears we have a third." He informed her. "Don't panic, he's well on his way. Start pushing Betty."

"I can't do this!" Betty whined, clutching the bed tightly, making her knuckles turn white.

"Yes you can Betty." One of the perky young nurses cheered her on, making Betty miss her mother even more. She was a much better cheerleader than this woman. And she always had a comforting hand to hold, unlike her own sister who was beginning to turn green.

"I read all the... what to expect... when you're expecting... books..." Betty groaned between strong pushes and heavy deep breaths. "None of them... ever said the... chance of... three bloody babies!"

"Language Betty!" Her sister scolded her.

"Shut Up Connie!"

"Here he is!" The doctor announced as the third baby finally came through. "One more big push Betty."

Betty gritted her teeth together, clutching the bedding around her even tighter as she gave the baby one last push. She felt as though she was going to pass out, but she kept on pushing so it would be over quicker.

"Here we go." The doctor stated, watching Betty give out a heavy breath of relief.

"Oh thank god! Is that the last one? Please tell me that's the last kid up there?"

"Yes, that's the last one." The doctor assured her.

Betty watched her last baby being carried over to another table, only he wasn't crying like the other two. "Is he okay?" She anxiously asked, relieved it was over but now she was worried that he wasn't going to make it.

"The nurses are just going to help him to breath." The doctor stepped in the way so she couldn't see what was going on. Connie slipped her hand into her big sisters, holding it tightly for comfort. Betty was grateful for the support, but she wanted to know what was happening to her little baby boy.

Three agonising minutes later she finally heard her babies first cry.

Betty smiled round at Connie in relief, listening to her three babies crying in perfect synchronization of each other. "You hear that Connie, they're crying." She smiled in disbelief, looking at her three babies in awe than she always wanted out of her, but now she wanted them back.

"Yeah, soon you'll be wishing they'd stop." Connie remarked, beginning to get a headache already.

* * *

"Please, please, please." Pouting her lip, AJ looked up at Greg with her puppy dog eyes. A look Greg knew well that had served him well over the years.

"Don't beg. Dogs beg, not kids." He directly quoted his mother.

"Sorry."

Greg lifted her up in his arms, setting her down on the counter. Looking into her eyes he could see Nick. "You know I really shouldn't. If Nicky finds out I gave a chocolaty chocolate chip cookie and ice cream..."

"I won't tell him if you don't." AJ put her finger to her lips as she looked into his eyes.

Greg broke into a wide smile at her adorableness. He always thought he'd be a push over as a father, but a face like that; he would let her get away with murder. "I don't want you favouring me over Nicky though. He'll be very upset if he found out we broke the rules."

"If we give Nicky some too, he won't be mad." She tried to reason with him.

Greg chuckled softly. "You really are a little extortionist, aren't yah?" He teased, tickling her.

AJ giggled and squirmed before she asked, "What's exest ist mean?"

"Extortionist," He corrected her, trying to think of a way to explain it to her. "It's... someone who... uses bribery to get exactly what they want in return." Greg leant back against the counter, looking at her innocent little face and pouting lip. "You want ice-cream then?" AJ nodded up at him. "Okay, one time. You can't like me more than Nicky though okay?"

"Why not?" She queried.

"Because Nicky is so much nicer than me and he has a very big heart and he loves you very much." He assured her, looking into her big brown eyes that reminded him so much of looking into Nick's eyes. "You want some ice cream then?" AJ immediately flashed the cutest smile up at him while she nodded, making it impossible for him to say no.

Greg set AJ down on one of the bar stools at the counter, reaching for a bowl from one of the top cabinets to scoop some ice cream inside.

"Thank you Greg . . . I won't tell Nick."

"Okay, good." Greg sat down opposite her, feeling guilty already for feeding her some ice cream, which Nick specifically told him not to do.

* * *

"Just you wait," Catherine advised Nick as she watched him pouring out his third cup of coffee for the night. "Pretty soon you'll be wishing you never had a kid. Kids are only cute to a certain extent."

Nick looked at her surprised. "Here I thought you loved kids."

"Oh I do, don't get me wrong . . . but then comes all the 'Mom, where's my jeans', 'Mom, you didn't wash my shirt', 'Mom, I need to borrow $50', 'Mom, I'm going out with my friends tonight'... and so on. I can't tell you how many times I've wished that I wasn't a parent, especially a single parent at that. Now Lindsey's all grown up, she's getting fake ID's, going out drinking with girls she used to play Barbie dolls with. I noticed her belly button was pierced the other day, when she got her ears pierced they got infected from the sleaze ball boyfriend of hers." Catherine looked up at Nick's pale face, quickly changing her tune about single parenting. "You don't have to worry about all that for another few years though. And Lindsey only went a little wild after her father passed away."

"AJ's already lost her mother." Nick pointed out to her. "She already had a father before me too, so I don't know if she'll ever be comfortable with me."

"Sure she will, no one has a bigger heart than you Nicky." She assured him with a soft smile. "I think I'm just a bad mother. I was always out working, I missed her drama productions, I wasn't there for her . . . but I did have a lot of help from my mother and sister; I don't know what I would have done without them there to help me." Catherine gave Nick's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I'm sure you'll do fine though Nicky, just lemme know if you ever need help. Don't be afraid to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind." He gave her a warm smile, taking a sip of Greg's blue Hawaiian coffee that instantly warmed his body as he thought about him. "You're not a bad mother Cath. I think you're a pretty great one." He smiled up at her.

"Aww, see... AJ's gonna love yah."

"Thanks Cath, even though you've been tellin' me how hard its gonna be... it's the best advise anyone's given me so far."

"Well that's mainly because you haven't told anyone besides me and Grissom." She reminded him, pouring out a coffee for herself.

"And Greg." Nick added.

"Right." She remembered. "I noticed you haven't called to check in yet. The first time I ever left Lindsey with a babysitter, I was calling at the top of every hour."

Glancing up at the clock, Nick pulled his phone from his pocket, hitting Greg's speed dial. Catherine smiled at him as she walked away with her coffee in hand, heading off towards the layout room to get back to work.

"_Hello?" _Greg answered a few seconds later.

The sound of Greg's voice warmed his heart. "Hi G, only me. I just wanted to know how it was goin'."

"_Fine." _Greg lied, trying to stop a hyperactive AJ from jumping up and down on the sofa anymore. "_Seriously Nicky, everything's great."_

"Okay, don't forget... 7:30..."

"_On the dot." _Greg assured him. "_Relax Nicky, everything's gonna be fine." _He said just as the shelf of CD's somehow managed to collapse and tumble onto the floor. Greg widened his eyes as he watched the disaster happening right before his eyes with AJ stood right in the centre of it all, wondering how he was going to fix the shelf back onto the wall and rearrange all of the fallen CD's by the time Nick got home, hoping he wouldn't notice the chaos that occurred at the same time.

"What was that?" Nick asked a few seconds later.

"_Um... television." _He lied, shunning AJ away from the mess. "_I gotta go, don't worry Nicky. Everything's great."_

"Okay." Nick heard a faint goodbye as Greg hung up, wishing he was back home with the two of them right now instead of working another murder case.

Catherine poked her head back round the breakroom door, looking at the glum expression on Nick's face. "Hey Nicky, you okay?"

"Yeah, everythin's fine." He nodded, pocketing his phone. "Did you find anythin' else?"

"Yes, our potential suspect is down in custody, and we got our warrant. Brass is gonna meet us there with a black and blue." She waved around the post-it note with the address on it.

"Cool, I'm drivin'." Nick grabbed the paper from Catherine's hands, giving her a wide smile.

"Good, you can buy us breakfast on the way back then." She smirked, heading off towards the locker room for her field kit.

"I was gonna say you looked a little hung over today." He teased her getting thumped in the arm as they head into the locker room. "Ow, I mean no offence."

"Oh yeah? Well you look a little tired yourself there Nicky."

"I've been awake since 5am." He groaned, pulling his jacket and baseball cap on. He watched Catherine laughing, giving her an evil scowl.

Grabbing their kits, they both head off towards the elevator, taking it down to the parking lot. Catherine laughed as she watched Nick yawning, giving him a wide smile as she patted him on the back.

"Welcome to parenthood Nicky."

* * *

"What?" Greg almost shouted down the phone as he attempted to pick up the heaps of CD's on the floor of Nick's front room. "Three babies?"

"_I know right. Do you want one?" _Betty laughed softly. "_Two girls and a little baby boy. My original doctor thought there was only two, but he never told me. And now I have three. Can you believe it?"_

"Wow. Have you named them yet?"

"_No, I can't think of any names yet. I thought I was going to have one baby, now I've got three and mom still doesn't know."_

"You still haven't told mom? Bet, she's gonna be furious when she finds out. She always wanted to be there for the birth of all of her grandchildren." Greg reminded her, perching himself on the arm of the sofa as he watched AJ flipping through Nick's once neatly stacked pile of National Geographic magazines.

"_I know, I know. She can't be mad once she sees their adorable little faces though. What are you doing right now Greggy?"_

"Babysitting."

"_Babysitting? You took a day off work to babysit for someone's kid? Who does that?"_

"Well technically, I already had the day off, and they really needed my help. So I offered to babysit. I'll come over and see you tomorrow though."

"_I thought your flights tomorrow?"_

"It is. But it's in the afternoon; I can always change it..."

"_No, at least one of us needs to be with mom, and you know Mark's not too good with that sort of thing. You go, I'll be fine. I'll drive over in a few days with Connie; she's agreed to stay with me for a while."_

"Are you sure?"

"_Positive. Have fun babysitting Greg."_

"Okay, bye sis." Greg snapped his phone shut, stuffing it back in his pocket as he got back down on his hands and knees to collect up the rest of the CD's. It was lucky that none of them were too badly dented as they landed on the soft carpet, but a few of the CD's had managed to escape from their cases, barely a mark on them. Greg knew he'd have to put them back into the right cases, probably organising them in alphabetical order too, as he fully expected they were originally; knowing the perfectionist Texan all too well.

Once Greg had managed to find a screwdriver in Nick's carefully organised tool box that he kept handy; he fixed the shelf back onto the wall, starting to rearrange the CD's back up, when he heard another crash, followed by an innocent little, "Opps."

Greg looked up to where he last saw AJ, but she was no longer there.

Hustling off towards the source of the noise, Greg found AJ and a broken lamp on the floor. "No, no, no..." He quickly rushed over to her, stopping her from touching the broken remains. "I'll clear it up, don't touch it, okay?"

"I sorry."

"It's okay." He assured her, carrying her off to the front room. "Here, watch some TV for a sec." Greg handed her the remote then rushed off towards the kitchen to find the glue that Nick kept in one of the draws. Being a CSI, he was very good at puzzles so he could easily piece the broken remains of the lamp back together, making it look... almost as good as new.

He set it back down in its original spot, wondering how he was going to explain that one to Nick without getting into trouble as he head back to the front room to finish with the CD's. He hadn't babysat for anyone in years, but he never remembered it being this much work before.

Wiping the sweat from his brown, Greg tried to restack the once neatly stacked magazines, checking around the house for anything else that was out of place when he noticed the time.

"7:45." He muttered to himself. "AJ, it's bedtime, okay?"

AJ looked up at him as though she was about to protest, but instead she said, "Nick said I have to have a bath first."

"Oh yeah." Greg smiled softly. "I'm glad you remembered. You wonna go do that now?"

"No." She protested, scrambling off the sofa.

"AJ!" Greg clicked off the TV, following her footsteps off towards Nick's bedroom. He looked around as there was no sign of her, listening carefully for her breathing to find out where she was hiding. He dropped to his knees to look under the bed but there was no sign of her under there either.

Slowly turning towards the wardrobe behind him, he heard a soft giggle. He acted like he didn't know she was in there, going to walk away. When she thought he had gone he burst back into the room, tickling her as she poked her head out of the cupboard. "I knew you were in there you little monster." He declared.

"No you didn't." She laughed, pushing his hands away as he continued to tickle her.

"Yes I did. Now that I've found you its bath time." AJ pouted her lip at him, but he wasn't falling for it. "P-lease, I invented that." He giggled softly. "Bath time, we can play more tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." AJ nodded to him, shaking his hand to seal the deal.

"Good girl." Greg swept her up in his arms, carrying her off towards the bathroom.

* * *

"You haven't told your own mother?" Catherine asked surprised, handing Nick another bucket of waste from the large bath tub that their new found DB was in until David took it away. Nick shook his head, tipping the waste through a strainer, handing the empty bucket back over to Catherine once he was done. "Why not?" She asked surprised.

"Well, I haven't really had the chance to. Wait hold up. I got somethin' here." Nick picked up an engagement ring, short of a diamond. "Think it's our case breaker?"

Catherine shrugged, pulling off the extra long gloves before she scratched her nose. "God I hope so, there's no way I'm touching that stuff again." She groaned, feeling as though she was going to throw up on a crime scene for the first time in a long time. "Why haven't you told your own mother? She has a right to know she has another grandchild, especially from you . . . I'm sure she'll be thrilled. Are you afraid about what she'll say or something?"

"No." Nick pulled off his gloves, dropping them to the floor so he could cover his nose from the horrible smell wafting around the room. "I just haven't had the chance to yet. It's not exactly the kinda thing you can bring up in a phone conversation with your mother who wants you to marry a nice Christian girl _before_ you start havin' babies. An illegitimate child on the Stokes family tree is a terrible disgrace to the Stokes family name." He explained to her, stepping out of the room to get a breath of fresh air.

"Well, in that case . . . why haven't you married a nice Christian girl?" Catherine received a scowl in return. "Sor-ry . . . it's just strikes me as odd, a man as good looking and romantic you without a date. Something wrong with yah junk?"

"No." Nick protested, feeling oddly uncomfortable already. "Clearly not because I have a daughter," He pointed out to her. "You don't have to be married to make your life feel complete."

"Well, is your life complete?" Catherine pondered.

"I've got more than most people." Wiping away the sweat from his brow, Nick made his way off down the stairs to get some fresh air outside, not wanting to continue the line of questioning with Catherine.

* * *

"AJ, it's bed time now." Greg watched the excitable child jumping up and down on the bed. He had managed to bath and dress her in her pyjamas, but the next step was taking its time. "Nick said you had to be asleep by 7:30," Checking his watch, Greg groaned. He should have never given her a cookie earlier or the ice cream. "It's nine o' clock."

"I'm not tired." She protested, continuing to jump up and down.

"Well, I'm not tired either." He lied. "Let's read a story together then." He suggested, sweeping her up into his arms to go and check Nick's book shelves out. "Well Nicky doesn't actually have any fiction. So I'll have to make one up."

"You can?" She questioned surprised.

"Sure I can." He nodded, carrying her back towards the guest bedroom. He set her down on the bed, sweeping back the covers as she crawled underneath.

"I'm not tired." She told him again.

"Neither am I, the covers are just nice and warm." He smiled at her as he lay down beside her, watching her get comfortable as he tried to think up a story. "Okay . . . once upon a time there was a . . . blue unicorn, named... Grover. And Grover was a very lonely unicorn..."

"I don't like sad stories."

"Oh it gets better." He assured her. "I promise you... see because one day, Grover met this beautiful white unicorn called... Nicodemus. At first they were just very best friends. They went for long runs together on long beautiful rainbows that seemed to never end. Then one day, Nicodemus asked Grover to come to his castle with him."

"Unicorns don't live in castles."

"Nicodemus did." Greg sweetly smiled at her. "He lived in a huge castle with candy walls and streams made of chocolate." AJ giggled softly. "And Nicodemus took Grover for the grand tour of his castle. But they couldn't be together because their families . . . lived on opposite sides of the city. They didn't want Nicodemus and Grover to be friends."

"Why?"

"Because Nicodemus was a prince. He was supposed to marry princess... Sierra to continue the royal blood line. But Nicodemus didn't love Sierra, he loved Grover. Nicodemus's father forced him to marry Sierra." Greg watched AJ yawning, hoping his story was doing the trick in sending her to sleep as he would be in big trouble when Nick got home and she wasn't asleep. "Grover was very upset so he left..."

"You said it wasn't a sad story."

"It's not, if you'll let me finish." He laughed softly tickling her again, laughing as she giggled and squirmed. "See because . . . right before Nicodemus said 'I do' at his wedding to Sierra, he said 'I can't do this', quickly running across the longest rainbow in the world to find Grover."

"Did he find him?"

"Now you ruined the ending." Tickling his fingers across AJ's tummy, he laughed softly as he watched her giggling again. "Nicodemus found Grover at the end of a beautiful rainbow; they fell in love all over again. Then Nicodemus said to Grover . . . 'I love you, will you marry me?"

"What did he say?" AJ asked curiously, feeling her eyelids becoming heavy.

"Grover said 'I love you too' then they got married and lived happily ever after." AJ stuck her thumb in her mouth as Greg finished the story. "G'night AJ."

"G'night Greg."

"Sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite." Greg tucked the covers around her, giving her a warm smile before he head off towards the door, leaving it half open. He watched AJ closing her eyes then made his way off towards the kitchen to finish cleaning up, feeling exhausted.

* * *

"I think there's a fly in my coffee." Catherine grimaced, staring down into the gooey black liquid that was supposed to be a refreshing cup of coffee.

"Here, have mine then." Nick swapped the mugs over, smiling up at the waitress as she brought them their breakfasts. "Thank you sweetheart."

"You're welcome Tex." She winked, heading back to the counter to serve some more customers.

"Did you see the way she looked at me? She thinks I'm another one of your girlfriends you bring here." Catherine teased him, wiping off her knife and fork before she started eating. "You know that waitress over there has been eyeing you since we got here." Nick looked round to see a perky young waitress with her long red hair up in a pony tail. He turned back to Catherine, eating his breakfast like normal. "What? Not your type?"

"I guess she would be, if I wasn't already datin'."

Catherine raised her eyebrows surprised. "Our little Nicky has a special someone? Well who is she? Or he?" Shocked by the accusation, Nick raised his eyebrows up at her, shooting her a glare. "What? Don't act all innocent mister; I've seen you checking out guys from time to time."

"Have not!" He protested.

"Jeez okay, no need to get all defensive. So who is she, and how long have you been dating?"

"That's none of your business, and since I'm payin' for breakfast, I get to approve on what we talk about. My love life... in fact all my life is mine to deal with and I don't need you, or my mother lecturing me about it."

"Okay." She groaned softly, digging into her breakfast in silence. "Just tell me one thing." Nick looked up at her, waiting to hear it. "Are you happy?"

Nick thought about it a moment then nodded giving her a wide smile.

"Good, that's what I like to hear."

* * *

Nick dropped his keys on the side table as he made his way through the front door, securely locking the front door behind him before he removed his coat. Glancing around at the kitchen, he noticed the counters had been washed, but they weren't wiped after with a towel, leaving streaks on the marble.

Grabbing a towel for himself, Nick re-cleaned the counter, leaving it streak free before he turned to look at the front room, immediately noticing the stack of magazines were no longer neat stacks and something was off about his CD shelf. He noticed some of them weren't in the right order and the shelf looked a little lop sided, but he chalked it up to him being tired.

Making his way quietly towards the guest bedroom, he checked AJ was fast asleep, tucking the covers to her shoulders to keep her warm before he head off towards his bedroom finding Greg fast asleep, lying on his stomach in the middle of his bed. The covers just came up to his waist, revealing all of his beautiful scars in the morning light.

Nick quietly removed his shoes and jeans as he head off towards the bathroom to take a shower as he still smelt like decomp from his last crime scene.

Dumping his clothes in the washing basket, he stood in front of the mirror to shave and brush his teeth before he jumped in the shower to soak himself off. He took a quick shower as he was exhausted, quickly drying himself and snapping some shorts into place before he crawled into bed beside Greg, spooning his warm body tightly.

This is exactly how he wanted to end the day.

Greg leant back into his embrace, smiling as he felt Nick's arms wrapped around his body. "Hey, I didn't know you were awake." Nick whispered against his neck.

"My body registered a temperature change. I can always sense your hot body around me." Greg chuckled softly, sliding his hands across Nick's strong arms around his body. "How was your day at work?"

"Okay, besides the dead body and the crime scene. We had a fully decomp body in a bath tub, it was horrible."

"Did you solve it?"

"Yep, accidental death. She fell asleep in the tub, drowned then she decomposed there for weeks until the neighbours noticed the smell. She was our suspect for the first case until we found her like that. Her brother killed our first vic, he said he did it because he loved her."

"Did his sister live alone?" Greg queried, wondering why she was in the bath tub for so long before anyone noticed.

"Yep, she never married, never had any kids and she worked from home. Can you imagine how lonely that would be?"

Greg rolled onto his back in Nick's arms to face him, staring into his boyfriend's deep brown eyes. "No, not really . . . and I don't want to either."

"You won't be." Nick gently brushed his fingers through Greg's hair, pressing their warm lips together. He leant on his elbow beside Greg's head as they pulled apart, trailing his fingertips across his soft chin. "How'd it go here?"

"Pretty good," He lied slightly. "Bath and bed were slight problems, but we came to an understanding."

"Problem how?"

"Just minor things. Nothing I couldn't handle." Greg slid his hand down Nick's bare side as he smiled up at him. "So, where's my reward?"

"You wonna cash in now?"

Greg nodded up at him with a wide cheeky smile on his face. "Unless you're too tired that is."

"Nope." Nick started with a soft trail to his jaw line, working his way towards his neck.

"Just to let you know I'll be counting." Greg informed him with a cheeky grin.

"Oh really? Maybe I should up the heat a little more so you lose count?"

"You'll have to work pretty hard to make _me _lose count." Greg's cheeky grin spread wider across his sweet lips.

"Let's see then." Nick closed his mouth over Greg's adorable smile, giving him a tender kiss, leaving him wanting more as he slowly began to trail some open mouthed sloppy kisses down Greg's chest towards his destination. Greg shivered as Nick removed his shorts, feeling warm kisses across his tummy before he finally lost count as he lost control.

Greg clenched his teeth into his lower lip as he so desperately wanted to say 'I love you' to him. He knew women Nick had thrown out of his bed for saying those three little harmless words, and he didn't want to be one of them.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Writers Block kept my fingers tied, so I couldn't write a thing. I wrote this in one afternoon because I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer, hopefully the writers block will stay away long enough to get you guys another chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Please review to keep my writers block away :D**

**~ Holly**


	11. Chapter 11: Bickering

**Chapter Eleven: Bickering**

Greg walked through the bright white halls, shielding his eyes as it was too bright for his eyes to handle. He turned the corner at the end of the hall, looking in at his family stood around a bed. They were all wearing black; his mothers and sisters were wearing dark veils over their faces. As he approached the bed he could see his father lying down, but his eyes weren't open.

Greg took a deep breath as he took another step when suddenly his father sat up with an angry look on his face, almost demonic; trembling Greg's body right to the core.

Greg felt a sharp pain in his head and the bridge of his nose, realising it was all just a bad dream and he had just head butted Nick as he shook himself awake. He rubbed his eyes open, seeing Nick above him holding his head where it had collided with his own. "Ouch." Greg winced, rubbing the sore spot on his head. "Sorry." He immediately apologised.

"That's okay." Nick rubbed his head, watching Greg doing the same. "What was that about?"

"Huh?"

"You were tossin' and turnin' all over the place Greg. Bad dream?" He questioned, feathering his fingertips across Greg's sore forehead.

"Something like that." Greg nodded slightly. "Is AJ awake yet?" He asked as he looked round at the time.

"Nope, fast asleep. You must have really tired her out yesterday." Greg smiled softly as it was AJ who tired _him_ out. "How's your head?"

"Fine." Greg closed his eyes as Nick placed a soft kiss to his forehead. "How's yours?" He asked, brushing his fingertips across Nick's forehead.

"You didn't hit me that hard." Nick rested his head on the pillow beside Greg's, reaching for his hand, entwining their fingers together. "So, what was your dream about?"

Sighing softly, Greg shook his head. "Nothing important."

"You never talk to me." Gently brushing his thumb across the back of his soft hand, he turned his head to look into his eyes. "You can tell me anythin' Greg."

Greg rested his head against Nick's shoulder, moving his body closer. "I'm fine Nicky." Repositioning himself against Nick's chest, he closed his eyes as Nick wrapped his warm strong arms around him. "It's not that bad."

"Okay." Pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, Nick tightened his arms around him, wanting to help him, but he didn't want to push him to talk, not after he finally got to be with him. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Aren't you tired? You only slept for," Greg looked round at the time. "Four hours."

Nick shook his head. "I'm not that tired."

Greg lifted his head to look into Nick's eyes, joining their lips together for a sweet sensual kiss. "I'll make breakfast." He offered.

"Are you sure?" Greg nodded. "I'll get you an ice pack for your head then." Nick pressed a warm kiss to his forehead before he climbed out of bed, heading off towards the freezer. Greg rubbed his eyes before he climbed out of bed, following Nick off towards the kitchen.

Nick gently placed the ice pack on Greg's head, brushing his thumb across Greg's chin with his other hand. Now seemed like the perfect time, but still he froze up. "It shouldn't bruise," He whispered softly. "Does it hurt?" Greg shook his head.

"Nick!" AJ's voice suddenly shouted.

"Be right back." Nick handed the ice pack over to Greg, making his way off towards the guest bedroom. "What's up?" He asked her as he walked in. She was sat on the edge of the bed, holding her stomach.

"I don't feel so good." As she finished speaking she held her stomach and threw up on the floor in front of her. "I want my mommy." She whimpered.

Nick lifted her up into his arms, softly rubbing her back and up as she started crying.

* * *

Connie shook her head at her sister, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "I don't think you're a total screw up Betty. You've got three beautiful children for starters. That's something I always wanted, but never got."

"There's still time." Betty chuckled softly. "You're only thirty five sis." She reminded her. "I have no idea how to look after babies, I'm gonna need your help."

"Like their names?" Connie chortled. "You can't keep calling them 'the babies'. They need names."

"I know. I was having trouble when I thought it was just one of them. Now I have to think of three names."

"It's not that hard. Are you gonna pick rhyming names or anything from the family?"

"We don't have that many good names in the family. There's Granddad Jasper, Grandma Gwyneth. There's Aunt Beatrice who I'm named after, which I hate her for." Connie giggled softly, shaking her head at her sister. "Aunt Sylvia. Uncle..."

"Well that's just dads side." Connie interrupted her. "What's Papa Olaf's first name?"

"You don't know that?" Betty asked surprised.

"Everyone always called him Papa O and Nana Olaf only ever called him Al."

"Aleksander." Betty reminded her. "Ingrid and Aleksander Olaf. But I don't fancy calling my son Aleksander, or one of my daughters Ingrid. She'll hate me for calling her that."

"I like it. It's pretty."

"No. It sounds like an insult." Betty told her. "I could call my little boy Daniel, after dad."

"You're not gonna have any Norwegian names?"

"Like what?"

Connie shrugged, dropping into the empty chair beside her sister's bed. "Well, what about Danica, Nora, Nina, Marie, Josefina, Emilie, Astrid..."

"Astrid?" Betty questioned her. Connie nodded, watching her sister rolling her eyes at her. "I don't know if I wonna call my daughter Astrid. What about boy's names?"

"Adrian, Colby, Sebastian, Kristoffer, Mathias, Mikkel, Nikolai, Elvis..."

"Elvis?" Betty stopped her.

"Well we are in Vegas." Connie smirked. "I'm not suggesting you call the girls Candy or Sunshine, or anything like that. I just think Elvis is a cute name."

"I'm not naming him Elvis. What about Alfie?"

"That's not Norwegian."

"No, but it's cute." Connie giggled. "Besides, we're only half Norwegian which means my babies are less than twenty five percent Norwegian."

"Where's Bobby from?"

"Billy." Betty corrected her, rolling her eyes at her for forgetting that. "He's from New York but his mothers from Boston."

"Austin?"

"No, Boston."

"No I mean as a name." Connie chuckled, climbing to her feet again. "Austin. For your little boy."

"I don't know . . . I don't really like that name for my baby. He doesn't look like an Austin."

"Well... what are you going to call them then?" Connie sighed heavily. "Am I allowed to tell mom yet?" She suddenly asked.

"No." Betty firmly shook her head.

"Mom would want to know, Dad too. You've got three lovely babies, why wouldn't you want mom to know?"

"Because she'll be mad."

"She'll be even madder the longer you wait to tell her." Connie informed her.

* * *

Once Nick finished cleaning up the mess, he head off towards the kitchen where Greg was sat with AJ at the counter. "What's that?" Nick asked, watching Greg giving AJ something.

"Crackers and Ginger ale. My mom always used to give it to me after I was sick." Greg smiled at him before returning to the stove to finish cooking breakfast. "Nicky, I'm sorry." Greg whirled around to face him again, with an innocent apologetic look on his face.

"For what?"

"I... kinda... maybe..." He struggled to explain.

"What?" Nick looked at him confused.

"I kinda gave AJ ice-cream . . . and cookies." He shamefully added. "And she was jumping around a lot . . . so that probably made her . . . sick."

"Okay." Greg looked at him surprised. "C'mon Greg, everyone makes mistakes." Nick leant on the counter beside where Greg was cooking. "Besides, how can I be mad at the cutest babysitter ever?" Looking down at the apron his boyfriend was wearing; reading 'Kiss the Cook.' He placed his hands on Greg's hips, leaning closer to press their warm moist lips together.

Greg pulled back as he looked towards AJ, but she was completely oblivious to the two of them. Turning his head back towards Nick, he looked into his deep soulful eyes, being swept up in his love for Nick once again.

"What?" Nick questioned him.

"Nothing," Shaking his head, Greg returned to cooking their eggs and bacon. "Do you want one egg or two?"

"Two please." Nick reached around Greg for the freshly brewed coffee, pouring out two cups.

"Nicky, I was thinking. If you really wonna come with me to California . . . do you wonna drive over?" Greg suggested.

"Seriously? You really want me to go?"

Greg nodded up at him. "AJ too. If you still really wonna go with me that is, and Grissom did say you could take some time off."

"True." Nick agreed. "But you really wonna drive over with a child in the car? I remember the long trips I took when I was a kid in the car; we all got very irrita..."

"Nicky it's fine." Greg interrupted him. "I want you both to come. Besides, I get irritable on long journeys too." He smiled round at him before he started serving out the bacon and eggs, dumping the pan in the sink once he was done.

"What about your mom, will she mind?"

"She already knows your coming." Greg reminded him. "We'll get there earlier if we drove anyway. Not to mention safer. I'll call her after breakfast and cancel my flight, if you want to go?"

"Sure. I'll call Grissom." Nick pressed a soft kiss to Greg's cheek as he sat down beside AJ. "How's your tummy sweetie?"

"Better." She nodded slightly.

"Would you like to try and eat some breakfast?" He suggested, moving the plate towards her. "Don't eat it if your tummy still doesn't feel very well."

AJ looked at the plate in front of her then pushed it away. "I wonna go home." She jumped off the stool, making her way back towards the guest bedroom.

Nick looked at the closed door then rested his elbow on the counter, staring down at the plate beneath him. "Nicky, she's bound to ask for her mom." Greg reached across the counter for one of his hands, lifting his chin with the other so they were looking each other in the eye. "It's not your fault Nicky. Think how you'd feel losing your mom; travelling a really long way from home with your aunt to live with a man you've never met." Greg leant across the counter, pressing a delicate kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. "It's gonna take time, but you can do it. I believe in you."

* * *

"_Mom, it's Connie."_

"This better be important." Jean snapped at her, holding the phone against her shoulder as she rushed around to clean up the house for Greg's arrival. "You know I have to get back to your father."

"_I know . . . I'm sorry mom. But it is important I swear."_ Connie leant against the frame of her sister's hospital room door, watching her finally sleeping. "_I just wanted to tell you I've found Betty,"_ Connie thought over what her sister had said about not telling their mother that she had three babies without her. "_And... and..."_

"And what Connie? Spit it out!" Her mother groaned at her, giving Greg's room another once over before she head out the room, grabbing her purse and keys. "I've got so much to do today. Your fathers finally getting out of hospital. Your brother Greg's coming over with his friend and daughter. I really don't have time for this sweetheart."

"_Greg's bringing his boyfriend with him when daddy's sick?" _Connie gritted her teeth together as she let that slip, watching her big sister still sleeping. "_Opps."_

"What?" Jean shrieked. "Boyfriend? What are you on about Constance Louise Sanders?"

Connie knew she was in trouble now, her mother only ever used her full name when she angry at her. "_Well surely he told you mom. Greg's gay, and he has a boyfriend."_

Jean leant back against the wall behind her, looking at her children's pictures all across the wall in front of her. She had always taught her children never to lie to her, but it's all they ever seemed to do. "Is this my fault? Was I a bad mother or something?"

"_Mom, it's not your fault he's gay."_

"Oh not that," Her mother rolled her eyes. "P-lease, I found his magazines years ago. I just assumed it was a just a phase he was going through since he started dating women after that. I meant the boyfriend part. He told me he was bringing a _friend _over. It did sound funny how he said it . . . I should have known. He never was very good a lying."

"_Why aren't you mad?" _Connie asked surprised. "_It's not every day a mother finds out her son is gay."_

"Get over it Connie." Jean rolled her eyes then checked her watch. "Now what was that about Betty? What troubles she got herself into this time?"

Connie bit her lip as she looked back at her sister. She had already betrayed her little brother, she couldn't betray her big sister too. "_She's okay mom. We'll get there as soon as we can, give daddy my best." _Connie quickly snapped her phone shut before she told her the truth and lost the trust of her sister who she was just starting to bond with again after all the years apart.

Jean rolled her eyes at her phone, shoving it into her purse. She looked at a picture of her little baby boy on the wall before she stepped out the door, dialling his number as she head off towards her car at the foot of the drive. "Only me sweetheart." She pleasantly answered him.

"_Mom, hi," _Greg put his finger to his lips as he looked up at Nick on top of him. "_What's up? Is dad okay?"_

"Yes, yes . . . he's fine." Jean climbed into her car, turning the radio down as she listened carefully to her son's breathing. "Well... are you still coming over today?"

"_Yeah... actually I was thinking about driving over."_

"Oh that's a better idea." She sighed in relief as she hated it when her children were in the air. "Is er... is your _friend _Nicky coming with you?"

Greg smiled up at Nick, licking his lips at him. "_Yeah, Nick's still coming. That's okay right?"_

"Yes, that's fine. Your fathers getting out of hospital too so it would be a lovely welcome home present to see you . . . Sweetheart, I just want you to know . . . you don't have to worry. There's nothing you could say or do that would ever make me love you less."

Greg frowned as he pushed Nick back from kissing his neck. "_What do you mean?"_

"Nothing . . . I just mean, I love you sweetheart. Nothing would ever change that. I have to go, safe journey. Did I mention that I love you honey?"

"_Yes you did." _Greg chuckled softly. "_I love you too mom." _Jean waited for her son to hang up before she did herself. She looked up from the steering wheel she was staring at, pulling down her visor to look at the pictures of her children as babies that she always kept with her.

As she looked between their darling little innocent faces, she could feel a tight pain in her chest from all the secrets and lies she herself had been keeping over the years.

* * *

"You okay?" Nick whispered to him. Greg nodded as he set his phone down on the side. "What's up?"

"My sister told my mom." Greg immediately guessed. "I can't believe she told her." Greg covered his hands over his eyes, recalling his nightmare he had.

"How do you know?" Nick gently trailed his fingertip down Greg's chest, watching as he slowly removed his hands from his eyes.

"Because I can hear it in her voice. I'm so gonna kill Connie for that.

"What did she say?" Nick queried.

"Well she still loves me." Greg reached for Nick's hand resting on his hip, weaving their fingers tightly together. "I'm seriously going to kill Connie when I see her next. And I know how to dispose of her body so I won't get caught too."

"You don't mean that G."

"Yes I do. Why does she have to go around telling everyone? She better not tell people at work. They'll never look at me the same again." Greg looked up to see Nick's shocked reaction. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know what you meant . . . and it's the same reason why I haven't told anyone." Nick smiled softly, leaning on his elbow beside Greg's head. "It's part of the reason why I left Dallas in the first place. They think just because you're attracted to both sexes, there's somethin' different about you all of a sudden and you can't do your job as good as a heterosexual man could."

"Do you know the answer to everything?" Greg chuckled softly.

"I'm a father, it's my job."

"You've only been a father for a few days." Greg giggled.

"Yeah, but as soon as you become a father you gain all the power of knowledge." Nick smiled down at him. "You know we should really think about leavin' . . . unless you wonna be drivin' at night."

"I thought you were driving." Greg smirked. "You never let me drive to crime scenes, why should I get special treatment now?" He teased him, instantly brightening Nick's smile.

"I might let you drive my car." Nick covered his mouth with his own, giving him a soft passionate kiss. "Since you let me drive you." He cheekily teased him, smoothing his hands down Greg's sides.

"You're picking up bad habits from me there Nicky."

"More than one." He chuckled, softly caressing Greg's tummy. "C'mon, we better get up. We have to convince AJ to come with us and pack some things for the car."

"Okay, since you're Mr Dad. You can convince her to go with all your power of knowledge." He teased him. "Speaking of AJ, you haven't checked on her in like fifteen minutes."

"So?"

"So, you can't leave six year olds alone for that long Nicky." Nick looked at him wide eyed then quickly scrambled off the bed to go see where she was. He found her still sat at the coffee table with her drawings, only now there was crayon scribbling's all over his coffee table, which _was _pretty brand new. "Told yah." Greg whispered into his ear. "Don't freak out, pretty soon the rest of your apartment will match." Nick looked round at Greg wide eyed.

"Hey AJ," Nick made his way over to her, looking at the drawing sat down on the table in front of her of a little girl in pigtails with two men that looked surprisingly just like him and Greg. He smiled up at Greg then knelt down beside her. "We're goin' out soon to meet Greg's mom."

"Where does she live?" AJ asked, colouring in the house in the background of her picture.

"She lives in Los Angeles."

"Is Los Angel's far?"

Nick smiled softly as she said Angel's instead of Angeles. She was too cute to pass up. "No, it's not _that_ far. Do you wonna go?"

"Are you coming?"

"I am actually. Do you want me to come?" AJ nodded, finally looking up at him. "Shall we go pack your bags then?" AJ dropped her crayons on the table, climbing to her feet. She stepped closer to Nick, wrapping her tiny arms around his shoulders as she hugged him.

Greg smiled softly at his adorable boyfriend. After AJ's tantrum this morning to see her mom, it was nice to see AJ and her _real_ dad in such a sweet hug.

Three hours later they finally got packed up, heading off towards LA. After six bathroom stops, two stops for food and one for petrol they were well on their way, until they drove past a playground complete with swings, slides and climbing structures that is. AJ screamed and kicked her feet until they stopped the car to let her play.

Nick collapsed onto an empty bench with a splitting headache, watching the smile on AJ's face as she ran around, so full of energy. Greg dropped down beside him with an ice-cream in his hands, getting a funny look from Nick. "What?"

"I can't believe you're still hungry." Nick smirked. "You eat just as much as her."

"Do not." He protested.

"Yes you do too." Nick teased, poking him in the stomach. "You can drive the next leg of the journey since you're so wired."

"Well somebody only got four hours of sleep last night." He pointed out to him. "You shoulda slept a little longer then you wouldn't be exhausted and stressed now."

"You're drippin'." Nick pointed to the ice-cream running down Greg's wrist which he so desperately wanted to lick for him. Greg turned his wrist to lick the ice-cream from it, looking at the lust in Nick's eyes as he did. "I guess we should get goin' soon huh? Your mom's gonna be gettin' worried..."

"Nicky look, it's a capatillar." AJ ran over to him, holding a caterpillar in her hands.

"Ew." Nick cringed, feeling goosebumps on the back of his neck at the sight of it.

"It's a caterpillar." Greg pointed out to her.

"That's what I said... a capatillar." She protested, setting it down on the bench beside Nick.

"Caterpillar."

"Capatillar."

"Greg, she's six." Nick stopped him from correcting her again, quickly scrambling to his feet as the caterpillar crawled towards him. Greg giggled softly, picking the caterpillar up into his hands. "AJ we have to go soon."

"I don't wonna go!" She protested running back towards the climbing frame.

"So Daddy-O, how are you going to get AJ back in the car for the next leg of the journey?" Nick looked across the playground at AJ having the time of her life on the climbing frame.

"I dunno. I'll figure somethin' out." Nick cringed at the sight of the caterpillar in his boyfriend's hands. "Can you get rid of that thing please?"

"Nicky, you're being ridiculous. It's just a caterpillar. One day it'll become a beautiful butterfly."

"It's still a bug, get rid of it."

"You know I find bribery always works." Nick looked at him confused. "For kids, not for bugs." He giggled softly, setting the caterpillar down on the back of the bench as he climbed to his feet. "Bribery works for kids..."

"I don't need to bribe her to get her in the car."

"Okay." Greg giggled to himself as he watched Nick heading off towards the climbing frame. He watched Nick trying to persuade AJ to come off the climbing frame, which clearly wasn't working as AJ was shaking her head at him as she climbed higher. Nick tried to reach for her, but AJ held the bars tightly, climbing out of his reach making Greg giggle louder.

Greg decided to stop laughing at him and help him instead. He dumped the finished ice-cream stick into the trashcan as he head over him with a wide smile on his face. "Need some help there Daddy-O?"

"No." Nick looked round at Greg's smiling face, giving him an evil scowl. "AJ, we have to leave now if we want to get there on time."

"I don't wonna go!" She protested again.

Nick sighed heavily, folding his arms across his chest. "I guess that daddy knowledge is limited to questions, not actions." Greg teased him.

"Instead of teasin' me . . . you could be helpin' me G."

"I thought you didn't want my help?" Greg grinned at him. Nick answered him with another scowl. "Okay." Greg made his way round to AJ. "Hey AJ, my mom has _the_ biggest swimming pool you've ever seen and there's lots of rooms to explore in her house."

"Really?" She asked, looking round at him.

"Yep, do you wonna go? I mean if you don't we could always leave you here while we go swimming all by ourselves?" He slyly smiled as AJ climbed off the climbing frame, joining him on the ground. "Oh you do wonna go?"

"Uh huh." She nodded.

Greg smiled round at Nick, watching Nick grumpily folding his arms across his chest again. "How did you do that?"

"Told yah, bribery." Greg winked at him, following AJ off towards the car. He lifted her up into the car strapping her in then ran round to the driver's seat, receiving a kiss to the cheek from Nick who sat in the passenger seat as he himself climbed inside. "What was that for?"

"Coz I don't know what I'd do without yah G." Nick smiled widely at him.

"You sure it's not coz it's the last kiss I'm gonna get if I screw up your car?"

Nick chuckled softly, pulling his seatbelt on. "I trust you."

"Okay." Greg started up the engine with an excitable grin as the engine hummed. Nick laughed at him, looking round at AJ who was sat staring out of the window with her thumb in her mouth as they drove along. It looked like she was finally starting to get sleepy, which was good as he felt like he himself was going to drop too.

"What's the longest word in the world?" AJ asked curiously a few miles later.

"Antidisestablishmentarianism." Greg immediately declared, with a wide grin plastered across his face.

"Nuh uh." AJ shook her head.

"It is, its 28 letters long."

"I know a longer word." She declared, making Greg turn his body completely to look round at her.

"What's that then genius?"

"Eyes on the road." Nick pointed, reaching out for the steering wheel.

"I was." Greg protested then turned to look at AJ again. "What's the longest word in the world then?"

"Super-cali-fragilis-ticepla-lidcocious." She struggled to say.

Nick laughed softly as he saw the confusion in his boyfriend's eyes. "That's not longer." Greg finally said, but AJ nodded her head with a cheeky smile on her lips. "No it's not!"

"Eyes." Nick pointed, being pulled back by his seatbelt as Greg slammed on the breaks. "Maybe I should drive G?"

"No I'm good, that's not a word though!" Greg protested again.

"Afraid she's got you there G." Nick backed her up.

"Nuh uh," Greg protested. "That's not even a word."

"It is." Nick nodded. "And it's . . . 34 letters long . . . yours was only 28." Greg turned his nose up at him as he tried to think. Reaching for his phone he tried typing it in to see just how many letters it was. "You havin' some trouble there G?" Nick smugly asked him.

"Shut up." Greg spoke softly as he tried to think how to spell it. Greg turned to look at AJ as he heard her laughing. "It's not longer."

AJ giggled. "Yes it is."

"Nuh uh." Greg stubbornly shook his head.

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh." AJ burst into giggles again.

"No it's not."

"Shh, both of you." Nick shushed them. "Greg." Nick pointed to the road as the traffic was now moving. "I know an even longer word than both of yours." AJ and Greg looked at him, waiting to hear his word. "Hippopoto-monstrosequippedd-aliophobia."

Greg looked at him in confusion then nodded as he realised what it meant. "Oh."

"That's not a word." AJ protested.

"It is, it means fear of long words. Enough with the word game, play somethin' else." Nick insisted as they still had a long way to drive. "Greg, you just concentrate on the road."

"I have to go bathroom." AJ announced.

"Again?" Nick asked surprised. "We only just stopped twenty minutes ago."

"I really have to go!" She complained.

"Okay, there's one up here. Quick in and out this time." He warned her, pointing Greg off in the right direction. Greg stayed sat in the car while Nick unbuckled AJ, lifting her down from the car onto the pavement. She held his hand as she led him off into the store to use the bathroom.

Greg stared down at his hands in his lap, feeling really nervous about going home now. He'd have to face his mother, father and brother after Connie had spilled the news of him dating another man to them. He wanted to call his sister and tell her how angry he was with her, but Nick had said it was a very bad idea, even if she did deserve an earful.

Greg giggled to himself as he saw Nick carrying a shopping back with him. He helped AJ back into the car, buckling her seatbelt up before he climbed back into the passenger's seat again. "What are you smilin' at G?"

"You," Greg reached for the bag, looking at the mints, sweets and snack foods he had bought. "You're such a push over Nicky."

"No I'm not."

Greg giggled. "Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too." Greg teased, giggling softly as Nick shook his head as he watched Greg starting up the car.

"You both are." They heard AJ from the back of the car.

"You taught her that." Nick pointed an accusing finger towards his boyfriend.

Greg smiled round at him. "Did not."

"Did too."

AJ covered her hands over her mouth as she burst into giggles.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12: Fear of Love

**Chapter Twelve: Fear of Love**

"Honey." Jean Sanders cheered as she ran down the steps towards her youngest son that she had missed so much since the last time he came over. Greg flinched as his mother threw her arms around his shoulders, bringing him into another one of her famous bone crushing hugs. She wrapped her arms tightly around his body even tighter a few seconds later, trying not to let out any tears as she gasped, "Oh honey, I've missed you so much baby."

"I miss my oxygen too." He pretended to start choking so she'd pull back and give him room to breathe. "Jeez mom, I wasn't gone that long." He winced.

"Sorry." Jean finally pulled back from him, immediately looking off towards the car behind her son, looking for Nick. "Where's your friend?" She asked curiously, wanting to meet the man she knew her son was deeply in love with.

Greg scratched his head as he saw the look in her eyes, knowing that Connie had told her everything by the look in her eyes. "Oh... well his daughter AJ was being a little bit excitable... and I didn't think dad wanted that around him his first day out of hospital..."

"So, where is he?"

"Mom." Greg sighed heavily as he folded his arms across his chest, looking up at her. "Connie told you didn't she?"

Jean bit her lip as her sons eyes burned into her. "Yes, she told me." She confessed. "But if it means anything . . . I actually already knew you were gay sweetie. Why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend?"

"How did you already know? And I'm not gay mom, not one hundred percent anyway. I've been with more women than I have..." Greg stopped talking as he spotted their neighbour walking off down their driveway to take the trash to the side walk. "And actually I've only just got my boyfriend, that's while I didn't tell you."

"Since when?" She questioned him.

"Shortly after dad went to the hospital." Greg sheepishly admitted, shoving his hands into his pockets. "And I was going to tell you. I just didn't want to do it over the phone. And how is it you already know?" He demanded again as she never answered him.

"Because... a mother knows her son baby." She smiled widely at him. Greg rolled his eyes at her, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. "I'm sorry that I found out before you could tell me honey. Why don't you just tell me yourself now then?" She suggested. "C'mon, pretend that I don't know anything." She took a step back, waiting for him to speak. "C'mon sweetie, tell me." She urged him on.

Greg rolled his eyes at her again, giving her a slight smile. "But Mom, you already know."

"Know what?" She acted clueless.

Greg smiled as he uncomfortably placed his hands on his hips. It made it easier knowing that she already knew what he was going to tell her. "Okay Mom." He anxiously scratched his head before he spoke. "Mom, I'm not completely gay. But I just wanted you to know that I have a boyfriend, and he's going to be spending a few days here with me."

"How can you not be completely gay?" She immediately questioned him.

"I don't know." Greg shrugged; confused about it himself as he had never fallen so deeply in love with a man before Nick came along. "But for him I would be. Don't tell him I said that." He warned her. "So there you have it . . . I'm gay, and I have a boyfriend Mom." He sighed in relief as he had finally managed to tell her.

"Oh really?" She gasped, pretending to act completely surprised. "And what's this boyfriend's name then?"

Greg smiled wider as he shook his head at her. "Nick Stokes."

"Oh, that's that cute Texan guy." She smiled, pulling him back into her arms for another warm embrace. "Well done honey." She smiled proudly, gently patting him on the back to congratulate him.

"No mother on this earth would ever react like this." Greg giggled as she clutched him tightly. "That's why I love you mom."

"Aww, I love you too honey." She pressed multiple kisses to his forehead before she finally let him go. "So when do I get to meet him?" She asked, brushing the lipstick from his forehead with her thumb.

"He's gonna call me later. He took his daughter AJ off to the park then he's gonna take her out for some food to tire her out."

"He can bring her here for dinner. I don't mind cooking for him and his little girl." Greg rolled his eyes as his mothers eyes lit up when she said the words 'little girl.' "How old is she anyway?" She queried as she led her son off inside the house.

"Six."

"Ooh." His mother's eyes lit up even more as she looked around at him. "That's a cute age. So are you adopting her?"

"Mom!" He scowled at her. "I've only been dating him a couple of weeks, days even. We're not even living together yet; don't you think it's a bit soon to adopt his daughter?"

"Never too soon." His mother shook her head at him then made her way off up the stairs with Greg in tow. "Did he ask you to...?"

"Mother, please stop!" He snapped at her. "I'm dating him, and he just happens to have a kid. Do you think all single people who date a single parent automatically want to adopt their child?"

"You don't?" She asked, not even listening to what he was telling her.

"I never said that Mom, but I don't even know if Nick likes me enough yet."

Jean stopped on the stairs, turning around to face him. "I'm sure he does honey. Who couldn't like you honey?" She gave him a warm smile then continued off up the stairs towards her husband's room, finding him screaming at the television.

"Oh c'mon, that was a lousy call!" He shouted, throwing one of his crackers towards the television set.

"Honey, the doctor said no stress." Jean warned him again.

"This ref is completely blind! Greg!" He smiled surprised as he saw him in the doorway. "Get over here boy and give me a hug." He ordered, opening his arms to him. Greg smiled widely as he made his way over to the bed into the welcoming arms of his father. "I missed you son." He whispered as he hugged him tightly. Greg closed his eyes as his father wrapped his warm arms around him, burying his face in his neck as a single tear spilled from his eye. "Hey . . . hey, it's okay boy. I'm not going anyway . . . you know I'd never leave you."

"S-Sorry." He choked out in a barely audible whisper, sniffing back his tears. "I missed you too dad." He finally spoke up once he found his voice. Daniel gave his wife a smile as he hugged their youngest son tightly, gently smoothing his palms up and down his back to sooth him.

* * *

"Single father?" A young woman holding a young baby asked Nick as she joined him by the benches of parents outlining the park. He looked around at her surprised, raising his eyebrows slightly as he didn't expect anyone to talk to him. "Sorry if I offended you, just you don't see that many fathers out here this time of night unless their single." She smiled as she sat down with her bouncy baby on her lap.

"Oh, well I am a single father... but I'm datin' someone." He quickly told her before she started hitting on him.

The woman laughed at his reaction then pointed to the wedding ring on her finger. "I wasn't hitting on you, relax. I'm Susan, this is Oliver," She indicated to the baby in her arms. "And there's my daughter Katie." She pointed to a young girl on the swings with plaited pig tails.

"I'm Nick, and that's my daughter AJ." He pointed off towards AJ hanging out on the monkey bars, heading towards the climbing structure as he shook Susan's hand.

"Aww, she's a cutie. How old?" She asked him curiously.

"Six."

"Aww, that's a cute age. My daughters eight now, she has a right temper tantrum if she doesn't get her own way." She chuckled softly. "AJ, looks just like you."

Nick nodded as he watched AJ jumping off the climbing structure and joining him by the benches. "Nick, when's Greg getting here?" She asked him curiously.

Nick looked at the surprised expression on Susan's face as his daughter called him by his first name. "Um, he's not comin' here actually. Are you hungry yet?" AJ gave him a shrug. "I am, let's go get somethin' to eat then we can go see Greg." He suggested, reaching out for her hand to walk her off out the park. "Nice to meet you Susan." He waved as he head off towards the gate.

"Sure, bye Nick." She waved, giving him a curious frown as she watched him quickly hustling away with AJ running along behind him trying to keep up.

"Nick, I have to go bathroom!" She shouted as her hand slipped out of his.

"Again?" He groaned, turning round to face her. "Can't you hold it? The steakhouse is right up here." He pointed off up the road.

"I really have to go!" She moaned doing a little dance to show how much she needed to go. Nick sighed heavily as he looked around for a shop or something. He noticed a bar with flickering lights, but he wasn't about to take her in there. "Nick, I have to go!" She complained again.

"I know, I know." Nick lifted her up into his arms, heading off back to the park. He sighed in relief as he saw Susan still there, hoping she wouldn't think he was too weird from the way he rushed off.

"Nick, you're back." She smiled round at him.

"Yeah," Nick awkwardly scratched his head. "Do you know where there's a bathroom round here, for AJ?"

"Oh sure, you don't wonna go in any of the public places. I live nearby; you can come over mine." She suggested then turned towards her daughter. "Katie, c'mon honey, we're leaving."

Katie jumped off the swing, running over to her mother by the benches. "Mom, can I have an ice cream?" She asked her.

"Not now honey, we've gotta help out Nick and his daughter AJ real quick." Susan loaded Oliver into his push chair under much protest as he kicked and screamed, still wanting to be held. Nick watched as Katie held her mother's hand, following them off out of the park towards a row of quaint little houses.

Susan unlocked the door of the second house in the row, leading her children off inside before she pointed out the bathroom to Nick. He looked at the halls decorated with family photos and the floor decorated with toys and a large basket of laundry at the foot of the stairs; nothing like his house. You couldn't even tell he had a child in his house.

Nick thanked Susan as he led AJ off towards the bathroom door. He stood outside while she went in, looking at the photos on the walls while he waited.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink Nick?" Susan asked him.

"No, I'm fine thanks." He smiled at her, watching Oliver crawling around across the floor with a wide smile on his face.

"So, how is it a single father takes his six year old daughter to the park and doesn't know where the nearest bathroom is?" She smiled widely at him.

"Well I don't live here. I'm from Vegas; we just drove over with a... friend. I'm meetin' up with him later."

"Oh." She nodded curiously. "You know I'm from Vegas, not originally, but I only just moved out here after Oliver was born for his father's work. He didn't think it was a very safe environment for our children to grow up in." Nick nodded in agreement. "Are you sure I can't give you and your daughter a lift anywhere, Nick? It's no trouble at all."

"No, we'll be fine." He shook his head at her then turned around as the bathroom door opened and AJ emerged. "Thanks Susan." He smiled at her, taking AJ by the hand as he led her off towards the door.

"Bye Nick, bye AJ." She waved off after them. AJ waved over her shoulder, wrapping her tiny fingers around Nick's thumb as she struggled to keep up with him again. Susan watched her trotting along behind him then sighed heavily before she closed her front door, returning to her children again.

"Where's Greg?" AJ asked a few minutes later as she trotted along behind Nick, trying to keep up with him, but his strides were too wide.

"He's with his mom and his dad. I told you that like twenty minutes ago." He smiled round at her, waiting for her to catch up to him before he started walking again. "Do you not like hangin' out with me then?"

"You walk too fast." AJ moaned stopping in the middle of the path as Nick carried on. "I wonna go home." She complained.

Nick spun round on his heels to look at her, watching her folding her arms across her chest as she refused to move. "Well we can't right now, we're goin' over to Greg's parent's house. C'mon AJ." He reached out his hand to her but she refused to move still. Nick walked back towards her, lifting her up into his arms as she refused to walk any further by herself.

"What happened to no carries rule?" She cheekily asked him.

"That rule only applies if the person bein' carried is too tired to walk and the one doin' the carryin' wants to get in before it rains."

"How do you know it's gonna rain?" She asked him curiously.

Nick smiled at her then pointed up at the sky. "You see those clouds there?" AJ nodded to him. "My granddad told me those clouds are rain clouds. They bring the rain with them."

"How did he know?" She asked him curiously.

"I don't know. But whenever you see those clouds . . . it always rains." Then like clockwork it started to trickle down with rain around them. AJ smiled to Nick as she reached out her hand, feeling the rain drops splashing against her arm. "See, told yah."

"My mommy said it rains when somebody's sad."

"My Mama told me that too." He smiled at her, zipping her coat up higher so she didn't catch a cold. "C'mon, we better get inside before it starts to pour down."

"Where are we going?"

"The Steakhouse like I told you." He smiled at her again. "And this is the most you've ever talked to me. You like me now huh?" AJ responded with a shrug. "Almost there." He grinned at her, finally spotting the restaurant he was looking for in the distance. "C'mon, you still hungry for steaks?" AJ gave him a smile leaning against his shoulder as he carried her off towards the entrance.

A waitress seated them at a table in the corner with a booth. Nick slid in first, watching AJ crawling across on her knees to sit beside him. The waitress handed them a menu each then gave them a warm smile as she walked away. Nick used one of the spare napkins to dab the rain off AJ's forehead. He then unzipped her jacket, hanging it over the back of one of the chairs for her to let it dry off while they ate.

AJ looked at her menu with a frown then placed it on the table, looking up into Nick's eyes. "You can't read can you?" He immediately noticed.

"Some." AJ nodded, leaning against the booth beside him.

"Well there's a grilled pork chop with apple sauce and mashed potato. Angus beef ribs..."

"Why's his name Angus?"

Nick looked at her confused. "No, his names not Angus. It's just the name of where it's from."

"Why don't they tell you where the steak is from?"

"I have no idea." He shrugged giving her a slight smile. "There's a grilled rib eye steak with French fries and onion strings..."

"How do they know the fries are French?"

"Because that's where they came from." He smiled down at her as she had a question about everything. "There's a steak Diane..."

"Why did they give that one a girl's name?"

"Are you goin' to ask a question about every steak, or have you decided which one you want?" AJ shrugged up at him. "Well there's also some Pizza's. What's your favourite type?"

"Chicken."

"Chicken." He smiled at her then looked for the different flavoured chicken pizzas. "There's barbeque chicken, chicken and mushroom..."

"Barbeque." She interrupted him. "It's my favourite."

"Mine too." He gave her a smile then called over the waitress to order their pizza.

* * *

"I don't get it." Greg groaned again, throwing some popcorn back into his mouth while he sat on the bed beside his father watching the game.

"I've explained this to you hundreds of times." He laughed, poking his son in the side. "Just my luck to end up with two sons who know _nothing_ about sports."

"Maybe you'll have better luck with your son's boyfriend." Greg smiled round at him. "He used to play football in College and baseball in High school, and he never misses a game on TV."

"Ooh, when does he get here?" He teased him, laughing as Greg rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm getting the feeling you and mom only want me back to meet my boyfriend."

"Of course we want _you_ back Greggy." He smiled at his youngest son. "Mark won't even pretend to like football and sit with me."

"Well thanks a lot." Greg laughed, throwing some more popcorn into his mouth.

"Where's your mother?"

"Planning my marriage to Nick no doubt. She already thinks I'm adopting his daughter." Greg licked his buttery fingers, feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket. Daniel held the bowl of popcorn for him while he lifted his hips to pull it from his back pocket.

"That him?" Daniel asked then watched the wide smile on his son's face, immediately knowing the answer was yes. "What he say?"

"You and mom are so nosy." Greg laughed.

"I just wonna know." His father smiled at him. "I have to meet this Nick sometime; see if he's good enough for my boy."

"I think it's me who's not good enough for him." Greg went to crawl off the bed but Daniel grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.

"Greg . . . don't let the others know this . . . but you've always been my favourite. Nick's a lucky guy to have you, don't let anybody tell you different."

"Thanks dad, but I really don't need a pep talk right now." Greg gave his father a quick hug before he climbed off the bed, heading off down the stairs to say goodbye to his mother before he head off to get Nick. "Bye Mom, I'll be back in a bit."

"Do you have a child's car seat in that big ol' truck out there?"

"Yes mother, that's how we drove all the way over here. I'll be back soon." He shouted as he ran off out the door before she spoke to him again.

* * *

Nick lifted a finally sleepy AJ into his arms as he left the steak house, zipping her coat up again as it was starting to get colder outside. He smiled as he watched her sleepily rubbing her eyes open, resting her head against his shoulder. "Finally gettin' sleepy huh?" AJ shook her head but gave out a wide yawn straight after. "I'm sure." He smirked, gently brushing back the hair from her face so he could see both of her beautiful eyes. "You have barbeque sauce all over your chin." He smiled as he gently brushed his thumb across her chin to get rid of it for her.

"So do you." She pointed out to him.

"I do?" Nick wiped his chin with the back of his hand, noticing the barbeque sauce on his hand. "All gone?" AJ checked his chin then nodded. "Good." Nick smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder again. Her eyelids gradually began to close over her eyes and her thumb instinctively found its way to her mouth.

Nick looked outside seeing the rain had stopped and the sun had completely set now. He lifted AJ slightly higher in his arms, taking a short walk across the path as he waited for Greg show up.

Within a few minutes Greg arrived, giving Nick a wide smile as he pulled up to the curb. Greg climbed out of the driver's seat, pulling open the back door to help Nick with AJ. "You managed to send her right off to sleep?" Greg whispered to him.

"Yep, she's like me. Long walk and somethin' to eat and she falls right asleep." Nick whispered back as he carefully strapped AJ into the car seat.

"You wonna drive?" Greg asked holding out the keys.

"Yep." Nick gave Greg a wide smile as he went to reach for the keys from his hands.

Brushing his fingertips across the top of Greg's hand, he curled his fingers around the keys, watching Greg licking his lips as he did the same. They both knew what the other wanted, but it was too public to share an intimate kiss right now.

Nick climbed in the driver's seat while Greg ran round the other side to climb into the passenger seat. Nick waited for Greg to strap himself in before he anxiously head off towards Greg's parents house.

"Don't worry Nicky, they love you already." Greg assured him, pecking a quick kiss to his lips. "You don't have to worry about pleasing them, because you already have." He smiled then climbed out of the car to help him AJ.

Nick carefully lifted AJ from the back seat, trying not to wake her as she had only just fallen asleep after a very long journey. Greg quietly closed the doors of his truck, locking it up then led Nick off towards the house, not noticing his mother at the front room window, watching them like a hawk through the gap in the curtains.

"My mom already set up one of the guest bedrooms for her." Greg whispered to him once the door was open. Nick nodded as he looked around the grand lobby of the Sanders household filled with pictures of the Sanders children. He noticed a few of Greg; the baby of the family, just like him.

Greg poked his head through the door of the front room, noticing his mother stood directly behind the door. "Mom, you can come out from hiding now." He smirked at her, folding his arms across his chest.

"I wasn't hiding." She looked around the room trying to think of an excuse, but she wasn't too good at thinking on her feet. "Okay, maybe I was hiding, but I did it because I was nervous." Greg smiled at her then tugged her out by the arm to come and meet Nick.

"Nicky, this is my mother, Jean. Mom, this is Nick... and AJ. Don't talk too loud, he's only just got her off to sleep." Greg warned her.

"Okay," She whispered quietly, extending her hand to shake Nick's. "It's nice to meet you Nick . . . again. I believe we met at the hospital after Gregory..." Greg loudly cleared his throat to stop her from complaining about the attack he endured again; being reminded about it all the time by his mother wasn't helping him get over it anymore. "Well that's a beautiful daughter you have there Nick." She tried to change the subject.

"Mom." Greg hissed softly before she brought up the adoption thing again, embarrassing him in front of the first boyfriend he ever brought home.

"Sorry, would you like to get AJ off to bed then? I don't have a child's bed in the house, but I'm sure she'll be plenty safe on the softest mattress in the house." Jean assured him. "I set up a guest bedroom for you too . . . unless you want to sleep in Greg's room." She slyly suggested, winking at her son.

"Okay, good night mother." Greg gently pushed her off towards the kitchen then led Nick off up the staircase.

"I was just saying." She whispered off after them. "No strict rules in this house. You can do what you like."

Greg clutched his head in his hands as he led Nick into the guest bedroom. Nick gave him a smile as he watched his face blushing bright red, carefully setting AJ down on the mattress. "Don't worry about it G." He whispered to him as he gently untied AJ's trainers, setting them down on the floor then carefully pulled her jacket off for her.

"She's so embarrassing." Greg whispered as he lifted the covers as Nick tucked her in, watching AJ sleepily readjusting herself against the pillows. "You don't have to sleep in my room if you don't want to, you don't have to listen to her."

"Relax G." He smiled up at him, carefully tucking the covers around AJ. He gritted his teeth together as he watched her softly stirring, hoping she wouldn't wake up as he himself was exhausted and he didn't have any more tricks up his sleeve to send her off to sleep. AJ rubbed one of her eyes, rolling over onto her stomach as she stuck her thumb back in her mouth, falling fast asleep once again.

Nick and Greg quietly crept out the room together, carefully clicking the door shut before they smiled to one another. "Did you already eat?" Greg whispered to him.

"Yep, did you?"

Greg shook his head. "Not hungry." He assured him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You wonna go watch a movie? My mom's going to bed soon so she'll totally leave us alone."

"Okay." Nick slipped his hand into Greg's as he led him off down the stairs towards the front room. Nick collapsed back on the sofa, making himself comfortable while Greg set up a movie.

"Goodnight boys." Jean waved them off.

"Night." They both chimed in together, watching her heading off up the staircase with a wide smile on her face.

Greg sat on the edge of the coffee table as he set up the DVD, waiting for it to load. He selected the right language then waited through all the trailers until he could finally play the movie.

"Aren't cha gonna sit with me?" Nick asked him.

"One second." Greg rushed over to the light switch, dimming the lights in the room before he rushed over to the closet, grabbing a blanket sat on top of the board games that they always used to snuggle under as a family.

Greg collapsed into Nick's welcoming arms, spreading the blanket out across them both to keep them warm. Nick wrapped his arms tightly around his younger lover's warm body, breathing in his strong scents before he pressed a soft smooch to the back of his neck. "How's your dad then G?" He whispered.

"Fine, he seems like himself again," Greg leant back into Nick's warm embrace, gently trailing his fingertips across his bicep around his chest. "Except the being bound to the bed and resting part."

"It's not permanent G; I remember when my granddad had a heart attack. He was bed bound for a couple of weeks then he was back to his old self again." He tried to comfort him. Greg rolled onto his back in Nick's arms, smiling as he looked up into his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," Greg softly bit his lower lip as he shook his head. "How'd it go with AJ today then?"

"Pretty good." Nick nodded, trailing his fingers softly down the side of Greg's cheek. "I think we're gettin' along more now. We've got the talkin' thing down." He smiled at him.

"That's good." Greg smiled up at him, noticing the slight look of sadness in his boyfriend's eyes. "As soon as she gets used to you . . . she might start calling you dad Nicky."

"It's not that G . . . I still have to tell my mom and dad about her."

"You still didn't tell em?" Nick shook his head. "How could they be mad at you?"

"My Mama wouldn't . . . but my dad will be. When we get back to Vegas I've loads to do. I have to child proof my house, buy her some things; what kind of father would I be if I never bought her any toys? I'm gonna have to get her in school, hire a nanny or somethin' . . . and tell my family."

"I can help you Nicky." He suggested. "You're not the first father to suddenly have a new child in his life that he wasn't prepared for." Greg smiled softly. "But I really suggest you tell your family first."

"I know . . . I shoulda done that first huh?" Greg nodded up at him. "I'll call em later." Nick hooked his leg around Greg's, pressing a moist kiss to his lips. "Right now we're technically on vacation though G." He smiled as he seductively slid his hand down Greg's chest beneath the blanket.

"You don't wonna watch the movie?" Greg asked as Nick's lips touched his jaw line. Before Greg got his answer Nick covered his mouth with his own, giving him a tender soft kiss as he slid his hand down his side towards his hip.

Before the opening credits had even come to an end, they were both already breathless from the tender loving kisses to one another's lips. They each pulled back for a gasp of air, staring lovingly into one another's eyes, both thinking the same thing, but too afraid to say it in case the other didn't feel the same way.

The story of their relationship!

They snuggled up to one another again, clutching the blanket tightly around them to keep them both warm while they watched the movie together. Greg soon fell asleep in Nick's arms, receiving soft angel kisses to his eyelids from his loving boyfriend.

"Good Night Gorgeous." Nick whispered as he gently brushed his fingers through one of his bleached spikes. He watched the rest of the movie by himself, holding Greg tightly in his arms until he dozed off to sleep himself.

* * *

Greg awoke a few hours later, smiling softly as he saw Nick fast asleep on his chest. Gently pressing his lips to his forehead, he tried to gently shake him awake but he was in a heavy deep sleep. Greg looked round at the time, noticing it was three in the morning and he really wanted to sleep in a soft bed instead of the hard couch.

"Nick," He softly poked him in the ribs, trying to wake him up again, but there was still no response. Greg softly tickled his fingertips across Greg's sides, watching Nick's eyes slowly opening.

Nick softly smiled as he saw Greg lying beside him, rubbing his eyes open. "What's up bud? Can't you sleep?"

Greg shook his head. "You wonna move to the bed?"

"Sure." Nick rubbed his eyes as Greg climbed out from under him, pulling him up with him. Greg clicked off the TV, leading Nick off up the stairs by the hand. "How big is this place?" Nick whispered to him.

"It's not _that _big." Greg whispered back to him, pulling him off towards his bedroom. Nick stopped at the guest bedroom before he followed Greg off down the hall, pressing his ear against the door to make sure AJ was still asleep. He couldn't hear anything from the outside, but he really wanted to check to make sure she was still alive and well, and he didn't dream having a daughter.

Greg watched as Nick carefully clicked the door open of the guest bedroom. A satisfied smile soon spread across his lips as he saw her still fast asleep, only now she was further in the middle of the bed with one of her pig tails all messed up.

Greg gently slipped his hand into Nick's as he stepped up beside him, giving him a wide smile. "She'll be okay Nicky."

"I know." He smiled back at him, quietly clicking the door shut again. "I'm just worried about her. She's been through a lot."

"Yeah, but she has the best daddy in the world. After mine of course." He cheekily added. "Every kid thinks their daddy is the best daddy in the world."

"Not every kid G." He whispered back to him as they head off towards Greg's room.

Nick looked at the room in awe as Greg clicked on the lights, leading him inside the time capsule of Greg's life. "Don't laugh." Greg warned him as he started looking at all the photos of Greg as a child everywhere.

"I wasn't gonna laugh." Nick smiled round at him, picking up a framed photo off the desk of Greg in Highschool. Greg blushed as he pulled it from his hands, setting it back down on the desk face down. "Don't be embarrassed, you're cute Greg."

"Am not." Greg threw himself back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling above him. "My mouth was full of hardware and I had the dorkiest hair cut ever."

"You are adorable G." Collapsing onto the bed beside him, he gently trailed his fingertips down the side of his face. "You're so adorable. And there's not a single guy in the world I would ever say that to . . . but you G."

"What about AJ?" Greg slid his hand towards Nick's hip, looking up into his dark lustful eyes. "She's adorable."

"True, but she's not a guy." Nick smirked.

"Are you keeping her then? Become her fulltime daddy?"

"Well, technically . . . I am her fulltime daddy, no matter what I decide Greg." Hooking his leg around Greg's, he brought their bodies a little closer. "Do you think I can do it?"

Greg nodded. "Do you even know how her mom died though?"

"Nope," Nick shook his head, surprised at himself that he had never thought about that for himself before. "I can't believe I never thought of that. I barely know anythin' about her. I don't know if she has any allergies, what her favourite colour is . . . or if she even likes me."

"She likes you, who couldn't Nicky?" Greg smiled at him, wrapping his arms around his body.

"You like me too huh?" Smiling down at Greg, he pressed a kiss to his warm lips.

Greg nodded as they pulled apart. "More than like," Weaving his fingers through Nick's soft hair, he brought their hot wet mouths together again, engaging in a deep passionate kiss that left them both breathless. "How come we never got together before?" Greg suddenly asked.

Nick shrugged, teasing his fingertips beneath the fabric of Greg's t-shirt. "We only slept together after the..." Nick stopped himself before he said attack. He didn't want to bring up more painful memories for Greg or dwell on the past. "I've always liked you though. I never knew if you... were like me though."

"Like you as in bisexual you mean?" Greg queried. "You coulda asked."

"Well yeah . . . that woulda been easier." He smirked, brushing his thumb across Greg's jaw line. "Do you regret not bein' with me before?"

"Like I had a choice," Greg smoothed his fingertip across Nick's manly jaw, studying his face with hungry eyes. "You're the one who decided we were sex buddies. I have to admit the first few times . . . were a little weird."

"Weird how?"

"You know what I mean. We were friends, best friends for like seven years . . . then we slept together. It's not every day that you get to sleep with your best friend . . . let alone the office hotty." He smiled widely at him as he stared deeply into Nick's eyes. "I think it was mostly weird because we acted like nothing was going on between us at work."

"Well that's the way it has to be G."

"I know. Still," Trailing his fingertips down Nick's strong bicep desperately made him want to feel more of his body against his own. "It kinda sucked having to climb out of windows and hide in closets while you pretended nothing was going on with your girlfriends."

"I'm sorry." Nick never realised how much his lifestyle had affected Greg before now. "Do you hate me for doin' that to you?"

Greg looked into his eyes then shook his head. "What I wonna know is... why'd you sleep with me in the first place. You still never asked if I was bi... you just assumed."

"Well if you weren't before... you are now." Nick smiled softly, sliding his hand south to cup Greg's crotch in his palm. "Truthfully, I didn't actually mean to kiss you that first time. I was so worried about you . . . then when I saw you after, I couldn't stop myself . . . I knew Greg Sanders would have a unique taste to his lips, but I never knew you would be this addictive." Nick moved closer for another taste. "That and you were an amazin' kisser, so I had to kiss you again." Nick smiled against his parted lips.

"I'm so glad you grew your hair back." Greg changed the subject as he so desperately wanted to say 'I love you', but he didn't want to ruin what they had now. Weaving his fingers through Nick's hair, he advanced closer to his lips for a sweet sensual kiss, leaving them breathless and hungry for more. "The first time I kissed you, you were bald." Greg giggled, gripping handfuls of his boyfriend's soft hair.

"I remember. You're hair was more shaggy too."

Greg nodded, remembering how he just grew it out after he was attacked. He didn't style it or cut it in any particular way for a while. "Do you prefer it like this?"

"I love your hair however you have it." Nick pressed kisses to Greg's hairline, caressing the side of his face with his fingertips.

"Don't ever cut your hair again Nicky." Greg whispered softly.

"Never." He promised him. "Unless I go grey." He quickly added.

"Nuh uh." Greg giggled softly. "We can always dye it for yah. I recon a nice chestnut brown with soft highlights would look good for your old age." Greg teased him, cheekily giggling as Nick tickled him.

"My dad didn't go grey until his late fifties, not until then will I let you anywhere near my hair with dye."

Greg smiled, sweeping one hand through his boyfriend's soft dark brown hair once again. "You think we're gonna be together that long?" He queried.

Nick nodded doing the same to Greg's bleached spikes. "I do . . . if we're not still boyfriend's . . . then we'll still be friends. Don't you?"

"Uh huh, but I'm thinking longer." He added with a sweet little smile. "I'm think we'll be little old gray men with a walking cane and glasses pressed on the end of our noses. We'll have to take our false teeth out to kiss."

"Ew." Nick cringed and laughed at the same time, tickling his fingertips across Greg's stomach. "That's a horrible image."

"Why? It'll still be us." Greg cheekily giggled. "At least I didn't say anything about our old shrivelled balls."

"Okay, you've put me right off sex now." Nick cringed again, rolling over onto his back.

"I was kidding. For starters no one in my family has _ever_ had glasses, and do you really think we're gonna live to the ripe old age of... I dunno, seventy onwards?"

"I think we might." Nick nodded. "And both my parents have glasses. My Mama's near sighted and my father's far sighted. So I could go either. Three of my sisters have glasses and my brother, but he won't wear them."

"Why?"

"They make him look like a dork."

"Why doesn't he get contacts?" Greg asked him curiously. Nick shrugged as he turned his head to look at Greg. "You realise you're gonna have to tell AJ about us eventually right." Greg changed the subject again.

"Like she hasn't already figured it out? She's always askin' for you when you're not around. She asked me why you don't live at my place and at dinner today she asked me if we were married." Nick truthfully told him. "She's perfectly okay with you, she really likes you. And I don't think she minds us bein' together. She hasn't complained or looked at us funny."

"She's six, she doesn't know any different. That the amazing thing about kids. They don't judge and their parents are their gods."

"Exactly, and that's how I want her to be raised."

"Her parents as gods?" Greg questioned him with a cheeky grin.

"No G." He laughed, poking him in the stomach. "To accept people for who they are, not what they look like, who they love . . . not anythin' like my father... homosexuality, lesbians, transsexuals, sex before marriage and so on... we were all taught they were a sin. He made me hate myself when I was younger, thinkin' there was somethin' seriously wrong with me. I don't want AJ to ever feel like that."

"See, you'll be the best dad ever." Greg sweetly smiled up at him.

"With you helpin' me . . . I'm pretty sure I will be." Nick smiled back. "How'd you get so good with kids anyway? You're the youngest in your family just like me."

"I used to babysit my cousin when I was in Highschool. Her mom died at a young age too and her dad was always working. She was like my little sister."

"How come you never mentioned her before?"

"She died." Greg softly spoke. "She was only twelve at the time. She got hit by a car on her way home from school . . . I was in college at the time. My mom always wanted to adopt her, but birth parents have more rights over children so she never could, but she was always a little sister to me."

"What was her name?" Nick asked curiously.

"Samantha. She liked Sammy though and she called me Greggy."

Nick smiled softly, wrapping an arm around Greg's body. "Why didn't you ever tell me before?"

"Because I lost her . . . she was my best friend and I lost her . . . that's why I was afraid to lose you too."

"You won't lose me." Nick assured him, resting his head against his as their warm bodies merged closer together. "I'm here to stay. If you'll have me?" He whispered the last part against his ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as a cold shiver tingled down his spine.

Smiling widely, Greg turned his head to return the kiss to Nick's delicious lips. "I'll make a deal with you. You tell me everything you've said to me in Spanish . . . and I'll keep you." He cheekily grinned up at him.

"Nope can't." Nick rolled onto his back with a smile on his face, knowing just how to torment Greg.

"That's so unfair." Greg pouted. "I'm sure my mom has a Spanish phrase book around here somewhere."

"No G," Nick laughed, pulling Greg back towards him as he tried to get off the bed, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "I'll tell you one part of it . . . Pienso en ti tod el tiempo . . . which means I think about you all the time."

"You do?"

Nick nodded, hugging him tightly. "You can't translate the rest using that Greg." He smirked as he saw him trying to work it out in his brilliant mind. "Let's just go to sleep. I promise I'll tell you later."

"Fine." Greg kicked his sneakers off, fiddling with the belt around his jeans. "Last one undressed has to get the light." He declared, quickly shedding his clothing.

"That's unfair, you started before me." Nick pouted back at him. Greg giggled as he crawled towards the pillows, lifting the comforter as he crawled underneath the warm covers. He watched Nick climbing to his feet, quickly undressing then getting the light and joining Greg under the covers. "Why's it so cold out here?"

"Because we're not in Vegas anymore and its winter." Greg smirked at him. "Hey Nicky." He whispered softly a few minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"Jeg tenker pa deg hele tiden altfor." Nick looked at him confused. "Yeah, you're not the only one who speaks another language mister." He giggled softly.

"You never told me you spoke Norwegian. Are you keepin' secrets from me already?"

"That's not a secret. My Papa Olaf spoke Norwegian all the time, he barely knew any English, so I had to learn. I've told you hundreds of times about my Papa Olaf being Norwegian, so I thought you knew."

"Nope. I never knew that _you_ spoke Norwegian. It's like I barely know you at all." He smirked.

"Well there's some stuff I don't know about you." Greg leant back into Nick's embrace as he spooned him tightly.

"Ask away." Nick whispered against his neck. "I'm an open book."

Greg thought long and hard about his first question then came out with, "What's your favourite colour?"

"That's you question?" Nick chuckled softly.

"C'mon, I don't know my own boyfriend's favourite colour. That's pretty lame."

"Blue. Now you know my favourite colour, can you tell me what you said to me in Norwegian? Otherwise I'll have to ask your mother, and if its embarrassin'..."

"It's not." Greg giggled softly, turning slightly to face Nick. "I said . . . I think about you all the time too."

Nick felt warmth running throughout his body. He held Greg tighter, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "G'night G."

"G'night Nicky." Greg closed his eyes against the pillow, entwining his fingers with Nick's on his chest. "Nicky . . . Jeg elsker deg." He whispered softly.

"What does that mean?" Nick queried. Greg smiled to himself as he got comfortable against the pillow, leaving Nick to wonder as he tried to get to sleep. "G, what's it mean? Greg?"

* * *

**Extra long chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13: Closer Together

**Chapter Thirteen: Closer Together**

Nick touched his lips to the softness of Greg's cheek, gently smoothing his fingertips through his tousled hair. Greg slowly tilted his head to the side as he began to stir. Slowly fluttering his eyes open, a wide smile spread across his face as he saw Nick lying on his side beside him. Nick closed his mouth over Greg's, kissing him with an untamed hunger. Greg returned the affectionate kiss, sliding his hands down the chest of the warm body beside him. "Mmm, I'm still gonna have to get used to that." Greg purred against his lips.

"Used to what?" Nick queried, stroking his fingertips down the side of Greg's cheek.

"The morning kisses from my best friend." He beamed a wide smile at him, sliding his palm across his broad chest. "It takes some getting used to."

"Really?" Gently caressing his boyfriend's cheek, Nick looked deep into his eyes, asking him, "Doncha like em G?"

"Nope . . . I love em." Greg turned his hips to align Nick's, smiling widely against his parted lips. "It just takes some getting used to." Hooking his leg around Nick's thigh, he brought their bodies closer together as their warm lips merged together.

"Gregory!" His mother's voice shouted from outside his bedroom door. "Are you up yet?" Greg put his finger to his lips as he looked up at Nick. "I heard you talking!" She shouted a few seconds later. "I know you're awake!"

"What mother?" He shouted as it was clear she wasn't going away.

"Don't speak to me like that young man. Your brothers here Gregory and AJ's already had breakfast; I hope you don't mind Nicky."

"No, that's fine." Nick shouted back to her. "Thank you Mrs Sanders."

"See, at least _somebody_ has some manners." Jean directed that comment towards her son. Greg threw his head back against the cushion beneath him, hearing his mother finally walking away.

"We should get up G." Nick pressed a kiss to Greg's forehead. He laughed softly as Greg shook his head, tightly clamping his eyes shut. Nick went to climb out the bed, stopping as he found a photo of Greg sat on the bedside table. "Who's this little cutie?" Greg snapped his eyes open, looking at the picture Nick was holding in his hands.

"No, don't look at that." Greg whimpered, trying to pull the photo from his hands. As soon he pried it from Nick's grip, he held it tightly against his chest. "I hate my mom for leaving all these photos everywhere."

"Let me see it, you look adorable." Nick tried to tickle the photo free from his hands, but Greg rolled onto his stomach, holding the photo tightly as Nick continued to tickle him.

"No I don't." Greg giggled and squirmed as Nick rolled him over, trying to hold the photo tighter but he eventually lost his grip. Nick pulled it from his hands then rolled away. "No, give it to me Nicky. Please don't look at it!" He begged with embarrassment.

"You look so cute . . . what are you supposed to be?" Nick chuckled, holding Greg's arms away so he couldn't reach the photo.

"I was a witch. Please give it back." Greg pushed Nick down onto the bed, sitting on his hips as he pried the picture from his hands. "It's horrible. I look like a total dork."

Nick laughed softly tickling Greg's sides. "You're cute. How old are you there?"

Greg shrugged as he looked at the picture. "Three or four." Greg placed it in the bed side draw so it couldn't be seen anymore, folding his arms across his chest as he looked down at Nick. "You can't look at anymore pictures. Promise me or I'll ring your mother and ask her to send me every embarrassing photograph of you." Greg warned him.

Nick smiled softly, pulling Greg down on top of him for a passionate kiss. Rolling their bodies so Greg was underneath him, he slowly pulled back from his lips, resting his palms either side of his head. "Okay, I won't look at any more pictures of my gorgeously cute boyfriend, especially not ones of him in cute little witch outfits."

"It's not a cute witch outfit. It's a bin bag that my mom cut holes in for my arms and head. She got outfits for Betty, Connie and Mark, but she forgot about me so I got a bin bag." Nick couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny, everyone else at the party was dressed in cool fireman's outfits, cowboys or superheroes, and I was the kid in the bin bag."

"G, you were four." He smiled down at him. "You're cute whatever you wear. Don't be embarrassed. One Halloween party I went to, my sisters dressed me as a girl with the makeup, wig, dress and everythin' else. The most embarrassin' part is that everyone thought I really was a girl and they had no idea what my costume was."

Greg burst into a wide grin, struggling not to laugh. "And how old were you?"

"Seven. They called me Nikki, the girly version all night. That's real embarrassment G." Nick went to crawl off the bed, but turned back to Greg to give him a warning, "Oh and you tell anyone at the lab about that, you're a dead man." He smiled down at him then climbed off him to grab his clothes off the floor.

"I won't tell a sole." He promised, giving him a cheeky grin.

"You comin' downstairs?"

"Not if my brothers there." Greg shook his head, remaining on the bed.

Nick leant over him, pressing a kiss to his forehead then gently ran his fingers through his bleached spikes. "Why not?"

"Well I don't know what your relationship with _your_ brother is like, but we hate each other. He's always picking on me; he's like the meanest big brother ever." Nick sat on the edge of the bed, giving him a curious look. "Okay, stop with the look. He's seriously going to hate me when he finds out . . . I'm..."

"Gay?" Nick finished for him. "Believe me I've been thinkin' the same thing about my brother. You just have to get up and face it G, you can't hide up here the whole time."

"Says the man whose brother has no idea he's gay." Greg pouted up at him.

"I have a feelin' your brother will be more understandin' than mine."

"You haven't met him."

"Maybe I should." Nick pressed a soft kiss to Greg's forehead before he climbed off the bed. "Get up Greg; I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you." Nick smiled at him then head off out the bedroom door to go check on AJ downstairs.

"Good Morning Nicky," Jean smiled widely at him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you." Nick smiled as AJ stepped around the counter, reaching her arms out to him. He lifted her up into his arms, smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. "You miss me that much?" He smiled at her. AJ shyly hid her face against his shoulder as she smiled.

"I got her a change of clothes from the back of your truck Nick." Jean handed him over his car keys. "And you really should have a warmer jacket for her in this weather Nicky." She advised him, cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.

"Yeah I know . . . I really suck at this dad thing huh?" He whispered to AJ. She shook her head at him giving him a slight smile.

"I think you're doing a great job too." Jean added, starting to set up the breakfast tray for her husband. "It's not easy to be a parent, especially when you had no idea it was coming. Would you like some coffee Nicky?"

"No, I'm fine thanks."

"Well help yourself to anything, where's Gregory?" She suddenly noticed he wasn't with him. "Did he make you come down here by yourself?"

"Nope, he said he'll be down in a minute. I'll go check on him." He smiled at her, carrying AJ off up the stairs with him.

Walking back into Greg's bedroom, he saw he was still snuggled up under the covers with his eyes closed. Nick quietly crept towards the bed, putting his finger to his lips as he looked at AJ. Carefully setting her down on the bed, they both tickled him furiously to wake him up.

Greg opened his eyes, laughing as he reached out for his attackers. "You're not supposed to be goin' back to sleep Greg." Nick smirked, dropping onto the bed beside him. Greg smiled up at him then lifted AJ towards him for a warm hug.

"I'm sleepy." He mumbled, reclosing his eyes.

"Nana Jean said you're lazy." AJ told him.

"Oh did she now?" Greg laughed, tickling her sides making her giggle. "She's got you calling her Nana Jean already I see. She brainwashed you into calling her mom yet?" He asked looking towards Nick.

"Nope." Shaking his head Nick lay down beside Greg, resting on his elbow beside his head.

"Did you meet my brother?" Nick shook his head. "Lucky you."

"I did." AJ declared.

"You did?" Greg asked her.

She nodded to him. "At breakfast. He don't look like you dough Greg."

"That's because he's really old." Greg chuckled softly. "Sorry Nicky, he's like a year older than you."

"Are you callin' me old?" Nick tickled his fingertips down Greg's sides making him giggle. "I'm only four years older than you Greg."

"Yeah I know, but Mark looks _way_ older. And you're gorgeous Nicky." Greg watched AJ wrapping her tiny fingers around his thumb. "And you're so much luckier than him."

"Oh yeah," Nick rested his head against Nick's, wrapping his arm around his waist. "And whys that G?"

"Coz you've got the most beautiful daughter in the world." He smiled softly, receiving a warm kiss to his lips.

"I also have you." Nick smiled against his lips. "C'mon, time to get up. You've gotta face your brother some time soon. AJ, you comin' down with me?"

"Yeah." AJ climbed to her feet, being lifted up into his arms.

"Nobody wants to stay with me?" Greg pouted.

"Well you can get dressed and come down with us then you won't be alone." Nick smiled round at him. "Say bye to Greg AJ." AJ sweetly waved to Greg as Nick carried her away.

Greg waved after her then scrambled off the bed to grab his clothes. Before heading downstairs to face his brother, he decided to head upstairs to see his father.

Meanwhile Nick wandered around downstairs, looking around the Sanders residence with AJ in his arms. He wandered off into a library, looking around amazed at all of the books in there.

Walking along the wall beside the shelves, he glanced at all the titles, stumbling upon an English to Norwegian dictionary. Curiosity getting the better of him over what Greg had said to him last night, he decided to take a peek.

Nick set AJ down on the floor as he lifted the book from the shelf, taking a seat on the edge of the coffee table as he flipped through it, trying to remember exactly what Greg had told him.

'Jeg elsker deg'. It rang through his mind once again.

* * *

"Gregory, what are you doing up here?" His mother scolded him as she entered her bedroom. Greg and Daniel were both sat against the pillows together, just like they used to when he was younger. "You're supposed to be downstairs with Nicky. He's all alone down there. He hasn't met your brother yet either."

"That's good." Greg nervously bit his lip as he thought about the two of them meeting. "At least I don't have to worry about Mark sleeping with Nick unlike my prom date." Daniel nodded to him then smiled as his wife handed him a tray of a healthy breakfast meal. "Do I get any?" Greg asked her.

"You can go and make your own you little monster." Jean laughed as she made her way off out the door. Once she was gone, Daniel handed Greg the bowl of oatmeal, which he hated absolutely hated the taste of, but Greg loved it.

"So why you hanging out with me when your boyfriends downstairs?" Daniel asked his son curiously.

"Because Mark's downstairs."

"So instead you're gonna leave him alone with your boyfriend?"

"How many more times are planning on saying boyfriend today dad?"

"Sorry, just usually I'm talking to my daughters about their boyfriends. Mark never asks me for advice on his girlfriends, and now I get to talk to you about yours... just don't ask me for dating advice. Because I have no clue." He smirked, making Greg giggle.

"I woulda thought you had more ideas coz he's a man." Greg smirked then giggled as his father gave him a funny look. "Relax, I'm not gonna ask you for advice dad, just your support."

"And you have it . . . as soon as I meet Nick." He added. "Not right now though, maybe your mother will let me out of bed at some point today."

"You have to take it easy dad, for at least a couple of weeks." Greg smiled at him, eating the last spoonful of oatmeal. "How much medication are you on?" He asked as he saw all the pill bottles on the bedside table.

"Um... well there's the beta blockers, ACE inhibitors... the doctors explained them all to me, but it's hard to remember. All I know is that they're keeping my blood pressure normal, reducing the pressure on my heart and stopping blood clots. Relax Greg, I'm gonna be fine." He assured him again with a warm smile. "I shouldn't have worked so hard is all. I'll be fine. Now go find Nick." He insisted.

"I love you dad." Greg gave him a warm hug then stole one of his strawberries as he scrambled off the bed.

"Love you too Greg." He shouted after him.

* * *

AJ leant against Nick's knee with her thumb in her mouth as she watched him flipping through to the relevant pages of the dictionary. He stumbled upon 'deg' first, which he found out meant 'you'. He flipped through the next few pages, feeling tingles rushing up his spine and a warm swirly feeling in his stomach as he thought of all the possibilities of things Greg could have said to him.

Next he found 'elsker' which meant 'love.' A wide smile spread across his lips. By now he had already figured out what 'Jeg' meant, but he decided to look it up anyway . . . just to be sure.

He soon found it, deciding to check over each word again just to be sure.

"I love you." He whispered to himself as he checked it over again. He smiled to himself as the warm tingles inside his stomach sped up, making his whole body bubble with excitement. A wide smile spread across his face as he heard Greg's voice telling him it again.

AJ looked up at him curiously, wondering what was making him smile so widely.

"Nick!" Nick spun around, looking towards the voice in the doorway. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Greg's mother Jean smiled softly as she made her way into the room. Nick stuffed the book down by his feet as he looked around at her. "I was just going to ask if you changed your mind about something to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry. Thanks any way."

"That's okay." Jean looked at AJ resting against his knee then gave Nick a slight smile. "Nick, can I talk to you a moment. Alone?" She requested.

"Um... sure." Nick looked at AJ, not really wanting to leave her any where alone.

"Mark can take her for a while." Jean walked towards the door, shouting Mark's name until he heard her. "Can you look after AJ a minute? That's okay right Nick?"

"Um... sure." He repeated, lifting AJ into his arms as he climbed to his feet to meet Greg's brother.

"Mark this is Nick. Nick, this is my eldest son Mark." She introduced the two of them.

"Hi Nick." Mark shook his hand then lifted AJ free from his arms. Nick looked at him curiously, noticing he looked nothing at all like Greg. Mark looked a lot more like Jean. He had her light hazel eyes and dark brown hair. He didn't have slim cheekbones like Greg, nor did he have a crazy hairstyle and big puppy dog eyes.

They didn't look anything alike as if they weren't even related.

"Just entertain her for a few minutes." Jean ushered him away then pushed the door slightly shut once he was gone. She turned around to face Nick, giving him a warm smile. "Let's sit down." She directed him over to the couch, sitting down first. Nick nervously took a few steps towards the sofa, taking a seat beside her. "I know." She simply stated, making the hairs on the back of Nick's neck stand on end. "I know you're with my son. He told me. It's pretty obvious from the way you two look at each other, but shouldn't you be thinking about your daughter?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nick, I don't know if you noticed but Greg's a man, like you obviously. Your daughter may not be asking questions yet, but she's going to."

"I can't help my love for Greg, Mrs Sanders. AJ loves him too; they get on really well together. I know she's goin' to have questions, but I'm not goin' to lie to her..."

"What do you mean you can't help your love for Greg? Two men is... well I don't want to say unnatural, because that's not what I mean at all. I mean, you've always been straight. You better not be leading my son on mister. He has a big heart, he'll fall for anyone that boy, he's been hurt too many times. I don't want you hurting him when you get fed up with him."

"I won't." He assured her. "And I haven't always been straight; I've hidden that part of myself from everyone." He sheepishly admitted, thinking he should really be having this conversation with his own mother rather than Greg's. "I'm not leadin' him on . . . I swear. Two men is just as natural as a man and a women or two women gettin' together. I . . . really love Greg. You can't help who you fall in love for. I fell for Greg . . . one hundred percent . . . who he is as a person, not his gender." Nick admitted to her. "His body's just a bonus."

Jean smiled proudly at the sentimental cowboy her son had been bragging about for years but never mentioned once that they were dating. A single tear fell from her eye, gently rolling down her cheek as she looked at Nick. "Thank you so much Nicky . . . that was so beautifully put."

"I meant it."

"No one's ever loved my baby boy that much. You'll take care of him, won't you?"

"Yes I will." He promised her then looked up as he saw Greg stood in the gap of the doorway with a wide smile on his face. "I promise."

"Thank you." Jean suddenly threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "And make sure he calls me every day. You know how much I miss him."

"Yeah, I will." Nick smiled over at Greg, wondering how much of their conversation he had heard.

"Good, now let's go see if Greg's finally come down yet." She smiled as she climbed to her feet.

"Oh I think he is." Nick nodded, watching Greg quickly scrambling away. "Don't worry Mrs Sanders; Greg will be fine with me. He's the only person I've ever loved." He assured her as he climbed to his feet, anxious to go and check on AJ after leaving her with a stranger.

He head back through to the kitchen, watching Greg and Mark in a tussle on the grass.

Somehow Mark had pushed Greg down on the ground, and was holding his arms tightly against his chest while Greg was squirming beneath him. He didn't appear to be in any pain, they seemed to be fighting the way he and his brother always did, only his brother always sat on his head when they were fighting.

"Boys!" Jean shouted as soon as she saw them. She rushed out into the garden to separate them, clapping her hands together angrily. "You're acting like a bunch of two year olds in front of a six year old. Pack it in!"

"He started it!" Greg protested, trying to push his big brother off of him. "He tricked me!"

"I don't care who started it. I'm ending it! Now cut it out." Jean insisted.

Mark finally let go of his younger brother's arms, climbing to his feet to let him free. "Nice to see you again squirt."

"I'd like to say the same." Greg climbed to his feet, brushing down the grass and dirt from his clothing. "How much are you eating? You weigh a ton."

"Be nice." Jean warned him. "Where's AJ?" Greg pointed over to the flowers patch where AJ was walking away. "Don't stand on my flowers!" Jean rushed over to AJ, lifting her from the flowers patch before she flattened any of them with her feet. "The flower bed is completely off limits okay?" AJ nodded, running towards Nick as Jean set her down.

"Hey Nick, you play ball?" Mark indicated towards the basketball net on the side of the garage door.

"You can't play with Nick." Greg protested, flattening his tousled hair with his hands.

"Aww, Greggy afraid I'll make your boyfriend like me more?" Mark teased him, shoving his little brother out the way. "You play Nick?"

"Yeah, I do." Nick set AJ down on the ground, following Mark off towards the garage door.

"Gregory, come inside and help me will you." Jean called after him. Greg watched Mark tossing the ball over to Nick then reached for AJ's hand, leading her off into the house.

"Mom, I asked you not to talk to Nick."

"I didn't . . . much." She insisted. "I was just looking out for you honey. And don't worry, I completely approve of your new boyfriend."

"I wasn't looking for your approval mom." Greg smiled at her. "But thanks."

"You're welcome. Now what does Nicky like to eat?"

"Why?"

"I want to make him a special dinner. So what does he like to eat?"

"Anything with meat. Nick will eat anything. He's not fussy." Jean looked up at her son holding AJ in his arms. AJ was holding a flower in her hands that she managed to pick before Jean lifted her from the flower bed. Her son looked like a natural parent holding her in his arms. "Mom, remember you used to plait Betty and Connie's hair?" He suddenly asked her.

"Yes." She looked up at him curiously. "Why?"

"Can you teach me how so I can teach Nick?"

Jean smiled at her son then walked around the counter towards them. She lifted AJ from him, setting her down on one of the stools so she could show her son how to braid AJ's hair.

* * *

"I know you and my brother are... together Nick." Mark truthfully told him as he bounced the basketball around his feet. "What I wonna know is what you see in him."

"Well he's Greg," Nick felt awkward talking to Greg's brother about their relationship. Mark was nothing like Greg. He looked like Jean but he had Daniel's personality whereas Greg looked like his father and had his mother's personality.

"That's not an answer." Mark threw the ball over Nick's head, scoring another basket. "Basketball not your game?" Nick shrugged at him, catching the ball as it fell from the net. "So, why do you like him?" Mark asked him.

"Because, he's special. In the non-retarded sense of the word. He's unique, and he's always so full of life. He can make a joke about everythin' . . . and just when you think he can't surprise you anymore, he's goes and does it again. He makes me feel alive."

"That's a better answer." Mark smiled at him, snatching the ball from his hands then throwing it towards the basket, only this time he missed. Nick caught the ball as it fell, scoring himself his first basket. "I used to play this with Greg when we were younger. Mom always had to watch, if the ball hit him in the head or the hand too hard she'd end the game." Mark threw the ball over to Nick, giving him a slight smile. "You won't break his heart will you? I know Greg and I don't get along that great. But he's my little brother. I'd die for him. I really wonna see him happy, and I can tell he's happy with you. You brought the light back in his eyes."

Nick smiled softly as he had noticed Greg was a lot happier lately too. He didn't know it was because of him though. Jean and Mark were looking at him as though he was some kind of saviour, when really he thought Greg had saved him.

Mark looked round as he saw Greg stepping out of the back door. "Think fast!" He shouted throwing the ball towards his little brother.

Greg quickly ducked out the way before it hit him in the face, giving his brother an evil scowl.

"Mark, I saw that!" Jean shouted out the window.

"Slipped." He acted innocent, giving his mother an innocent smile. "You gonna come give yah big brother a hug Midget?" Mark asked his little brother. Greg folded his arms across his chest as he looked over at him. "Fine by me Shrimp. Nice meeting you Nick." He winked at him, heading off towards the back door where Greg was stood. "Didn't cha miss me lil bro?" He asked him as he pulled him into a bone crushing hug, ruffling his knuckles through his hair.

"Hey, ouch!" Greg protested, trying to struggle free from his brother's grip.

"Boys!" Jean shouted out the window, feeling as though they were teenagers again when she was constantly telling them off for fighting.

Mark finally let go of Greg, watching him flattening his hair. "You still hair obsessed?"

"You still a jerk?" Greg retorted ducking out the way as Mark went to hit him. Greg watched his brother walking back inside before he walked over to Nick. "Having fun?"

"He's not so bad." Nick gently brushed his fingers through Greg's tousled hair, readjusting his spikes. "He's a lot nicer than my brother. But he's still a bit of an asshole." He smiled softly, earning a smile out of Greg. "So what did you wonna do today?"

"I got some errands to run for my mom, if you wonna come with? I'll throw lunch in." He sweetly added.

"Okay, can AJ come too? Or you want it to be just us?"

"You can't come unless AJ does." Greg cheekily added. Nick checked no one was looking then pulled Greg towards him by his belt loops, pressing their lips together. "First public kiss." Greg smiled as they pulled apart.

"What public?" Nick asked him, touching his lips to his cheek. "C'mon, I'm drivin'." Nick stepped past Greg, heading back over to AJ sat at the table in the kitchen. "Hey sweetie, you wonna come out with me and Greg?" AJ nodded to him, setting her crayons down on the table and standing up on the chair. Nick lifted her into his arms then turned round to look at Greg who was stood outside the door with a wide smile on his face. "You comin' or what G?"

Greg nodded, following Nick through the house out to his truck.

"Hey G, did you braid her hair?" Nick asked as he buckled AJ into her car seat.

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"Uh huh, you'll have to teach me how you did it though." He smiled as he climbed out the back of the car. "I really have no clue what I'm doin' with all this dad stuff."

"I think you know more than you think." Greg smiled softly, climbing into the passenger's seat.

"So," Nick climbed into the car, pulling his seatbelt down over his shoulder. "Where to first?"

"Chemist." Greg pulled the prescription from his pocket. "Some heart medication and pain killers for my dad."

"Okay." Nick leant across the gear shaft to capture Greg's lips for a passionate kiss before he started the car and reversed out of the drive.

"What was that for?"

"You know." Nick smiled at him, knowing that he heard what he had said to his mother earlier.

* * *

Greg quickly rushed off to the drug store while Nick took AJ around the shops. As a first time parent of a six year old, he had no idea what kind of toys he was looking for. AJ's eyes seemed to light up at the endless rows of teddy bears; short, tall, small, fluffy, cuddly... endless lines of all different shapes, sizes and colours. And some of them were even bigger than her.

"Found your way to the teddies section I see." Greg smiled as he approached them.

"Uh huh . . . and I have no idea which one."

"Well you're supposed to ask the person you're buying it for. My dad bought us a teddy bear each birthday. He took us out in the morning to the store, and we were allowed to pick one teddy bear."

"How come I haven't seen any of these teddy bears?" Nick asked him curiously.

"Because they're all upstairs in the old play room, and that's the last place in the world I want to take my boyfriend." He smirked then lifted AJ from Nick's arms, setting her down on the floor. He handed Nick the bag of medication while he rushed off with AJ to look at all the teddy bears. Nick was so glad he had Greg to help him out; he'd be completely clueless otherwise.

AJ picked out a baby blue coloured bunny rabbit with rainbow coloured hands and feet, with a cute little white ribbon around its neck and long floppy ears.

Once Nick bought it for her, she wouldn't let it go. They finished the rest of Jean's errands then stopped for lunch in the park. AJ held onto her new best friend 'Bugsy', which Greg helped her name; climbing on the frame, sliding down the slide and swinging back and forth on the swings.

"That's bunny is gonna be dirty by the end of the week." Nick noticed.

"You can wash it. Teddy bears are designed to be washed, that's why they make em so soft and fluffy. I'll show you how; you might not want to wash it with clothes though. One time I washed this rainbow coloured teddy with a white t-shirt, when it came out it was like this marble rainbow colour, the t-shirt not the teddy, because that was already rainbow coloured obviously. It did look really cool, and my sort of style, but I threw it out anyway as it looked kinda dorky and I was in college. Not that I had a lot of teddies when I was in college. Just the one, and I hid him well so no one would find him. Oh and don't do what my mom used to do to our teddy bears when we were little; whenever one of our teddies got too dirty . . . she just threw it out without even telling us. We'd be looking for our missing teddy bears for days, and she'd just say 'look under your bed', but I looked there and they were never there. But as soon as Connie and I checked the trash, we knew exactly what she was doing with them. After that we always tried to keep our teddy bears extra clean, and never leave them unattended, especially around our mother." Greg licked the ice cream from his lower lip, looking up into Nick's eyes to see him staring at him. "What?"

"Nothin' . . . just it's so unbelievably cute when you ramble like that." He smiled at him, earning a wide smile from Greg.

"You think it's cute? Most people moan at me trying to get me shut up."

"I think it's adorable." He smiled wider. "Talk about somethin' else."

"Like what?" Greg licked his lips again, enjoying the look of love in Nick's eyes.

"Anythin' you like."

Greg licked the top of his ice cream again, trying to think of something to say. "I can't now you made me nervous."

Nick laughed finding that hard to believe. "I thought you talk more when you're nervous."

"Yeah, but if I'm really nervous, when I'm already nervous . . . I just can't think of anything to say."

"You don't have to be nervous around me. We've known each other years..."

"Never in the romantic relationship way." Greg interrupted him. "Even when you were just screwing my brains out every other week, we never talked so intimately."

"Because we weren't datin' then." Nick smiled at him. "We haven't exactly been on a date yet. We got a little busy after AJ." Nick looked over his shoulder to check she was still okay. "What would you ask me if we were on a date? We already know each other well enough after... what like eight or nine years now."

"Nine years, three months, two weeks and... a few days." Greg corrected him.

"Thanks for that." He smirked. "My point is I know you better than I know some of my sisters. So don't feel embarrassed to be intimate with me G."

Greg licked the ice cream dribbling down his hand then gave Nick a smile. "Okay, so let's pretend this is our first date."

"In a kiddie park?" Nick questioned him.

"My first, very first date was on this guys bed which was covered in dog hair."

"On a guy's bed? And how old were you?" Nick asked him surprised.

"Seventeen, we didn't go past first base."

"Why not?"

"Because he was so drunk, he threw up on the bed beside me, so I high tailed it out of there. And that's the story of why I didn't lose my virginity until I was twenty two."

"Huh . . . well I for one am glad. Not about the virginity thing, although you are very smart for waiting. I meant the sleepin' with the drunk guy on the hairy dog bed." He smirked.

"See, this first date is like a million times better than that." Greg smiled sweetly at him. "So Nicky, what's your favourite childhood memory?"

Nick rested his elbow on the table, slumping his chin in his hand as he tried to think. "Probably when I used to go for a long walk with the dogs out the woods, there was this favourite spot of mine where no one could ever find me."

"Alone?" Greg asked him.

"Yeah, I used to love bein' alone. It was my own private escape."

Greg looked at him curiously, copying his actions by leaning on his elbow too. "Escape from what?" He asked him curiously.

"I don't want you to know every detail of my childhood G."

"Why not?" Greg asked him surprised. "I thought you had a happy childhood?"

"I did . . . besides the family stuff. It's tough growin' up, findin' out you might be gay when you live with my father. I asked him once what he'd do if he found out any of his children were gay . . . I think I was around thirteen or somethin' . . . and he said we'd be out the door so fast we wouldn't know what hit us. I was terrified to be myself in my house." Nick looked up into Greg's eyes then bit his lower lip. "See, this is why I hate talkin' about it . . . I don't want sympathy G, it's in the past."

"I wasn't giving you sympathy, I was just listening."

"Well I don't like talkin' about it . . . so can we talk about somethin' else please?"

"Okay, moving onto the next question. Would you rather be smart and ugly . . . or dumb and beautiful?" He asked him next.

"I'd rather be you, smart and beautiful." Greg blushed as he smiled up at him. "You're cute when you blush."

"You're cute when you're a flirt." Greg teased him, making him blush too. "You're also cute when you're in daddy mode . . . and when you're sleeping. I love to watch you sleep. That doesn't make me a freak or a little weird does it?"

Nick shook his head. "No . . . I love watchin' you sleep too G." He admitted as he smiled up at him then glanced back over to AJ who was stood at the top of the climbing structure beside the slide, watching the older kids going down. "Greg, do you like AJ?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you really okay with datin' me . . . even though AJ comes along with the package?"

"Yes, AJ's adorable." He assured him. "I love spending time with both of you. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Even though we'll never have time for ourselves?"

"We will, we can make time. I don't mind spending time with you when AJ's around. Just because you're a father, doesn't make me want you any less. And AJ really is adorable. She's like a miniature you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yep." Greg sweetly smiled at him, finishing off the last of his ice cream. "I want both of you in my life."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would have posted it sooner but I've been busy working on some vidding projects on Youtube.**

**Please Review**


	14. Chapter 14: Beliefs

**Chapter Fourteen: Beliefs**

"Knock, knock." Greg announced as he walked into his father's bedroom, carrying a tray of food. "Or should I say room service?"

"More food? I'm gonna get fat." His father smirked, leaning back against the pillows behind him as Greg sat down beside him. "What is it this time?"

"Some kinda soup. Oh and more pills." Greg handed him the bottle of water first, setting the tray down on his lap as he watched his father taking the relevant pills. "Mom made you a colour coded chart?" Greg noticed. "That's cool."

"That's your mother." His father retorted. "She's stuck coloured stickers on all the pill bottles, so I know which ones to take at which time and how many of them I'm supposed to take to prepare for my op." Daniel threw back the last of his pills, washing them down with the water before he could start on his soup. He looked up at Greg's surprised expression, realising what he just said. "Shit, I just told you..."

"Yeah, so you can't lie to me now. What op?"

"I was going to tell you. Your mother thought it might upset you..."

"Dad, just tell me. What op?" Greg insisted again, feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

"Open heart surgery." Daniel looked up into Greg's glazed eyes. "I'm gonna be okay though Greg. I have a good chance at survival and the best surgical team around. They've explained the operation to me over and over again . . . I really am gonna be okay though Greg." He reached for his son's hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "Hey, you believe me don't you?"

Greg nodded slightly, feeling his breath catching in his throat as he struggled to speak. "Y-yeah . . . I believe you dad." He choked out.

"Good, now you're the first to know so don't go telling your brother or sisters until I've talked to them myself okay?"

"Okay dad." He nodded again. "But I'm staying here while you're having it done. There's no way I'm leaving now."

"Okay." He smiled softly, not wanting to argue with him. "So, what are you doing up here anyway? Shouldn't you be hanging out with Nick?"

"We're not joined at the hip, we _can_ spend time apart dad." Greg rested his back against the pillows beside his father, watching him slowly sipping his hot soup. "He came here to be with me . . . not the other way around."

"Okay, just I don't want you two to drift apart because of me."

"I heard him tell mom that he loves me." Greg smiled round at him.

"Really? He told your mother before you? Well actually that doesn't surprise me, you're mother could get the Priest to confess his sins to her. I told her she'll be good in law enforcement, but she insisted she was better suited for child care."

"Nick's daughter AJ seems to like her." Greg handed his father a napkin as he spilled some on the cover across his lap. "What's gonna happen during your operation then?" He asked curiously. "And don't leave out any details coz I'll research it online and know you lied to me."

"You're as bad as your mother." Daniel smiled round at him. "She's always researching things online."

"It's our thirst for knowledge. So tell me." Greg pleaded with his puppy dog expression that his father couldn't resist as it looked just like his wife's.

"Well, first of all they put me under with an anaesthetic. Stick tubes into my stomach and bladder. Then there's a breathing tube, there's something else to monitor my blood pressure too. I can't remember what that's called, but there's also these electrode things they put on my chest to monitor my heart rhythm." Daniel bit his lip as he tried to think back to what all the doctors had told him about his operation coming up. "Oh then my breast bone is cut and separated, but I won't feel it." He assured him. "Then they use the vein's in my leg to graft it together or something. There's a heart and lung machine to keep the circulation to my other organs while they replace or repair the valves of my heart. There's a normal amount of bleeding which they clean up with suction . . . I'm in there for one week tops for recovery. I'll be fine Greg."

"Why a week's recovery?"

"Well when the surgery's done they close me back up. My hands will be restrained so I don't move and hurt myself, I'll be on a respirator, but apparently I won't aware because I'll be so dazed. I won't be able to talk for a while either, but I think your mother will fill the silence." He smiled round at him. "I'll slowly be taken off the respirator then they'll be a nurse or something to help me sit up and slowly stand over the next few days. Oh and apparently I'll be woken up every two hours to do some kind of breathing exercise. After I'm discharged from the hospital I'll still be doing rehabilitation, but I'll be perfectly fine."

"Papa Olaf wasn't okay."

"But I will be." Daniel wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder. "Your mother's side of the family don't exactly have a strong immune system Greggy. Remember your Nana Olaf was always getting sick."

"That's because she always sat outside in the cold at night to look at the stars. She said they were talking to her."

"Only in her last few years," Daniel smiled softly. "I'll be fine. Nothing to worry about. Now go find Nick." He insisted.

"I can stay with you a little longer."

"No go, I'm gonna get some sleep anyway." Daniel gave Greg a warm hug before he sent him away. "And don't cry for me Greg, I'm fine. You don't need to cry."

"I'm not." Greg quickly wiped his cheek. "I know you're going to be okay. You're my dad, the strongest man I know. You have to be okay." Greg wrapped his arms tightly around his father's shoulders, sniffing back his tears. "I love you dad."

"I love you too Greg."

* * *

Nick walked down the end of the garden; spotting Greg sat against a tree down the end with his head resting on his knees. Nick slowly approached him, hearing soft sniffles the closer he got. He dropped to his knees beside him, noticing the tears running down the side of his beautiful face.

Without asking any questions, Nick wrapped his arms around Greg's body, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head as he clutched him tightly.

Greg slowly lifted his head to look at Nick, revealing his puffy eyes and tear stroked cheeks. Nick gently wiped away his heartbreaking tears with his thumb, pressing delicate angel kisses to his puffy eyelids. He moved himself to sit behind Greg against the tree trunk, putting his knees either side of the younger man's body as he pulled him against his chest.

Leaning back into Nick's warm embrace, Greg sniffled back his tears as Nick's warm arms wrapped securely around his waist. "Aren't yah gonna ask me why I'm crying?" He whispered.

"Not until you're ready." Nick shook his head, resting his chin on Greg's soft head of hair as he clutched him tightly. "For now I was just gonna let you cry." He whispered, tightening his arms around him as he felt his body shaking against him. "I'm here if you need me G." He spoke softly against his ear, gently smoothing his hands up and down his chest as he softly soothed him.

"Do you ever just wish that time could stop?" Greg spoke a few minutes later, sniffling back the tears in his eyes. "That you could like live in peace, knowing that your loved ones and everybody else in the world are going to be okay?"

"All the time G."

"We'd be out of a job then." Greg inhaled a deep breath then turned his head to look up into Nick's warm welcoming eyes. "But I guess then you'd of never of met your daughter if no one ever died."

Nick nodded in agreement. "Everythin' happens for a reason Greg."

"That's what everyone says. I don't see how I'd benefit if my dad died." Greg rested his head back against Nick's chest, closing his eyes as the gentle breeze dried the tears on his face.

Nick decided not to ask for now as Greg looked completely exhausted. Gently grazing his thumb across Greg's soft cheek, he wiped away the delicate tear trickling down his face then pressed his lips to his forehead. "I love you Greg." He whispered softly.

Greg smiled softly as he relaxed in the arms of the one he loved, knowing he loved him too. He soon dozed off to sleep in Nick's warm embrace.

Nick watched him peacefully sleeping in his arms, counting each of his soft breaths. He desperately wanted to take away his pain along with anything else in the world that could upset him. He hadn't cried in a few years now, but seeing a heartbreaking tear spill from Greg's beautiful eyes made his tears bubble to the surface.

* * *

"AJ, don't jump on the sofa." Jean warned her, grabbing the phone as it started to ring. "Hello?"

"_Mom, it's Connie."_

"Oh hello dear." Jean quickly caught the flower vase before it crashed onto the floor as AJ ran past it waving her bunny in the air. "What's the matter? You sound very quiet."

"_Oh, I was just... got a bit of a sore throat is all." _She lied. "_What's going on there?"_

"Nothing much. AJ!" Jean covered the mouth piece of her phone, running off into the front room after her. "So what's the matter? Why are you calling me?"

"_I just wanted to say that we'll be coming home..."_

"We?" Jean lost AJ as she crawled under the sofa. She gave out a heavy sigh then stood guard in case she decided to come out again. "Who are you bringing with you?"

"_Betty, we'll be driving over in a few days as soon as Betty's up to it."_

"What's wrong with her?" Jean immediately panicked. "She's okay isn't she?"

"_Yes mom, she has a bit of a surprise for you when we get there though. She doesn't want me to tell you over the phone."_

"Tell me what?" Jean grabbed AJ's wrist as she tried to run, sweeping her up into her arms. "What's the matter Connie, just spit it out." Jean moved her head away as AJ fiddled with one of her earrings.

"_There's nothing the matter. We'll see you in a few days mom, send dad our best. Bye." _Connie quickly hung up before her mother asked her anymore questions.

Jean sighed heavily then dropped the phone onto the sofa, losing her grip on AJ in the process. "AJ!" She shouted after her but she kept on running. "AJ, would you stop running around. I'm out of breath chasing you around." She groaned as she followed her into the study.

As she walked in she couldn't see AJ, but she could see her feet underneath the desk. "Well I suppose I should just give up then. You're too good at this game for me." Jean heard AJ giggling as she slowly approached the desk. "Gotcha!" She declared as she poked her head under the desk. AJ burst into giggles as Jean swept her up into her arms. "Now we're done with all the running around, how about we go and see Grandpa Daniel?" She suggested.

Jean carefully carried AJ off upstairs, knocking on her bedroom door before she walked in. She smiled at her husband, carrying the small child over to him. "Good Lord Jean, you haven't resorted to kidnapping children you like now have you?" Daniel immediately asked her.

"No." She laughed at the statement. "This is AJ, Amaya-Jayne . . . Nick's little girl."

"Does he know you have her?"

"Yes, of course he does." She chortled at his statement. "He asked me to look after her for a while. AJ, this is Greg's father Daniel."

"Hello AJ." Daniel shook her little hand, studying her features carefully. He hadn't actually met Nick yet, but looking at AJ made him even more curious to meet him. Daniel smiled softly then looked up into his wife's eyes. "I told Greg."

"Why?" She snapped at him. "We were going to wait."

Daniel looked at her wide eyed as AJ looked between them. "It kinda slipped. He has the right to know honey."

"This is the first time he's come home in ages and you're gonna drive him away by telling him this?"

"You think that I'm gonna..." Daniel looked at AJ, not wanting to discuss it in front of her. "Greg's okay, he's a lot stronger then you give him credit for Jean. Nothings gonna happen to me Jean. I need you to believe that too. I need your support."

"You have my support. Of course you do. I just thought we were going to tell them all together. I spoke to Connie this morning; she and Betty have some big news to tell us too. They'll be here as soon as they can."

"Well we can tell the others together. I don't want Greg to lose his job because of me. He's okay with knowing. He's not gonna have some mental break down Jean. He'd of figured it out eventually anyway."

"You should have talked to me first before you told him." Jean sighed heavily in frustration then stormed off out the room, leaving AJ on the bed with Daniel.

AJ turned her head to look at Daniel, sticking her thumb in her mouth as she studied him with her curious eyes.

* * *

Greg slowly began to stir awake, immediately smiling as he still felt Nick's arms wrapped tightly around him. Slowly fluttering his eyes open, Greg raised his head to look Nick in the eye. "Hey beautiful," Nick whispered to him. "Sleep well?"

"Best spot in the house." Greg beamed a wide smile up at him as he rested his head on his shoulder. "Where's AJ?"

"She's okay; she's still with your mom." Gently wiping away the remains of the tears on his cheeks, Nick pressed a soft kiss to his temple. "I'm more worried about you."

"I'm okay." Greg turned his head more to capture Nick's lips for a soft gentle kiss. "You know this is the first time you've been intimate with me outside when the sun was shining."

"It is?" He questioned, tightening his hold around Greg. "Well we should do this more often then, especially because you look so beautiful in the sun." He smiled, tickling his fingertips across Greg's tummy. Greg giggled softly, leaning further back into his boyfriends warm embrace. Greg rested his arm against Nick's leg, reclosing his eyes. "You wonna go inside?"

"I wonna relax a little longer." Greg leant his head back against Nick's shoulder, opening his eyes to look up at him. "Do you really love me?" He suddenly asked him, surprising Nick as he didn't know he had heard him.

Nick smiled down at him, feeling his cheeks flushing slightly. "You were supposed to be asleep."

"I always stay awake long enough so I can hear you say it."

"Yes I love you Greg." Nick confessed, watching a wide smile spreading across the younger mans lips as his cheeks flushed red even more. "I love you more than I've ever loved anythin' in my life. And I know for a fact that you love me too Greg."

Greg smiled up at Nick's adorably flushed cheeks. "And how do you know that?"

"You're little secret language."

"How did you figure it out?"

"Give me some credit Greg, I found a translation dictionary."

"Is _that_ what you were doing in the library with my mother?" Greg giggled as he entwined his fingers with Nick's. "My body's a bonus, huh?" He cheekily asked him.

Nick watched the sweet smile spread across Greg's lips, giving him a wide smile in return. "You're not supposed to be listenin' in on people's private conversations."

"I heard my name mentioned. How else am I gonna get to know how you really feel about me?" Greg softly smoothed his fingertips across the back of Nick's hand, feeling the warm swirls in his stomach bubbling like crazy. "Were you just saying that for my mother's sake . . . or did you really mean it?"

"I meant it. I love you for who you are . . . and your body is definitely a big bonus." He smiled down at him, pressing a warm kiss to his forehead. "And you only have to ask G."

"But that would be too easy." He smirked. "Okay then Nicky, one hundred percent honesty . . . what do you think of me?"

"One hundred percent?" Greg nodded to him, excited to hear how he really felt. Nick rested his chin against Greg's soft head of hair, trying to pick one thing out of the millions of things that he liked about Greg. "I think . . . that you're not only my best friend, but you're the best friend I've ever had. And I've fallen in love with you Greg, one hundred percent. I love your crazy soft hair . . . your big puppy dog eyes . . . there's not a single thing I would ever want to change about you. Because you're perfect . . . just the way you are. And I think that I . . . that I love you more every second I spend with you." He nervously stammered.

Greg's mouth spread into an ear to ear grin as he tightened his grip on Nick's hands. "So you love me more now . . . then you did three seconds ago?"

Nick laughed, nodding his head before he pressed a soft kiss to the top of Greg's head again. "I don't know why I was so nervous to tell you I loved you." Nick admitted as he felt his hands shaking.

"Don't be nervous Nicky." Greg whispered softly. "It's just me and you. I'm not gonna tell anybody you love me." He giggled.

"I'm not ashamed to love you Greg. I'm ashamed I never told you before."

"I don't care when you tell me." Greg trailed a series of soft kisses across Nick's neck towards his jaw. "I'm just glad you did."

"Stop it." Nick giggled as Greg continued to kiss his jaw. "I don't want your mother to see us."

"Why not?" Greg cheekily smiled.

"Because, I'm violatin' her youngest... that never goes over too well with parents."

"I'm thirty three; I think they'll allow it." He smirked. "You shouldn't be afraid of anything around my family. They openly talk about sex, orgasms and have absolutely no shame or barriers. I'm more worried about you and your mental health while you're staying here with us."

"I'll be fine." Nick smiled against Greg's parted lips, joining their lips together for a passionate kiss. "I've been livin' in . . . Vegas for years now . . . nothin' surprises . . . me . . . anymore." He spoke between kisses. "Except you . . . but I love that about you."

"Hey Nicky?" He whispered against his mist lips.

"Yeah G?"

"I love you too." He finally admitted him, earning a wide smile from Nick. "I love you with all my heart. I've been too afraid to tell you in case you didn't love me back."

"Of course I love you back." He smiled, pressing his lips to Greg's. "Did you think I was gonna beat you up or somethin'?" Nick shook his head as Greg gave him a nod. "I'd never hurt you baby. I've been tryin' to tell you that I loved you for a while now."

"What made you realise? Was it Sofia, you missed my non-smelly hair products?" He chuckled.

"No, I think I loved you before that . . . I just never realised. Why do you think I always invited you over to spend time with me when the girlfriends weren't around?"

"I dunno . . . maybe I thought you were some kinda sex addict." He giggled and squirmed as Nick tickled him. "I'm kidding... I'm kidding." He laughed as he struggled to breathe.

"I'm not a sex addict . . . I mean look at us, we haven't really had sex since AJ came along. That's what I love about you; we don't always have to have sex to stay together. Everyone else I dated I couldn't be myself around. We _had_ to have sex so we'd stay together. But me and you . . . we can do anythin' together, don't get me wrong I love havin' sex with you . . . but it's not the only thing in our relationship. We can talk and just sit with each other. Like a real relationship . . . the kind I've always wanted."

Greg gave him a warm smile then pressed their lips together again for a warm heavenly smooch. "I've always wanted that too." Greg turned in Nick's arms again, resting his back against his chest as he relaxed back into his arms, watching the trees softly swaying from the gentle breeze. "I've never had someone I can just be myself around and I don't have to worry about driving them away. You're the best boyfriend I could ever have Nicky."

"Hey G, do you know what 'Te quiero' means yet?" Greg shook his head. "It means I love you in Spanish."

"Really?" Nick nodded resting his head against Greg's.

"And when I said 'Te quiero con toda mi alma'." He sexily rasped in Spanish against Greg's ear. "That means I love you with all my soul."

"See, now why couldn't you just tell me that in English?" Greg giggled softly. "Then I coulda told yah days ago that I loved you."

"Yeah but then you'd always remember I told you that I loved you in bed, and you'd always wonder if that was the reason why I told you and the only reason that I did love you. But now we have the perfect settin' and you're in my arms."

"You know I never gave it that much thought." He smiled up at him.

"Sorry." Nick smiled widely, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he tightened his arms around him. "I feel closer to you now that I've told you I love you."

"Well you are completely wrapped around me." Greg smirked, swirling his fingertips across Nick's knee beside him. "But I get what you mean . . . I feel closer to you too."

"Greg . . . what were you cryin' about?" He finally asked him.

"My dad." He whispered, sliding his hand across Nick's arm to join their hands together. "He has to have this open heart surgery. He always puts on this brave face . . . just like you, but I'm really worried about him."

"If he's anythin' like you he's tough Greg. Lots of people survive open heart surgery now, they've got it all figured out."

"You don't have to treat me like a child Nick. I think by now I know how seriously fucked up the world is . . . and people die for no reason."

"Your dads gonna live a lot longer than this though Greg. Some people aren't meant to die."

"Like Warrick?" Greg whispered softly. "He didn't have to die . . . what's the reason behind that?"

Nick closed his eyes a moment, relaxing back against the tree behind him. "Well if he didn't . . . we'd of never of known about McKeen for starters."

Greg closed his eyes as a tear ran down his cheek. "That's a shitty reason."

"People dyin' _are_ shitty reasons G. But if nobody died . . . then no one would ever be born." He whispered to him as he caught his tear with his thumb.

"My sister Connie used to say that people died because God wanted more angels. She soon changed her mind after our mean Aunt Helen died though. She said 'why would God want an angel who doesn't allow children to sit on her sofa?"

Nick laughed softly. "When me and my brother were little, we lost our granddad. He said that our granddad advanced to the next level of life, like a computer game."

Greg gave out a soft giggle, inhaling a deep breath as he sniffed back his tears. "And what do you believe Nicky? What do you think is waiting for us on the other side?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I used to believe that good people never die, that their body dies but their spirit of who they are goes on livin', like they're watchin' over us or somethin'. Maybe there's like an alternate universe somewhere. Once you die on this plain you go and live somewhere else, meetin' up with all the people you lost in this life." He smiled down at him. "What about you G?"

Greg shrugged. "Before my Nana Olaf died . . . she told me not to be afraid of death. You can't have living without dying. She said you should be more afraid of an unlived life then you should of death."

"I think your Nana Olaf's right then G. If you spend your whole life bein' afraid of death... then you're not livin' the life you have left." Nick pressed a kiss to the side of Greg's face, giving him a warm smile. "Your dads not afraid, so you shouldn't be G."

Greg stared up into Nick's big brown eyes, giving him a warm smile. "I seriously love you Nicky."

Nick smiled widely at him, bursting at the seams. "I seriously love you too Greg. Are you okay now?"

Greg nodded slightly. "I'm hungry though. Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Nick gently wiped his hands across Greg's cheeks to remove any evidence of his tears before he released his warm grip around his waist to let him stand up. Greg reluctantly climbed out of Nick's warm embrace, turning to pull him to his feet.

"You know its kinda funny that we're talking about death and beliefs about the afterlife next to Papa Olaf's tree." He smirked.

"That's your Papa Olaf's tree. I thought it would be smaller."

"Nope, he planted it while he was still alive. He said he didn't want a young tree to represent him when he was gone; he wanted a strong sturdy tree with lots of years on it. Just like him." Nick slipped his hand into Greg's as they looked up at the large tree together. "After he was cremated we buried his ashes all around it so he could grow into the tree like Nana's Olaf's tree." Greg pointed to the one straight across from it.

Nick nodded to him, seeing the long shadows of the trees overlapping. "That's beautiful."

Greg nodded to him then pressed his lips to his chin. "C'mon, I'm starving." Greg tugged Nick away from the tree, off towards the back door of the house.

Greg quickly stepped into the kitchen as he saw his father stood by the fridge. "Dad, you're not supposed to be up and about."

"I _can_ walk Greg, I'm not paralyzed." He smiled at him then saw Nick walking in through the back door behind his son, seeing they were holding hands. "This must be Nick, pardon the bath robe and pyjamas."

"Oh, sorry. Nick this is my dad, Daniel Sanders. Dad, this is my . . . boyfriend Nick and you obviously met his daughter."

"Hi Mr Sanders." Nick politely reached his hand out to shake Greg's father's hand. Daniel looked a lot more like Greg. He had light brown tousled hair, ears too big for his head and slim cheek bones.

"Call me Daniel." He smiled warmly at him. "Is this your little girl?" He indicated to AJ in his arms. Nick nodded to him giving her a smile. "You're a lucky guy." Daniel handed AJ back over to him then gave his son a smile. "Well, I should get back to bed before the warden finds me." He joked as he turned around. "Nice meeting you Nick."

"You too Daniel." Nick smiled after him then turned to look at Greg stood beside him. "What?"

"You're a hit with everybody." Greg smiled at him then turned for the fridge to find something to eat. Nick raised a sleepy AJ slightly higher in his arms. He watched her yawn then sleepily rub her eyes before she leant against his shoulder again.

"Are you gettin' sleepy there sweetie?" He whispered to her. AJ stuck her thumb in her mouth giving him a shrug.

"I am." Greg announced as he climbed onto one of the stools around the counter with a sandwich in his hands that he stole from the large plate of them in the fridge. "I'm supposed to be sleeping right now."

"You just slept for an hour G." Nick reminded him.

"I need more than an hour nap now. I'm getting old." He smiled up at him, watching AJ giggle.

"Well I think you should both go to bed then so you're awake for dinner later." He advised them both. AJ shook her head against his shoulder. "You'd rather sleep against me huh?" He smiled down at her.

"She has good taste." Greg smirked, licking his lips as he finished his sandwich. "I'd choose you."

"You did choose me." Nick smiled over at him. "You wonna come up with me?"

"To put this little one to bed?" Greg tickled AJ as he climbed to his feet, watching her sweetly giggling. "Only if I get a hug." Greg lifted AJ free from his arms, giving her a warm hug. "Where's Bugsy, you haven't lost him already have you?"

AJ shook her head pointing off towards the front room. Nick smiled as Greg carried her off into the front room to retrieve her bunny from the sofa.

Greg then led the way off up the stairs towards the guest bedroom, setting AJ down onto the soft mattress. Nick sat down the other side, carefully removing her trainers before she crawled towards the pillows. Greg lifted the covers for her, carefully tucking them around her as she rested her head down on the pillow beneath her. Nick tucked Bugsy under her arm, watching her thumb instantly finding its way to her mouth again.

"G'night AJ." Nick smiled down at her, watching her eyelids slowly falling shut over her sleepy eyes. "Now you." Nick looked up Greg as he climbed off the bed, taking his hand in his own. Nick carefully clicked the door shut as they left the room then led Greg off down the hall to his room.

Greg dropped to the edge of his bed, pulling his sneakers off then lay back against the covers. Closing the door, Nick removed his own shoes then dropped onto the bed beside Greg, propping himself up on his elbow beside the younger man's head.

"You gonna stay with me?"

"If you want me to." Nick nodded, gently trailing his fingertips down the side of his face.

Greg nodded, readjusting his body against Nick's so he could wrap his arms around him. "I'm sorry I cried." He whispered softly to him.

"You're allowed to cry . . . cryin' is healthy G." Nick wrapped his arm around Greg's waist, pressing a delicate kiss to his cheek. "You're braver than me. I hold it all in. And I assure you, you're dad is goin' to be fine G. The Sanders are a tough bunch." He smiled softly, watching a slight smile spread across Greg's lips. "Go to sleep G, everythin' will be okay when you wake up."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I said so . . . so it has to be." He smirked, pressing a kiss to Greg's forehead. Greg gave him a slight smile then closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep against the comfy bed and Nick's warm body.

* * *

"Hello Nicky." Jean smiled warmly up at him as he entered the kitchen. "Where's Greg and AJ?"

"Both sleepin'." Nick leant against the counter, watching Jean pounding the raw steaks with a wooden hammer. "Do you need any help?"

"Nonsense, guests don't help prepare their own dinner." She chortled. "Would you like a beer?" Before Nick could even answer she cracked one open, sliding it across the counter towards him.

"Thank you."

"So how is AJ taking all the changes?" She asked him curiously as she coated the steaks in pepper and various spices.

"Okay, at least I think so." Nick took a seat at the counter, taking a sip of the cold beer in his hands. "Greg said you used to run a day care?"

"Still do, I've taken it up again since all my children have left home and have no need for me anymore, I decided to start running child care again for working parents. I work with three other women at our local community hall. We currently have twelve children in our care. Not all on the same days obviously." She chortled, taking a sip of her glass of wine. She wiped her hands on her apron then turned around to the stove to mix her gravy. "We have these triplets that come in on Mondays and Fridays, all boys, they're a real handful but they're completely adorable. But I've never met a child as quiet as your AJ though. The triplets are like having three Greg's." She laughed. "He was such a hyper little boy, a real handful a lot like your AJ. But he was never that quiet."

Nick noticed that Jean talked about subjects just like Greg. "Well . . . maybe AJ's just a quiet person?" He suggested. "One of my sisters were really quiet. She used to love to read all the time, we hardly ever heard her speak."

"But still, given AJ's circumstances." Jean turned round to face him. "What was her relationship like with her mother?" Nick bit his lip then shrugged to her. "Some parents I know, not naming names, but they just shove their children in front of the television every day, using it as a babysitter to keep them entertained while they get on with things. Children who watch television don't develop as quickly as others who spend quality time with their parents. Your daughter shows real signs of separation anxiety Nicky. She hated being away from you earlier, and she's always sucking her thumb. Did you know your daughter can't read or write yet?"

"Leave him alone mom." Mark's voice suddenly sounded from behind them as they walked into the room. "Not every kid is a smart and intelligent as your perfect little Greg."

"Clearly." She smirked looking up at him. "When do I get to see my granddaughter again?"

Mark shrugged as he grabbed a cold bottle of water from the fridge. "Dunno, the custody hearing's like in three weeks and Meghan's coming by for a supervised visit next Friday."

"Supervised visit?" Jean questioned him.

"Yeah, they send a councillor over with her. Everything we do together we have to take the councillor with us. Apparently when your ex-girlfriend aka the mother of your child tries to kill herself in front of your daughter it can emotionally damage them, and I have to be supervised with her because of it." Mark informed her, looking at the confused expression on Nick's face.

"That's ridiculous."

"I know mom, that's what I've been telling them."

"I hope you got a good lawyer, that woman doesn't deserve to see her daughter again after what she put her through."

"I'm not gonna take her daughter away from her mom."

"She's your daughter too." Jean reminded him. "You have as much right to see her as me."

"Why do you always have to include yourself in every hearing case? The hearing is for the parents, not the grandparents." Mark reminded her.

"Don't moan at me in front of Nick, he doesn't want to hear about this."

"You shouldn't have brought it up then. Sorry Nick." Mark tapped him on the shoulder as he walked by, rushing off upstairs to take a shower after his run.

"Sorry Nick." Jean apologised to him too. "In case Greg didn't tell you, Mark has a nine year old daughter called Meghan with this woman who is completely unfit to be a mother. She smokes, drinks and take drugs... I have no idea why Mark ever slept with her. But it was a one night stand a long time ago and she recently tried to commit suicide. Meghan called for an ambulance herself after her mother started seizing," Jean looked up at Nick's shocked expression. "Sorry, am I talking too fast?"

"No, no... I was just listenin'."

"I'm sure I have a picture around here somewhere." Jean wiped her hands again, grabbing a framed photo off one of the cabinets. "There she is, I think she's seven there. Mark didn't know about her until she was three years old. That didn't go down too well with the court, they accused him of neglect. How could he be neglecting her when he never knew about her?" Nick looked down at the photo seeing a young girl with long curly pig tails and eyes just like Mark's. "Anyway since her mother's little hospital visit Mark's been trying to get full custody of his daughter. The last hearing he lost because the judge sided with the mother, but now that she tried to kill herself we might get the advantage."

"Oh." Nick looked at her wide eyed then took another swig of his beer.

* * *

Nick finally managed to escape from Jean, heading back upstairs towards Greg's bedroom. As he opened the door he spotted Greg wide awake snuggled under the covers with his laptop open at his side. "Hey." He smiled as Greg looked round at him.

"Hi."

Nick crawled onto the bed behind Greg to spoon him as he looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. "What are you doin' G?"

"Researching." Greg leant back in Nick's arms, receiving a warm kiss to his cheek. "Have fun with my mother?"

"Um... no, not really." He truthfully admitted watching Greg giggling. "I've never met someone who talks a mile a minute. Half the time I didn't know what we were talkin' about then I couldn't even get a word in edge ways because she talks so much. She asks me a question then she answers it herself with her assumptions." Greg giggled again, smiling widely as Nick wrapped his arms around him. "Hey, how come you never told me about Mark's daughter Meghan?"

"I didn't?" Greg looked up into Nick's eyes watching him shaking his head. "I thought I did. I only met her once; her mom let Mark have her last Christmas. She's a sweet kid, she's gonna be really screwed up if she keeps staying with her druggy mother though. She gets high all the time, Meghan's skipping out on school all the time too."

"I know, your mother told me." He smirked. "She also implied that I'm not parentin' AJ properly by allowin' her to call me Nick. She thinks its goin' to cause complications apparently."

"Don't listen to her. You don't wonna pressure AJ to call you daddy, that's the last thing you wonna do. She'll call you daddy when she's more comfortable with you. Meghan doesn't call Mark dad and she's known him for six years. AJ's known you for five minutes. The last person you want to listen to for parenting advice is my mother anyway."

"She also said she thinks AJ has separation anxiety."

"Because of the thumb sucking? My mom says that about every kid who sucks their thumb. AJ's fine." He assured him.

Nick nodded to him then looked at the computer screen. "Why are you researchin' open heart surgery anyway?"

"Because I wonna know. Only seven point five percent of patients die after this operation and six percent can't walk again."

"When were those odds last updated?" Nick asked him. Greg gave him a shrug. "This isn't going to help you feel better G." Nick reached out for the laptop to close it shut, pressing a kiss to Greg's cheek. "You need to get it out of your mind and think positively."

"But I have to know. It's killing me not knowing."

"Well you'll just have to put your big beautiful brain to rest." Gently trailing his fingertips across Greg's forehead, he smiled down into his eyes. "Your dads gonna be fine G, that's all you need to know." He assured him. "Are you wakin' up now G?"

Greg rolled onto his side to face Nick, readjusting the warm covers around him. "Are you bored without me Nicky?"

"Yes." He admitted. "I'm not hangin' out with your mother again either."

"And you were so excited to meet my parents." Greg giggled softly.

"I just think that one Greg in this world is enough." He smirked. "And I'm glad I get to be with you."

"Well, how long is it till dinner cowboy?"

"I'm not gonna have sex in your parents house G." He warned him.

"I never said anything about sex." Greg laughed, snuggling closer towards him. "I just want you to hold me." He smiled as Nick's arms wrapped tightly around him. "Thank you for being here with me Nicky." He whispered against his warm neck.

"You're welcome. There's no where else I'd rather be." He admitted to him.

"I love you Nick. And I'm very sorry you have to sit through one of my family dinners." He spoke softly, deciding to apologise in advance before the horrible event started.

"I think I can handle it G."

"Very shortly you'll be withdrawing that statement." Greg warned him.

"Boys, Dinner Time!" Jean's voice suddenly shouted up the stairs.

"Here we go, are you ready?"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review**


	15. Chapter 15: Dinner Time

**Chapter Fifteen: Dinner Time**

Greg lifted AJ onto the chair propped up with cushions. He gently pushed her chair in just far enough so she could reach the table. He took a seat right beside her, watching Nick helping his mother carrying the bread rolls and things to the table.

"Hey there squirt." Mark ruffled his little brother's hair, watching him squirming as he stepped past him.

"Would you stop doing that!" He protested, pushing him away.

"I'm sorry; did I mess up yah hair gorgeous?" Mark laughed, taking a seat the other side of the table. Greg gave him an evil scowl as he flattened his hair. "Relax Princess, your hair looks fine."

"Shut up."

"Boys." Jean warned them, setting the bowls of vegetables down on the table. "Behave for dinner at least." She scowled at them taking her seat at the head of the table. Nick sat down the other side of AJ, helping her to get her vegetables and meat before he did his own.

Greg looked towards the empty seat at the end of the table, noticing his father was missing from the table. "Mom, where's dad?"

"He'll be down in a minute sweetheart." She assured him as she handed round the gravy boat. "He wanted to get dressed first and he insisted that he do it for himself." Jean smiled as she saw her husband entering the room. "See, there he is. No meat or bread." She warned him as he sat down.

"I can't even have a little?" He pouted as he dropped into his seat.

"No, no meat. The doctor said no more red meat. You can have plenty of vegetables; just go easy on the potatoes." Jean climbed to her feet, heading to the other end of the table to spoon some vegetables onto his plate as if he was a child. "So Nicky, are you planning on having any more children?" She intrusively asked.

Nick choked on the beer he was drinking; he started patting his chest as he struggled to breath, getting a look of concern from Greg. "Um... well," He paused to choke again. "AJ wasn't exactly planned."

Jean looked at AJ surprised. "Oh, well are you planning on having any more? You make beautiful children Nicky." She complimented him.

"Mom! Nicky, you don't have to answer that." Greg insisted, giving his mother an evil scowl.

"I'm just curious." She smiled innocently at him before she returned to her seat. "He does make beautiful children. AJ is adorable."

"You've never once said that to me mom." Mark grumpily remarked.

"Meghan's a lovely girl; she just has her mother's big nose which is completely out of proportion to the rest of her lovely features." Jean openly stated as she handed round the bread rolls.

"I think Meghan gets that nose from Mark, not her mother." Greg teased him then flinched as his brother kicked him under the table. "Hey! That hurt!"

"It was meant to." Mark righteously laughed.

"Mom!"

"I'm not going to defend you on that one Gregory, that was your own doing." Jean giggled softly. "And don't worry Marky; I'm sure she'll grow into her looks. Betty did, she used to have a really big mouth when she was child."

"She still does." Greg cheekily remarked.

"Yeah and look at you, you still haven't grown into your ears." Mark teased him.

"Hey, enough of that." Jean stopped them before they started arguing in front of company. "Your brother loves you really Gregory." Greg rolled his eyes at his brother, taking a swig of his beer. "So Nicky, we don't exactly have to grill you about your job since we already know, but what's your family like?" She asked curiously.

"Um, pretty normal." Nick gritted his teeth together, thinking he might have offended her.

"Well, what are your parents like?" She asked him curiously.

"They own a ranch out in Texas. My father's a Judge; he's really religious and traditional. He doesn't know about me, I think he'd disown me if he did know." Jean gasped in shock. "And my mother's a criminal justice lawyer."

"Oh," Jean cringed. "No offence to you Nicky, but I hate criminal justice lawyer's. They don't deserve justice as far as I'm concerned. If they did the crime they deserve to do the time." Nick nodded slightly in agreement. "That must put a lot of pressure on you, being from such a religious upbringing like that."

"My parents aren't die hard religious. Only one of my sisters takes it that seriously." He corrected her.

"Still, that must put a lot of pressure on you being," Jean looked at AJ's innocent face. "Well you know." Greg rolled his eyes at her, slapping himself in the head as he dropped his head into his hands. "Do you only have the one sister?"

"No, I have five sisters and one brother."

"Wow!" Jean gasped. "The youngest of seven, that's a lot. How many nieces and nephews does that make altogether then?"

Nick quickly calculated off the top of his head. "Around twenty. One of my sisters aren't married yet though."

"Wow, your mother must be so proud. I have four children, one grandchild I never see and no son or daughter in laws."

"Sorry we're such a disappointment to you." Greg mumbled softly.

"I second that." Mark added.

"I'm not disappointed in you." Jean shook her head at them, looking towards her husband for help, but he was too busy trying to fill himself up on carrots and peas. "I'm very proud of my children. Greg's my little brain box. Connie's the successful one. Betty's the... adventurous one." She struggled for words then looked towards Mark who was patiently waiting to hear what he was to her. "And... would anyone like more gravy?" She asked lifting the gravy boat.

"Oh great, so I'm your only disappointment?" Mark huffed angrily.

"No, I never said that. You're my handsome little boy and I'm very proud of you." She assured him then quickly tried to change the subject. "So AJ, what grade are you in?" AJ looked up at her then shook her head as she picked up another carrot with her fingers, slowly stuffing it into her mouth. "No as in you don't know or no as in you don't go?" She asked, pointing an accusing glare towards Nick for bad parenting.

"Don't go." She replied, licking the gravy from her thumb.

"Did you go to kindergarten?" Jean queried next.

AJ gave her a nod. "Not very long. My mommy said it cost too much."

"Well that's not very good." Jean tusked. "What kind of mother puts her money over her child's education? You know the children that leave my kindergarten can read, write, say the whole alphabet and dress themselves. AJ's way behind..." She started to ramble.

Greg desperately looked towards his father to change the subject.

"Jean." Daniel cleared his throat, giving her the cut throat signal as she looked towards him. "So Nick, where in Texas are you from?" He asked curiously, trying to change the subject for his sake.

"Dallas."

"How long have you been in Las Vegas then?" Jean asked him next.

"Eleven years."

"So you were there three years before Greg?" She queried, watching him nodding as he took another mouthful of food, hoping she'd stop grilling him with the questions. "Were you always a CSI?"

"No." Nick shook his head as he swallowed back the food in his mouth. "I first worked in the Dallas police force like my father wanted me to since I wasn't becomin' a lawyer like my sisters. But I really wanted to become a scientist, that's when I discovered the art of crime scene investigatin'. So I joined the Dallas Crime Lab as a hair and fibre analyst."

"You did all that just for your father?" Jean queried, finishing off the last sip of her wine. "Why would you go to all the trouble?"

"I didn't want to disappoint him."

Greg looked round at Nick giving him a soft smile. "Mom, can you stop grilling Nick now and let him eat?" He asked her in the nicest way possible when really he wanted to tell her to shut up.

"I wasn't grilling him." She protested. "Go ahead, eat. You too AJ, I wonna see you using your fork too sweetheart." She warned her. AJ reached for her fork, taking a mouthful of carrots with it. "Good girl." She smiled warmly at her. "You know Greg always wanted to be a scientist, ever since he was seven years old. He joined the science club in Highschool then he majored..."

"Mom, he already knows." Greg interrupted her. "We've known each other around nine years; you can't tell him anything he doesn't already know." He smiled softly, glad she couldn't embarrass him too much in front of his first boyfriend he ever bought home.

"Does he know you didn't lose your virginity until you were twenty two?" Mark teased him.

"If he didn't, he does now." Greg muttered under his breath.

"Actually I did already know that." Nick nodded. "Sara told me, and you told me once when you were drunk." He giggled softly, noticing the look of confusion on AJ's face as she tried to keep up with what they were talking about.

"Does he know you slept in mom and dad's bed until you thirteen?" Mark asked him neck with a wide grin plastered on his face. Greg looked up at his brother through an angry frown, wanting to smack that smirk right off his face.

"Oh he was much older than thirteen." Jean giggled. "He always wanted to sleep in the family bed. It's partly my fault though; I wanted to keep him a baby for as long as possible since you lot were all growing up so fast."

"Jean," Daniel shook his head softly in her direction as he saw his boy's uncomfortableness. "Greg tells me you were really sporty in Highschool and College." Daniel queried as he looked towards Nick.

"Yeah, I played baseball in Highschool then football in College." Nick nodded, taking a sip of his beer. "I preferred playin' baseball though. I had been playin' since little league."

"I played little league." Mark chimed in. "Mom made me quit after an older kid stepped on my leg as I slid for third base."

"He could of broken your leg." Jean defended herself. "Not to mention that time you got hit in the head by a stray ball."

"I was going to catch it before you screamed my name. If you had never shouted at me, I would have caught it _before_ it hit me in the head." Mark informed her.

"I was trying to save you..."

"Okay, can we change the subject please?" Greg interrupted their arguing.

"Of course, are you religious Nick?" Jean suddenly asked him.

"Not seriously," He shook his head. "When I was a kid we went to church every Sunday and said grace before meals. But that's about it."

"Oh, did you want to say it now?" She asked him, feeling bad that she didn't ask before.

"No, that's okay. I haven't said grace since I was eighteen years old."

"Oh, well we're atheists. Not die hard." She quickly corrected before she offended the Christian at her table.

"What's an ath-itist?" AJ queried.

"Atheist." Jean corrected her. "An atheist is someone who doesn't believe in any kind of god or religion. We're not a group or a religion of our own..."

"You're so obsessed with labels mother." Greg rolled his eyes at her as he started to clear the table once everyone had finished.

"I'm not!"

Mark decided to back his little brother up. "Yes you are mom. You have to label everything." He chuckled as he helped Greg clear the plates away. "When you don't know the labels for things you search them on google."

"I do not." She protested again, turning to her husband who was agreeing with his sons. "Okay, maybe I do label some things, but I'm not obsessed with labelling."

Greg pulled open the fridge door pointing out the labels she had written on all the food. Even the hard boiled eggs in the fridge door had days of the week written on them for the day they had to be eaten by.

"That's not an obsession. That's just tidiness and order." She scowled at her giggling sons as she climbed to her feet to help clear away the rest of the plates. "No, stay seated Nicky." She insisted as he went to climb to his feet. "You're a guest here; you don't have to lift a finger."

"I'm a guest here." Greg informed her as he grabbed the bread basket. "Does that mean I don't have to do anything?"

"No, it means you have to wait on Nicky and AJ hand on foot." She teased, patting him on the shoulder as she walked past him. Greg gave Nick a wide smile as he head off back towards the kitchen. "Sweetie stop biting your nails." Jean warned AJ. Greg immediately moved his hand away from his mouth, watching Nick shaking his head at him with a wide smile on his face.

"C'mon, let's go wash your hands missy." Nick lifted AJ from her seat, carrying her off down the hall to the bathroom to wash her hands over the sink.

"He seems very nice." Jean whispered to Greg as she stepped past him. "Very polite."

"Too polite." Mark muttered as he pushed Greg aside to reach the sink. "I don't know why he's with you. He should be dating a body builder or something." He teased him as he poked him in the stomach.

Greg shoved him back giving him an evil scowl. "Mark, that's not very nice. He obviously loves Greg to come all the way out here with him. Although he doesn't seem very fatherly like. I think he's a little too Christian for your tastes Gregory."

"He's not Christian." Greg protested. "He just told you that."

"Did you see the way he looked at me when I was describing an atheist to AJ though?" Jean asked him. "He's very Christian sweetheart, I don't see a future there."

"He's not Christian. He just doesn't want you swearing in front of his six year old." Greg informed her.

"I like him." Daniel commented as he entered the kitchen. "I think he's perfect for our Greg."

"Thank you dad." Greg smiled at him. "At least _somebody_ does." Greg said, casting an accusing glare towards his mother.

"I like him." Jean protested. "I never said I didn't, I just said he was seriously Christian."

"He's not." Greg snapped again. "He was just telling you about his childhood how his parents made him go to the church and things. He's not _seriously_ Christian." Greg told her again.

"Alright, no need to get stressy Gregory." She smiled at him, taking the dessert out of the fridge. "Does Nicky like cheese cake?"

"Yes." Greg nodded, grabbing two more beers for him and Nick. "And he doesn't seem very fatherly because he's been a father for about a week and a half now." Greg informed her before he head back to the dining room table, flipping the tops off the beers.

Nick soon returned to the table, lifting AJ back into her seat. He pressed a kiss to Greg's forehead as he took the fresh beer he handed him. "Thank you." He smiled warmly at him, taking a seat beside AJ.

"I'm really sorry." Greg whispered to him before his family returned to the table.

"Okay, who wants cheese cake?" Jean cheerily announced as she set it down on the table. "I made it myself so there's no preservatives or anything bad in it." She assured them all as Nick looked towards AJ.

"Can I have some?" Daniel requested.

Jean looked up at his pouting lip as he took his seat. "Oh, well maybe a slither. I did make it with low fat ingredients. Would you like some Nicky?"

"Yes please." He politely requested.

Jean cut a small piece for her husband, handing it to Mark to pass over to his father. She then cut a slightly larger piece for Nick, passing it to Greg to hand it over. "Would you like some AJ?"

"Yeah!"

"Please." Jean and Nick corrected her at the same time.

"Yes pwease."

Jean handed Nick his slice then cut AJ a small piece before she cut a piece for both of her sons. "There you are. Enjoy." She cheerily announced as they all started eating. "So, when did you two decide to step up your friendship to this?" She asked them curiously.

"Mom, do you know the meaning of being polite?" Greg asked her.

"Yes, I'm just curious. Was it before or after AJ was born?"

"After," Nick told her quickly before she started asking more questions. "This cheese cake is great, what do you put in it?"

"Oh its white chocolate cheese cake, my own special recipe. It's Greggy's favourite so I baked it especially for him." Jean smiled in his direction.

"Thank you Mom." Greg half smiled at her, not forgiving her just yet from all the embarrassment she put him through this evening.

After dessert, Jean left Greg and Mark to clear away the plates and wash up. While Nick took AJ off into the front room, Jean escorted Daniel upstairs to his bedroom to get him medicated before he went to sleep.

"They didn't kiss in front of me once." Jean whispered as she tucked the covers around her husband.

"Well, maybe they're nervous or Nick just wants to be polite." Daniel suggested, leaning back against the pillow under his head. "I like him, don't screw this up for Greg... he thinks he's the one."

"He actually said that?" Jean asked surprised as she handed him his pills to take before he went to sleep.

"Yep, he said that. He told me Nick's his light at the end of the tunnel."

"Why did he tell you and not me?" Jean pouted, watching her husband swallowing back his pills.

"I'm his father. The girls tell you everything, and our boys tell me... well almost everything. Greg really likes Nick." Daniel pecked a kiss to his wife's cheek. "Our boys found his one true love, just like we did."

"Then why are they so nervous to kiss in front of us? When we were young in love we kissed every chance we got, in front of our parents and all."

Daniel smiled softly, shaking his head at his wife. "Well they are going through a lot more than we did Jean. Greg's only just came out to us; you think he's going to rush a kiss in front of us?"

"No." Jean shook her head, pressing a kiss to her husband's forehead. "I'm gonna be a grandma." She excitedly declared.

"How'd you figure that one out?"

"Hello, AJ." Jean pointed out to him. "I'm gonna be a grandma to that beautiful little girl."

"You are already a grandma to a beautiful little girl." Daniel chuckled softly. "Don't forget about Meghan."

"I never get to see her, especially in her early childhood, but AJ I get to start all over again." She excitedly announced as she climbed to her feet. "So you really think Nicky's the one?"

"Have you seen the way he looks at Greg? He's completely head over heels for him."

"You don't think he's too religious?"

Daniel laughed shaking his head at her. "I think he's about as religious as your Papa Olaf, just give him a chance. You've gotta let go of Greg sometime. He's thirty three." He pointed out to her.

"I know." She smiled softly, heading towards the door. "Can't I at least hold on until he's forty though?"

"No Jean." He chortled. "Now is the time. Don't embarrass him and be nice to Nick." He warned her.

"P-lease, I'm always nice. It's like you don't even know me." She chuckled, blowing a kiss to him before she head off out the room.

* * *

"Cheers big ears." Mark smiled round at his little brother as he handed him another washed saucepan.

"Same goes big nose." Greg retorted, quickly ducking as his big brother tried to whack him round the head. "Ouch!" He pouted as Mark whipped him across the back with the drying towel.

"Mark, I saw that!" Jean warned him as she came back into the room. "You're supposed to love your little brother."

"I do." Mark laughed; putting his arm around Greg's shoulder as he roughly ran his knuckles through his hair. "I love my little brother more than anything in the world."

"Ouch, get off." Greg pushed his brother away from him, readjusting his hair as he pulled back from him. "I wish I could say the same."

"That's not nice Gregory." Jean tusked as she got another bottle of wine out of the fridge.

"Mom did you just drink another bottle all to yourself?" Greg asked her surprised.

"Yes I did. Nick's drinking his beers, AJ's too young and your father can't drink. What's it to you? I'm fine, I'm not driving anywhere." She giggled as she drunkenly hiccupped. "Now no more fighting." She warned them with a stern finger. "And Gregory you need to scrub harder, there's still gravy stuck to that pan." She pointed out to him then made her way off to the front room to join Nick.

"So how did you know you were into guys?" Mark suddenly asked his little brother.

"Like I'm gonna tell you that." Greg scowled at his big brother. "You took the piss out of me when I became captain of the chess club."

"Yeah, because it just proved how much of a dork you are." He teased, drying the rest of the pots and pans.

"If you really do love me more than anything in the world Marky." Greg smiled round at him. "Then you'll accept me for whoever I date."

"I do accept yah Greggy. It was just a simple question."

Greg scratched his head then looked round at his big brother. "Remember your friend Kyle." Mark looked at him wide eyed. "He was my first. I knew I was into guys around Highschool."

"Ew, Kyle. You couldn't have done better than him?" He giggled. "Why didn't you ever tell me? Connie and Betty always told each other everything."

"Connie and Betty talked about girls things. No offence, but I didn't exactly know how to tell you that I was into guys. I mean you were my cool big brother. I looked up to you, I wanted to become you . . . then I find out I'm different from you, really different."

Mark sighed softly, giving his brother a smile. "You still coulda told me. I'm not that shallow minded Greg. And I can't believe you think I'm your cool big brother." He smiled proudly at him.

"Alright, don't let it go to your head." Greg laughed, handing him another washed pan.

"No, I just mean . . . I was always jealous of you. You were mom and dad's little star. I always wanted to be as smart as you." Mark smiled at him then turned to a frown as Greg smiled wider at him. "Okay, you're not that special, you're still a dork."

"You love me." Greg declared as he giggled.

"I do not! And I'll kill you if you tell anyone!"

"Yes you do, my big brother really loves me." Greg affirmed with another cheeky giggle.

"Shut up." Mark frowned at him, whipping him with the towel again. "I'll take back all the nice things I said about you otherwise." He warned him.

"I'm kidding. I love you too Marky. In small doses." He added.

"Okay, enough with the touchy feely brotherly crap." Mark smirked, giving his brother a light shove in the arm. "Are you living with him?"

"Nope, I'm still at my apartment."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Not that long. But we've been together since the... attack." He nervously added. "We weren't officially together, together then though."

Mark looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he was still dating other people. He only just recently got out of a relationship with a detective Sofia Curtis." Greg pulled the plug out of the sink then started drying his hands on the fluffy towel set on the counter. Mark looked at him surprised a moment. "What?"

"You were dating someone who was dating other people? Worse than that, you were sleeping with a guy who was dating a woman?"

"I'm not proud of it, but yeah."

"Greg." He tusked, shaking his head at him. "You can't date a man like that."

"We weren't dating then." Greg pulled himself up onto the counter, grabbing his beer he set down on top of the fridge. "He only just asked me out a few days ago. I was actually really surprised."

"Why?" Mark dried his hands on the same towel, leaning against the opposite counter from his brother.

"Because . . . Nick doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would ever want to date me." Greg took a swig of his beer looking towards the kitchen doorway to make sure Nick wasn't coming in. "I still find it hard to believe that he's with me. Before when we were just... sex buddies. I always wanted more out of our relationship, but now it's so unreal, it feels like a dream."

"In a good way?" Greg glanced up at his brother over his beer then nodded. "Then what's the problem?"

"Because good dreams always come to an end."

"Not this one Greggy. If Nick even so much as thinks about leaving you I'll rip his head off." The protective big brother in him stated.

"Thank you." Greg jumped off the counter, holding his beer steady as he dropped to the floor. "I hope it never comes to that."

"Me too . . . for both of your sakes." He smiled softly then turned to the door as he saw Nick appearing holding AJ in his arms.

"Hey, I'm just takin' AJ up for her bath. You comin'?" Nick asked Greg.

"Sure, I'll be up in a minute." Greg smiled at him.

"Good Night AJ." Mark waved at her. AJ gave him a slight wave as she rested her head against Nick's shoulder. "Nice meeting you Nick." Mark added again.

"Yeah, you too." Nick smiled at them both then carried AJ off up the stairs.

Mark rolled his eyes at his whipped little brother, watching his eyes light up as he looked after Nick. "You are so whipped Greggy."

"So, what's wrong with that?" Greg smiled round at him then made his way off out the room.

"Absolutely nothing." Mark murmured to himself.

* * *

Nick sat with his back against the bathtub, flipping through the book in his hands while he listened to AJ splashing about in the bath behind him. "Nick?" AJ suddenly asked him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Greg?" She queried.

Nick looked round into her curious brown eyes. "Yeah, I do." He admitted to her. "Do you like him?"

AJ nodded her head. "He's funny."

"He is funny." Nick agreed then turned to face her, resting his hands on the edge of the bath tub. "Do you mind me datin' Greg?"

"Why?"

"Well because Greg's gonna be round my house a lot, and it's your home too now. So I just wondered how you felt about that." He asked her as he brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"I don't mind. I like Greg."

"Yeah?" He asked her with a wide smile on his face. "Good. You gettin' wrinkly yet sweetie?" AJ raised her hand showing him her wrinkly fingertips. "Okay, tilt your head back." Using the shower head Nick washed the bubbles from her hair then turned it off setting it back on its stand. He climbed to his feet grabbing a fluffy warm towel behind him then watched AJ standing up. "Arms up." He instructed, wrapping the towel around her as he lifted her from the bath into his arms.

Nick pulled the plug then carried her through the bedroom where he had already set up her pyjamas ready for bed.

"Yeah?" Nick called for the door as he heard knocking. Greg walked in with a glass of water in one hand a story book in the other. "Hey you, right on time." Nick dried AJ off then helped her with her pyjamas.

"I figured you'd need someone with the gentle touch to brush her hair." Greg teased him as he set down the glass of water and book on the bedside table. Nick smiled round at him then dried AJ's hair slightly with the towel before he head back to the bathroom to clean up.

Greg grabbed the brush off the nightstand taking a seat on the bed beside AJ. He lifted her onto his lap then started gently brushing her hair out straight.

Nick returned with AJ's toothbrush in his hand with a small amount of toothpaste on it. He handed it over to her then watched Greg skilfully brushing her out straight around her shoulders. "I can do that. Who says I don't have the gentle touch?" He pouted at him.

"Oh you do, but not as gentle as me." Greg smiled up at him then reached for the hairdryer to dry it off.

Nick kissed him on the top of the head then sat down on the bed against the pillows, flipping through the child's story book that Greg had bought up with him to read to AJ. He scanned through the pages as he listened to the hairdryer, checking it was suitable for his daughter to read before she went to bed.

Greg gave AJ's hair another quick brush once the hairdryer was off. He then carried her off towards the bathroom to dispose of her toothbrush then returned to the bedroom, lifting her under the warm covers beside Nick. He scrambled across to the other side of the bed, leaning against the headboard as Nick started to read 'The Hungry Caterpillar.'

As soon as Nick finished the story he tucked the covers around AJ, spotting a yawn erupting from Greg's lips. "Somebody's gettin' sleepy." He smiled up at him.

"I'm not sleepy. I was listening."

"Sure." He chuckled softly. "G'night AJ." Nick pressed a kiss to her forehead, lifting the covers as she scooted down to a comfier position.

"Sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite." Greg added as they both climbed off the bed. AJ gave them both a smile then rolled onto her stomach, closing her eyes.

Nick reached out for Greg's hand, leading him off out the room. They checked on AJ one last time before they pulled the door shut, giving each other a smile before they head down the hall towards Greg's bedroom. "I call dibs on the shower." Greg quickly announced as they entered the room.

"I was gonna let you have first go anyway honey." Nick smirked, closing the door behind them.

Greg whirled around to look at him, giving him a serious look. "Unless you want to..."

"No power on this earth would make me break the house rules Greg." Nick warned him.

"We don't have house rules." Greg pouted, heading off into the bathroom alone.

"I told you before Greg, not while we're in your parent's house." He told him again, pulling his boots off as he sat down on the end of the bed.

"They wouldn't know if you did join me in the shower." Greg tried to persuade him from the bathroom doorway.

"No, Go!" He ushered him away, not giving into his cute pouting. "And hurry up, I'm exhausted." Nick collapsed back against the bed watching Greg reluctantly walking away to the shower alone. "Why does your mom think I'm seriously religious?"

Greg bit his lip as he returned to the door again. "You heard that?"

"You all talk so loud, I heard every word from the moment I left the room. "He giggled softly.

"Sorry, they don't know how to be quiet." Greg smiled innocently. "She doesn't think you're seriously religious, she just thinks that you're . . . really polite. My mom always thinks polite people are religious."

Nick chuckled softly looking towards Greg. "I love you Greg . . . despite your families quirks."

"Good to know." He smiled then started stripping his clothing as he head off towards the shower.

"Do you think your mom's right?"

"About what...? And never start a sentence with do you think my mom's right." Greg laughed under the spray of the shower.

"That I need help with AJ. I heard her say I'm not very fatherly like." Nick rolled onto his side, looking towards the ajar bathroom door. "Do you think I should hire a nanny when we get back to Vegas?"

"I don't know." Greg stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist as he head back into the bedroom. "Do you think that you need a nanny to help you look after AJ?" Nick turned his head to the side, looking at Greg's dripping wet torso and his hair smoothly stuck to the side of his face. "What?" He asked as Nick continued to gape at him.

Nick looked at him open mouthed a moment before he spoke. "Wow... you look hot."

Greg blushed as he gave out a soft giggle. "Well you better go and take a cold shower to cool yourself off cowboy. Did you even listen to what I was saying?"

"Every word." Nick faintly nodded as his tongue poked out of his mouth, watching the water droplets sliding their way down Greg's chest.

Greg burst out laughing again, shaking his head at Nick as he head over to the wardrobe for his clothes. "So what do you wonna do tomorrow Nicky?"

"Anythin', it's completely up to you." Nick scrambled off the bed, wrapping his hands around Greg's waist as he pressed a warm kiss to his neck. "Just because I don't wonna break the house rules, doesn't mean I don't love you." He assured him, trailing kisses across his shoulder.

"I know. I'm not gonna go all crazy from the lack of sex. Just you don't have to be so posh and proper around my parents. You can just be yourself. My mom thought you were super religious because you were so polite. They won't care if you show them the real you, they'll love the real you too." Greg assured him.

"I can't believe your mother thinks I'm super religious because I was bein' polite." He chuckled, smoothing his hands across Greg's silky smooth chest as he softly sucked on his neck.

"Now why would she ever think that?" Greg clenched his teeth into his lower lip as he stuttered a soft moan.

"And who says the real me isn't polite and proper?" He smirked, dipping a hand beneath the towel around Greg's waist.

Greg giggled softly, leaning back against Nick as he trailed moist kisses across his shoulder. "I find it very hard to believe that you're naturally polite and proper." He cheekily giggled.

"Now what ever gave you that idea?" Nick rasped against his neck, kissing the soft spot behind his ear.

"No." Greg protested as Nick pulled back from him. "That's so unfair!" He pouted.

"Sorry baby, I'm not goin' all the way in your parent's house." Nick wrapped the towel tightly around Greg's waist, pressing a kiss to his neck. "I gotta go shower. You did leave me some hot water right?"

"Of course." Greg turned in his arms, pressing a moist kiss to his soft lips. "I left my shower gel and shampoo in there too."

"Thank you." Nick smiled at him then made his way off to the bathroom. "Hey where are the towels?" He shouted from the bathroom.

"You can use mine."

"With your horny little arse in it. No thank you." Nick laughed softly, finding the cupboard with the warm clean towels.

As soon as Nick stepped under the warm spray of the shower he felt Greg's presence behind him. He slid the curtain rail aside, smiling as he saw the hungry look of lust in Greg's eyes, finally making him give in. "Get in here gorgeous." He smiled warmly to him.

Greg dropped the towel around his waist to the floor, stepping into the welcoming arms of his boyfriend. Nick immediately merged their warm lips together, running his fingers through Greg's increasingly wet hair as he pulled him closer.

"Just kissin'." Nick warned him as he pulled back from his lips. Greg nodded in agreement; latching his lips to Nick's again, desperate for more contact.

Before the water got too cold Greg climbed out, leaving Nick to continue showering and wash his hair.

Once Greg dried his hair he pulled some boxers and a t-shirt on, rifling through his things to look for his mouth guard so he wouldn't grind his teeth as he slept. "You know I never packed my mouth guard." Greg collapsed back onto the bed, rolling his head to the side as Nick came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Are you tryin' to turn me on?" Nick smirked dropping onto the bed beside him.

"No, I didn't know you had a thing for mouth guards." Greg giggled as Nick leant down to kiss him. "Mmmm, you taste minty."

"I just brushed my teeth." He smiled against Greg's lips. "We should go to the beach tomorrow."

"You wonna catch up on your tan?" Greg asked, smoothing his fingertips across Nick's golden skin.

"No, AJ has never been to the beach before. She doesn't even know what it is." Nick pressed a kiss to Greg's forehead then scrambled off the bed to find his pyjamas. "And I've never been on a beach with you before either." He smiled round at him as he snapped some boxers in place. "I bet you'd look really sexy in a Speedo."

"Hardly." Greg smirked. "And I don't like to wear clothing that restricted."

Nick laughed dropping back onto the bed beside Greg in his pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt. "Well I think you'd look gorgeous." Nick slid his palm under Greg's t-shirt as he pressed their warm lips together. Greg arched his chest up off the bed as he entwined his fingers through Nick's still wet hair. "I love you G."

"I love you too." Greg watched Nick's eyes lighting up as he said it back to him. "You know you really have to shave closer to your chin Nicky."

"Why?"

"You scratch my face when you kiss me." Greg informed him as he climbed off the bed.

"Oh . . . sorry," Nick brushed his hand across his chin feeling the light prickly stubble. "I don't like to shave before I go to sleep; I prefer to do it in the mornin' otherwise I end up doin' it twice." He shouted after him as Greg head off into the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Does it really hurt?"

"No," Greg appeared at the doorway with his toothbrush in his mouth. "It just scratches my chin."

"Sorry." He apologised again, making his way into the bathroom with Greg. "Is that the one bad thing about datin' me?" He asked, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind him as he watched him brushing his teeth.

Greg shook his head rinsing his mouth out before he spat the contents of his mouth out into the sink. "There's not a single bad thing about dating you Nicky. It's all good." Turning in Nick's arms, he pressed their warm minty lips together. "I love everything about you, even when your prickly chin scratches me." He smiled, pressing soft kisses to Nick's prickly jaw line. "Are you sure we can't?" Greg asked, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"No, I really don't feel comfortable doin' . . . that, in your parents house." Greg pouted at him but Nick didn't give in this time. "Sorry Greg, you'll just have to wait." Nick pressed a kiss to Greg's forehead then made his way back into the bedroom, crawling under the warm covers.

Greg sighed heavily then clicked the light off as he climbed into bed with Nick. "I heard sex in relationships slows down after a child comes along but I never thought it would happen to us."

Nick giggled softly, wrapping his arms around Greg as he pulled him closer. "Our relationship hasn't changed at all Greg, I just don't feel comfortable havin' sex with you while your parents are in the house. You grew up here; parents like to believe their children are innocent and it's disrespectful. It's bad enough that I let you in the shower with me."

"My parents encourage sex. Why do you think they let us sleep in the same bedroom in the same big comfortable bed?" He asked, swirling his fingertip round in circles on Nick's chest. "They're not as strict as your parents Nicky, and they already love you." Greg teased his fingertips beneath Nick's shirt, giving him a cheeky smile. "You don't always have to be so polite and well behaved. I just told you that."

"No Greg," Nick laughed, retrieving the younger man's hand from his chest. "I don't care if your parents are okay with it, I'm not doin' it under your parents roof. I'll relax more, but I'm not promising anythin' that extreme."

"We can rent a hotel room." He suggested.

Nick chuckled softly, shaking his head at him. "You can survive another week without sex Greg."

"I can . . . but I don't want to." He pouted.

Nick tightened his arms around Greg's body, holding him close as he pressed his lips to his head. "G'night Greg, I love you."

"I love you too . . . even though you deny me the simple pleasures in life." He mumbled as he closed his eyes. Nick laughed softly, adoring Greg even more. He snuggled closer to his warm body, closing his eyes as he breathed in the soft scents of Greg's hair.

* * *

Greg woke up a few hours later in Nick's arm, slowly rolling over to face him. Nick's eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed in and out deep breaths. Greg lay beside him watching him a moment, struggling to get back to sleep for himself.

He soon decided to go downstairs to get a drink of water, noticing the TV was on in the front room. He peered through the gap in the door spotting his mother sat on the couch with a bowl of potato chips and a blanket draped over her.

"Come in sweetheart." She smiled as she noticed him.

"Mom, what are you watching?" Greg dropped onto the sofa beside her, stealing one of her potatoes chips as he looked towards the television screen.

"It's my box sets of Six Feet Under that your father bought me to keep me busy."

"You like Six Feet Under?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, got a lot of time on my hands now I have no children to care for."

"I left like fourteen years ago, what have you been doing since then?" Greg lifted the blanket over her to snuggle under beside her as he stole another chip.

"Well there's the housework. I've taken up Yoga, gardening... oh and I attend flower arranging classes. I can make pretty good bouquets, but my teacher says I'm too much of a control freak to take it up as a profession." She smiled round at him. "I'm still in day care too."

"Aren't you a little old for day care?" He teased her, getting an evil scowl in return. "So, what's Six Feet Under about then?"

"The Fisher family. There's Ruth," She pointed to the strawberry blonde on the screen. "She's they're mother, and there's David her middle child, he's gay." Greg turned his head to look at her. "When Ruth first finds out her son is gay she doesn't take it too well. The first time she sees a man coming out of her son's bedroom she sprays the man down with a hose pipe. She has this whole fantasy of her boy David chained to the roof while the other man whips him."

"You're not gonna do that with Nick are you?"

"Well Nick doesn't do that to you does he?" She queried.

"Not that I would ever tell you what Nick and I do together. But no, he doesn't. We're not into the whole dominatrix thing." Greg took another handful of chips from the bowl on his mother's lap, deciding to watch her program with her. "Who's that guy?" He pointed to the screen.

"That's Ruth's eldest son Nate. He's a bit like Mark, besides the language."

"You have no idea how much Mark curses when you're not around mother." Greg giggled softly. "Why's there an autopsy table?" He queried.

"It's not, it's a mortuary. The Fishers run a funeral home. Did I not mention that?" Greg shook his head. "Well it was Fisher and sons, but their father died on the very first episode, now the brothers Nate and David run it together."

"Sounds depressing."

"It's not; it has a really good storyline behind all the characters and it's not only about the dead people, someone always dies at the beginning but the actual episode is more about the family. Why are you awake at this time anyway?" She asked him as she shovelled some more chips into her mouth, picking up the crumbs Greg had dropped on the blanket around them.

"I'm a night person, so I can't sleep nights. I'm supposed to be working." Greg licked his salty fingers then turned his head to look at his mother. "Am I a disappointment or a failure to you?"

"What, of course not sweetheart." Placing her hand on top of her sons, she gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll love you no matter what you do. You're my flesh and blood, being disappointed in you is like being disappointed in myself. I'm glad you trusted me with such a big secret."

"Well I kinda had to since Connie blabbed her mouth."

"I'll ignore that last part." She interrupted him. "Were you going to tell me if Connie hadn't of?" Greg nodded to her. "There you go then. Thank you for trusting me sweetheart. It's not like you could help it. Being gay is who you are, not a decision you suddenly came across like becoming a CSI." Greg gave her a funny look, hoping she wasn't about to start moaning at him about his career choice again. "So not going there again, don't worry. I accept you gay, I accept you as a CSI, but at least you can change that part of your life."

"Mom." He groaned.

"Don't you want a job you're better suited for?"

"I am suited for this job. I like it and they always tell me how good I am at my job. I'm not changing my career." He told her again, grabbing another handful of chips. "Would you want David or Nate to change their careers?"

"No, but if I was their mother I wouldn't raise them into that kind of life. It was merely a suggestion sweetheart. Your job in the lab came with more benefits, even the pay was better."

"Yeah, but I was in a lab explosion then." He reminded her. "I'm a CSI level three now, I'm not gonna throw that all away to work in the lab again where people only ever saw me as a big dork." Greg informed her. "Everyone but Nick that is."

"You really like him?" Greg nodded round at her. "So why does AJ call him Nick? Is he like super strict with her or does he want to be referred to by his first name by his own daughter?"

"She only just found out he's her father like less than a week ago. I told you that." Greg explained to her. "AJ was living with her mother out in Colorado. Nick never even knew that she existed until AJ's mother died and she was sent over to live with him."

"The poor thing. Is that why she's so quiet?" Greg gave her a shrug. "So how well did Nick know the mother?"

"One night stand or something. Kinda like Mark with Meghan. Nick couldn't even remember her. But I did a DNA test for him, and he is definitely her father." Greg licked his fingers clean before he reached for another handful. "She kinda looks like him too though."

"She does." Jean agreed. "Does she know what happened to her mother?"

Greg shrugged. "Nick doesn't even know. She did ask for her the other day. She got a little upset but Nick managed to deal with it. She is talking to Nick more lately. When he first got her she was really, really quiet."

"Children don't deal with death the way we do. The best thing is honesty. The next time she asks for her mother, tell Nicky to tell her the truth."

"And how do you know that? Did you read grieving for dummies?" Greg teased her.

"No, you little monster." She laughed tickling him furiously. "I don't know why I love you so much when all you do is tease me."

Greg smiled innocently at her, giving her the puppy dog expression. "How did you know then?"

"There's this little boy in day care who lost his father last year. I was reading up about it, that's how I know. You have to be honest and encourage them to ask questions or they could grow up a as a broken shell or something. Kids have a hard time understanding that when somebody's dead it means they're never coming back. It's very important not to say that the dead person went away, because kids take things literally. They can become very attached to people and fear them going away to work and things. That makes them develop an attachment disorder or separation anxiety, like AJ with her thumb sucking." His mother informed him.

"Lots of kids suck their thumbs mom. Nick thinks she'll grow out of it. He was a thumb sucker."

Jean looked at him surprised. "So were you and the dentist bills were horrendous." She reminded him.

"I remember, you used to dip my thumbs in vinegar to stop me thumb sucking."

"That was your Nana Olaf's idea. It worked though didn't it?" She chuckled softly.

"Then you forced me through five years of misery with my braces and headgear, making me an even bigger dork then I already was."

"People think that only dorks have braces." Jean shook her head at him. "I had braces when I was in school. I was never a dork, I had loads of friends and I was even prom queen."

"That's because you're cool." Greg smiled at her. "So you're not mad?"

"About what?" She looked at him confused then realised what he meant. "Honey, why would I be mad at you for following your heart? You love Nicky don't you?"

Greg's cheeks lightly flushed as he nodded. "Yeah . . . I do."

"You haven't told him?"

"Yes . . . today actually. We exchanged our first I love you's."

Jean looked at him surprised, wondering why it took them so long to tell each other. "You should have told him the very first moment you fell for him honey. Nothing bad will ever come from telling someone you love them." She pressed a kiss to his forehead then pulled him into her arms for a warm hug. "I love you sweetheart and Nicky loves you too. I've seen the way he looks at you, you two are meant for each other." She directly quoted her husband as she believed it too.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not gay... or me."

"No, but I don't think it really matters who you are or what your sexual orientation is . . . love is love. Are you ashamed to be in love with a man?"

"Don't shrink me mom." Greg rolled his eyes.

"I'm not, it's merely a question."

"No, I'm not ashamed. I'm not ashamed to be gay and I'm not ashamed that I love Nick. I was just scared that he wouldn't feel the same way. Telling your best friend you love them is a huge deal mom; I could have lost him if he didn't feel the same."

"Well I'm glad for both of your sakes that he did." She smiled widely as she held his hand. "So are you going for a traditional wedding or filing for a domestic partnership."

Greg responded with a frown. "We didn't propose, we said our first I love you's mom."

"I know, but one usually follows the other and I haven't yet witnessed one of my children getting married. You're the only one in a stable relationship at the moment so it all rests on you."

"But no pressure." He smirked.

"I want to see my children get married and have children of their own while I can still see. You children are so selfish sometimes. I gave you life, food, bathed and clothed you, gave you my full support and this is how you repay me? My sisters youngest just gave birth to her fifth child. My eldest hasn't had a single long lasting relationship and she tells me she's never having kids. You turn out gay so I can't expect grandchildren from you and the only grandchild I do have, I never get to see..."

"Mom!" Greg snapped her out of her ranting. "I think your wishes may come true a lot sooner than you think." He gave her a slight smile; referring to the three new grandchildren she had from Betty that she didn't yet know about. "And I didn't say I was never getting married, but I really want to enjoy having a boyfriend while it lasts. And I'm pretty sure this court case with Meghan will go through okay and Mark will have custody of her, because they go with the most stable parent . . . so just relax. And you're not gonna lose your sight for another hundred years." He added, earning a slight smile from her face.

"Thank you honey. Now go back to bed, you look exhausted."

"Okay," Greg smiled at her as he gave her a warm hug. "I love you mom. Good night."

"Good night baby, there's extra blankets in the hallway if you get cold. And I love you too."

Greg smiled at her as he climbed to his feet, heading back up the stairs to his bedroom where Nick was still fast asleep. Greg slowly made his way over to the bed, taking a seat beside Nick as he watched him soundly sleeping.

Nick slowly fluttered his eyes open as he felt a presence, seeing Greg sat beside him with a wide smile on his face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Greg smiled softly.

"Then why are you lookin' at me as though you're about to eat me?"

Greg giggled softly then rested his head on the pillow beside Nick. "I'm not; I'm just admiring how beautiful you are Nicky."

Nick smiled softly, reaching for Greg's hand to entwine their fingers together. "You're way more beautiful than me G." Nick pressed a tender kiss to Greg's lips then reclosed his sleepy eyes.

They lay together in a few minutes of silence before Nick lifted his head, looking up into Greg's eyes. "Hey G, will you come to my mom's birthday party with me?"

"Seriously?" Greg turned to face Nick, smoothing his hands around his body. "You seriously want _me _to go with _you _to this big birthday party? With your whole family and everyone there?"

"Yeah G," Softly kissing Greg's chin and lips, he looked deeper into Greg's eyes. "I want you there Greg, you're my plus one."

"What about your family? They're already gonna find out you have a daughter Nick, I don't think two shocks is such a good idea."

"Well we don't have to tell them you're my boyfriend right away. They'll fall in love with you instantly, just like I did." Nick wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Hopefully not _just _like you did." Greg giggled.

"Only I can make your toes curl like this." Nick rasped against his neck, softly smooching his tender skin. Greg giggled again as Nick's warm tongue tickled the sensitive spot of skin behind his ear. "I didn't fall for your brother . . . so you better not fall for mine." He suddenly warned him as he pulled back.

"Oh please, there's only one man for me." Greg pulled Nick's head down to rest against his shoulder. "Well actually it's a tie between you and Jeffrey Dean Morgan."

"You still have a crush on him?" Nick laughed. "You like me more than him though right?"

"Definitely." Greg wrapped his arms tightly around Nick's body, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You're younger and way sexier than him. You're my number one Nicky."

"Good to know." Pulling the covers up around them both, Nick closed his eyes against Greg's shoulder.

"I think we should talk about this again when you're sober. The beers seriously gotten to you."

"Has not." Nick protested. "I want you at my mom's birthday party G. You're my best friend, and the only person in the whole wide world I love this much." Greg smiled down at him, gently smoothing his fingertips through his hair. "I don't care if they don't accept me, you and AJ are all that matter to me."

"G'night Nicky . . . I love you too." An excited smile spread across Greg's lips as he watched Nick falling asleep against his shoulder. "You're my world too Nicky." Gently brushing his fingers through Nick's soft hair, he watched his lover falling asleep in his arms before he did the same.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. It is an extra long one so I hope that makes up for it. I just haven't had time to write lately. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Jean wasn't too extreme for you. :D**

**Please Review, thanks so much.**

**~ Holly**


	16. Chapter 16: Mommy's & Daddy's

**Chapter Sixteen: Mommy's & Daddy's**

Giggling softly as Nick's fingertips teased their way down the centre of his ticklish chest, Greg beamed a wide smile up at his boyfriend before he rubbed in the rest of the sun block he had just applied to Greg's smooth form. They had found a nice private beach with only one other person on it walking his dog. He couldn't see them from his position though; otherwise Nick would be too nervous to be affectionate to Greg. It was hard enough for him to kiss or touch Greg in front of his family, but with complete strangers around them it felt worse as he didn't know how they would react or if people at work would find out about them; even though Greg had assured him many times that no one at work would find out because they were miles away from Las Vegas or anyone they knew, Nick was still hesitant to be affectionate to the man he loved.

Nick recapped the sun block bottle then lay down on the blanket beside Greg, watching AJ just a few feet from them. She was sat in the midst of a large pile of sand, attempting to make a grand sand castle monument. Greg had been teaching her how to make a sand castle with towers, windows and moat's all morning; until he got tired that is, but she had trouble keeping the sand castle together from the gust of wind blowing against the tide, collapsing the walls of the castle before the whole thing came tumbling down.

Although the sun was still high up in the sky, the subtle breeze rolling across the beach made Greg shiver. Nick moved a little closer, bravely touching his lips to Greg's forehead.

Beaming another wide smile up at his boyfriend, Greg could feel butterflies in his stomach as he had never felt more in love with Nick then he did right now.

"We can go home if you're cold G." He suggested as he caught Greg shiver again.

Greg shook his head, watching AJ having the time of her life. "I'm not cold; it's just a little breezy. Is AJ warm enough?"

Nick looked round at her then shrugged. She was wearing a bathing suit that Jean had rushed out to buy her before they left this morning. It was a cute little baby blue bathing suit covered in little yellow ducks, but AJ hadn't been in the water yet so it was still dry.

"AJ, come here sweetie." AJ climbed out of her collapsing sand castle, trudging through the sand towards him. "Are you warm enough?" He asked as he didn't know how to judge, but AJ responded with her usual shrug.

Nick reached for her sweatshirt they bought with them just in case, tugging her closer to pull it down over her head. AJ put her arms through the sleeves while Nick pulled back the hood around her plaited pig tails then sent her on her way to play again.

"You're such a good dad Nicky." Greg giggled as he relaxed back on the blanket beside him.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled round at him. "I had a total déjà vu of my dad doing that for me. Only he didn't call me sweetie."

"That's because you were a little boy." Nick smirked. "Back at my house my dad called the girls sweetie or princess, and my brother and me got called buddy or pal."

"My dad used to call me tiger. My mom was the one to call us all baby, sweetie, dumpling . . . in fact she still does it now."

Nick laughed then rested his hand on the rim of Greg's khaki cargo shorts he was wearing. "What can I call you then?"

"Nothing embarrassing."

"So I can't call you... cup cake?" He teased, making Greg poke him in the side.

"No, you certainly cannot call me cup cake. At least not in public." Greg giggled.

"How about Babylicious?" Nick laughed as Greg poked him in the side again, flashing his pouting lip at him. "Or I could call you mi amorcito."

Greg titled his head to the side as he frowned up at him. "What does that mean?"

"My sweetheart, because that's exactly what you are."

"Who would have ever thought that Nick Stokes has a cute side?" Greg smiled up at him.

"Well I woulda never thought that Greg Sanders the goofy lab tech has a romantic side. I always knew you were adorable though." He smiled back, tickling his fingertips across his lover's exposed stomach before he joined their lips for the first passionate kiss all day.

Seconds later a bucket of sand was dumped on Greg's chest, immediately breaking them apart while the giggling culprit rushed off down the beach as fast as her little legs could carry her with the bucket in her hands.

Nick laughed as Greg swiftly ascended to his feet, rushing off after her as she ran back down the beach towards the sea. Sweeping AJ up into his arms before she reached the water, Greg spun her round in his arms, making her sweetly giggle as he tickled her furiously for covering him in sand.

Watching the two of them together, Nick couldn't help but smile to himself as the two people he loved most in the world were getting on flawlessly. He felt relieved that Greg didn't have a problem with him being a father and thankful that AJ didn't seem to have a problem with Greg either.

Greg soon set AJ back down on the sand, watching her skipping away to attempt to rebuild her castle. He readjusted the shorts on his hips before he dropped back onto the blanket beside Nick, giving him a wide grin before he pressed a kiss to his lips. "What?" He asked as Nick was looking at him with a wide smile.

"Havin' fun there G?" He smirked as Greg was breathlessly panting.

"Yep, we should come to the beach more often."

"We live in Vegas." He reminded him. "There's not a beach around for miles."

"Well we'll have to drive miles to go then." He laughed, rolling over onto his back to reach for his sunglasses he had set down beside him.

"Nick, I'm hungry." AJ dropped onto the blanket beside him, flashing her pouting lip at him.

"Well you've already eaten all the sandwiches Jean made us. Greg ate the last of the chips, all the snacks are gone." Nick realised as he looked through the picnic box Jean had packed for them. "We'll have to go and buy somethin'."

"Can we?" She asked jumping to her feet.

Nick looked round at Greg then asked him, "You wonna come?"

"Yes, you can't leave me here." He smirked as he climbed to his feet, quickly grabbing his t-shirt and trainers off the end of the towel so they could go.

"I wasn't goin' to G." Nick laughed at him then grabbed AJ's clothes and towel to get her dressed. Nick sat AJ down on his lap once her clothes were on, brushing the sand from her feet before he pulled her sandals on, carefully fastening them around her ankles.

Greg collected up the bucket and spade they had bought for AJ to play with before he grabbed the picnic box full of rubbish. "Will we come back?" AJ asked as she watched Nick pulling his t-shirt on.

"We might do." Nick nodded to her, holding her hand as they head back towards the car park with their things before they went to find a restaurant to eat at.

* * *

"Betty, can we please just go?" Connie complained as she was stood outside the car shivering from the rain pouring down around her. Betty silenced her with a stern finger, tending to her two crying babies while the third peacefully slept. "Do you think they're okay?"

"They're fine, just hungry, shitting... and god knows what else." Betty sighed heavily then triple checked all three baby seat straps were strapped before she climbed back in the front. "Only had them a couple of days and already I'm broke." She moaned as she bagged up the dirty diaper.

"Well, maybe you should get a job." Connie smirked as she climbed back into the driver's seat, pinching her nose as she couldn't tolerate the smell of dirty diapers for much longer. "What do you think mom's gonna say?" Connie asked as she started up the car to continue on the rest of their journey home.

"Well first of all its gonna be ooh's and awe's on her account then she's gonna get mad on the fact I was pregnant and didn't tell her, I had three babies and didn't tell her and that we drove for five hours straight to get home... and didn't tell her." Betty gasped a deep breath as she was talking so fast. "Then she's gonna be mad that we weren't with dad, that you told on Greg... am I missing anything else?" She thought about it a moment. "Then dad's gonna talk to her, she's gonna calm down and see that all clouds have a silver lining, and I'll be her favourite child again."

"In your dreams." Connie scoffed. "That title is reserved for Greg, permanently. You're the oldest so you're old news, but Greg's the baby so he's the most important."

"Not when she finds out I've given her three grandchildren." Betty smiled round at her. "Then I'll be her favourite until someone tops it with quadruplets." She declared.

"As I said before... in your dreams!" Connie threw her head back as she burst out laughing.

* * *

Nick and Greg each took hold of one of AJ's hands, lifting her on the rocks before Nick handed her back her bucket that she was using to collect seashells in. Since getting back from lunch the tide had picked up and the wind had drastically increased making it all the more chilly, so they decided to go exploring instead of sitting in the breeze. Perfect weather for flying a kite, only they didn't have one.

"I remember doing this with my dad." Greg giggled as AJ picked up another shell for her bucket. "My mom used to get so pissed because we all came back with a bucket of shells each and they stank out her house."

Nick laughed shaking his head up at him. "We never went to the beach with my dad. My brother used to take me sometimes. He used to make me stay with his towel and drinks while he and his friends played volley ball or went surfin'."

"Aww," Greg sweetly smiled up at him. "Poor little Nicky. If I was at the beach with you I woulda hung out with you the whole time."

"You'd have been AJ's age G." Nick smirked, watching AJ studying a swirly seashell in her hands.

"How many years between you and your brother then?"

"He was nineteen when I was born, so quite a lot. We never really got on that well."

"There's five years between my brother and me. We still hate each other." Greg smirked then sat down on a large rock while AJ studied some shells in the sand. "So, how olds your mother?"

"Didn't your mom ever teach you to never ask a lady for her age?" Nick laughed, taking a seat beside him.

"Sorry. I was just curious."

"She's nearly three quarters of a century." Nick cryptically told him.

"Seventy five wow. So your mom was your age when she had you."

"You better not mention that when I take you to her birthday party." Nick warned him, watching Greg innocently smiling at him. "Now you know how old my mom is, how olds yours?" Nick asked him curiously, holding AJ's bucket for her while she went to collect more shells.

"She'll be celebrating the big Six Zero in a couple of months."

"Look!" AJ shouted as she held up a large spiked one.

"Wow, that's a really good one sweetie." Nick shouted back then turned to Greg. "So your mom was really young when she had you lot." Greg nodded to him. "I'll be fifty when AJ graduates from Highschool."

"Aww," Greg smiled softly. "You'll still be the cutest looking grandpa there though Nicky." He teased him, getting poked in the side. "You'll always have me to keep you young."

"I wish I had you when I was younger." Nick admitted, putting his arm around his shoulder as he pulled him closer. "You're my first real boyfriend and I'm nearly forty."

"At least you're not a virgin." Greg smiled up at him then winced as a freezing cold rain drop splattered right on the back of his neck.

Nick quickly jumped off the rock, lifting AJ into his arms as it started to pour down with rain. He pulled his hat off his head, placing it over her to keep her head dry then reached for Greg's hand to support him as they made their way back across the now slippery rocks, heading towards the car park.

"So I just get wet?" Greg asked him as he saw the hat on AJ's head. "You don't care about me getting wet?"

"You should be sensible enough to bring a coat." Nick smiled round at him.

"I didn't know it was gonna rain." Greg protested, quickly moving out the way as the sea crashed against the rocks. He didn't want to get his new trainers drenched in sandy water after all.

Nick let go of Greg's hand as they reached the beach, quickly heading off for the car park with AJ in his arms, clutching her bucket of shells tightly in her hands.

"Wait for me!" Greg called after him.

"Forget about your hair princess." Nick laughed as he watched Greg fiddling with his increasingly wet hair. "You can dry it when we get home."

"I look like a dork with flat hair."

"You'll look like an even bigger dork if you stand out here in the rain." Nick pulled his keys from his pocket as they approached the edge of the car park, trying desperately to remember where he parked his truck.

Greg pulled the keys from Nick's hands, rushing off towards the truck to get it unlocked so he could get in out of the rain and keep his hair spiked up. Nick climbed into the back with AJ, pulling the door shut as he shook the rain off his head. "Why didn't you bring AJ a coat then?" Greg asked him.

"Because she doesn't have one." Nick reached for a towel in the back of his truck, drying off AJ before he handed it over to Greg. "There you go gorgeous, you get it first."

"Thank you." Greg started with his hands and face then his hair before he handed it over to Nick.

"See, I do care about you G." Nick smiled as he buckled AJ into her seat to drive her home.

"Not enough. You saved the kid before me." He smirked, pulling down the sun visor to check his hair in the mirror.

"You're thirty three." Nick reminded him as he climbed through the seats to sit in the front beside Greg. "She's six." Nick playfully ruffled his hand through Greg's hair, messing up the spikes he was attempting to recreate.

"Hey." He pouted, but couldn't fix it as Nick pulled him into his arms to kiss him.

"I do care about you." He repeated before he pulled his own seatbelt on, driving them back to the Sanders household to get out of the cold wind and freezing rain.

* * *

A few hours later after a warm shower and hot cup of coffee, Nick decided it was time to call his mother and tell her all about AJ. He didn't know how he was going to tell her about his relationship with Greg though. Greg told him to just take it one thing at a time, he didn't want to overload her with information and expect her to accept it straight away, so he decided to do just that.

"_Hello?"_ Jillian Stokes's voice answered through the phone a few seconds later.

But Nick was hesitant to answer. He didn't know how he was going to tell her, he never wanted to disappoint her, but he feared because he wasn't doing the same as his siblings, that she would somehow be disappointed in him for letting her down.

"_Hello?"_ She asked again as he still hadn't answered.

"Hi Mama." He bravely answered, feeling his hands shaking already. "It's Nick."

"_Nicky sweetheart! Hello dear, how are you? Everythin's alright isn't it, nothin's wrong?"_

"No Mama, I just wanted to..." Taking a deep breath, Nick sat on the edge of Greg's bed, trying to figure out what he was going to say as he had completely forgotten the speech he rehearsed earlier. "I wanted to talk to you."

"_About what sweetheart?"_ Jillian started to worry as he never called her just to talk. "_You're not sick are?"_

"No, nothin' like that." Looking around the room at the pictures of Greg, he drew strength from the soulful look in his boyfriend's eyes. "Mama . . . I-I have a daughter." He nervously stammered.

Jillian gasped as she perched herself on the edge of her kitchen table. "_Oh my... goodness. Since when? What..." _Jillian struggled to find her words.

"I have a daughter." Nick repeated. "But it's a little complicated. See . . . she's six years old."

"_You've had a child for six years and you're tellin' me now?" _She shrieked. "_Nicholas, how could you!"_

"No, I haven't had her all this time." He quickly rushed to explain. "I only just found out about her a couple of days ago. Her mother never told me about her, she just died and her mother's sister brought her over to me at my house with the forms and everythin'."

"_Are you lyin' to me?"_ She asked as it wasn't a very believable story.

"No, I'm not lyin'. Her names AJ, it's short for Amaya-Jayne. She's six years old, really sweet . . . and I want you to meet her Mama, I'll explain everythin' to you when I get there."

"_Oh honey," _She gasped. She always wanted Nick to be happy like her other children and she could tell he was by the tone of his voice. "_Of course I'll meet her sweetheart. I'd love to. When are you comin' over? Hopefully before my birthday." _She prayed.

Nick bit his lip as he tried to think about it. He still had to get up the courage to tell his mother that he would be bringing his boyfriend with him to her birthday party too.

"Well I'm in California right now..."

"_What are you doin' there?" _She interrupted him.

"Visitin' a friend." He lied. "I could be there at the end of this week for the weekend before I have to go back to work."

"_That would be perfect sweetheart. I'll let your father know and bake you somethin' special for your arrival."_

"Okay Mama."

"_Love you sweetheart." _Jillian excitedly put the phone down then rushed off to find her husband to tell him all about it.

Nick snapped his phone shut then threw himself back on the bed, hearing a floorboard creak in the hall. "Come in Greg." He instinctively answered, knowing he would have been listening in to see how his mother took it.

Greg slowly made his way into the room, clicking the door shut behind him before he joined Nick on the bed. "So, how'd she take it?" He asked, watching Nick rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, she thought I was lyin' when I told her I have a six year old daughter though. She thought I had been hidin' her all this time." Nick pulled Greg down into his arms, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "I think I should go alone. If you don't mind G."

"I don't mind." Greg shook his head. "I told you that you shouldn't give her two shocks at once anyway. But you should definitely tell her _before_ her birthday party. She might not accept it straight away and you don't want all the drama to unfold on her birthday."

"See, you're such a genius G." He grinned down at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'll tell her about AJ first then I'll worry about the other part."

"Don't worry about anything Nicky. You don't have to tell her about us right away. I don't mind if I don't go to her birthday party. I only said yes because you asked me and I don't wonna disappoint you."

"Now you're makin' me feel bad."

"Why?"

"Because if I don't invite you that means I'm chickenin' out in tellin' my parents about us and if I do bring you, I don't know how my family will react and I'll ruin her party. I feel like I'm disappointin' everyone."

"Didn't I tell you not to worry?" Greg giggled, tickling his fingertips beneath Nick's t-shirt. "I don't care if I don't go, just as long as you're happy, I don't care what you do. I would never ever be disappointed in you Nick."

"You can be a little more selfless G, you don't owe me anythin'."

"Yes I do." Cupping Nick's chin in his hand, he pressed their warm lips together then gazed into his deep chocolate brown eyes. "I owe you everything Nicky." Greg smiled at him then climbed off the bed, pulling Nick to his feet with him.

"Hey, did I tell you I love you today?" Nick asked before he opened the door. Greg looked round at him then shook his head. "Well I do," Nick brought their lips together, giving Greg a hungry kiss as he slid his hands around his waist to pull him closer. "I love you." He whispered as he pulled back.

Presenting his boyfriend with a Cheshire cat grin, Greg pecked a kiss to the tip of his nose as he took a step back. "I love you too."

* * *

"She's gonna be really mad." Betty whispered to her sister as she climbed out the car. "We should stay at a hotel."

"You can't back out now. Go, I can watch them . . . for five minutes, but hurry it up. I have no idea what to do when they start crying, especially if it's all of them at once." She quickly changed her mind.

"Okay." Betty smiled round at her sister then made her way off towards the front door of her old family home. Extending her shaky hand, she forcefully pushed the doorbell then immediately folded her arms across her chest, thinking about doing a runner, but she couldn't leave the babies with Connie and she couldn't carry them all while she ran either, so she decided to stay put.

But it wasn't her mother who answered.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her brother as he leant against the doorframe looking out at her.

"I live here, what are you doing here?" Mark immediately turned the line of questioning.

"I need to talk to mom. Can you go get her?"

"Get her yourself, I'm busy." He snidely answered.

"Grrgh!" She groaned, shoving her younger brother out the way as she made her way off through the house. "Mom! Mom!" She started yelling as she didn't find her in the usual places. "Mom!"

"Oh, did I mention she's not here right now?" Mark asked as he followed her through to the kitchen, watching her calling out to a person who wasn't even there.

"Asshole!" She punched him in the arm. "Where is she?"

"Hospital with dad, he's getting some more tests done today." He remembered. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I need mom."

"Aren't you a lit..."

"Zip it!" She shouted at him then made her way towards the front door to check on Connie with the babies. "Who's trucks that?" She suddenly asked as she caught sight of the black truck in the driveway, complete with a child's seat in the back.

"Nick's."

Betty looked round at her brother wide eyed. "Oh okay, who's Nick?"

"My boyfriend." Greg replied as he jumped down the last few steps, having heard all the commotion. "What are you doing here Betty? You should be at the hospital."

"No they said it was okay if I left." Betty pulled her baby brother into her arms, giving him a warm hug.

"Hey, how come he gets a hug?" Mark complained.

"Because you're a jerk." Betty immediately answered, giving him a cheeky smirk.

"Where are they?" Greg excitedly asked as he wanted to meet his new nieces and nephew.

"Out here." Betty led Greg off towards the car, pulling open the back door to show him. "The one in blue is the boy the other two are girls."

"You didn't give them names?" Greg giggled, completely ignoring Connie as he moved round to the back of the car to see them. "Aww, they're adorable."

"What?" Mark asked as he had followed them out. "Hey Con, is that a zit?" He teased her as she had always had a mole beside her left eye that he teased her about.

"Oh you're a riot." Connie groaned, pushing him away from her.

"Holy shit, where'd the babies come from?" Mark asked as he leant over Greg's shoulder. Everyone rolled their eyes at him as he should have figured out where babies come from by now. "I didn't mean that, I meant whose are they?"

"I'm pretty sure you can figure that one out yourself too Marky." Connie laughed. "If you saw me a couple of days ago in the hospital with dad and I wasn't pregnant." She gave him a hint while Betty unstrapped one of the babies for Greg to hold.

"Hold her head." Betty warned him.

"Why does it come off?" Greg joked, carefully holding her in his arms. Betty giggled then gently ruffled his hair. "She's so light."

"That must be the five pound six ounce one." Betty noted.

Greg giggled. "Babies grow you know sis, how are you gonna tell them apart then?"

"I'll have to dye their hair different colours." She joked, readjusting the hat on the tiny babies head in Greg's arms.

"Bet, we should get em inside. It's cold out here." Connie suggested as she felt cold herself.

"Okay, Greg you alright carrying her in?" Betty asked as she needed help to carry them inside.

"I have held a baby before."

"When?" Betty asked him.

Greg thought about it a moment then shrugged. "Okay never, but I handle delicate things all the time." He assured her, carefully carrying the baby away into the house.

Betty cautiously watched him go then lifted the second little girl for Connie to hold. Connie carefully carried her inside while Betty lifted her little boy to take inside, leaving Mark to close the car for them.

Betty followed them through into the house then looked around helplessly as she couldn't do anything with the third one while she went to get the baby seats from the car to put them in. "Damn it, I need a third pair of hands." She complained.

"I can help." Mark suggested.

"No way." Betty shook her head, laughing at the statement.

"Nicky can help." Greg suggested then made his way off into the front room where Nick was sat.

"Hey, whose that?" He asked curiously as he saw the baby in Greg's arms.

"Actually, she doesn't have a name yet." Greg smiled softly. "Are you busy, we could use an extra pair of hands?"

"No, not busy." Nick climbed to his feet, taking a closer look at the baby in his arms. "You look like a natural doin' that G."

"Same with you and AJ." He smirked, leading Nick off towards the kitchen. "Nick this is my big sister Betty, and that's the other two babies."

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Connie complained, folding her arms across her chest. Greg just decided to ignore her though as he was still mad at her.

"Hi Nick." Betty smiled at him. "Do you wonna hold a baby like the rest of these wimps or help me with the car seats?" She smirked.

"I can carry the car seats for you."

"Such a gentle men." She smiled towards her little brother as if to say she approved of his boyfriend. "Mark, get the door for Nick." She instructed, leading Nick off out to the car. Mark opened the car door for Nick while he unstrapped one of the baby seats. He unstrapped the one beside it then carried those two inside before he came back for the third one. "Thank you Nick." Betty smiled at him, setting down her little boy inside one before she took the little girl from Connie to set her down. "Are you okay with that one Greg?"

"Uh huh." He nodded, watching the little girl in his arms breathing and looking around at her surroundings.

"Do you know when mom will be back?" Betty asked them.

"As soon as dad's tests are done. She left an hour ago." Greg told her as he leant against the counter behind him. "This one has Nana Olaf's eyes."

"That's impossible." Betty leant against the counter beside him, gazing into the babies beautiful brown eyes. "I can't see it."

Greg giggled softly. "You're not looking hard enough."

"Can somebody tell me why the front door is left wide open? What were you born in a barn?" Jean's voice suddenly sounded through the house. Entering the kitchen she saw her four children, Nick and three babies in the room. "What's going on in here?"

"Mom." Betty slowly took a few steps forwards. "I'd like you to meet your grandchildren."

"Well I can see that. What are they doing in the kitchen? It's freezing in here." Her motherly instinct immediately kicked in, just as Betty predicted. "Greg, make sure you support the head." Jean cautioned him as she made her way over to them. "I've got your old cribs in the attic. Mark, give me a hand will you?"

"Nicky can help too." Greg added.

"Okay, if you want to Nicky." Jean smiled at him. "Connie can you help your father back into bed, he's out in the car. Make sure he takes his meds with water before he goes to sleep. Greg can you go and put the heating on. Mark, come with me."

Everyone nodded then set about their tasks.

Greg carefully handed over the baby he had grown attached to over to Betty then rushed off to crank the heating up. Nick followed Mark and Jean off up the stairs while Connie head out to the car to help her father.

Greg quickly returned to Betty once the heating was on, taking a seat on one of the bar stools as he watched Betty's motherly instinct kicking in as one of the girls started crying. "What?" Betty smiled up at her little brother.

"Nothing, just I remember that big sister of mine that wouldn't even play with baby dolls." Betty smiled up at him as she gently rocked the baby in her arms, settling her down right away.

"Do you think mom's mad? She didn't even look at me."

"She's giving you the silent treatment for lying to her. She'll get over it, especially since you're the first child to give her grandchildren."

"What about Mark?" Betty laughed. "He gave her a grandchild first."

"Yeah, but you gave her three babies, he gave her court cases over child custody agreements. I think you win." Greg assured her with her a wide smile.

"You win the cutest boyfriend award though." Betty giggled. "If he wasn't gay I'd be elbowing you out the way little one."

"May I remind you that you just had three babies?" Greg pointed out to her. "Even if Nicky wasn't gay, he's still mine."

"Meow!" Betty snickered. "I always thought I'd have to fight off Connie for the hot guys, not you."

"Think again sis, he's all mine." Greg declared before he rushed off up the stairs to help Nick and Mark with the cribs.

"God they must have hot sex." Betty sighed as she watched him running away. She then turned to her babies and gasped. "Oh I'm sorry. Mommy didn't say that. Mommy, that sounds really weird." She frowned to herself.

"A Mommy who talks to herself always sounds weird." Betty whirled around spotting her mother stood at the doorway. "You'll get used to it." Jean made her way over to her, taking a closer look at the three babies. "With you lot I was always talking to myself. Your little smiles proved that you were listening to me though."

"Aren't you mad with me mom?"

Jean looked at her eldest then shook her head. "I feel a little disappointed that you didn't tell me . . . for nine whole months. They're new born aren't they?"

"Three days old." Betty nodded. "The one with the blue eyes was first. Then the second little girl... then little boy. I have pictures from the hospital. I wanted to call; I thought you'd be disappointed in me though."

"Never, I could never be disappointed in any of you." Jean shook her head. "You haven't named them yet?" She asked surprised.

Betty shook her head. "I couldn't think of any. How do you name a person who's been here for three days?"

"I know what you mean." Jean smiled as she gazed into the eyes of one of her grandchildren.

"How did you name us?" She asked her curiously.

Jean bit her lip as she looked round at her daughter. "They er... they just came to me." She nervously answered. "Let's get these babies off into a warm room then shall we?" She suggested, lifting one of the baby chairs then heading off up the stairs. "Greg, go and help your sister with the babies." Jean instructed him as she passed him on the stairs.

Greg nodded giving her a smile. "Are you alright mom?"

"I'm fine sweetheart." She nodded, carrying the baby girl off into the room they set up for Betty.

Carefully setting her seat down on the side, Jean lifted the tiny baby from the seat, holding her delicately in her arms for the first time. A small tear formed in her eyes as her tiny hand wrapped around her index finger. She studied her intently, counting every toe, finger and thumb before the little girl smiled up at her.

After years of longing a grandchild, she was finally here.

Greg carefully set the little boys seat down beside the other one, taking a step up beside his mother. "Are you sure you're okay mom?"

"Yes." She smiled, sniffing back her tears. "I remember holding you when you were this small. You were my little miracle."

"What about Betty and Mark?"

"And Connie." Jean smiled up at him. "Yeah but you were my baby. Still are."

"I'm slightly bigger than these little ones." Greg grinned at her then pecked a kiss to her cheek. "I love you mom."

"Love you too sweetheart."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please Review**


	17. Chapter 17: The truth of the Past

**Chapter Seventeen: The Truth of the Past**

Greg carefully climbed onto the bed beside his snoozing lover, setting the tray down on his side before he started to press kisses to Nick's handsome jaw line to wake him up. Softly beginning to stir awake, Nick stretched his arms out then opened his eyes, smiling as he saw Greg beside him. "What are you doin' G?" He sighed softly as he woke up.

"Breakfast in bed." Greg lifted the tray to show Nick. "Chocolate chip waffles, whipped cream, with strawberries and a cup of blue Hawaiian."

"How did you get your coffee out here?"

"That's a secret." Greg tapped his nose with a wide grin before he set the tray down on Nick's lap.

"I never knew you were so romantic G." Nick smiled at him then pulled him closer to initiate a morning kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Greg purred against his lips, smiling widely as he looked into his eyes. "I already gave the little lady next door hers. My dad's sitting with her."

"You gave her coffee?" Nick asked surprised.

Greg giggled, shaking his head at him. "She got hot chocolate. And I gave her one of these too." Greg lifted the bright yellow daffodil from the tray, presenting it to Nick. "Except she got a daisy, which means innocence."

"What does mine mean then?" Nick asked curiously, smelling the sweet scents of the flower in Greg's hands.

"Daffodils? My mom said they mean chivalry. She said you should always present a bouquet of daffodils to a handsome man at work who always holds the elevator for you." He told him as he ran his hand down his lover's warm skin, tracing the muscles with his fingertips. "You're not gonna beat me up coz I gave you a flower are you?"

Nick laughed softly, shaking his head at him before he pressed a delicate kiss to Greg's forehead. "But how come I only got one?"

"Because if I picked more than one, my mother would kill me." Greg giggled, sliding his hand towards Nick's hip.

"Well it's the thought that counts. No one's ever given me flowers before."

"At least I'm the first at something." He smirked.

Nick smiled widely then took a bite of the chocolate chip pancakes, getting whipped cream on his upper lip. "Mmmm, that's delicious."

Greg gladly licked it off for him then gave him another tender kiss. "Tell me about it." He grinned widely then relaxed in his arms, watching him eating the breakfast he lovingly made for him.

Nick and Greg both looked up towards the door as it clicked open. They watched intently as they waited for the shadowy figure to enter. The small figure finally made her way into the room, clutching her bunny under her arm. "Mornin' sleepy head." Nick smiled up at her. "Did you sleep well?"

AJ nodded as she made her over to the side of the bed. Greg reached over Nick to lift her up, setting her down on the empty space beside Nick. "Did you eat all your breakfast?" Greg asked her. AJ nodded to him before she stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"What do you say to Greg then?" Nick asked her.

Pulling her thumb from her mouth, AJ smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome munchkin." Greg smiled warmly at her then leant against the head board beside Nick again.

"What's that?" Nick asked as he spotted some writing on one of the bunny's feet. AJ handed it over to him so he could take a closer look. She had written her name Amaya-Jayne at the top of the bunny's foot with Nick's name and Greg's beneath it. Nick smiled to himself then looked at Greg sat beside him. "Why'd you do that sweetie?"

AJ gave him a shrug as he handed her back her bunny. She hugged Bugsy close to her again then looked up at Nick. "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad sweetie. He's your bunny. You can do what you like with him."

"When are we going back to your house?" She asked him curiously.

"Doncha like it here?" AJ responded with a shrug. "We'll be goin' back to our house soon. We're goin' to see my Mama at the weekend before we head back home to Las Vegas though. We have to go on another long journey to get there."

AJ looked up at Greg before she asked, "Can Greg come too?"

"Well Greg has to stay here for a little while to be with his family. You can see him again really soon though." He assured her.

"Like my mommy?" She asked him curiously, breaking his heart as he didn't know how to tell her as he looked into her wide puppy dog eyes. Greg poked Nick in the arm to get him to look at him, giving him a slight nod going by his mother's advice to tell AJ the truth about her mother.

"No AJ. Your mommy's not comin' back." Nick spoke softly to her. "Remember how your first daddy got sick and didn't come back?" AJ nodded to him, nestling against his side. "Well... your mommy's not comin' back either." Nick struggled to think of how he could put it in a way she would understand. At work he was always telling people about their deceased loved ones. But never before had he ever had to tell a child as young as AJ about a dead parent. It was hard enough for him to tell Cassie McBride about her family and she was ten years old.

"Are you gonna leave me too?" She suddenly asked him.

Nick shook his head, putting his arm around her protectively at the scared lonely child in his arms. "No sweetie, I'm not gonna leave you AJ." He assured her.

"When will you die?"

Nick was surprised at the question, but she was only six years old so she didn't understand the full meaning of it. Nervously biting his lip, he sucked in a deep breath before he answered, "Not for a very long time yet. I'll be here to take care of you as long as you need me."

"If you did die, who would look after me?"

Greg reached for Nick's hand under the cover, holding it tightly as he tried to comfort him. "There's lots of people to take care of you AJ, you're never goin' to be alone." He assured her. "And I'm not goin' anywhere for a very long, long, long time." He responded, watching the reaction in her eyes inquisitively as she started to understand him.

"I hope you don't die. I want you as my daddy." She answered a few seconds later.

Nick gave Greg's hand a slight squeeze back as he smiled round at him. Greg gave him a proud smile then relaxed back against the headboard beside Nick. Turning his head back towards AJ, Nick watched her placing her thumb in her mouth as she hugged her bunny tighter to her chest against him.

* * *

"If there's no breakfast then why can I smell waffles?" Mark asked his mother, leaning against the kitchen counter beside the fridge.

"Because Greg made breakfast for Nicky and AJ. You're a big boy, you can make it yourself." She smiled at him, tapping him on the shoulder as she stepped past him to make the coffee. "What are you doing here anyway? You do have an apartment of your own now." She reminded him. "And I believe it's fully equipped with a working kitchen. You're thirty eight years old now honey, it's not considered cool to hang out at your parents house all the time now."

"Great." Mark sighed heavily. "I wonna leave for college you say not in a million years, I come back starving for some breakfast and you tell me to go away."

Jean giggled shaking her head at him. "Don't be so dramatic. You're always welcome here, but don't expect me to make you breakfast when you come over here. I have your father to look after. My eldest daughter just gave birth to triplets. I've got three... nameless grandchildren upstairs that aren't taking their mother's milk or sleeping well, not to mention the newly appointed father staying in my sons room. I don't even have time to worry about whether they're being safe, or how Nicky's parents are going to take it. So if you don't mind," Jean pushed him aside to grab three coffee mugs for herself, her husband and Betty. "You can make your own breakfast."

"I only asked what was for breakfast." He muttered under his breath then grabbed his jacket, storming off out of the house.

"Dinners at six!" She shouted after him, hearing the faintest reply back from him.

Jean let out an exasperated sigh then rubbed the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming along.

* * *

Greg lifted the tiny infant from the cot, gently rocking her in his arms to quieten her down. Betty returned from the bathroom, hearing peace and quiet in her room for the first time all day. Looking across the room she spotted her baby brother carefully holding one of the little girls in her arms. "I think you should call this one Allegra." He suddenly told her.

"Why Allegra?" Betty queried, holding her sides as she made her way over to her bed.

"Because every time I pick her up, she smiles at me." Greg cautiously made his way over to the bed, taking a seat with the baby in his arms. "Allegra means cheerful."

Betty giggled looking down into her baby's wide eyes and beautiful smile. "Allegra it is then. Now you have to think of names for the others."

"Why me?" Greg gasped up at her. "That's the parent's job, not the uncle who is never going to babysit until they're over six. And they can't borrow money or crash at my place when you're having an argument."

Betty laughed at her brother, shaking her head at him. "I'll keep that in mind." They both looked up towards the door as their mother walked in. "Mom, meet Allegra."

"Allegra?" Jean walked towards the bed, setting Betty's coffee down on the side table. "Greg, support..."

"The head!" He finished for her. "I've got it mom." He groaned as everyone told him that the second he picked up a baby. It's as though they all expected him to break them.

Jean smiled back then took a seat beside Greg. "So, how are you going to tell them apart?"

"We'll worry about that when they hit college." Betty smirked, heading over to the cribs to lift her fussing little boy into her arms. "Greg, what rhymes with Allegra?" She asked curiously, carrying her little boy back to the bed.

"Um... Integra or um... Bocanegra." Greg answered, making them both laugh.

"Yeah, I'm really gonna call them Integra, Allegra and Bocanegra." Betty remarked sarcastically as she laughed louder. "That sounds awful."

"Well they don't always have to rhyme." Jean pointed out to them. "You can call them whatever you want. There are no laws for naming triplets."

"C'mon Greg, you always have bright ideas." Betty grinned round at him. "What does this little guy look like?" She asked, standing her little boy on her lap.

"Um... Harry or maybe Joshua, Logan, Jaden..."

"Don't come up with so many." Betty suddenly snapped at him. "I can't call him all of those names. Just pick one."

"I like Logan." Jean commented, lifting her grandson from Betty's arms. "I was going to make Greg's middle name Logan, but your father didn't like it."

Greg looked round at her surprised. "So, instead you just decided to call me Gregory Sanders?" He raised his eyebrows in shock at her. "You coulda called me Logan Gregory Sanders, that's so much cooler. You coulda spared me years of torture." Betty and Jean burst out laughing, shaking their heads at him. "Fine call the baby Logan, take away my coolness!"

"I didn't decide yet." Betty chortled. "Gimme some more girls names for the other one."

"You could always call her the other one for the rest of her life." Greg teased. "You can say, this is Allegra our pride and joy and that's the other one." He mocked her.

Betty rolled her eyes at him, watching her mother struggling to stifle a laugh. "Just give me some names smart ass."

Greg stared up at the blank ceiling above him as he tried to think of some names. "Well there's Hera, it's Latin for queen. Elysia, that's Latin for blissful. Danika, the morning star . . . or Priya, beloved..."

"Do you like read books on names and memorize them?" Betty interrupted him, laughing as she tickled her baby on her mother's lap, watching his little face spreading into the cutest grin.

"No, I just happen to like beautiful names." He giggled. "If I ever had a daughter, I always wanted to call her Sarisha. It means charming and alluring."

Jean laughed, gently ruffling his hair. "You need a woman to have a baby sweetheart; did I not explain this to you when you were a teenager?"

"Yes," Greg cringed at the memory. "Every detail."

"Why Sarisha?" Betty asked him curiously.

"I think it's beautiful. I'll call her Sari for short."

"You've already picked out a nickname for your non-existent daughter?" Jean giggled.

Greg nodded to her, handing little Allegra over to his sister while he went over to pick up the other fussing little girl. "Colleges too." He smirked. "I bet you had everything mapped out for us before you took the pregnancy test."

"No." She protested, averting her eyes from her children as she looked into her grandsons little eyes. "I let you choose your own paths. I've never pressured you into becoming doctors or lawyers. I mean look at you all. Betty's unemployed, forty years old and she's just had triplets. Mark's thirty eight and he still comes over here for me to make him breakfast. Connie's thirty five, hasn't dated a man since she was twenty seven and she's been fired and thinks I don't know about it. Greg's just got involved with a single father and he's working the most dangerous job in the world." She looked up at their shocked faces. "And I couldn't be happier. I love the fact that you all still need me, even just to make you breakfast or help you raise your children and things. I wouldn't want any of you to change for the world."

Betty and Greg both laughed at her then hugged her tightly, being careful of the babies in their arms.

"Except maybe your job Greg." She added in a low whisper. "Kidding."

* * *

Greg head off into the garden, spotting Nick and AJ sat at the garden table. AJ was sat on Nick's lap sticking the sea shells she had collected to a picture frame with Nick helping her. Greg head over to them, pressing a kiss to the side of Nick's head as he took a seat beside him. "Hey." Nick smiled up at him. "I thought you were still helpin' Betty with the babies?"

"My mom's helping her now." Greg leant on his elbow on the table, watching AJ sorting through her shells before she found the one she wanted to stick on next. "What are you two artists up to?"

"AJ wanted to frame this." Nick picked up the photo they took yesterday from the beach of the three of them together. In the photo Greg was sat on a boulder with nothing but his swim shorts on, actually looking quite hot in the sun's rays, or so Greg thought. Nick was stood in front of him, wearing a t-shirt, shorts and his baseball cap looking ten times as sexy in the sun. Then AJ was in front, barefooted wearing Nick's oversized sweatshirt, looking completely adorable.

"Your mom printed it out on her computer for us and she found an old picture frame for us to use. Oh and we made you somethin' too. Do you wonna give Greg his present now?" Nick asked AJ.

AJ reached into the pile of shells, presenting Greg with a spotted curly seashell on a black thread necklace. "Wow." Greg gasped as she placed it into his hands.

"That's her very favourite shell so she wanted to give it to you."

"Aww, thank you AJ." Greg pulled the necklace down over his head, settling against his chest then smiled up at her. "I love it, thank you." He glanced into Nick's eyes, catching a brighter shimmer in the chocolate brown eyes of his that he had never seen before.

Then it occurred to him that Nick had never looked this happy before.

* * *

A couple of hours later Nick walked off into the kitchen looking for Greg. He smiled as he saw him holding one of the babies in his arms. Nick leant over him, pressing his lips to his forehead, smiling widely at him as he looked up into his eyes. "I think you've grown attached there G." He smirked, teasing his fingertips across Greg's arm.

"How can you not grow attached to this little face?" He sweetly grinned up at him. "Nicky, I'd like you to meet Allegra. Allegra, this is Nicky. I named her."

"I thought so." Nick smiled at him, holding the little girls tiny hand with his index finger and thumb. "Maybe we could swipe one if you really wanted one." Nick joked.

Greg smiled up at him, feeling Nick's warm seductive breath across his face, making him desperately want a kiss. He knew the lack of intimacy was because Nick was nervous showing his love for him in front of other people, but he also knew that Nick would be leaving for Texas soon then he'd never get a kiss.

"I booked mine and AJ's flights." Nick suddenly spoke up as though he knew what Greg was thinking.

"When?"

"Friday." He spoke softly, watching the shocked expression on Greg's face as it was Thursday today. "Return flight to Vegas is on Tuesday." He quickly added to lighten Greg's mood. "I'll be back on Tuesday afternoon. I'll leave my truck here for whenever you wonna drive back. And I'll call yah when I land in Texas and keep you updated on how it goes."

"What are you gonna tell em?"

"I'll tell them about AJ first. I know it's gonna be awkward to tell them about you and me..."

"I'm not expecting you to tell them Nicky." Greg interrupted him. "You should tell them about AJ first. I don't care if they never know about us . . . as long as I still get to have you."

"Of course you will. And I still owe you a few dates." Nick smiled up at him, touching his warm lips to his cheek. "I love you." He whispered as Greg's cheeks lightly flushed.

"Careful Greg, you're getting too attached to those babies." His mother giggled as she entered the room, immediately separating them. "Won't be long before you'll be begging Nicky to have one." She teased him, speaking as though Nick wasn't even there.

"Considering we're both men, that's not very easy to accomplish." Greg informed her. "And why would I want to be a father to a crying smelly baby, when I get to be the cool uncle who doesn't have to change diapers and stuff." He smirked at her.

"Did you ask Nicky if he wanted one before you decided that?" She asked him bluntly.

Greg looked up at Nick stood in front of him. "Well Nicky has AJ. You don't wonna be a daddy again so soon do you?" Nick shook his head at him then leant against the counter beside him. "See mom, we talk about stuff."

"Okay, but I don't really think that counts as a baby discussion." She chortled at them both as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "Are either of you hungry, would you like me to make you anything?" She rapidly changed the subject.

"Nope." Greg shook his head then looked towards Nick beside him.

"No thanks." Nick replied after him. "I'm fine thank you."

"Do you want anything mom? You've been rushing round all week to look after dad."

"No, I'm fine." Jean smiled at him. "I've just got to go and give this to your father then change the babies again as Betty's gone to the doctors, before I even start the laundry then dinner."

"We can help mom." Greg suggested. "Nick's had lots of nieces and nephews, I'm sure he knows how to change a diaper."

Jean laughed shaking her head at him. "So instead of _you_ helping, you're dumping it on your boyfriend. That's nice Gregory."

"No I don't mind." Nick shook his head. "I love kids."

Greg shot his mother a look as a wide smile spread across her face as she heard her future son in law say that to her. "Okay then, you two can help her. Make sure you support..."

"The head, I got it mom." Greg finished for her yet again, leading Nick off towards the staircase, carefully carrying the baby away in his arms.

Nick carefully took the little girl from his hands once they reached the room, showing Greg exactly how to change a diaper and gently secure it back around her waist before he carefully replaced her little white onesie with pink hearts. "See easy as that." Nick smiled at him.

"You make it look too easy." Greg giggled as he went to retrieve the other little girl. Nick placed Allegra in the cot, watching Greg carefully lifting the other little girl into his arms. "This one doesn't have a name yet." Greg informed him.

"Okay." Nick cleared the changing table for Greg to have a go at changing a diaper.

"Ew," He cringed as he caught sight of what was in the diaper, making Nick laugh at him. "I thought babies are supposed to be all cute and cuddly."

"On the outside." Nick smirked. "Mind her legs."

"I am." Greg lifted the dirty diaper free of the baby, taking one of the wipes as Nick handed it to him. "I've seen crime scenes cleaner than this."

"No you haven't." Nick laughed, helping him to secure the fresh diaper in place. "There see, that wasn't so bad huh?"

"Speak for yourself, you got the cleaner baby."

Nick chortled as he carried the little girl back to her crib, retrieving the last of the bunch. "I'll do this one then." He suggested, setting him down on the changing table and unbuttoning his baby blue onesie. Greg watched with a look of fascination as his boyfriend quickly and efficiently changed his diaper then re-buttoned his onesie, returning him to his crib. "Does he have a name?"

"Logan... maybe. The little thief." Nick frowned round at him curiously. "Never mind." Greg grinned at him then head off into the bathroom to wash his hands so he didn't smell like dirty babies.

Nick soon joined him in the bathroom, washing his hands alongside him.

Meanwhile, Connie helped Betty in through the front door after her doctor's appointment. They head off towards the kitchen where their mother was beginning to prepare the dinner. "Hey mom, I've always wanted to ask. Why isn't there any baby pictures of me?" Betty asked curiously as she took a seat on one of the stools.

Jean looked round at her children, feeling their eyes burning into her as they desperately wanted to hear the truth. "I-I... I'm sure there is." She nervously stammered. "What did the doctor say?" She tried to change the subject.

"She said I'm fine. The dizziness, nausea and stuff is just dehydration. I haven't been getting enough fluids."

"Well here." Jean grabbed a glass, filling it up with water then slid it across the counter towards her. "Drink up."

"Mom, who's looking after the babies?" Betty suddenly asked curiously.

"Nick and Greg." Jean answered.

Connie looked at her surprised. "Now you're letting gay men raise your grandchildren."

"Would you stop with that negative attitude missy, you're not too old to put across my knee you know." Jean warned her for the first time in her years of parenting. She was completely against striking a child for bad behaviour, but she wasn't about to let her son be bullied by his own sister for falling in love with the person he was meant to but the world wouldn't allow him to.

She couldn't save him from the world, but she could save him from his own sister.

"I don't have a problem with them." Betty replied, taking another mouthful of water. "Doesn't Nick have his hands full with AJ though? I don't want him to neglect her, especially not after what she's been through."

Jean shook her head, returning to the stove. "AJ's fast asleep."

"What has she been through?" Connie asked confused as she didn't know.

"Her mother just died and she never met Nick until a few days ago." Betty answered as she head over to the fridge to find a snack to satisfy her cravings, even though the babies weren't inside her, she still craved certain foods that she would never normally eat.

"Oh." Connie leant on her elbow, watching the look in her mother's eyes. "I didn't know. It's not my fault."

"I never said it was." Jean shook her head at her. "Betty, it'll be dinner soon." She informed her as she watched her rifling through the fridge.

"But I'm starving." She complained, finding a wrapped sandwich on one of the lower shelves. "The doctor said I have to keep up my diet too, mother."

"I know. I've been pregnant." Jean pointed out to her. "Connie, can you go and help your father with his meds then bring him down for dinner."

Connie nodded, heading to the fridge to grab a bottle of water before she head off up the stairs. Betty licked her fingers as she took her first bite of the tuna salad sandwich then made her way off up the stairs, leaving her mother to cook dinner alone while she went to check on her babies that she was actually starting to miss.

Approaching her bedroom door, Betty caught sight of Nick and Greg through the gap of the door. Greg was holding the little boy in his arms sat on her bed with Nick sat beside him, his arm around Greg's shoulders and their heads resting together.

She smiled softly to herself then slowly made her way into the room, making both men look up at her. "Hey Betty." Greg smiled at her.

Betty watched as Nick instantly moved at least a foot away from Greg as she entered the room. "Hi guys, how's it going?"

"Changed, fed and sleeping." Greg answered her, slowly climbing to his feet to hand the baby boy over to her. "Are you okay?"

Betty nodded to him, delicately holding her son in her arms. "I'm fine. You guys can go now if you want, I'm okay."

"Okay." Greg reached out for Nick's hand, tugging him to his feet as he stepped by his sister in awe over her sleeping child. He laced his fingers with Nick's, leading him off down the hall away from his sister's room.

They head off towards AJ's room to see if she was awake yet, noticing her eyes were open and she staring out to the window while cosily snuggled up in the bed. Nick slowly made his way into the room, tugging Greg along behind him.

"Hi there sleepy head," Nick spoke softly as he took a seat on the side of the bed. "You alright?" AJ nodded up at him then waved her free hand over at Greg who sweetly waved back to her.

Connie helped her father off down the stairs to the dinner table then rushed off to help her mother in the kitchen. Nick and Greg slowly descended down the stairs with AJ trotting between them, holding each of their hands.

They all sat in the dining room for a very silent family meal together.

Nick, Greg and AJ stayed after dinner to wash up. Greg washed them passing over the breakables to Nick and the plastics for AJ to dry.

Jean helped her husband to sit down on a comfy sofa then started worrying through her rambling. "My own children are against me. They're all lying to me. Greg's gay. Betty was pregnant. I have no idea who the father was or is. Who knows what Connie and Mark are hiding from me? Am I a terrible mother? Is that it?"

"No sweetheart." Daniel shook his head at her. "You're not terrible."

"Is it because _I'm_ a liar?" She asked as she paced up and down the front room. "Is that why they're doing this to me . . . deep down they know so they're lying to me too."

He shook his head again, trying to calm her down. "Sweetheart, how could they know?"

"We have to tell them." Jean turned to face her husband, stopping her anxious pacing. "We have to tell them everything; I can't keep lying to them like this."

"You want to tell them now?" Daniel asked surprised. "You chickened out when they eighteen. What makes you think now would be a better time?"

"Because . . . we're all lying to each other. We swore that we would always tell the truth. We didn't want to turn out like your family, not talking to one another outside of holidays and always lying to one another." She rambled then collapsed onto the sofa beside him.

Daniel smiled softly, brushing his hand through her hair as he tried to think of the right thing to say to calm her down. "We're not like them. We love our children no matter what they do."

"We have to tell them Daniel. Now, while they're all here." Jean quickly climbed to her feet, turning back to look at her husband. "Are you coming?" Daniel thought about it a moment then nodded nervously to her as he was hoping that he would never have to tell them the truth.

Jean rushed off to gather the troops, stopping by the dining room to tell Mark, Connie and Betty first. She told them to meet her and their father in the front room before she rushed off to tell Greg.

"Greg honey, can your father and me talk to you a moment?" Jean requested as she poked her head through the kitchen door.

"Uh huh," Greg nodded round at her then handed the dish cloth over to Nick to finish up. He dried his hands then followed his mother.

Jean led Greg off down the hall towards the front room where Mark, Connie and Betty were already sat with their father. Mark was in the middle of his sisters, while Betty held the baby monitor in her hands, listening to the soft sighs and wheezes of her children upstairs.

Greg dropped onto the sofa beside Betty, folding his arms across his chest as he waited for them to speak.

"Wow this must be serious." Connie spoke as she looked at the intense stares on her parents face. "What's going on? You haven't sat us all down like this since our cat died."

Jean sighed softly as she took a seat on the sofa in front of them. "Well, I... we," She corrected as her husband placed his hand over hers. "We need to tell you something . . . important."

All four of her children gulped hard as this was never a good sign when their mother needed to talk to them about something important.

"What is it mom?" Betty asked curiously as she remained silent for a few minutes, struggling to think of her words.

Jean sucked in a sharp breath then smiled at her children. "First of all, I just want you all to know how much I love you, no matter what and I hope you feel the same about us."

"What your mothers trying to say is that..." Daniel bit his lip as he looked at their innocent little faces.

"Can somebody just spit it out and tell us?" Mark complained.

"Okay." Jean sighed softly. "Betty . . . Connie . . . your adopted." She blurted.

Betty and Connie both gasped as the blood flushed from their faces.

"And Mark, you were conceived through a surrogate." Another loud gasp erupted through the air.

"What about Greg?" Connie asked after a few minutes of awkward silence later.

"Please tell me you adopted him from a box outside the supermarket." Mark teased him, getting thumped in the arm by Betty as Greg couldn't reach.

Jean looked down at her hands as she sighed softly again. "No . . . no . . . he's mine, or ours even. He was my first pregnancy that I went to terms with." Jean looked back at them, looking at all of their shocked faces. "You're all ours; you just came into the world differently. But you're all our children."

"I knew it!" Connie hissed. "That's why you let him get away murder, because he's the only one who's really yours! He's always been your favourite and now I know why!" She shouted then stormed off out of the room in a fit of jealousy.

Jean went to stop her but she had already grabbed her car keys and made her way out the front door.

Turning back towards her other children, Jean nervously waited for their reactions. Mark folded his arms across his chest then sighed softly. "Who was my surrogate?" He queried, finally taking it seriously rather than joking about it.

"Your auntie Carla. Daniel's big sister." Jean told him truthfully. "We used my eggs and your father's semen though, so you're still ours. I just couldn't hold children."

"How did you have Greg then?" Betty asked next.

"He was our little miracle. The doctors were always telling us I'd never be able to have children after my first two still born's at seven months. So we looked at our other options for having children. It was either surrogacy or adoption. We went for the surrogate option first, that's how we got you Mark. Then we adopted Betty and Connie before I got pregnant with Greg. The doctors were worried that I'd have another still born . . . but he was our little miracle." Jean took a seat beside her husband, lacing their hands together. "We always wanted a big family. We loved all of you, we didn't favour anyone. You're all our children; you just came to be in this family in different ways. But I'm still your mother and I love you, isn't that the important thing?"

All three children sat a moment in silence before Mark shifted his weight, clearing his throat to speak. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"We were going to when you turned eighteen." Their father started to explain so they weren't all shouting at their mother for answers.

"But we thought it was best if we just continued the way we were going." Jean finished. "We're sorry we lied to you."

"How old was I when you adopted the girls?" Mark asked curiously.

"You were three, so you probably don't remember it. Betty was five when we adopted her and Connie was just a few months old." Jean looked into each of their eyes, fearing the bats fluttering inside her stomach. "Betty honey, are you okay?"

Betty nodded to them both. "So . . . who are my biological parents?"

* * *

**Sleep deprived for two whole nights, but I finally got it finished :D**

**Please review if you want more. I know that's mean but your reward is my writing so mine is the reviews :D**

**~ Holly**


	18. Chapter 18: New Things

**Chapter Eighteen: New Things**

Lifting the small child beside him up into his arms, Nick hurried after Greg, catching up to him just as he reached the next crossing. Without worrying about the other people around him, he reached out for Greg's hand, lacing their fingers together, surprising the younger man as he had never shown any affection towards him out in public before.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Greg shrugged, looking up into his boyfriend's warm chocolate brown eyes. "Turns out my family are even more screwed up then I thought though."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nick asked uneasily as Greg hadn't told him exactly what went on during his private family meeting, but he knew it must have been something bad since no one in the Sanders household had talked to one another since it happened.

"I'm fine."

"Okay." Nick pulled him into his arms, giving him a hug just in case.

AJ gently patted him on the back, giving him a soft smile as he looked up at her. "It's okay Greg; your daddy will be okay." She whispered in a sweet voice.

"Thank you sweetie." He smiled then looked towards Nick, giving him a wide smile too. "So, who's up for breakfast?" He asked them both as he changed the subject.

The three of them head off to breakfast then head over to the park across the street once they were done. Nick pushed both AJ and Greg on the swings before Greg attempted to show AJ how to do the monkey bars, only he hadn't done them in a few years and he had lost his touch.

"Ouch, I got another blister!" He complained as he dropped to the bark chipped floor.

"Aww, poor baby." Nick smiled at him as he gently brushed his fingertip across the forming blister.

"This is how you do it Greg." AJ told him as she climbed the ladder then reached out for the bars in front of her. Nick watched her cautiously as she reached another arm out in front of her, slowly making her way across the monkey bars towards Greg at the other end.

"Well I think you win at the monkey bars." He smiled as he lifted her down to the floor. "What's next?" AJ reached for Greg's hand, tugging him off towards the seesaw. "Did I mention I'm scared of seesaws?" He warned her as they got closer towards it.

"You're scared of seesaws?" Nick asked surprised as he followed them over. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah." Greg nodded as he gulped hard. "My brother was always heavier than me. Whenever we got on a seesaw together, he'd leave me really high up for ages and he wouldn't let me down unless I said 'he was the greatest big brother ever' like ten times. And I wasn't allowed to cry or scream in between them or he'd leave me up there for longer."

"Aww," Nick smiled softly in his direction. "Well that won't happen this time G, I promise. And AJ's much littler than you." He pointed out to him as he lifted her onto one end. "You don't have to sit on it if you don't want to G." He smiled again to give him reassurance.

Greg gave him a smile back as he trusted him. He took a seat on the other end of the seesaw, carefully so he wouldn't send AJ flying. He nodded to Nick once he was ready; placing his hands on the handles in from of him as Nick leant his weight down on the end AJ was sat on.

Greg gripped the handles in front of him as he was lifted off the ground. It seemed a lot lower down this time, but he still felt a cold tingle rushing up his spine as he watched the ground getting further away from him.

As promised though, Nick let him down within a few seconds, making the seesaw enjoyable for the first time in his life and the smile on AJ's face proved that she was having fun too.

* * *

Jean took a seat in front of her two daughters, handing over their adoption papers that she had kept all these years. Connie was reluctant to look, still unable to look the mother who raised her in the eye while Betty was curious to see who her real parents were.

Betty read through the papers in front of her, reading the names of her parents Judy Burns and Dennis Hamilton. She was put up for adoption when she was three years old to later be adopted by Jean and Daniel Sanders, the parents she always knew and loved.

"Do you have any more questions for me?" Jean asked them both nervously.

Connie just folded her arms across her chest, childishly looking away from her mother still. Betty read through the papers again then looked up at her mother. "Where are they?"

"Well," Jean pulled another form from the file in her hands. "I've been keeping up with them." She handed Betty a newspaper clipping first. "This is your biological father. He died when you were seven in a car accident. He was only sixteen when you were born."

Betty gulped as read through the article. She looked up at her mother suspiciously. "This... this was the day..." Betty rubbed her forehead and she tried to think. "You and dad, you took me to the cemetery to lay those flowers on the grave, and you told me one day I'd understand."

Jean nodded to her. "We thought you were too young to understand that people could die. But we couldn't let you miss it. We took you there every year on that day when you were a child." Jean handed her another sheet with an address on it. "Your biological mother lives here. She was sixteen when you born, she's married now. And she has three children. One just went to Stanford last year."

Betty looked at the address then heard her babies crying over the monitor. She looked through the information in front of her then climbed to her feet, pressing a kiss to her mother's cheek. "I love you mom." She whispered before she head off up the stairs to check on the triplets.

Jean smiled after her then looked towards Connie once she was gone. "Don't you want to know about your birth parents honey?"

"You mean my _real_ parents? I can't believe you lied to me."

"I know. I'm sorry honey. I thought I was doing what was best for you." Jean slid the adoption papers in front of her so she could take a look. "Your mother was fourteen years old when she had you. Your father and I were in the room with her when she gave birth to you. She told us it was the hardest decision she would ever make, but she knew it was for your best interests."

"You met her?" Connie finally spoke up, making eye contact with the mother who raised her.

"Yes, her name was Lisa. We sent her pictures every year of you growing up." Jean watched as Connie finally read through the adoption papers in front of her.

"Why didn't she ever wonna meet me?" Connie asked in a shaky voice.

"She died honey." She told her softly. "When you were sixteen, she died during childbirth of her second child. She was going to meet you when you were eighteen, I was still sending her pictures and her husband knew about you too." Connie looked up at her curiously. "You can ask me anything sweetheart."

"Does that mean I have a brother or sister?"

"You know you do honey. Betty, Greg and Mark are your brothers and sister."

Connie rolled her eyes at her. "I mean a _real_ brother or sister."

Jean frowned at her then nodded. "You have a biological younger brother. He's nineteen and his names Callum. He doesn't know about you."

"He's been without a mother for nineteen years?"

Jean nodded to her then sighed heavily as she saw the look on her daughters face. "You haven't been without a mother Connie. You grew up in a loving home with a mother, father, two brothers and a sister. We all love you. It's not a lie. We're still your family, that shouldn't have to change just because you came from somewhere else. If it wasn't for us you would have been in an orphanage or growing up with a young mother struggling her way through school with a baby on her hands, and you were a very fussy baby."

"Shut up mom." Connie angrily scraped her chair back as she climbed to her feet then quickly head off through the house and out the front door.

Jean sighed heavily in frustration as she dropped her head into her hands.

"At least she still called you mom."

Jean looked round at the other door, surprised to see Mark stood there. "What are you doing sneaking around?" Jean smiled at him as she climbed to her feet. "You need lunch or something?"

"Nope." He shook his head as he made his way into the room. "I ate on the way over actually." Mark walked into the room, perching himself on the edge of the table as Jean swept some sandwich crumbs into her hands off the surface of the table. "Where's dad?"

"In bed."

Mark nodded to her then followed her off to the kitchen where she brushed the crumbs into the bin then went to wash her hands over by the sink. "Where are Nick and Greg?"

"Out."

Mark nodded to her again, thinking it was strange that his mother was answering her in one or two words instead of over ten like she usually does. "What about Betty?"

"Her room."

"Mom." Mark waved his hand in front of her to get her attention. "Are you okay?"

Jean nodded to him giving him a slight smile. "I'm fine. I mean, Greg left without talking to me. Apparently Betty still loves me, but she can't look me in the eye. Connie hates me. And . . . what are you doing here?" She asked, changing the subject again.

"I don't work today." He reminded her as he leant against the counter behind him. "And why would Greg have anything to mad at you about?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, giving out a soft sigh. "I have to go check on your father. Can you see if Betty needs a hand with the babies?"

"Sure." Mark nodded to her, giving her a hug before he left. "I love you mom. I know you did it all because you love us." He smiled then pecked her on the cheek, heading off up the stairs to see if his sister needed help.

Jean grabbed one of the bottles of water from the fridge then head off towards the staircase, stopping at the front door as Nick and AJ made their way in.

"Nana Jean, I made this for you." AJ announced as she ran towards her with a daisy chain in her hands.

"Oh, that's lovely sweetheart." She smiled as she took it into her hands, noticing both Nick and Greg had one each around their wrists. "Thank you honey." She smiled at her then looked towards Greg.

Nick led AJ off towards the front room while Greg stepped forwards to hug his mother.

"What's the matter baby?" She whispered as she hugged him back. Greg shook his head as she gently soothed him by circling her palm on his back. "Then, why are you hugging me?" She asked confused.

"Because I love you." He giggled. "I can't believe you never told us before, considering you tell us everything from your menstrual cycle to the last time you had your car washed. But I'll always love you, no matter what. I mean you've done the same for me. You could have just of easily kicked me out of the house and told me you never wanted to see me again, but you didn't . . . because you're the coolest mom ever."

Jean smiled as she pulled her baby into a bone crushing hug.

"Hang on a second." She pulled back as she had a sudden thought. "If I'm the coolest mom ever, then why did you leave the house without saying anything to me this morning?"

"Because I needed some air." He shrugged. "It was nothing to do with you. It's just... all of this is happening at a pretty bad time. For years nothing remotely interesting ever happened to me. Now I have a boyfriend, who also just happens to have found out he has a daughter. I just lost one of my best friends at work. My dad's just had a heart attack when he's still so young and you have the worst timing ever to split the family up over something like this."

"I'm sorry." She apologised then pulled him into her arms again. "Your fathers going to be fine though baby, and I didn't mean to split the family up." She whispered as she softly soothed him again. "And if it's any conciliation, I don't have anything major planned for the next few years." She joked, making him smile. "So, who taught AJ how to make the daisy chains?" She asked curiously as she changed the subject again.

"Somebody so not me." He smiled as he pulled back from her. "There was this really good looking guy at the park and he showed her all the tricks and tips."

"I'll bet." She laughed then let him go to go and join Nick and AJ in the front room.

Greg dropped onto the corner sofa beside Nick, resting his back against his side as AJ flipped through the TV channels finding something to watch. Both Nick and Greg were exhausted after running after a six year old all morning and it had only just hit lunch time. They weren't used to running around this much.

They had no idea someone so little could be so much work.

AJ finally settled on a cartoon channel while Nick wrapped his arm around Greg and began to doze off to sleep.

Once Nick was asleep, Greg carefully lifted his arm off his shoulders then ran upstairs to see his sister, Betty. He found her in her room, holding one of her little girls in her arms while she hummed a lullaby to sooth her back to sleep.

"Hi." She whispered as she looked up at Greg in the doorway. She slowly climbed to her feet, setting her sleeping child down into the crib before she sat back on the bed, ushering for Greg to join her. "You know I've thought of names for the other two."

"Oh yeah?" Greg took a seat beside her. "What are you thinking?"

"Allegra, Abigail and Anthony." She smiled as she told him all of their names.

"What happened to Logan?" He asked curiously.

Betty shrugged as she looked over at her little boy. "He didn't like it. He gave me this weird squinty look every time I said it."

Greg giggled softly. "Well I like Anthony it suits him better. You thought of middle names yet?"

"P-lease, I can barely remember their first names." She giggled softly, trying not to wake the sleeping babies. "So," She looked at her little brother curiously, putting her arm around his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Uh huh," He nodded up at her. "Are you okay?" He retorted.

"I'm fine." She nodded back to him. "Nothing's changed Greg. I'm still your big sister, no matter who my parents are."

"I know." He smiled at her. "I just wish Connie would see it that way."

"She'll come around; she's always been really stubborn." She reminded him then climbed to her feet. "C'mon, let's go see Dad." She insisted, pulling Greg along by his forearm to go and see their father upstairs.

* * *

Jean cut the crusts off the peanut butter and jelly sandwich complete with chopped banana then set it down on a plate, handing it to the small hungry child beside her. Before she let the plate go though, she looked AJ in the eye, waiting to hear her manners.

"Thank you Nana Jean."

"You're welcome sweetie." She smiled widely at her; really starting to like the nickname 'Nana Jean' that AJ was calling her. "Don't get crumbs on my sofa." She warned her as AJ ran back towards the front room.

AJ scrambled onto the sofa beside Nick, putting her legs flat on the sofa cushions as she placed the plate on her lap. Nick opened one eye to look at her, but he soon fell right to sleep again.

When Nick awoke a few hours later, the TV was still on, AJ was still sat beside him, but Connie was now sat across the room in one of the other chairs. "Sorry, did we wake yah?" Connie asked, giving him a slight smile.

"No." Nick shook his head as he rubbed his eyes open. He looked towards the TV at the cartoons then slowly climbed to his feet to stretch his legs. "Where's Greg?"

Connie gave him a slight shrug. "Garden maybe?"

"Can you watch her a minute?" Nick asked as he indicated towards AJ. Connie gave him a nod as she turned her head back towards the cartoons playing on the TV. Nick looked at her a moment, not sure whether to trust her or not, but Jean was in the next room, and he did trust her with his daughter so he decided it would be okay for a minute.

"Have you seen Greg?" He asked Jean.

"Yeah, I think he's in the garden sweetheart." Jean smiled at him. "Can I fix you something to eat?" Checking her watch against the clock behind her, Jean noticed it was almost the end of the day and she heard Greg say their flight was soon. "You should probably eat before you go. I fed AJ some lunch when she got hungry, if that's alright."

"Yeah, that's fine." Nick nodded to her. "Our flights not until the mornin', so we'll be okay."

"Okay, let me know if you need anything."

"I will." Nick smiled at her then head off into the garden to find Greg.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he wondered off down the path through the rows of hedges before he came to the opening at the end where Greg was sat against his Papa Olaf's tree with sunglasses on.

Nick pulled the younger mans sunglasses off as he dropped onto the grass beside him, giving him a wide smile as he looked into his beautiful eyes. "Whatcha thinkin' about G?" Slipping the sunglasses over his own eyes, Nick leant back on his elbows on the grass as he gave Greg a wide grin.

"Nothing." Greg reached out for his sunglasses, pushing them back to rest in Nick's hair as he wanted to look into eyes. "I was . . . just thinking." He looked into Nick's dark chocolate eyes, giving him a smile in return. "What are _you_ thinking about Nicky?" He returned.

"Me?" Nick grinned widely as he admired Greg's beautiful features in the sunshine. "I was just thinkin' I wish I saw you in the sunshine more often."

Greg looked at him curiously through a smile before he asked, "Why?"

"Because," Nick lifted the sunglasses from his hair as he sat up, slipping them back over Greg's eyes. "You're even _more_ beautiful in direct sunlight." He seductively whispered before he gave Greg's moist lips a tender kiss. "Did I happen to tell you I loved you today?" He whispered against his lips.

"I don't think so." He shook his head, staring into Nick's eyes through his darkened shades.

"Sorry." He breathed across his lips as he inched his body a little closer, cupping Greg's cheeks in his hands as he gave him another tender kiss, this time teasing his tongue across the younger mans lower lip in slow motion before he plunged it into his mouth, exploring the warm sticky canyon of his lovers mouth. "I love you."

* * *

"He kissed him again!" Jean squealed from the window where she had been watching Nick and Greg together.

Daniel leant over the side of his bed, grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. "Would you stop spying on him Jean? He's thirty-three sweetheart; you can't _still_ spy on him with his dates."

"I'm just curious." She innocently smiled at him. "Nicky seems the very romantic type, and whatever he says to Greg right before he kisses him certainly does the trick. He has Greg all gooey eyed and mushy over him in an instant."

"Guys will say anything to get a kiss." He smiled at her.

"Oh yeah?" Folding her arms across her chest, Jean looked at him suspiciously. "Like what?"

"I have no idea honey. Every man is different." He smiled at her. "Hey," He called to her before she left the room. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled as she leant across the bed to kiss him. She abruptly pulled back as she realised what he had just done, seeing a wide smile spreading his face. "Oh, you tricked me."

"I didn't. I do love you." He smiled innocently up at her.

* * *

Nick made his way off through the house to check on AJ. He found her right where he left her sat in front of the TV, hugging a pillow tightly to her chest. He looked up at the TV watching a Saint Bernard dog growling and attacking a man with blood everywhere. Nick quickly reached for the remote, flipping it off making Connie look up at him shocked.

"What the hell Nick, I was watching that!" She shouted at him.

"I'm not havin' AJ watchin' that." Nick moved the pillow from her lap, lifting her small shaking body up into his arms. "She's only six. You can't have her watchin' whatever the hell that crap is!"

"It's Cujo, for your information." Rolling her eyes at Nick she climbed to her feet then grabbed the remote from his hands. "You're the one who left her with me."

"You were watchin' cartoons when I last checked in on you." Nick snapped then made his way out the front room door; clutching AJ's shaking body against his chest.

"What's going on?" Jean asked as she heard the shouting from upstairs.

"Nothin'." Nick shook his head, carrying AJ off outside to where Greg was now lying in the hammock.

Jean watched him go then turned for the front room, looking at Connie who had since turned the TV back on, finishing watching the Cujo horror movie now that Nick was gone. "What were you and Nick arguing about?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Nothing." Connie moaned, leaning back in her chair.

"I've never heard anyone lose their temper like that for nothing. What were you shouting about?"

"He was shouting at me because AK was watching this."

"That's AJ." Her mother scolded her as she corrected her. "And this isn't a movie for children. Why did you let her watch it?"

"She said she was okay with it."

"Of course she said that. She's a six year old child. You should know better Connie. You did the same thing with Greg and horror movies when he was a child and you gave him nightmares for weeks."

"Well that's okay because he's not my _real_ brother." Connie remarked then turned her eyes back to the screen as the mother and child started screaming because Cujo was trying to grab them through the window of their car.

"Grow up Connie!" Jean snapped at her then turned to walk away.

* * *

Greg smiled at Nick lying in the hammock beside him then looked at AJ asleep in Nick's arms. "Hey Nicky," He whispered to get his attention as Nick was staring up at the clouds above them. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to laugh?"

Nick looked at him curiously then nodded. "I promise."

"Well . . . this is the first time I've ever been in a hammock." Nick looked at him wide eyed, about to laugh but he managed to hold it back. "They always used to scare me. You know those cartoon characters they always get stuck in them and they spin around lots and lots of times. I never went near a hammock in case it happened to me."

Nick couldn't help but laugh this time. He had to cover his hand over his mouth to stop in case he woke AJ. "Well I assure you G, it's not gonna spin around. You're safe with me." Greg smiled round at him receiving a kiss to his forehead. "You're always safe with me." He assured him.

"I'm sorry about Connie." Greg whispered as he looked down at the sleeping child against Nick's chest.

"It's not your fault Greg." Nick whispered, lacing their hands together at their side. "I'm just glad she didn't see the rest of it."

"Which part was it at?" Greg asked curiously.

"When Cujo first kills someone, which is good as it was before the woman and her child are trapped in that car. The first one he kills isn't as bloody as the others."

Greg nodded in agreement. "That movie scared the crap out of me when I saw it." Greg rested his head against the side of Nick's, staring up at the clear blue sky above them. "Do you know what my dad used to do to take our mind off a scary film?" Nick looked at him curiously waiting to hear his answer. "He used to play us another movie that had the same actors or theme to it; like if one of us got scared of a movie like Cujo, he'd play a movie like Beethoven so it would take our mind off it."

"And, did it work?"

Greg looked into his eyes, nodding. "Still works now."

"I'm glad to see you smilin' again." Nick winked at him. "You know, sometimes I miss the old Greg."

"You don't like the new mature Greg?"

Nick gave him a slight shrug. "I just kinda miss the old jokin' around Greg. I saw more of the old you today. At work it's like you're holdin' back the old goofy lab rat side of you."

"People didn't respect the goofy lab me though."

"I did."

"Of course you did." Greg giggled softly, giving Nick a wide smile. "Well I kinda miss the old Nicky who used to screw me senseless too." He whispered, giving him a wide smile as Nick blushed a little. "But I do like this new romantic Nicky too." He assured him as he rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow to face Nick. "You know that I like a challenge Nick . . . but I can't believe it took me nearly nine years to land you."

Nick gave out a soft chuckle as he looked up into Greg's eyes. "You think you've landed me huh?"

"Well I can never usually even get you to look at me in public back in Vegas, but hand holding, kissing and now spending time in a hammock . . . I'd say that's progress."

Gently trailing his fingertip across Greg's jaw line, he smiled up at him, loving him that little bit more. "I really do love you Greg."

"I know. I really love you too." He winked at him before he leant down to kiss him. He gently brushed his fingers through Nick's hair then lay back down beside him in the hammock. "I gonna miss you when you leave for Texas, both of you, but it's for the best."

"I know. And I'll see you before you know it back in Vegas where I can screw you senseless again." He smirked, erupting a wide smile from Greg. "You know, once I've got AJ settled in. You could move some of your things in?" He suggested.

"You want me to move in with you?" He asked curiously with a wide smile.

"Yeah, I mean if you want to. It's not too fast is it? You can keep your place for as long as you like, and you can change your mind at any point."

"Well, unofficially we've been dating three years. I don't think it's too fast at all and I won't change my mind." He assured him. "You should definitely get AJ settled first though. I can wait."

"It's the waitin' that worries me." Nick whispered as he touched his lips to his forehead.

"Don't be." Greg whispered back to him. "I'd be an idiot not to wait. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

* * *

After an awkward family dinner time, everyone head off their separate ways towards their bedrooms. Nick bathed AJ, dressing her into her pyjamas then Greg made up a bedtime story for her while Nick tucked her in.

They both kissed her goodnight then head off to their own room, falling right to sleep after the exhausting day they just went through.

A few hours later AJ awoke, desperately needing the bathroom. She was hesitant to step out of the bed at first as she could feel the monsters beneath it waiting to grab her while she was vulnerable.

But she desperately needed to go.

Counting to five, AJ quickly jumped off the bed, hustling off into the bathroom to flip the light on. Before she went to the bathroom though, she had to make sure the monsters couldn't get her. Pushing a chair against the wall, she climbed onto it to flip the bedroom light on, making it all bright so the monsters couldn't come out.

Not until she was sure it was safe could she really relax and use the toilet though.

AJ flipped the light off in the bathroom, heading back into her bedroom. She climbed onto a chair that was sat against the wall so she could reach the light switch. Looking over at the bed across the other side of the room, she felt a cold tremor rushing down her spine as she could feel the monsters under the bed waiting for her to approach so they could grab her.

Taking a few deep breaths, AJ raised her hand over the switch ready to flip it while she stared at the daunting closet stood just a few feet from her bed. But she still couldn't bring herself to flip the light switch as the bed seemed so far away.

The more she stared at it, the further away it looked though.

Blinking her eyes a few times, AJ quickly flipped the switch then ran across the room as fast as her little legs would carry her. Diving under the covers once she got there, AJ pulled the covers up to her chin before she stared down the foot of her bed at the closet door that was slowly beginning to eerily creak open.

Trembling beneath the covers, AJ pulled them tighter against her body as the creepy door screeched a little more revealing a thick dark space of nothingness that shook AJ right to her bones.

Holding her breath and clamping her eyes tightly shut, she tried to forget about it and make it go away with happy thoughts, but when she opened her eyes again the closet door was still open and the frightening space was making goosebumps tingle up her spine.

As AJ heard another noise she quickly scrambled off the bed, running for her bedroom door but the hall was even darker, making her even more scared.

Pinning her body against the wall, she inched her way down the hall towards Nick and Greg's bedroom, leaning up on her tiptoes to push it open.

Peering in through the gap in the door, AJ saw the two sleeping men on either side of the bed. AJ quickly made her way round to Nick's side, pulling herself up onto the bed then lifted Nick's arm as she crawled closer to him.

Nick sleepily opened his eyes to look at her then wrapped his arm around her tightly as he fell back asleep.

A few hours later, Nick awoke to the sound of the alarm clock he had set to wake him up a few hours before his flight. He reached out to turn it off, immediately rubbing his sleepy eyes open to force himself out of bed as he had to get ready. He soon noticed that would be a lot harder then he thought though as he had Greg to the left of him and AJ to the right.

Carefully lifting Greg's arm from his waist, he placed it at the younger mans side, watching him softly stirring from the movement, but fortunately he fell right to sleep against the pillow again. He then had to carefully lift the covers so he could climb out of the bed, finding that even more difficult as the sleeping angels either side of him had pinned him right in the middle of the bed.

Eventually, Nick climbed his way off the bed without disturbing Greg or AJ so he could head off to the bathroom to get ready. He shaved, brushed his teeth then jumped in the shower before he grabbed his clothes and attempted to wake AJ.

He carried the little sleepy head off towards the bathroom, sitting her down on the counter as he got her toothbrush ready for her. AJ sleepily rubbed her eyes open as she took the toothbrush from Nick's hands, slowly beginning to brush her teeth as her eyes kept drifting open and shut every few seconds.

Nick smiled softly to her then ran next door to grab the clothes he laid out ready for her to wear today. He quickly returned, rinsing off her toothbrush for her then helped her off with her pyjamas. He then gently tugged a faint stripy rainbow coloured t-shirt down over her head, helping her to put her arms through the holes. He had also selected a pair of lilac shorts and a pair of penguin print socks that he thought looked cute, not chosen for style.

Nick lifted her down off the counter, sending her off to get her trainers from wherever she left them while he woke Greg up. Greg moaned softly as Nick started to kiss and tickle him to wake him up. He rubbed his eyes open then smiled as he saw Nick sat beside him.

"Hey bud, you sure you wonna drive us to the airport? You can stay here and sleep a little longer if you want?" Nick suggested as he gently brushed his fingertips through his soft tousled hair.

"No, I wonna go." Greg rubbed his eyes open again then struggled to sit up. "I'll need coffee."

"Okay." Nick smiled as he leant forwards to kiss him. "I'll drive us there so you have time to wake up."

"Okay." Greg stole another kiss then climbed off the bed heading towards the bathroom.

Nick smiled after him then head off into the guest room, watching AJ searching everywhere for her shoes. "Found em?" He asked as she poked her head under the bed. AJ shook her head as she scrambled to her feet. "Go check in the livin' room, if not you'll have to wear the other ones."

AJ pouted round at him then head off down the stairs to go find her favourite trainers.

"I told you to leave them somewhere you could find them." He smirked as he head down the stairs after her to go and make a coffee for Greg.

"I know that line." Jean giggled as Nick entered the kitchen. "If I had a dollar for every time I said that to this lot, I'd be rich by now." Nick laughed as he grabbed two coffee cups for him and Greg. "What's she lost then?"

"Her favourite trainers." He smirked as he searched the cupboards for Greg's stash of coffee. "Which just so happen to be the scruffiest pair too." He finished.

"Be glad then." She giggled as she handed him Greg's stash of coffee from the top cupboard. "Are you sure you're ready to fly all the way to Texas with a six year old?" She asked as she watched him making the coffee.

"Yeah." He nodded as he spotted AJ crawling around on her hands and knees to look for her trainers. "Strangely, that's not the part I'm worried about though."

"It'll go fine." She gave him a reassuring smile as she lifted the breakfast tray for her husband into her hands. "Trust me; the child part will be the easy part." She smiled softly then made her way off up the stairs.

Nick poured out two coffees then head off back to Greg's room, setting them down on the side table. He stepped into the bathroom, grabbing one of the warm towels off the radiator then held it open as Greg stepped out of the shower. He wrapped it around the younger mans waist then pressed a kiss to his damp forehead, directing him towards the sink to brush his teeth.

Nick grabbed the hairdryer to speed things up by drying his lover's hair.

"Nicky!" AJ shouted from the door. Nick flicked the hair dryer off, looking towards her. "I can't find them."

"You'll have to wear the other ones then." He smiled at her, pecking a kiss to Greg's cheek then ushered her out of the bathroom to grab Greg's clothes for him.

"I don't like the other ones. They're too tight." She complained as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Nick smiled at her as he grabbed Greg's clothes, heading back into the bathroom to give them to him. "What's too tight?" Greg asked him curiously.

"Her trainers. She's lost the other ones so she has to wear the other pair." Nick stole a kiss from his minty lips before he walked back into the bedroom to double check his suitcase and everything was packed for their flight.

Greg soon emerged from the bathroom, tightening his belt around his waist before he pulled on his sneakers. He then looked towards the bed, smiling as AJ held out her hair brush to him because he was much gentler than Nick.

Nick shuffled off into the guest room to get AJ's suitcase while Greg lifted her onto his lap, brushing her hair into neat pig tails. Greg smiled up at Nick as he re-entered the room. "Nicky, your child is a fashion disaster." He giggled as he looked at her clothes.

"Seriously?"

"Penguin socks, pink shorts and a rainbow t-shirt?" Greg smirked, giving him a cheeky grin.

"Okay, I'm not good at fashion." He admitted. "I believe that's your area of expertise though." He grinned at him as he sat down beside him. Greg nodded in agreement with that comment then tied the last ribbon in place, making sure her pig tails were even before he set her down.

"Be right back." Greg rushed off out the room, reappearing a few minutes later with AJ's thought lost trainers as he knew where they were, along with a light pink t-shirt with multicoloured butterflies on it. He switched the rainbow one for the butterfly one then head off to the bathroom to gel his hair, taking his coffee with him to wake him up.

AJ pulled herself onto the bed beside Nick, slipping her feet into the trainers then held out the laces for him to tie them for her. Nick once again showed her the bunny ears technique, trying to drill it into her head so she wouldn't have to keep asking him for help as his father would see that as a sign of weakness.

"What am I supposed to do without you for three whole days G?" Nick called out to him.

"You can deal for three days." Greg returned from the bathroom, handing Nick and AJ their toothbrushes as they'd be needing them for their trip. Nick nodded as he realised he had forgotten them then found a space for them inside his wash bag. "And if you need me, you just have to call." He reminded him, handing Nick his phone off the side. "Are we ready to go then?"

"Yeah." Nick nodded uneasily as he looked round at the time. He finished off his own coffee then climbed to his feet. "I guess I should go say goodbye to your mom."

"You won't have to, if memory serves me correctly, she's waiting by the front door." Greg smirked as he grabbed Nick's truck keys and AJ's bags, carrying them down the stairs with him. And sure enough, there was Greg's mother stood by the front door.

Jean hugged AJ first then pulled Nick into her arms to give him a hug. "You have to promise me you'll come back and visit me sometime." She smiled sweetly at Nick, that same way Greg did when he was trying to manipulate him into doing something.

"Sure." Nick nodded to her then watched as Jean pulled Greg into a bone crushing hug.

"Ouch. Mom, I'll be back in a minute." He winced as she clutched him tighter.

"I know." She sniffled against his shoulder. "Just if I hug Nicky again, he'll never come back." She smirked as she smoothed her palms up and down her sons back, finally letting him go a few seconds later. "Buckle up, and call me when you land Nicky."

Nick nodded to her then lifted AJ into one arm while he had his duffel bag in the other.

"Bye mom, I'll be right back." Greg assured her as he kissed her on the cheek, quickly heading off out the door towards Nick's truck before she hugged him again. "Think you can stow me away in yah luggage?" Greg smirked as he loaded their bags into the back.

"I think there's a weight limit G." Nick smiled round at him as he strapped AJ into her seat. "And your mom would probably notice you were gone then she'll come and track yah down." He chuckled as Greg grumpily climbed into the passenger's seat.

Nick closed up the door then ran round to the driver's side, grabbing his keys from Greg's hands to start up the truck. Nick double checked he had their tickets and passports then set off for the airport; within no time at all they arrived at the airport, making Greg even more grouchy as he was going to be alone for the whole weekend.

Nick leant across the middle of the seats, giving Greg a passionate kiss goodbye. He hugged him tightly then climbed out of the truck to grab their bags from the back. Greg climbed out the car, lifting AJ free to give her a warm hug, assuring her that he'd see her in a few days time.

Greg handed AJ over to Nick, stealing another kiss from Nick's lips in full of some passing public, but he didn't care who was looking and neither did Nick, thankfully.

"I love you Greg, I'll call you later." He assured him, pressing another kiss to his forehead.

"I love you too Greg." AJ added, making Greg smile widely at her.

"Well I love both of you too. Have a safe flight." He smiled as he waved them off. Nick waved after him, waiting until Greg was safe in his truck before he head into the airport, and off to Texas to introduce AJ to his family.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been busy writing my new book so I didn't have a chance to update. Not sure when I'll be done with the next one, I'll try not to make you wait too long.**

**Please Review :D**

**~ Holly**

***Thanks for sticking with the story this long!**


	19. Chapter 19: Blood's thicker than water

**Chapter Nineteen: Blood's thicker than Water**

AJ slept the whole flight over to Dallas, making it easier for Nick to manage as he was worried she'd be too hyperactive on the flight and annoy the other passengers, but she was perfectly behaved, silent and sleeping the whole way over.

Once they landed in Dallas, Nick took her off to have some breakfast, renting a car from the airport along with a child seat so he could drive her around.

He decided to rent a hotel room so it wouldn't be so awkward and frustrating for the both of them being at his parents' house. Knowing his father, he was bound to be disappointed in him for this and he couldn't put AJ through any more distress after losing her mother and travelling across the world to find him, her father.

Nick decided that he wouldn't go over to his parent's house until later in the afternoon, so he had time to settle AJ.

And she seriously needed it after the sweets she sneaked that Greg packed for her.

* * *

Greg stumbled off down the staircase, beginning to feel lonely without Nick and AJ around to keep him company. He wanted to call Nick again, but he had only just hung up after leaving another message, asking him how his flight was and what he was going to be doing. He hadn't been this lonely since his teens and he felt a pit in his stomach that was starting to give him cramps.

"Gregory, what on earth is the matter?" Jean asked as she saw him clutching his side.

"Nothing." He shook his head, folding his arms across his chest, looking awkwardly around the lobby as they all started staring at him. "I'm fine." He insisted. "Where are you all going?"

"Shopping, Betty's still upstairs with the babies and your fathers sitting in the garden. Make sure he doesn't stay out there too long, it's hot out there and we have to keep his temperature down." Greg nodded to his mother then watched Connie reluctantly pulling her jacket on to go out with Mark and her mother shopping for groceries.

Jean pecked a kiss to Greg's cheek then waved him off as she head out the door with her other children.

Greg watched them go then head off towards the back door spotting his father sat at the table with a pen and paper in his hands. He looked at him curiously then slid the door open to join him at the table. "What are you doing dad?" He quizzically asked as he dropped into a chair opposite him.

"Nothing," Daniel insisted, turning the sheet over so Greg couldn't read it. "What are you doing out here? I thought you'd be on the phone to Nick."

"I think he's busy. He left me a message to say he landed, but when I called him again it went straight through to his voicemail."

"I'm sure he's okay." Daniel assured him with a smile as he looked up at him. "You really like him don't you?"

Greg smiled shyly as he gave him a nod. "Do you like him?"

"You mean does he live up to my impossibly high standards of people who can date my youngest?" Daniel teased him. "Considering the fact that he dropped everything to come all the way out here and be with you, despite the things going on in his life right now... I think he definitely makes it to the top three." Daniel nodded.

"Three, who are the other two?" He queried.

"Cindy Crawford a..."

"Whoa, Cindy Crawford," Greg stopped him there with a wide smile. "We went to playgroup together; I've never seen her since."

"I know, but you always used to pull her pigtails." Daniel grinned widely. "She was pretty too, I'm sure she's quite the looker now."

Greg rolled his eyes at him as he shook his head. "Okay, who's the other one?" He inquired.

"Actually it's a tie, between a doctor and a lawyer." Greg cocked his head to the side then saw the wide smile on his father's face, indicating he was joking. "All kidding aside, Nick is definitely the best . . . so far." He quickly added.

"And you're not weirded out by the fact that, he's a he?"

Daniel firmly shook his head. "I'd be more surprised if you brought a Christian woman through that door and told us you were getting married and planning on having lots and lots of babies. That's just not the Sanders way." He smirked, erupting a wide smile from his son opposite him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"Don't be." Daniel assured him. "I was beginning to worry that I was going to have to set you up for an arranged marriage to keep your mother happy." He smirked. "We've already got a backup lined up for Connie. We don't want her to hit forty and still be alone." He joked then smiled at his son. "I'm glad to see you happy Greg. It means more to me than anything in the world. Nick could be a coke addict for all I care; as long as he loves you . . . I'm okay with him. He's one of the good ones." He beamed a wide smile across the table at him as Greg smiled back.

"Well I assure you he isn't a coke addict, or if he is he hides it really well." Greg giggled. "Thanks Dad, I love you." Greg climbed up from his seat then walked round the table to hug him. "And your wrong dad, he's not one of the good ones," Daniel looked at his son confused. "He's the best." He declared with a wide grin.

"Well I'm glad."

While his father was occupied with the hug, Greg took a glance at the sheet of paper in front of him by discreetly lifting it.

"Hey, that's not for your eyes." Daniel protested, moving it away so Greg couldn't read it. "And I know that's not the curious CSI in you because you were always so nosy."

"You're making a list of things to do before you die huh?" Greg queried as he perched himself on the edge of the table. Daniel shook his head, but Greg knew otherwise. "The second time I was in hospital beaten within an inch of my life, I did the same thing." He admitted to him.

"You did?" He cocked his head to the side, looking at him curiously. "How come you never told me before?"

"I didn't tell anyone, not even Nick." He admitted. "I never really looked at it again until Warrick died."

"So," Daniel looked at him questioningly. "What's on your list?"

"Lots of things... like sky diving, rock climbing, bungee jumping, base jumping..." Greg couldn't keep it up any longer by the look on his father's face. "I'm kidding, don't tell Mom." He warned him.

"Of course not. So, what's really on your list?"

"Lots of stuff. Private stuff." He smiled at him then held his side as he felt that familiar painful tingle in his side.

"You alright?"

"Fine." Greg nodded. "Do you want anything from the kitchen?"

"No, I'm good."

* * *

Lifting AJ to stand on the hotel room bed, Nick pulled a t-shirt down over her head. He helped her to put her arms through the sleeves then pulled the brand new dungaree dress down over her head. He adjusted the straps slightly to fit her better before he sat her down to pull on her socks, actually surprised at himself as he managed to buy a piece of clothing that actually fit her.

He slipped one trainer onto her foot then held out the laces for her to attempt at tying them. AJ managed to tie the first knot then started with the loops. She pulled it tightly but it fell apart.

"It's okay, try again." Nick untied it, handing her back the laces. He helped her with the loops this time, watching a wide smile spreading across her face as she finally managed to do it.

Nick gave her a proud smile then slipped the other trainer on her other foot, handing her the laces again.

Reaching for his phone as it started to ring; Nick smiled as he saw it was Greg. "Hello." He answered happily. "What are you doin' awake at lunch time on a Saturday afternoon?" He teased him as the last time he called; Jean answered and told him that Greg was fast asleep.

"_I missed you, and I knew you'd be up right now... being two in the afternoon over there."_ Greg smirked in a sleepy voice. "_I was up half the night worrying about your flight then I was worrying about how your parents would take it . . . that and I've been playing basketball with my brother all morning."_ He giggled then paused to yawn.

"How late did you stay up?" He asked as he sounded exhausted.

"_I... I don't . . . I think I finally got to sleep around three."_

"You shoulda told me that you couldn't sleep." Nick smiled softly as he heard Greg yawning again.

"_I didn't want you to miss your flight. So, how was it?"_

"Fine. We're just on our way out actually." Nick made sure AJ's shoelaces were secure before he lifted her down from the bed. "Just gotta fix the little missy's hair then we can go. How's things over your end?"

"_Connie's still being a spoilt brat, but everyone else is just getting on with it. I miss you."_

Nick smiled softly as he guided AJ off towards the bathroom. "I miss you too G, but I have only been gone a couple of hours G." He reminded him.

"_Yeah, but now, I feel as though I'm in a house full of strangers. Before my mom told us all the truth we were a somewhat dysfunctional family, but now... we don't feel like a family at all."_

"It won't be like that forever G; it just takes some time to sink in. In the end it doesn't matter where you came from, the people who looked after you all your life and the people you grew up with, they are your family."

"_What about that saying, bloods thicker than water?"_

"You may not all have the same blood, but you're still all a family." Nick lifted AJ up onto the counter by the sink, leaning the phone against his shoulder as he started to brush her hair and part it into pig tails. "For you and Mark it's not that difficult, but for Connie and Betty... they have to face facts that their real parents didn't want them, but the parents they grew up with did and they gave them a lovin' home to grow up in. That's what makes a family, a family." Nick explained. "Just like us lot at the lab, we were all complete strangers before we started workin' there together, now we're a tighter family than the family I grew up with."

"_God I love you Nicky."_ Greg giggled softly as he breathed in Nick's scents on the pillow beneath him.

"I love you too Greg." Nick struggled to tie the hair in a band then changed the phone to the other ear. "Go back to sleep G, you sound exhausted. I'll call you later."

"_Okay, be careful. Bye."_ Greg yawned loudly, making Nick smile softly.

"Love you G." Nick repeated again before he hung the phone up and tried to sort out the mess he had made with AJ's hair. "How does Greg always do this so perfect?" He asked her as he tried to brush out the bumps and loose strands of hair.

* * *

Greg winced as he stepped off the stairs. He felt that familiar sharp pain in his side again that was only starting to get worse. He would take some pain killers for it, but his mother was in the kitchen and she'd only start worrying if she saw him routing through the medicine basket she kept in the top cupboard. She was against leaving pills in bathroom medicine cabinets as she had watched so many movies where dysfunctional teens just take anything they see in their parents cupboards.

"Greg, you haven't eaten anything all day. Can I fix you something?" Jean queried as he made his way into the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm okay." He assured her as he took a seat at the counter.

"Are you missing Nicky sweetheart?" She smiled in his direction. "When Daniel and I first got together we missed each other if we were even a minute apart." She chuckled softly.

"We're not joint at the hip." Greg smirked. "I can last without him... until Tuesday." He groaned as he realised it was only Saturday. "Don't call me pathetic." He warned her.

"I would do nothing of the sort." She winked as she pecked a kiss to his cheek. "If you're worried about the company phone bill, you could always use the house phone. I don't mind." She assured him as she wrapped her arms around him to hug him a moment before she started to prepare dinner.

* * *

Nick lifted AJ from the back of the car into his arms, nervously looking towards his childhood home as he locked up the car. He was both nervous and excited about this, but more nervous as his parents weren't exactly the most accepting of people. They made him quit the science club in Highschool so he had more time for sports and neither of them supported his decision to become a crime scene investigator.

"Are you ready?" Nick asked AJ in his arms.

AJ nodded as she looked into his eyes. "Are you?" She returned.

Nick gave her a slight smile before he head off towards the front door. Extending his shaky hand to ring the doorbell, he inhaled a deep breath then waited patiently for someone to answer.

Seconds later Jillian Stokes, his mother opened the door. Her eyes widened as she looked towards her youngest, with a child on his hip. She looked at the two of them open mouthed as she saw a likeness in their eyes; she could recognise her youngest's eyes anywhere.

"Hi Mama." Nick awkwardly smiled at her. "This is... this is Amaya-Jayne. My daughter."

Jillian looked at the child in his arms as her jaw dropped even lower. "Daughter?" She gasped then quickly greeted them inside as it was a little cold outside and they were both wearing t-shirts.

Jillian took a moment to look at the similarities between the two of them, struggling to think of something to say to her son. "Um... well would you like a nice hot cup of coffee?" She suggested to Nick.

"Sure, thanks Mama." He nodded.

"And... Amaya-Jayne, would you like a hot-chocolate? I think we have triple Belgian chocolate or mint." Jillian asked her.

AJ shook her head as she stuck her thumb into her mouth, leaning against Nick's shoulder. Jillian smiled at her youngest then made her way off towards the kitchen.

She poured out two hot cups of coffee then head over to the screen doors where Nick was stood, watching AJ playing with the dogs outside. Jillian handed him over one of the mugs, giving him a smile as he took it from her. "Thanks Mama."

"So, honey..." Jillian sighed softly as she looked at AJ holding the dog's toy up over her head, making the dog try and jump up to reach it. "How long have you..."

"Not that long." He answered before she finished asking the question. "She's six years old and I only just met her."

Jillian smiled at him then gently rubbed her hand across his shoulder. "Well I think you're doin' a great job honey." Jillian praised him then looked round at the door as she heard it ring. "That'll be your brother. He's tight for a babysitter today."

"Okay." He nodded, clenching his teeth together at the thought of seeing his brother who had it all.

"Come and see who's in the kitchen." Jillian insisted, ushering her eldest off towards the kitchen to see his little brother. "Look who it is."

"Son-of-a-bitch." Chuck muttered as he saw his brother. He looked towards his mother as she gave him a scowl. "Excuse me, I didn't mean that." He smiled at her then head over to his brother to shake his hand. "Nicky, when'd you get in?"

"This mornin'." He smiled as he returned the hand shake to his fifty six year old brother who was starting to look much older than Grissom.

"Wow, so what are you doin' here?" He asked curiously then immediately spotted the little girl in the backyard.

"Charles, this is Nicky's daughter... Amaya-Jayne." Jillian introduced him to her as Nick was a little shell shocked at the presence of his brother.

"Daughter?" Chuck looked between the two of them surprised. "Adopted or..."

"No, she's my real daughter." Nick stopped him there before he thought he adopted a child because he was so desperate to fit in. "Her mother never told me about her..."

"So she gave you her for the weekend?" Chuck laughed, interrupting him.

"No, she died." Nick stopped him from laughing then saw his brother's four kids rushing into house.

"Hey look, it's Uncle Nicky. I really gotta go; the office is waiting for me." Chuck pointed out to them then thanked his mother for looking after them before he head off, avoiding the awkward situation with his brother.

"Uncle Nick!" Fourteen year old Billy junior greeted him.

"Hey bud," Nick smiled at him. "You're gettin' taller." He smirked as he hadn't seen him since last Christmas.

"Uncle Nicky!" The three girls cheered as they ran towards him to greet him. Nick smiled as he greeted thirteen year old Veruca, eleven year old Sally and eight year old Charlotte. He missed what it was like to be around family, but the children always seemed happier to see him than anyone else.

"Everyone outside." Jillian instructed. "I want you to meet your new cousin Amaya-Jayne."

Nick watched them go outside, watching curiously as his mother introduced the children to AJ.

Jillian warned her other grandchildren to be nice before she zipped up Sally's jacket and head back inside to Nick. AJ was hesitant to play with the other kids at first, but she soon joined in, making Nick smile proudly.

* * *

Jean and Connie started to clear away the dinner table once everyone had finished. Jean stopped when she reached Greg, looking at his untouched meal surprised. She knew he was missing Nick, but this was a little extreme.

"Are you feeling okay honey?" Her hand rushed to touch his forehead. Greg recoiled back from his overprotective mother, climbing to his feet. "Gregory, you're holding your side again. What is it?" Jean asked as she noticed him wincing in pain as he climbed to his feet.

"Maybe it's his menstrual cycle?" Mark teased him.

"You getting cramps from your period?" Connie giggled. "I think you're a little old for your first period Greggy."

"That's so not funny." He scowled at her. "It's nothing, promise. I'm going to bed anyway. Night Mom." He pecked a kiss to her cheek then gave her a slight hug before he struggled off through the house, holding his side as he walked off up the stairs to his bedroom.

He didn't know what was wrong, but the pain was only getting worse and worse the longer he left it.

Greg rolled onto his bed, kicking off his sneakers before he rolled under the covers, struggling to get some sleep even though he could still feel the burning pain in his side.

* * *

"It's all goin' to be okay."

"Okay? Okay? This is the last thing from okay Jillian. He's a single parent to a child he never even met. You and I both know Nick is completely out of his league. He can't handle a child. He's too selfish." Bill snapped at his wife. He hadn't actually met Nick's daughter, but he heard about it after Nick left to take AJ back to the hotel to get some sleep.

Jillian frowned in her husband's direction. "Since when has Nicky even _been_ selfish Bill?"

"Movin' all the way to Vegas for starters!" He snapped as he grabbed his toothbrush from the sink to get ready for bed. "God only knows what he's been doin' out there. I know for a fact he didn't move out there for the weather, that cities the route of all sin."

"Are you seriously suggestin' that Nicky moved there for the sin?" Jillian almost laughed at the idea as she turned back the bed covers.

"Yes!" He nodded as he returned to the doorway to look at her. "I always told him as a child how much I hated that city and how I never ever wanted any of my children to step foot there, so what does he do... he picks that city to move to and do god knows what out there."

"You're bein' ridiculous." She huffed as she took a seat on the edge of their bed, removing her jewellery ready for bed. "If anythin', Nicky was always the most carin' child out of them all. He picked Vegas for the job opportunity; I was there when he opened the letter." She reminded him. "Nicky makes a great father too, you should have seen him with Amaya-Jayne... he was a natural."

* * *

"Ow."

"Sorry." Nick rushed to apologise, checking she was okay. He had always worked on his body to increase his strength, but he didn't have the gentle touch required for removing hair bands from pigtails. He bit his lower lip as he saw the hair he had pulled out, quickly checking to make sure it wasn't bleeding before he tried with the other one.

AJ clenched her teeth together as he tried to pull the other one out as delicately as possible, but he just didn't have the gentle touch like Greg.

"There, I'm sorry." He apologised again, but AJ immediately went to hug him before he tucked the covers around her to go to sleep.

"It's okay Nicky." She whispered to him before she pulled back and rested her head against the hotels fluffy pillow.

Nick smiled down at her then dumped the hair bands on the side table. He tucked her in then pressed a delicate kiss to her forehead. "Sweet dreams AJ." He whispered before he clicked the light off beside her bed and climbed to his feet.

AJ waved after him then clutched Bugsy tightly as she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Greg awoke early, still in pain. He shifted about a few times before he heard his mother shouting through the door for him. "What?" He shouted as all he could hear was her muffled voice, but he couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Don't say what, say pardon!" She corrected him. "Greg honey, you've barely ate anything all day yesterday!" She shouted loud enough for him to hear.

Greg struggled to get out of bed, holding his right side as he made his way over to the door. He tried to hold back the pain as he pulled open the door to his mother, seeing a tray of bacon and eggs in her hands.

"You look awful." She bluntly told him then rushed into the room to set the tray of food down. "I thought you just weren't eating because you missed Nicky, but this is serious."

"Mom, I'm fine." He groaned as he sat down on the edge of his bed in agony. "I'm just not hungry. You know I get travel sick, it must be that."

"Travel sick." She scoffed. "You don't get travel sick from a thirty minute drive to the airport." Jean instinctively placed her hand on his forehead, checking his temperature the Mom way.

"Mom, I'm fine." He insisted as he pushed her hand away.

"Where does it hurt?"

"It doesn't." He insisted, but she could see the pain in his eyes and facial expression. "My side." He caved into her glare. "My right side, okay? But I'm fine."

"That's where your appendix is numb-nuts." She scowled at him. "We should get you to the emergency room." She started panicking.

"Mom, will you just relax. It can't be appendicitis." He complained, but Jean ignored him as she quickly rushed out the room, going god knows where.

Greg fell back against his bed, wincing as his side gave him another burst of pain. He looked towards the side table as his phone started to ring, struggling to reach for it as he knew it was probably Nick.

"Nicky!" He cheerily answered, not wanting Nick to find out about the pain he was in that he knew wasn't appendicitis like his mother had thought. "How did it go today with your parents?"

"_Surprisingly well. But it was only my Mama, my father wasn't there."_ Nick answered, glad to finally hear Greg's voice again. "_How are you doin'?"_

"I'm fine." He answered then covered the mouth piece as his mom and brother walked into the room.

"C'mon Greg, get up. Mark's gonna drive us to the emergency room."

"Mom, it's not that bad." He insisted as he struggled to sit up. "It's just a muscle cramp. We don't need to be wasting their time about this."

"Gregory, you will get in that car right now or I will drag you there myself!" Jean shouted in stern voice.

Nick listened carefully over the line to the muffled voices. He didn't know what was going on, but Greg seemed to have forgotten he was even talking to him as he started talking back to his mom and brother, Mark.

"Give me that phone!" Jean snapped, prying the phone from her son's hand. "Nicky, Nicky... is that you?" She asked once she got it free.

"_Yes Mrs Sanders, it's me. What's goin' on?"_

"Greg's appendix has burst and he's refusing to go to the emergency room." Jean informed him while Mark held back Greg from snatching his phone back. "Can you please talk some sense into him?"

"Mom, why do you always have to do this? You turn a little thing into this huge big thing." Greg protested.

"Here." Jean handed the phone back over to Greg. "Maybe your boyfriend can talk some sense into you."

"Nicky, don't listen to her. It's not appendicitis; it's just a muscle cramp. I get them from time to time, ever since I was beaten up." He explained to him as he glared at his mother.

"_You've never told me about any muscle cramps."_ Nick answered him concerned as he knew how much Greg hated hospitals and would do anything to avoid them. "_Greg, if it hurts that bad, maybe you should go to the hospital to get it checked out? Just to make sure."_ Nick suggested, hoping he would listen to him. "_You won't be wastin' their time or anythin' G, just go along and get a second opinion, okay?"_

"Fine!" He groaned, unable to resist the Texan's charm. "I'll go, but it's not appendicitis, they'll turn me away with a muscle cramp." He assured him.

"_Call me later."_ Nick warned him. "_Just to tell me that it is a muscle cramp, okay?"_

"Okay," Greg nodded into his cell phone, scowling at his mother for getting his boyfriend to manipulate him. "Bye Nicky." Greg snapped his phone shut then looked at his brother and mother. "Can I get dressed first or do you want me to go all the way there in my sponge bob pyjama bottoms." He pointed out.

"Dork." Mark muttered under his breath as he smiled at his little brother. "Hurry it up then Greg, I got places to be."

Greg rolled his eyes at them both, waiting for them to leave before he grabbed some comfortable sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt to wear so they wouldn't press against his vulnerable flesh. He just about managed to pull some sneakers on then winced as he made his way out into the hall.

"There, I'm ready."

"Good, now we have to go. If you appendix bursts you could get blood poisoning or something." Jean stated as she quickly ushered him off down the stairs. "I don't want to deal with you being sick too, I've already got your father to deal with."

Greg groaned as she was making him feel guilty already.

He painfully followed his brother off towards his car, looking at Nick's truck still parked on the driveway that he was supposed to be driving back to Vegas in just a few short days.

Jean helped him to sit in the passenger's seat then climbed into the back herself.

Mark drove straight off towards the nearest hospital, feeling a cold sense of déjà vu from visiting his father in there after he had his heart attack.

Jean carefully helped Greg out the car once they arrived. Mark pulled right up to the front to let them get out and go inside while he found a place to park his car in the overcrowded parking lot.

Jean walked Greg right into the emergency room, not caring about the people with blood dripping down their heads, arms, legs and various bones sticking out of places they shouldn't; she just charged right towards the front desk with her son behind her, making him have a cold sense of déjà vu from all the hospital visits he had as a child from the slightest cut, scrape or nosebleed.

This was no exception...

* * *

**Please Review if you enjoyed it!**

**Sorry for the wait, I just got my first book published. The download links to the e-book or the paperback are on my profile if you're interested.**

**Oh and sorry if theres any mistakes, I beta-d it myself at 3 in the morning because I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to leave you waiting any longer :D**

**Thanks so much for your continued reviews and support of this story! I'll update 'Without You' as soon as I can**

**~ Holly**


	20. Chapter 20: The Love for Children

**Chapter Twenty: The Love for Children**

Greg grimaced in pain as he shifted his weight on the chair he was sat on. He couldn't believe they made him wait a whole thirty minutes while they were attending to the other emergencies. If it _was_ his appendix, which he was sure it was not, he could sue them for negligence.

Or so his mother told him like fifty times.

"You're not allergic to any medication are you Gregory?" Jean asked for the hundredth time as she filled out his paperwork. Greg shook his head round at her yet again. "I thought so. Where's that stupid doctor? We've been waiting here forever."

"It's been thirty minutes." Mark reported, groaning as he looked up at the clock. "Why did I have to come?"

"Because your brother needed you." Jean informed him, rolling her eyes at him. "I'm going to go and find that doctor." Jean handed her purse over to Mark then head over to the nurses' station to talk with her about getting Greg a doctor.

"Hey, how's the pain now?" Mark asked his little brother.

"Fine." He winced as the pain continued to increase. He felt like he was burning up from the inside out, but he didn't want to worry his mother by telling her.

"Gregory Sanders?" A doctor suddenly called from the hallway.

"Over here." Mark indicated towards his brother then helped him to his feet with his mother's purse still in his hands.

"Ah, Mr Sanders," The doctor smiled at him. "Would you like your partner to come with you while I examine you?"

Greg looked towards his brother who was holding the purse with his arm around him. He couldn't help but laugh at his brother's embarrassment, only causing himself more pain.

"I'm his brother you friggin' idiot!" Mark snapped at the doctor then handed the purse back to his mother as she ran over to them.

"Oh, I er... I-I'm sorry. I'm Doctor Freeman." The doctor awkwardly looked between them as the nurse handed over Greg's paperwork to him. "Would you like to go alone then Mr Sanders?"

"Yes!" He quickly shouted before his mother opted to go, making him look like a baby.

He followed the doctor slowly off towards his office, taking a step into the room. The doctor closed up the door then set the clipboard the nurse had just passed to him down on his desk.

"Okay, so when did this pain start?" The Doctor asked him as he turned to look at him.

"Around noon . . . yesterday." He remembered.

"Okay, if you'll just take a seat on the bed, we'll get started," The doctor helped him over to the bed, starting to do a series of tests to determine whether it was appendicitis or not. "When's the last time you ate?"

Greg shrugged as he tried to think back. "I had a slice of cake yesterday, around noon."

"You didn't think to come in earlier with pain this bad?"

"I hate hospitals."

The Doctor nodded then grabbed a thermometer, putting it under Greg's tongue while he listened to his heartbeat.

"Okay," He pulled the stethoscope away from his ears then checked the thermometer temperature. He jotted it down on his report then watched as Greg winced from the pain in his side. "I'm gonna apply some slight pressure to your side to determine whether it is your appendix or not, okay? It's gonna be a little painful, but I'll try not to cause you too much discomfort, so if you just lie down on your back, please Mr Sanders."

"Okay, and its Greg." He told him then lay back against the bed, pulling his t-shirt up slightly. He squirmed in agony as the doctor gently pressed his fingers against it, making the pain even more unbearable.

"Sorry Greg, we'll just get a blood and urine test. I would like to get an MRI scan too, but I don't wonna risk it bursting." He informed him then head over to his desk, retrieving a fresh needle from a packet to draw some blood from Greg's arm. Greg winced as he sat up again then held out his arm ready for him. He hated having doctors poking and probing at his body, taking all sorts of samples and things.

He felt so violated.

Once the doctor had drawn enough blood, he sent him off the bathroom with a urine sample cup, while he tested the blood sample to see if Greg had an increased number of white blood cells in his blood, which would indicate the presence of an infection.

Jean and Mark sat with Greg while they waited for the results. They seemed to be waiting hours again until the doctor finally came back, with a surgeon in tow.

"Greg, this is Doctor Peterson, he'll be conducting your surgery." Doctor Freeman introduced him. "He's going to explain the procedure to you, okay?"

"So it is appendicitis?" Jean quizzically asked.

"Yes, we think so." Doctor Peterson nodded. "I'm going to put you under general anaesthesia for the surgery itself Greg. I'll be performing the laparoscopic surgery, which is the keyhole surgery." Greg nodded in understanding. "This will leave minimal scarring and the recovery time is a lot quicker than the traditional appendectomy. You'll be in recovery for a few hours and you should be able to leave the hospital within a few days on strict bed rest for a few weeks until you're fully recovered." He warned him.

"I have to be at work on Tuesday." Greg groaned.

"You won't be ready by then." The surgeon smiled at him. "I'm sure your boss will understand."

"Yes, and you can't be driving all the way back to Vegas in this condition." His mother added. "Doctor Peterson, what are the risks?"

"With Laparoscopic surgery? Very little, I'm more worried about the risk of Greg's appendix bursting right now." The doctor told her then stepped aside as an orderly came into the room with a wheelchair. "Let's get you off to a room and changed then we'll take you straight down to surgery." The surgeon advised them, catching the distraught look on Greg's mothers face. "I assure you Mrs Sanders; your son will be fine." He gave her a reassuring smile then watched as Greg handed his cell phone over to his brother as the orderly helped him into the wheelchair.

"See you soon Gregory!" His mother waved after him.

Greg waved back then nervously chomped on his lower lip as they took him off through the hospital.

More than anything he wanted Nick at his side right now, but he knew he had more important things to deal with right now.

* * *

Nick anxiously fidgeted on the spot as he watched his mother playing with AJ in the garden. He desperately wanted to call Greg to see if he was okay. He didn't even know if he was having surgery or anything as his cell phone was turned off. He could have called Jean's number, but his father was watching him like a hawk, making it impossible for him to relax while worrying about his boyfriend.

"Nicholas!" His father's voice startled him. Nick looked round at him, gulping nervously as he saw the serious expression on his face. His father hadn't talked to him much all day, and it was starting to make him really anxious. "Come into my office a second Nicholas." He insisted as if he was about to tell him off for doing something wrong.

Nick nervously followed after his father off down the hall, remembering a few times as a child doing the same walk of shame towards his office whenever he was in trouble.

"Take a seat Nicholas." He pointed to the chair.

Gulping hard, Nick made his way into the office, thinking he was a little old to still be afraid of his father. He'd be forty in three years, but he still felt like a scared child on the inside as he took a seat on the chair in front of his father's desk.

"Now Nicholas, there isn't anything else you want to tell me is there?"

A flash of Greg came to mind, but he didn't think it was the best timing, especially not with his father in a funny mood with him over AJ.

"Nicholas, I know you think it's not your fault that this happened to you, but really it is." Nick's jaw dropped as he looked at his father confused. "It's the way you live Nicholas, if you would have just married a nice Christian woman you wouldn't be havin' this problem. You can't bring a child up as a single parent."

"Why not?"

"Because your child will suffer for starters. It takes a village of people to raise a child." His father informed him, making Nick's blood boil as he was so old fashioned. "You're not physically capable to do this on your own."

"Well I have lots of friends. People who actually care about me, and love me for who I am." Nick defended himself. "There's hundreds of single parents in the world that do just fine."

"Nicholas, how can you be so selfish to a child?"

"I'm not bein' selfish!" Nick snapped.

"Don't you raise your voice to me!" Bill warned him. "You may not live in this house under my roof anymore, but you will continue to treat me with respect." He commanded. "As for the single parentin', I will not allow it."

"Well what you allow and what I decide are two very different things." Nick stubbornly told him as he climbed to his feet. "I came here for you to meet her, not for you to control my life."

"Nicholas!" Bill roared in an angry tone, slamming his fist down on the table, making Nick's bones tremble at the familiar memory of his father getting angry with him. "You will not leave this room until I am done talkin'!" Nick reluctantly turned to face him, waiting to hear everything he was doing wrong from the man who never approved of anything he ever did. "I will not let you ruin this child's life Nicholas; she needs a mother, regardless of the fact that her biological mother is dead."

"And, what do you propose I do?" Nick asked him, expecting it to be something stupid as it would be from him.

"Well you can either give her to a lovin' home that has two parents, like one of your sisters... or you can marry a nice eligible woman who doesn't mind havin' your bastard child to raise." The Judge suggested, almost making Nick laugh.

"No way. I'm not puttin' AJ through anythin' else that would upset her."

"You will do as you're told Nicholas!" He boomed.

"I will not. You're not the boss of me anymore." Nick firmly told him. "People in this time don't give a shit where kids come from. She's not a bastard child, she's _my_ child and I'll do everythin' I can to ensure she gets the life she deserves with her father."

The Judge looked at Nick in disappointment then folded his arms across his chest before he suggested, "Then I'll take her away from you."

Nick felt a cold tingle shiver down his spine. "You can't do that."

"As a State Supreme Court Judge, I think I can." He remarked, climbing to his face to face him. "Amaya-Jayne would benefit more from lovin' carin' parents that can take care of her needs after everythin' she's been through. I don't want it to have to come to this, but my best interest is the child. It should be yours too."

"It is, and she's _my_ child." Nick angrily exclaimed, on the verge of tears but he desperately tried to hold them back as the Judge always told him boys don't cry, only sissy's cry. "You can't take her from me. It's her choice and I think she'd rather be with me then live under your roof."

The Judge suddenly right hooked his son across the side of the face. "Don't you dare disrespect me under my own roof." He warned him as Nick looked at him shocked. "You can easily fix this Nicholas; you just have to marry a woman that will have you and I will let you keep your child. If not... then I'll take her away from you."

"I can't do that!" He exclaimed, holding the side of his head that was starting to throb.

"Why not?" The Judge demanded.

"Because..." Nick sighed heavily, desperately wanting to get out of here and go home.

"Because what Nicholas?" He boomed at him.

Nick didn't see any point in hiding it anymore. The worst his father could do was hit him again, so he inhaled a deep breath then said, "I'm Gay!" The Judges eyes widened as he looked Nick in the eye. "I can't live up to every one of your god damn standards because I'm gay, I always have been. Does that make you happy? You wonna hit me again? Go ahead, I'll still be gay!"

"You get out of my house right now!" He demanded, pointing towards the door. "Don't you dare come back!"

"Gladly." Nick pulled the door behind him open, storming off through the house to collect AJ.

He could feel his hands shaking, his forehead sweating and his heart racing inside of his chest. He had imagined thousands of times how that conversation would go, and that wasn't one of them.

"Mama, I have to go." Nick stepped out the back door, lifting AJ from the swing into his arms.

"Go? Go where honey?" He asked surprised then noticed the glazed look in his eyes as he turned to face her. "What's the matter honey?" She reached out to touch the redness on the side of his face.

"Nothin'," He recoiled back from her. "I just have to go. I'll talk to you later Mama." He assured her, quickly heading for the back door to head back through the house.

Jillian rushed into the house after him, watching him practically running from the house as his father returned from the office. Jillian took one look at Bill, realising what must have happened as Nick was always such a sensitive child and Bill saw that as a weakness.

Reaching the door, Jillian watched as Nick loaded AJ into the car then climbed in himself. She closed the door then turned to look at her husband disappointed. "What did you say to him?"

Bill just rolled his eyes at her then turned and head back to his office, digging into the scotch on the back wall cabinet.

* * *

"Mom, you're gonna bite right through your fingers." Mark warned her as he tugged her hand away from her mouth to stop her from biting her fingernails in anxiety. "Greg's gonna be fine, he never really gets sick." He assured her as he saw her leg starting to jitter too.

"What's taking so long then?"

Mark looked at his watch, realising it had barely been an hour. "Hey Mom, why don't you go home? I'll call Connie to come pick you up while I stay here and wait for Greg to come out of..."

"No, I'm fine." She insisted, cutting him off. "I wonna wait here for him to wake up." Mark nodded to her then looked towards her as her phone started ringing. "It's Nicky; I don't think Greg told him." She sighed as she pulled her phone from her purse.

Mark held her bag for her while she head off outside to answer her phone.

"Hello Nicky." She answered once she stepped outside.

"_Hi Mrs Sanders, I just wanted to ask how Greg was. He hasn't called me back yet."_

"Actually, he's just gone into surgery." Jean nervously admitted to him. "The doctor's were worried about his appendix bursting, so they rushed his surgery."

"_Is he okay?"_

"He's still in surgery at the moment sweetheart. He's gonna be in recovery for a while, but I'll get him to give you a call. Don't worry about him honey; he's going to be fine." She assured him.

"_Okay, thanks." _Nick brushed the tears from his cheeks then hung up the phone.

"Are you alright sweetheart? You don't sound so good." She noticed the tone of his voice.

"_I'm fine."_ He assured her in a shaky voice. "_Tell Greg I love him." _He spoke softly then hung up on her.

* * *

Nick wiped the tears from his eyes again then head off towards the bathroom to wash his face with cold water. He looked up at his reflection, seeing the spot where his father had hit him was starting to turn purple. He would try calling Catherine, but he knew she'd be asleep at this time. He desperately needed someone to talk to, but his best friend was currently under anaesthesia.

Nick head off through the hotel room, looking around for AJ. He soon found her in her room, watching a movie on the large TV screen against the wall opposite the bed while she was curled up on the bed with Bugsy in her arms.

Nick dropped onto the bed beside her, leaning on his elbow against the bed as he caught sight of the movie 'The Little Rascals' playing on TV. "It's okay Nicky, I miss him too." AJ whispered to him, rolling onto her back to face him.

"Greg?" She nodded up at him. "We'll see him soon." He assured her. "Have you seen this movie before?" Nick pointed to the TV screen. AJ nodded again. "It's quite an old film."

"Was it made when you were little?"

"No," He shook his head. "I think I was around twenty something when this came out. Greg woulda been nineteen though." He smiled at her.

"What about me?" She asked him curiously.

Nick tapped his fingers against his head as he tried to think. "I think it was about eight years before you were even born."

"When's dinner time?"

Nick smiled as he raised his watch to look at the time. "Um... around six."

"Is that soon?"

Nick smiled wider then pulled his watch from his wrist to show her. "Well you see this little hand here." He pointed on the watch. AJ nodded as she looked at it curiously. "When this little hand reaches the six down here . . . then its dinner time." Nick slipped the watch onto her tiny wrist, smiling as he watched her checking it every few minutes to see if it was getting any closer to six.

Just before six there was a knock at the hotel room door, waking Nick up. He looked at the movie playing on the TV with AJ still lying in front of him, wide awake then scrambled to his feet, heading off towards the front door to see who it was.

"Mama," He scratched his head then rubbed his eyes open as he looked out at her. "What are you doing here? How'd you find me?"

"I called around the hotels I know you love. Someone finally told me that you were staying here." She smiled softly at him then noticed the bruise beside his eye. "Have you eaten yet honey?" Nick shook his head. "Can I treat you?"

"Mama, you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do." She insisted. "Go and get ready, we'll go and grab one of your favourite steaks."

"Nicky, Nicky, it's six o'clock." AJ suddenly reported as she came out the bedroom with the watch in her hands.

"I know. We're goin' out for dinner." He told her with a wide smile. "Go and get you shoes on." He ushered her off then let his mother inside, closing the door behind her. "Does dad know your here?"

"No, he'll soon find out when his dinners not in the oven though." She smirked, folding some clothes left out on the back of the sofa. "You know I love you, don't you sweetheart? And there's nothin' you could ever do that would make me disappointed or ashamed of you." She told him softly as she folded a pair of his jeans before replacing them over the back of the sofa. "I know you've been keepin' secrets over the years," She looked him in the eye, nervously inhaling a deep breath. "I've been keepin' a few of my own." She admitted to him.

"Mama, I..."

"I've known for year's sweetheart, I never said anythin', because I didn't want your father to find out. He has such high expectations because of his father." She gently brushed her fingers down the side of his head. "I never wanted him to hurt you sweetheart."

"He hates me."

"No he doesn't sweetheart." She tried to assure him. "He just has this ideal perfect fantasy in his head of how everythin's supposed to work out, and when it doesn't, he lashes out . . . but he doesn't hate you. He loves you, no matter what he says." She rushed to explain. "And I love you, no matter what you do... or who you fall in love with." She assured him as she gently brushed her fingers through his tousled hair. "You know, my little brother was into boys. He didn't tell anyone else but me. I saw how people treated him after they found out, and how my parents rejected him."

Nick looked at her confused. "You never even told me you had a little brother."

Jillian nodded as she leant against the back of the sofa. "He killed himself." She confessed. "He came out to our father; he said a few things to him . . . hurtful things. The next thing I know he's in the bathtub with slit wrists . . . and my mother was callin' an ambulance. I always regret that day; I wish I had done more to defend him."

"Does dad even know?" He queried, seeing the tears in his mothers eyes.

Jillian shook her head as she looked up at him. "He doesn't even know I had a brother. My father got rid of all his pictures; he made us forget that he ever existed. I don't ever want anyone to go through that pain again, especially not you sweetheart."

Nick closed his eyes as his mother wrapped her arms tightly around him. He returned the embrace, feeling tears running down his cheeks as his mother clutched him securely in her protective arms.

* * *

"Hey Mom." Connie whispered from the doorway. Jean looked up at her, looking at her surprised. Connie took a few more steps into the room, looking at Greg fast asleep in the hospital bed beside their mother. "Is he... is he okay?" She nervously asked as the last time she had walked in on Greg in a hospital room, his arm was all up in a cast, his face was bruised and swollen and there was a large bandage wrapped around his head.

"He's okay, he's just sleeping." Jean smiled over at her. "Come and sit down." She ushered her over to one of the empty seats.

Connie folded her arms across her chest as she took a few steps closer towards her little brother's bed. Slowly, she took a seat beside her mother, giving her a slight smile. "How much longer will he be asleep?"

"Well the doctor said he needs as much as he can get at the moment, so it could be a while yet. They'll have him on antibiotics and things while he's in recovery, but he should be back home in less than a week." She assured her; happy her daughter was even talking to her. "Trust Greg to get sick at a time like this." She smirked. "When you had chicken pox, he caught it the same week. When Mark caught the flu, the very next day he had it too. He was always coming down with something much worse straight after any one of you got sick." She smiled as she held her youngest's hand in her own, watching him peacefully sleeping. "It's hard to believe he's thirty three already."

"Mom, I'm sorry about everything I said." Connie finally spoke up. "I know you were only trying to protect us, and I'm really sorry." Connie wrapped her arms tightly around her mother, giving her a warm hug. "I love you Mom." She whispered against her neck.

"I love you too honey." She smiled back, gently smoothing her hands up and down her back. "And I knew there was bound to be some conflict between us, why do you think I waited so long to tell you?"

"I wish you never told me." Connie whispered as she sniffled back her tears. "At least now I know why I can't stand Mark." She joked, pulling back from her mother's embrace. "Greg may not be my real brother, but I still care about him."

"He is your real brother sweetheart. You grew up with him; you were both cared for by the same parents and grandparents. And you both grew up in the same home. That's makes you brother and sister honey." Jean assured her with a soft smile. "Can you sit with him a moment while I go and call Nicky?" Connie looked at her sleeping brother anxiously. "It's okay honey, he's gonna be asleep for a few more hours yet, I just don't want him to be alone in a hospital."

"Okay." Connie nodded to her, watching her leave the room before she turned to look at her baby brother. She reached for his hand to hold, recalling the time she was in hospital with tonsillitis and had to have her tonsils out. Greg slept in the hospital bed with her the whole night after her surgery, holding her hand tightly and keeping her company, so she wasn't about to leave him now.

She didn't want him to be alone either.

"Hello Nicky," Jean cheerily started the message to his voicemail. "I just wanted to call and tell you that Greg's out of surgery and he's in recovery. He's not awake yet, but I'll call you as soon as he is. Goodbye sweetheart, I hope everything's going okay."

* * *

Nick stuffed his hands deep into his jeans pockets as AJ ran on slightly ahead of them while his mother walked alongside him after their meal at the steakhouse. He hadn't told her anything about who he had dated or who he was dating right now, but he could tell she was anxious to know and now seemed like the perfect time with AJ running along ahead of them while they took the long route back to his hotel.

"So she can't read, but she managed to write that?" Jillian asked surprised as she looked at Bugsy's foot, reading off the three names. "That's pretty impressive."

"I know." Nick smiled round at her.

"So Nicky, is this Greg somebody you're datin'?" She queried, watching the look on Nick's face curiously. "You are allowed to tell me about your boyfriend's sweetheart, you're no different from any of my other children."

"No it's not that." Nick shoved his hands deeper into his pockets as he stopped walking to look round at her. "Greg's in the hospital, I really want to be there with him."

"Oh, is he okay?" She asked shocked.

"I don't know. His Mom called me earlier. He had to be rushed into surgery for his appendix."

"Oh, well sweetheart. What are you still doin' here?"

"I've been askin' myself that same thing." Nick pulled his phone from his pocket as he turned to face his mother. "That's him." He pointed to his screensaver picture that was of Greg holding one of Betty's babies. "Do you remember him from after I was kidnapped?"

"Him?" Jillian asked surprised as she took a closer look. "He was a sweetheart." She remembered. "How long have you been datin' him?"

Nick decided not to confess the whole truth to her, not just yet. "Not that long actually. But we've been best friends for years."

Jillian nodded as she looked at the photo again in more detail this time. "That baby looks young." She noticed.

"It's his niece." Nick quickly told her in case she thought they were dating while Greg's girlfriend just gave birth. "His big sister Betty just gave birth to triplets."

"Aww, how cute. What are their names?"

"Um... Allegra... Anthony... and there's another little girl." He tried to think. "I can't remember her name though."

Jillian smiled at him then handed him back his phone. "You should go and be with him honey. I can tell you want to. You haven't stopped lookin' at the clock and checkin' your phone all evenin'. I can pay for your flight if you want?" She suggested.

"No Mama, I can't let you do that." He shook his head then checked to see where AJ was. She was just ahead of them sat on a bench, watching the sun setting.

"Nonsense, I insist. You have to get back to Greg. I can come over and visit my granddaughter when it suits you better."

"What about your birthday party? Dad won't want me there."

"It's _my_ birthday." She reminded him, watching him sweeping AJ up into his arms as he reached the bench. "I want you there. And I don't mind if you miss it, I've had lots of birthdays. All I care about is your happiness. That's the most important thing to me sweetheart." Nick smiled at her then looked at AJ in his arms starting to get sleepy and they were just near the hotel. "You better get this little one off to bed." She smirked as she watched AJ yawn.

"Do you want me to give you a lift back to the ranch?" Nick asked her.

"No, I'm okay."

"You can stay in the hotel room if you want. I can take the sofa?"

Jillian smiled widely at him then pecked a delicate kiss to his cheek. "There's not a single bone in your body that's selfish honey. You have a big, warm lovin' heart . . . and don't ever let anyone tell you any different." She whispered to him before she kissed him again, giving him a warm hug and handing AJ back her bunny that she was still holding before she head off to get her car. "I love you honey. I'll call you in the mornin' about your flights. It's California, right?"

"Yeah." Nick nodded to her, waving her off as she walked away from them. Nick then turned to look at AJ in his arms, smiling softly as he caught her yawning. "C'mon then, off to bed."

He carried her off towards the hotel, hearing his phone beeping from a voicemail message as he got into the elevator. He listened to it on the way up, sighing in relief as he heard that Greg was out of surgery. He couldn't wait to see him again; he wanted to be there when he woke up as he knew how much Greg hated hospitals.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. The scenes with Nick and his father were really hard to write, I must have re-written it like ten times, so I hope you like how it turned out. I didn't think now was the right time to reveal the big Stokes family secret, so you'll have to wait a little longer for that one, sorry.**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews on this story! I love to read through them and I try to reply to as many as I can. Have a great weekend!**

**~ Holly**


	21. Chapter 21: Subtle Push

**Chapter Twenty One: Subtle Push**

"Nicky." Jean gasped as she saw him stood in her doorway. She pulled the door open wider and ushered him inside, immediately noticing the purplish bruise beside his eye. "He hit you?" Jean looked around him to see AJ stood beside Mark round the back of his car. "That f... hit you?" She tried to stop herself from cussing in front of the good old fashioned Texas boy. "Well, it's good you came back."

"Is Greg awake?"

"Um... Connie's up the hospital with him now. She said she'd call when he wakes up. Do you want me to look after..."

"Yes please." He nodded, knowing what she was going to say before she finished.

"Don't you want something to eat?" She asked, stopping him from rushing out the door. "You look exhausted sweetheart. Why don't you come in and..."

"I really wonna see Greg." He insisted, looking very anxious.

"Just one second. Mark!" She suddenly shouted over to him. "Can you watch AJ for five minutes?" Mark nodded to her then watched his mother ushering Nick into the house.

Mark lifted AJ up in one arm and Nick's bags in the other, carrying them both off into the house. "Stay right there, two seconds okay?" He warned her.

"Two seconds?" She queried, tilting her head to the side as she looked up at him.

"No, not exactly. Just stay right there and I'll be back in two seconds." He looked at her a moment then took a few steps away from her, making sure she was standing still. Mark quickly stepped off out the door, closed up the rental car then rushed back into the house to see AJ still stood by the bags. He sighed in relief then closed up the front door, turning back to an empty hall. "Damn." He whispered, walking off down the hall to look for her. "AJ!"

"Mark, why are shouting her name?" Jean shouted from the kitchen.

"Um... coz, we're playing a game." Mark shouted back to her then saw the living room door creaking shut. "Don't worry about anything." He shouted then rushed off into the living room, sweeping AJ up into his arms as she ducked behind the couch. "You're gonna make me look bad in front of your daddy." He smirked as he carried her off into the lobby.

"Here you go Nicky." Jean set down a hot cup of coffee in front of Nick beside the freshly made sandwich she had just prepared for him then grabbed for her purse, pulling out her makeup to cover up the bruise to his eye. "Finish that coffee and your sandwich then I'll drive you up to the hospital." She insisted as she snapped her makeup kit shut.

Nick gave her a half smile. "Thank you Mrs Sanders, I mean Jean." He corrected himself when he saw the look on her face. "Greg, Mark, Betty and Connie are all so lucky to have you and Daniel as parents."

Jean smiled widely at him then gently pecked a kiss to his cheek. "And your father doesn't know how lucky he is to have such a warm hearted son like you sweetheart. It's not your loss, it's his." She assured him. "To lose a son like you is a sin."

* * *

"Jillian! Jillian!" He shouted after her, chasing her off down the staircase towards the front door. "Jillian, you can't go." The Judge forced the front door shut as she tried to pull it open with her suitcase in hand. "Where will you go? No one's goin' to take you in after they hear about this."

"After they hear about what?" She snapped at him. "That you kicked my little boy out of the house..."

"He's not your..." The Judge started, but stopped himself before he finished the sentence. "You can't go because of this. If you do then Nicholas is responsible for tearin' our family apart... again!"

"It's not his fault. It's never been his fault." She shouted on the verge of tears. "You're always blamin' him, for everythin'! Did you ever stop and think to blame your daughter?" Jillian pushed him aside then pulled open the front door. "It's never been Nicky's fault. He was just a baby." She gave him a shove out the way then stormed off down the drive towards her car with her suitcase in hand. She threw it into the back, giving her husband one last look before she climbed in the car and drove off towards her daughter's house.

* * *

Gently brushing his fingertips through Greg's soft hair, he pressed a delicate kiss to his forehead, gently awaking him from his deep slumber as he could smell the presence of his lover. Greg blinked his eyes open a few times in disbelief then smiled as he saw Nick stood over him. "Nicky?" He croaked.

"Hey there gorgeous," The Texan's voice rasped against his ear, beaming a wide smile down at him as he looked into those big beautiful eyes of his. "You know if you wanted me to come back that bad G, you coulda had somethin' slightly less serious."

Greg smiled up at him, enjoying Nick's fingers weaving through his hair. "You didn't have to come all the way back here for me Nicky."

"Yes I did, because I love you. And I didn't want you to wake up in a hospital bed alone." Nick whispered softly to him, touching his lips to his forehead again. "How do you feel baby?" He rasped against his ear as he leant on his elbow beside his head.

"Better... now that your here." He sleeping smiled, inhaling Nick's deep scents that smelt so much nicer than the stench of hospital cleaning products. "Where's AJ?" Greg asked curiously as he looked around the room to see if he could see her.

"She's with your parents at the house." Nick smiled as Greg gave out a yawn. "You should go back to sleep baby."

"You won't go away?" Nick shook his head, touching his lips to his cheek. "What's that?" Greg queried as he saw something on his bedside table.

"Oh, that's a little somethin' for you." Nick pushed back the curtain beside Greg's bed so he could see it better. "They're white camellias, for you." Greg smiled widely as the sentimental cowboy had actually bought him flowers. "And I'm sure you know what they mean bein' the genius that you are, but the flower girl in the gift shop said you give them to someone who you think is adorable and perfect."

A sweet smile spread across Greg's lips as he stared into the eyes of his lover. "You're adorable Nicky."

"Hey, it wasn't supposed to make you cry." Nick gently brushed his thumb beneath Greg's eye, catching his tear. "I never want to make you cry."

"If it's any comfort it's a happy tear." Greg pressed a kiss to his Texan's thumb, tasting the salty tear on his lips. "I just can't believe that _you_ really love _me_. My Nana Olaf used to say everything happened for a reason. I believe that's true. Look at everything we've been through that's brought us together. After everything I've been through, I wouldn't ever wonna take any of it back. Without it, I wouldn't have you."

"That's adorable G. You know what," Brushing his fingertip across the younger mans cheek; he gave him a wide smile. "I wouldn't take any of it back either."

"Not even the ants... or the coffin... or the crazy stalker?" Greg smiled up at him.

"Okay, I might... but nah, I'm stickin' to my first statement." He assured him. "Besides, you're worth it." He winked at him. Nick reached for Greg's hand, weaving their fingers together as he watched his chest slowly rising and falling with each deep breath. "I told my Mama all about you Greg. It's the first time I've ever been able to brag about my gorgeous boyfriend." Greg looked up at him surprised. "She called you a sweetheart. And she doesn't care that you're a guy."

"Really?"

Nick nodded to him as he brushed his fingers through his soft hair. "My dad went completely the other way though. I almost cried at some of the things he said to me."

Greg tightened his grip on Nick's hand, looking him deep in the eye. "I'm sorry Nicky."

"You have nothin' to be sorry about." Nick trailed his fingertip down his jaw line then leant over him to passionately kiss his soft pouting lips. Greg was grateful for the intimate touch. He could feel warm tingles swirling in the pit of his stomach that replaced the slight pain he could feel from his surgery.

"I missed you." Greg whispered. Nick smiled softly then gently hugged him, being careful of the tubes and wires on his lover's fragile body. "Nicky." Greg whispered, gently feathering his fingertip down the side of his head. "Are you wearing makeup?"

"No." He badly lied.

"Really?" Greg brushed his palm across the different coloured patch of skin on Nick's head, looking at the bruise beside his eye once the makeup was gone. "Now I know for a fact that you don't know the first thing about blush, foundation or any of that girly stuff... so who did you ask to cover it up?" Nick nervously bit his lip as he looked down into his eyes. "You told your dad your gay, didn't you?"

Nick tilted his head to the side, looking Greg in the eye curiously. "How do you always know?"

"Because I'm the only person you can't lie to. Even if you try," Greg looked deep into his lover's eyes, feeling as though he could read his soul by looking into those brown beauties. "Your eyes always give you away Nicky."

"I'm supposed to be here for you G." He pointed out to him. "_Not_ the other way around."

"The day you _don't_ need me, you let me know cowboy." Greg sweetly smiled up at him. "Does it hurt?" He whispered as his feather light fingertips brushed across the purplish skin. Nick shook his head as he gently brushed his thumb across the stubble on Greg's chin. "Did you punch him back?"

"No... I wanted to. Would you believe that he didn't hit me because I said I was gay? He hit me because I said I wouldn't marry a Christian girl to give AJ a mother, way before he even knew about the gay thing."

Greg raised his eyebrows surprised. "He wants you to marry a Christian girl?"

"He's never been happy over anythin' I do, so why start now right?" Nick pressed his lips to Greg's, hearing the beeping of the heartbeat monitor speeding up. "I missed you too G." He whispered as he returned to hugging him gently.

Greg inhaled a deep breath of the familiar Nick Stokes scent as he gently weaved his fingers through Nick's soft hair, realising he should have never let him go all the way Texas alone. It was a stupid idea to think that his father might actually accept him for who he was after everything he had told him about the man.

"I love you so much Greg." Nick whispered against the younger mans neck as he continued to clutch him tightly.

He pressed a kiss to Greg's temple once he loosened his grip then carefully took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Now you should go to sleep, I wonna be able to take you home soon."

"I'm fine." Greg assured him, but Nick carefully lifted the oversized t-shirt Greg was wearing to take a look for himself. He looked at the bandage to Greg's side, just above his hip. There wasn't any blood on it as it looked as though it had just been changed, but he was still worried about him. He hated seeing him lying there helpless; his eyes weren't as bright and beautiful either, they were quiet and dazed from the drugs running through his system.

Nick gently feathered his fingertips across Greg's delicate skin before he moved to look at the IV drip in his hand. Nick pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand then gently followed the blue vein in his arm with his fingertip.

Greg felt all his pain suddenly slipping away under Nick's heavenly loving touch. "I love you too Nicky." He whispered to him with a soft smile before he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

Nick gently slid his fingertip down the side of Greg's face, admiring his beautiful innocent features. He touched his lips to his forehead then held his hand while he peacefully slept beside him.

* * *

Mark tapped his fingers on the table, watching AJ doing it exactly the same as him from across the table. She reached for one of the paint brushes in the red cup of paint, drawing a circle on her piece of paper. "Three hours and that's all you're gonna draw?" He asked her as she lifted it from the paper.

"My mommy never let me paint."

"Why not?" He queried, but AJ just dumped the paint brush back in the cup then leant on her elbow to look back up at him.

"I ax-dent-ly colour on her table."

"Accidently." Mark corrected for her. "I used to do that all the time. My mom used to paint with me all the time when I was a kid. She taught me how to colour in the lines by drawing something in pencil on the paper," Mark reached for one of the pencils, grabbing a fresh sheet of paper to draw something. "Then I used to paint inside."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a terrible painter and drawer." Mark turned the sheet of paper to face her.

AJ looked at it confused then looked up at Mark. "What's that?"

"It's a cat." He pointed to the ears and the whiskers. "I told you I can't draw."

"It doesn't look like a cat." AJ leant across the table on her palms, reaching for the pencil in his hands. She drew two oval shaped eyes, a heart shaped nose with whiskers then the face with pointy ears on her sheet of paper.

"See, that's a much better cat then I could ever draw." Mark took the pencil from her hands then slid the paints closer towards her. "Now you can colour the cat in."

"What colour are cats?" She queried as she looked between the different colours in front of her.

"You've never seen a cat?" AJ shook her head. "Um... well you could use the yellow, you can make the cat any colour you want it."

"What's Greg's favourite colour?"

"I don't know what his favourite colour is now. But when he was little, he loved green." Mark moved the green pot closer towards her. "What's your daddy's favourite colour?" He queried as he leant on his elbow again.

"Blue."

Mark watched her painting, thinking about all the years he lost doing this sort of thing with his own daughter. "Do you know who your daddy is AJ?" He queried as his own daughter still called him Mark. AJ nodded as she leant up on her knees to reach for another paint pot. "Do you know why you never met him before?"

"Mommy never told him I was born."

Mark grabbed one of the paint pots before AJ knocked it over with her elbow. "What about Greg? Do you mind your daddy being with him?" AJ shook her head at him as she reached for the yellow paint, getting a line of blue across her dress sleeve as she brushed against it. "You don't mind that you don't have a mommy?"

"Let it go Mark." Betty slapped him round the head as she took a seat beside him with the baby monitor in her hands. "She's six; she's not ready to understand this yet."

Mark rolled his eyes at her. "You look like death." He commented.

"You try looking after three screaming infants and feeding them with only two..." Betty looked AJ before she finished her sentence. "Nothing, so what are you guys doing?"

"AJ drew a green cat." Mark pointed.

Betty looked at the cat drawing in front of AJ then at the other one in the middle of the table. "Did you draw that one?" She snickered as she pulled it towards her to take a closer look. "That doesn't even look like a cat."

"Yeah, I know." He ripped it up then moved it away from her. "Where's mom?"

"Hospital with Nick and Greg. Connie's upstairs with dad, and no you can't go out. You have to stay here with AJ in case I have to rush upstairs for the babies." She grinned at him. "You know it wouldn't kill you to spend some time with a child. You've gotta get some practice in because your custody case is definitely leaning towards you."

"That's what mom's are for; they give you all the help you need."

Betty rolled her eyes at him. "Has life taught you nothing? Mom won't always be here to clean up your messes."

"Same with you sis. Mom's not gonna be here forever to help you out with the triplets." He retorted, flinching back as she tickled him furiously. "Hey!"

"Serves you right punk." She snickered, ruffling her hand through his hair, messing it all up. "Hey that's a nice cat AJ."

"It's for Greg." AJ put her green paint brush down then grabbed the blue paint pot, pulling the lid off and putting her hand inside. She pressed her blue covered hand to the paper then smiled up at Betty and Mark.

"Is that the babies I hear crying?" Betty suddenly announced, skipping away so Mark had to clean up the mess.

"Betty!" He complained as she ran away. He groaned heavily then lifted AJ from the table, carrying her towards the kitchen to wash the paint from her hand. "Your dad's gonna kill me if this stains." He noticed the blue drips of paint down her dress. Mark desperately tried to scrub the paint from white fabric.

"Lesson number one." A voice suddenly called from behind him. Mark whirled around to see his mother stood behind him. "White clothes never stay white on children." She smiled as she made her way over to him to help him out.

"You're supposed to be at the hospital."

"I know. Nicky's there and Greg's fine." Jean took over from him, gently scrubbing the paint from AJ's hand before she started on the dress.

"When can I see Greg?" AJ asked her curiously.

"Not for a while yet sweetie, he needs his rest." Jean told her, not noticing the look of disappointment on her little face. "Connie, there you are. Have you given your father his..."

"Yes mom, I did it." She nodded as she came off the stairs. "How's Greg?"

"He's fine. He was awake for a few minutes. He's not in any pain and the doctors say he's recovering nicely." Jean turned to look round at the clock. "Well it's almost bedtime for you little lady." She smiled as she turned to look at AJ.

"I wonna see Nicky." AJ complained, making Jean look round at her.

"You can't see him right now sweetheart, he's with Greg and it's time for bed." Jean lifted her down from the counter then cleaned the paint from the sink. "Maybe even a bath first, we've gotta get this paint scrubbed off."

"I can drive her to see Nick." Mark suggested.

Jean shook her head round at him. "I don't think the hospital is a place for a child Mark."

"Mom if she wants to see her dad though." He tried to reason with her. "I don't mind going over there."

"Hospitals are full of germs and diseases though Marky." She started to worry.

"Five minutes, I'll take her to see Nick and Greg then bring her right back so she can go to bed." He suggested, making AJ get all excited.

"You better keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't touch anything."

"I know the drill." He smiled at her then reached his hand out for AJ. "I'll drive really slowly, never leave her anywhere alone and hold her hand when we cross the street, just like you used to make me do with Greg." He assured her.

Jean gave him a smile then watched him walking off towards the door to grab AJ her coat.

Mark lifted AJ into her car seat, carefully buckling her in. "AJ, did you have a daddy before Nicky?" AJ nodded slightly. "Did you spend as much time with him as you did Nicky?"

AJ shook her head, looking up at Greg's brother curiously. "Nicky's my real daddy."

"I know he is." Mark smiled at her then sat on the seat beside her a moment. "I have a daughter AJ. Her names Meghan and she's nine years old, but she doesn't know a lot about me."

"Why not?"

"Because her mommy never told her about me, and she won't let me see her." He explained to her then looked her in the eye. "You're lucky to be able to see your daddy AJ; you should let him know how lucky he is." AJ nodded to him, giving him a smile as Mark winked at her.

"I'll go get your picture for Greg, stay right there okay?"

"Okay." She nodded, watching him rushing back into the house.

* * *

"Nicky." Greg croaked, turning his head to the side. "You've been staring at the heart monitor for hours now."

"Sorry. I thought you were asleep." Nick inched his chair closer, holding Greg's hand tightly in his own. "How do you feel?"

"Sleepy." Greg brushed his fingers through his hair then looked up into Nick's sleepy eyes. "You look like you need to sleep too."

"No, I'm fine." Nick shook his head.

"Mr Stokes, still here I see." Doctor Freeman smiled at him as he made his way into the room. "You drinking plenty of water Greg?"

"Yep." Greg pointed to the empty glass set on his tray.

The Doctor smiled then watched as the nurse grabbed it for him to refill it. "We should be able to release you the day after tomorrow. There's no infection or complications to worry about..."

"Another two whole days." He interrupted him in a whiny voice. "I don't wonna stay here another two whole days."

"You have to rest G." Nick climbed to his feet to look him in the eye. "I'm not lettin' you leave here until the doctors say." He sternly warned him.

"I'd listen to him Greg." Doctor Freeman smiled at him as he checked the charts and monitors beside Greg's bed. "When you get home you're going to need a lot of rest and keep all activity to a minimal. You're going to need to support your abdomen for coughing, laughing or any movement it's still going to be a little sore." The Doctor warned him. "If you experience any more pain that's not getting better with the medication we prescribe for you, inform your doctor. And no work for at least two to four weeks." He advised him, catching Greg grouchily moaning to that news. "And, last but not least... get plenty of sleep. Listen to your body Greg."

"I'd kill for a cheese sandwich." He muttered under his breath.

"Oh, that's the other thing. Eat healthy. Drink ample quantities of water. And take your medication." He warned him again. Greg gave him a nod then flinched as the doctors cold hands moved to check his stitching. "Looks good, there shouldn't be too much of a scar. You might see some bruising for a few days, but it's to be expected."

"Okay." Greg nodded then gave Nick a slight smile beside him as he was looking under the bandaging curiously.

"I'll come check on you in a bit. And I'll get the nurses to bring you some food, both of you." The Doctor smiled at them both then head off out the door back towards the front desk to grab another patients file.

Nick smiled down at Greg once he was gone, pressing a delicate kiss to his lips. "See, I told yah you were gonna be okay."

"Says the worrier who's been watching the heart monitor the past few hours," He teased him. "You should go home and get some sleep. AJ needs her daddy."

"I don't wonna leave you alone though baby." He whispered as he brushed his fingers through his hair. "I know you hate hospitals but it's even worse to be in a hospital alone."

"Like my mom would let me be alone." Greg giggled softly. "Go on, you need to go."

"One more hour." Nick dropped back into his seat, looking up at the clock. "One more hour then I'll go, okay?"

"Okay." Greg smiled at his pouting lover. "You know I shoulda asked the doctor when I can resume sexual activity." He teased, cheekily wiggling his eyebrows over at him.

"I think you'll know when you're ready for sexual activity G." He smiled at him.

"That reminds me, can you call Grissom later and tell him I won't be back?"

"Yep." He nodded, looking at him curiously. "How does sex with me remind you about that anyway?" Greg just laughed in response. "Don't you worry about anythin' Greg."

"Except the fact that you called me baby in a public place." He grinned over at him. "Don't worry your secrets safe with me."

Nick leant forwards with a wide smile on his face, pressing his lips to the younger mans forehead. "Well since you're my adorable boyfriend, I can call you baby wherever I like." He smiled as he brushed his thumb across his chin.

"Greg!" A small voice called from the doorway.

Nick and Greg both looked round surprised to see AJ running into the room. Nick swept her up into his arms as she ran round to him, holding her tightly in his warm embrace. "Hey sweetie, what are you doin' here?"

"I made this for Greg." AJ lifted the picture from her hands, looking at Greg on the bed.

"Wow, thank you sweetie. It's a beautiful green cat." Greg smiled widely as he looked at the green cat, big blue handprint and a large heart with his name in it. "You know greens my favourite colour."

"I know. He told me." AJ pointed towards the door where Mark was stood. "Nana Jean said I had go bed but I want to see you first."

"Thank you very much for my cat AJ." He smiled at her again. "I love it."

AJ looked towards Mark, watching him giving her a wink as he pointed to Nick beside her. AJ nodded to him then leant against Nick's shoulder, waiting for him to finish talking to Greg. "Daddy," She spoke softly, making Nick look at her surprised as she had never said it before. "When can we take Greg home?"

Nick looked down at Greg who was giving him a wide smile. "Well sweetie, we should be able to take him home in two days. We have to wait for him to get better first."

AJ nodded in understanding as she looked down at Greg. "I hope you get better soon Greg."

"Me too sweetie." Greg gently held her hand, giving her a wide smile. "You should go to bed sweetie; you look even more tired than me." He smirked as she yawned.

"I'll take her back with me." Mark suggested from the doorway, smiling at the three people in the room that looked like the perfect family.

"G'night Greg." AJ waved to him.

"Good Night AJ, sleep tight..."

"Don't let beg bugs bite." She finished for him, making him smile widely at her. "Good Night Daddy."

"Good Night sweetie." Nick gave her a warm hug then pecked a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be home soon to tuck you in."

"Okay." AJ smiled at him as he carefully set her down on the ground. She waved to them both then rushed over to Mark, giving him a high five before he reached out for her hand, leading the way off towards the parking lot.

"Check you out Mr Dad." Greg winked up at him.

"What?"

"You're glowing." Greg grinned at him. "I think that little girls stolen your heart Nicky."

"I think you're right." He softly smiled, gently tracing the vein in Greg's arm with his fingertip. "I can't wait for things to get back to normal. Just the three of us, if you want it..."

"Definitely." Greg replied, lacing his hand with Nick's, just as he yawned again.

"Seriously now Greg, you have to go to sleep." Nick pressed a kiss to his forehead, giving him a wide smile. "I'll stay until you fall asleep or until the doctors kick me out, then I'll be back in the mornin'." Greg nodded to him then watched him take a seat beside his bed before he closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the new readers SilverHowler, Ptitenath92 and StBridget for leaving reviews on the last chapter and I'm really glad you are all still enjoying it.**

**I always appericate all of your input on my stories!**

**I really like to write Nick as a parent and I was thinking, after I finished this story to do an M-Preg story between Greg and Nick. I've never written M-Preg before, so I don't know if any of you would like that sort of thing, but that's what I'm going to be working on after this if any of you are interested.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please Review and have a great weekend guys.**

**~ Holly**


	22. Chapter 22: What doesn't kill me

**Chapter Twenty Two: What doesn't kill me...**

Carrying the fussing baby back to her room, Betty spotted the small figure of a child in the hallway. She smiled softly as she slowly approached her, kneeling down beside her with her baby in hand. "AJ, what are you doing up sweetie?" She whispered softly. "It's well past your bedtime honey."

"I can't sleep."

"You can't sleep?" Betty smiled as the baby in her arms started to fidget and fuss even more. "I know exactly what you mean sugar." Betty slowly climbed to her feet, balancing the tiny baby in one arm. "Come with me sweetie." She reached out for AJ's hand, leading her off down the hall towards her own bedroom to put the baby down. Betty carefully set her baby down in the crib, tucking her in then looked round at AJ who was leant against the crib, looking at their tiny little faces. "This one's little Allegra. That's Anthony. And there's Abigail." She pointed them out to the curious little girl.

"Who's their daddy?"

"Well, they don't have a daddy sweetie. Or I'm not speaking to him anyway." Betty watched AJ giving out a soft sigh that almost sounded like disappointment. "Not all children are so lucky to have a mommy and a daddy sweetheart, but . . . it doesn't mean they're not loved." Betty took a seat on the edge of her bed, looking at the sadness in the little girls eyes. "Your daddy loves you honey. He should be in bed by now if you want to go see him."

AJ shook her head slightly. "Greg's still sleeping. Daddy said he's sick but he's gonna get better."

"And he will honey. Daddies don't lie. Well usually . . . my daddy lied to me once . . . but he did it to protect me. Your daddy wouldn't lie about this. Greg really is gonna be fine honey." She tried to reassure her. "C'mon, lets getcha back to bed sweetheart." Betty lifted her up into her arms, sitting the small child on her hip as she straightened out her baby blue pyjama top then carried her off down the hall to her bedroom beside Nick and Greg's. She was really starting to get into this motherly stuff and she was really starting to enjoy it too; besides the sleepless nights and dirty diapers, but she loved it anyway.

Betty carefully set AJ down on her bed, pulling back the covers for her so she could lie down. She tucked her in once she was comfy, touching a kiss to her own hand then delicately touching the small child's head. "Good night sweetie. Sweet dreams." She gave her a soft smile then quietly crept out of her room, clicking the door shut before she made her way back down the hall towards her own bedroom where the babies was just starting to fuss again. "Mommy's coming." She called out to them.

* * *

The next morning Connie just got in from her morning run and head for the fridge to grab a bottle of water when she noticed her father out in the garden playing with AJ again. "I don't think it's right that you two should get so attached to this kid." Connie commented to her mother as she took a swig of water from the bottle in her hands. "She's not exactly family."

"Not by blood." Jean shook her head. "But that doesn't matter. She's Nicky's daughter. Nicky is our sons boyfriend, so technically she is _our_ family." She explained as she continued to unload the dishwasher. "I don't think Nicky and Greg are breaking up anytime soon, and Nicky needs all the family he can get right now."

"Well that's his own fault." Connie muttered under her breath, making her mother scowl round at her.

"You just don't like him because he told you off." Betty suddenly answered as she came walking into the room with a baby in her arms. She snickered as she looked towards her sister's reaction. "I've never seen Greg this much in love, there's no way those two are breaking up. They never even fight. And they're so totally adorable."

"Change the channel sis." Connie groaned, making her way towards the back door to watch her father playing with AJ again.

"You're just jealous because your fathers spending time with her." Jean smiled as she stepped up behind her daughter. "Your father loves you sweetheart, but you know how much he loves kids. I may be the one who always whines about wanting grandchildren, but your father really wants them too. He wanted to spend every waking moment with the four of you when you were kids." She reminded her, stepping around Betty at the fridge to continue with the dishwasher.

"Dad shouldn't even be playing with her; he can't do too much after what happened to him."

"Your father is fine sweetheart." Jean assured her daughter again. "The doctors say he's improving nicely. Much quicker than any other patients with this condition. And you know your father, live each day as if it's your last. He never lets anything get him down." Jean watched as her thirty five year old daughter suddenly stormed off out the room off towards the family room in a strop. "What'd I say?"

Betty gave her a shrug as she fixed herself something to eat. "You know technically, Connie's the only childless one in the family now. You don't think she's beginning to hear her biological clock ticking do yah?" Betty smirked. "She was real moody about holding Allegra yesterday. She ignores AJ every chance she gets and she's staying clear of Mark because he's always talking about the custody trial."

"That's just your sister. Let me take Anthony off your hands while you do that." Jean lifted her grandson from her daughter's hands, cooing over him while Betty fixed herself a sandwich. Jean then smiled as her husband Daniel walked in through the back door. "Good morning honey, how long have you been awake for?"

"Since six. I got myself all my medication so don't worry." He assured her, pecking her on the cheek.

"Where'd you go then? I was looking everywhere for you."

"Nick and AJ were awake then, we were out of milk and AJ wanted some cereals, but Nick didn't want to leave because of Greg, so AJ and I walked off towards the store." He explained to her, watching his wife's eyes slowly widening.

"You took AJ to the store with you this morning?" She asked again as if she had misheard what he said. "You took her out? In this weather? The both of you?"

"I wrapped her up in a coat." Daniel defended himself, holding his grandsons little hand in his wife's arms. "She was fine. We were only outside for a few minutes. The stores just a few blocks away."

"Did you make sure she was wearing thick socks and her neck and head were covered so she wouldn't catch a cold, and shoes?" She added.

"No, I made her walk barefoot." Daniel sarcastically stated as he frowned at her. "I know how to dress a child for cold weather Jean. I've had four may I remind you." He pointed out to her as Betty started to laugh. She had never heard parents argue like hers, they fought over the silliest things. "She was fine. She was wearing a woolly hat, gloves and a scarf." Daniel added. "And it wasn't that cold; it's just a little breezy."

"What about you? You're not supposed to do anything to strenuous."

"It was three blocks." He complained, pouring himself a coffee. "He said light exercise is okay. I have to exercise to keep my blood flowing."

Betty gave out a heavy sigh as she looked between the two of them arguing before they both turned to look at her. "What? I was just listening. Mom, you just finished assuring Connie that Dad was gonna be okay, now you're worrying about the same thing." She pointed out to her mother.

"I know." She sighed in defeat. "There's just so much I can't protect my family from and it's so stressful, so I try to do everything I can to protect you all and I end up being the needy whiny mother again."

"Hey." Daniel gently pulled her into his arms, careful of the baby in her arms. "Nothing's gonna happen. We're all fine." He assured her.

"Hi Nicky." Betty waved as he appeared in the doorway. "Can I fix you something to eat?"

"That's my line." Jean giggled, pecking a kiss to her husband's cheek.

"No, I'm fine." Nick smiled at the two of them. "Mr and Mrs Sanders, I just wanted to thank you again for lettin' AJ and I stay here."

"You're more than welcome sweetheart." Jean assured him, handing her grandson over to her husband before making her way over to him to give him a hug as she continued to feel sorry for the sweetest man who was denied love by his father. "Our doors are always open to you Nicky."

* * *

Greg sleepily turned his head towards the door, spotting his boyfriend walking in with a breakfast tray in his hands. "Your favourite coffee and your favourite pancakes, with a side of fruit and two bottles of water." Nick reported as he set the breakfast tray down on the bed with Greg. He pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead then lay down on the bed beside him, watching Greg curiously as he picked at the pancakes with his fork. "No thank you Nick... you're the best boyfriend ever?" He asked him with a smirk.

"I'm not hungry . . . and you are the _best_ boyfriend ever." Greg smiled slightly as he looked round at him. "Sorry, I'm just not hungry Nicky."

"That's a'ight." Nick lifted it from him, setting it down on the bedside table for him. "You have to drink the water though." He grabbed one of the water bottles, twisting open the cap for him. Nick carefully helped him to sit up against the headboard then handed him the open bottle. He watched as Greg took a few sips then recapped the bottle, still worrying about him. "Are you in pain?"

"Nope." Greg shook his head. "Just a little bit of discomfort, but I took my pain killers so it should go away soon. Believe me, I've had worse." Greg looked up at Nick, giving him a soft smile. "What?"

"Nothin'," Shaking his head, Nick gently reached out to brush his fingers through his hair. "I've been waitin' for my life with you to start for a while now, when I realised it already has, I just haven't noticed because it's so different from bein' with anyone else."

"The illegitimate child. Father who disowns you and the boyfriend's crazy nut family?" Greg grinned at him. "Your life isn't exactly what most people would consider normal."

"P-lease, I kinda already figured that out. Most _normal_ people aren't buried alive, almost eaten by fire ants, framed for murder of their prostitute girlfriend, have a stalker live in their attic without knowin' about it . . . oh and fall in love with their best friend and take years to realize it their self." Nick smirked, gently caressing Greg's jaw line. "And I love your family; seriously I got three hugs just goin' downstairs to get your breakfast. I'm tempted to go back down so I can get another. I barely get that many in a whole year from my own family." Greg giggled softly, gazing up into his adorable boyfriend's eyes. "I'm never gonna be normal, but I still want a somewhat normal life with you and AJ."

"Well, who defines who as normal?" Greg asked him. "Would you consider a normal average Joe life as growing up with the perfect family, perfect grades, marry your Highschool girlfriend, start having babies and advance to the top of your career, eventually dying in your old age surrounded by fat grand children? Coz I gotta tell yah pal, no one has it that easy. If they did, they'd be bored."

Nick gave him a wide smile, lacing their hands together at his side. "I'm _definitely _not bored with you Greg; I don't think I ever will either."

"Good, I might have to do something drastic to keep you interested." He teased, leaning up to steal a kiss from his Texan's lips. "Where do you think we'd be now if we got together when we were younger?"

"You're still plenty young. I recon we've got about sixty years, minimum together." He smiled widely at him.

"But where do you think we'd be if we did get together years ago?" He asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe you'd be pregnant with our third child and cussin' at me to fix the drippy tap in the bathroom." He teased him, making Greg giggle.

"_I'd_ be pregnant? You have the better bone structure. If they did ever perfect the male pregnancy, you'll be the one doing it." Greg smiled up at him, gently patting the older man's taut stomach. "You really want three kids?"

"Well actually, I kinda always wanted one of each. One girl. One boy. But I'm not desperate for them." He assured him as he gave him a delicate kiss to the lips. "Now I have you and AJ though, I don't need anybody else."

"That sounds like a commitment." Greg grinned at him.

"Maybe it is. And you know me; I can't commit to anythin'... not even therapy." Nick gently ran his fingertip down the side of Greg's face then carefully leant over him, bringing their lips together for a more passionate kiss.

Greg grinned widely as he pulled back from him, licking his lips from the delicious taste of his Texan. "Did you still want that hug?" Nick nodded to him, carefully wrapping his arms around him. Greg returned the embrace, burying his face into Nick's soft hair.

They remained in their warm embrace for a few more minutes until Nick lifted his head to look into his lover's eyes. "Promise me you'll eat somethin' later G."

"I promise . . . now go away, you've been hovering since I got back and I can't sleep with you hanging around me all the time."

"Sorry." Nick pressed a kiss to his forehead then climbed off the bed. "Shout if you need me, and drink plenty of water."

"I know." Greg rested his head back against the pillow beneath him, waving to Nick as he reached the door. "Nick, I love you!" He called after him.

"I love you more." Nick smiled at him then clicked the door shut behind him, heading off down the stairs. AJ came running up to him holding a folded paper crane in her hands. Nick swept her up into his arms, holding her against his hip as she showed off the folded paper crane her new Uncle Mark made for her, talking a mile a minute about everything he did to make it look like a crane.

"Nicky, there's a phone call for you!" Jean suddenly called out from the other room. "It's that woman who tried to kill my son."

Nick smiled softly as he realised Greg's mother was still holding a grudge against Catherine for the lab explosion. He carefully set AJ down on the ground then head off into the kitchen to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"_Nicky it's Catherine. Don't you ever call me? I just found out from Sara last night that you've gone to California and Texas, been punched by your father and Greg's in hospital. What the hell are you doing!" _She practically shouted at him as if she was a distraught mother, worried about her sons.

"Well, it's kinda a long story Cath."

"_I've got time. And don't even think about hanging up on me!"_ She sternly warned him.

"Okay." Nick took a seat on one of the stools, deciding to tell Catherine everything from the very beginning. Once he finished the whole story right up to Greg's operation, he heard Catherine drop heavily onto a chair. "Cath, you still there?"

"_Yeah, I'm still here."_ She answered, giving out a heavy sigh. "_I can't believe you two. Why do you never tell anybody anything? I swear if I was your real mother, I'd ground you for years."_

Nick gave out a soft laugh then leant on his elbow against the kitchen counter in front of him. "I'm sorry Cath. It was just a spare of the moment thing because Greg wanted to be with his dad then before we knew it all this other stuff started happening. We'll be back home before you know it, I just wonna wait for Greg to recover."

"_Can I talk to him?"_

"Actually, he's sleeping." Nick remembered. "I'll tell him to give you a call once he's awake though."

"_You tell him to get plenty of rest Nicky. And you don't worry about that so called father of yours; you've got plenty of family back here at your real home."_ She assured him. "_So when will we be expecting you back?"_

"I don't know yet. I don't wonna leave Greg, but I still have to get AJ settled back at home. I know if I say that to Greg he'll send me straight home. He doesn't want me to hang around on his account."

"_But you love him don't you."_ Catherine smiled softly to herself, hearing it in Nick's voice. She could easily recognise the tone as she recognised love when she heard it. "_Well I agree with him you know. Greg's strong Nicky, a lot stronger then people give him credit for. You need to get that little girl settled at home. She's been through a lot losing her mother and all..."_

"Oh yeah, did I mention she called me daddy the other day?" Nick proudly told her. "Now it's a combination of Nick or daddy Nick."

"_Aww, that's adorable,"_ Catherine smiled wider. "_Well as soon as you get back here you have to bring her to the lab, we're all desperate to meet her."_

"I will, I promise. I'll call you later." Nick listened to her whisper a slight goodbye before he hung up and put the phone back on its stand. He turned towards the garden, widening his eyes as he saw AJ climbing a tree and she was already over six feet high in it. "AJ!" He quickly slid the door open and ran down the end of the garden towards her. "Sweetie, come down from there." He shouted up to her, sounding panicked.

"But the Frisbee got stuck." AJ pointed higher up the tree towards the bright lime green Frisbee caught in the branches.

"Well come down and I'll get it for yah." Nick made his way round to the other side of the tree, watching her slowly and cautiously climbing down the branches of the tree the way she came up. He reached out for her once she was close enough, lifting her down into his arms. He quickly checked her knees and elbows for any cuts or bruises as he always used to scratch them up when he was little and liked to climb trees.

Once he realised she was fine, he set her down on the ground and struggled to get the Frisbee from the tree for himself. He finally managed to reach it, climbing halfway up the tree for himself.

"Nick, when can I play with Greg?"

"Um... well he should be better in a few days." Nick handed her back the Frisbee then knelt down in front of her. "You and me will be goin' back home soon too. Back to my house in Vegas then I swear no more travellin' for a long time. We can paint your room, any colour you want it. And I'll buy you some more things so it's really your room."

"Don't you want Greg to come?"

"Yeah I do, but he has to stay here for a little while to recover after his operation." He explained to her. "He'll be better before you know it though, and I'm gonna ask him to move in with us. If he wants to. You don't mind do you?" AJ shook her head to him. "Good, because I want you to be happy. It's gonna be your house until you're all grown up, which hopefully won't be for decades yet." He smiled softly to her.

AJ nodded to him then leant forwards, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Nick smiled widely, gently placing one hand on her back as she clutched him tightly. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"The park." Nick pulled back to look her in the eye. "Sure. You need to go put a jacket on though." Nick climbed to his feet then took hold of her hand, leading her off towards the back door. Nick checked on Greg before they left but he was still fast asleep. He zipped AJ's jacket all the way up then lifted her into her booster seat, making sure the belt was secure before he climbed into the front and drove off towards the park.

As soon as Nick unstrapped AJ she eagerly jumped from the car, running straight for the slide. Nick followed after her into the park, searching for her amongst all of the other little kids running around. "She's right there." Someone spoke up. Nick looked round at them seeing Susan holding her one year old Oliver sat on a bench. "Nick right? Remember me?"

"Yeah." He nodded to her, surprised to see her again.

Susan gave him a wide smile. "Well she's right there, don't worry. Katie's always doing that to me. She just runs off and I never know where she is." She giggled softly as she pointed off towards the slide where AJ was just about to go down.

Nick sat beside Susan and talked to her until she had to leave a few minutes later. Nick then joined AJ by the swings, gently pushing her backwards and forwards on them before it was finally time to leave and join the Sanders family for dinner again.

"Greg." Nick whispered softly, waking the young man up. "Sorry baby, you have to take your pills." Greg rubbed his eyes open then struggled to a sitting position, taking the bottle of water and pills from Nick's hands.

"Where have you been?" Greg queried as he swallowed back his pills.

"Most of the day, at the park with AJ. I got a call from Catherine earlier too; I can't believe your mom still holds a grudge against her."

"Please, she still holds a grudge against the paperboy who squashed her carnations like thirty years ago." He giggled, handing the bottle of water back to Nick. "You should never get on my mother's bad side Nicky; she'll remember it until the day she dies."

"I'll bare that in mind." He smiled, gently brushing his fingers through Greg's messy bed hair. "Greg, you have to eat somethin'." Nick noticed the untouched pancakes still beside his bed. "Your mom told me you turned down sandwich and soup at lunch. You can't heal properly if you don't eat anythin'."

"I'm not hungry." He complained.

"Try to." Nick insisted. "I'll make you a sandwich... or some toast, grilled cheese sandwich or soup." Greg grumbled as he didn't want to eat anything, his tummy hurt too much. "C'mon Greg, what do you fancy?"

Giving out a heavy sigh, Greg finally gave in. "Grilled cheese sandwich sounds nice."

"Good, I'll be right back." Nick pressed a kiss to the top of Greg's head then scrambled off the bed, heading for the door where he bumped into AJ still wrapped in a towel. "Hey sweetie, I told you to put your PJ's on and I'd be back in a minute to read to you."

"Nana Jean said she has to wash them."

"Why?"

"Because I accidentally spilt something on them." She innocently told him, looking up into his eyes with a puppy dog expression.

"Okay." Nick led her back towards her room, searching through her draws until he found a clean pair of white pyjama bottoms and top with little pink fairies all over them. "You want me to help you put them on?" AJ shook her head to him, taking them into her hands. "Okay, put those on and brush your teeth. I'll be back in a minute to tuck you in and read you a story." He gave her a smile then walked off down the stairs towards the kitchen where Jean was on her hands and knees, wiping up something on the floor. "What's all this?" He queried.

"Oh, AJ asked Mark for a glass of milk, so he did just that and it slipped from her hands... don't worry about it though. It wasn't a very special glass or anything, and she wasn't hurt." Jean assured him as she knew the polite mannered Texan would offer to pay or clean it up. "I've told Mark thousands of times not to give kids actual glasses. He used to do it all the time with Greg and Connie. They were forever breaking glasses." She laughed as she climbed to her feet. "Don't worry about it though Nicky. It's fine."

"Okay." Nick looked at AJ's pyjamas set on the counter with milk dribbling down them. "Did you want me to wash those?"

"Nope, its fine. I'll do them. I've got a load of my own to put in so it's no trouble. If you need anything of yours washed I'll put them in too."

"You don't have to do that."

"Nonsense Nicky, we're family now." Jean smiled at him, dropping the rag she was using into the sink before she collected up the laundry to put on a load. "Do you need anything sweetheart?" She quickly asked him before she left the room.

"No, I was just gonna make Greg somethin' to eat."

"You know where everything is?"

"Yep." He nodded to her. Jean gave him a wide smiled then slowly left the room. Nick watched her go then head over to the fridge to get the things he needed to make Greg a grilled cheese sandwich.

* * *

"Greg." A small voice called the door.

Greg opened his eyes, spotting AJ wandering into the room in her pyjamas with Bugsy under her arm. "Hey munchkin, you all ready for bed?"

AJ nodded as she made her way over to the side of the bed towards him. "Daddy says you can't come back with us to Vegas because you're sick."

"I know sweetie, but it's just for a little while." He tried to assure her as he looked deep into her eyes that always felt as though he was looking into Nick's eyes as they were so identical. "Technically I'm better now, I just have to stay in bed for a while to heal. You know like after you get a cold?" AJ nodded to him. "But I should be back to Vegas in just a few days to see you again."

"Did the doctors make you all better?"

"Yep, all better." He nodded to her, giving her a reassuring smile. "Do you want me to read you your story?" He queried as he watched her yawning.

AJ nodded to him then handed him Bugsy while she skipped off down the hall to grab a book for Greg to read to her. AJ soon ran back into the room with a book under her arm.

"Little Red Riding Hood?" Greg gasped, acting surprised as she handed it over. "My daddy always used to read this one to me."

Greg shifted aside slightly on the bed, making room for AJ at his side. He carefully lifted her up onto the bed, wincing slightly from his injury, but the pain was gone as soon as he relaxed back against the pillow behind him. AJ reached for Bugsy as Greg opened the book, snuggling up beside him as she waited for him to start reading the story to her.

"There once was a small village on the edge of a thick forest. One of the smallest cottages was home to a little girl known as Little Red Riding Hood..."

"Why would her mommy and daddy call her that?" AJ suddenly asked him.

"Well actually, I don't think she has a real name. Everyone just calls her that because she's always wearing that red coat with a hood." Greg pointed to one of the illustrations of a little girl in a red hood.

"Okay."

Greg smiled to her as he used to ask that same thing to his father. "Little Red Riding Hood loved to visit her Grandmother with cookies and cakes in her basket. Her mother waved goodbye to her daughter, reminding her 'Grandma is ill. Take her this basket of cakes, but be very careful." Greg mimicked his own mother's voice, making AJ sweetly giggle beside him. "Don't stop to talk to strangers. Make sure your shoes are tied. Don't stay out in the sun too long, and definitely don't eat the cakes."

"It doesn't say that." AJ giggled as Greg continued to impersonate his mother.

"No, but her mother really should warn her about that. Little Red Riding Hood would be so much longer if it was written by a _real_ mother. I mean what mother in her right mind sends their daughter cycling through the woods to deliver her grandmother cakes anyway? Why doesn't she just get in the car and drive them there herself?" AJ burst out laughing even more, just as Jean poked her head through the door. "Hi Mom." Greg causally waved to her.

"Hello sweetheart." Jean gave him a funny look as AJ continued to giggle. "That is very true what you said honey, but it's called a fairytale for a reason. And I believe it was written by a man so he wouldn't know the dangers that us mothers think about constantly." Jean smiled at him. "Good night sweetheart, enjoy the rest of the story AJ. Tell it truthfully honey." She warned her son as she pecked a kiss to his forehead.

"I will." He smiled up at her innocently.

"Good night AJ." Jean pecked a kiss to her forehead too, giving them both a wide smile as she head off towards the bedroom door, carefully clicking it shut behind her.

AJ smiled as she looked up at Greg. "Okay, where was I?" AJ pointed to a sentence in the book as she was learning to follow it with her eyes as Nick had taught her to do while he read to her. "Little Red Riding Hood made her way through the woods, finding a short cut leading straight towards her grandmother's house." Greg smiled down at AJ as he turned to the next page.

"Uh oh." AJ pointed to the illustrated wolf on the page.

"Uh oh is right. She shoulda listened to her mommy." Greg smiled down at her. "As Little Red Riding Hood... do you mind if I call her Little Red?" He asked AJ, watching AJ giving him a nod. "Okay, Little Red made her way along the short cut path, suddenly hearing a gruff voice coming from the bushes behind her, 'Where are you going with that basket my pet?" Greg impersonated a funny sounding voice, making AJ laugh again as it came out of more of a troll then a scary voice.

"What are you two readin'?" Nick queried as he entered the room with a tray in his hands. He could hear them both laughing from down the hall, making him immediately smile as he head off into the room.

"Little Red Riding Hood." AJ excitedly replied.

Nick nodded, taking a seat on the bed beside Greg with the tray at his side. Greg cleared his throat before he continued, "Unsure of what to say, little Red replied 'I'm taking my sick Grandma some cakes. She lives at the end of the path." Greg impersonated a little girl's voice, making Nick and AJ laugh at him.

"Her mommy told her not to talk to anyone."

"That's right." Greg nodded down at AJ. "She obviously never listens to her mommy though. You should listen to your Daddy though." He pointed out to her before he continued, "Upon hearing this, the naughty wolf asked," Greg cleared his throat before he attempted to do the wolfs voice again. "Does Grandma live alone?' Little Red looked at him nervously then replied, 'Yes she does and she's very sick so I have to get her these cakes.' The wolf smiled, rubbing his paws together," Greg demonstrated by rubbing his hands together before he tried to do an impression of the wolf again, "Thank you my dear, you have been a great help. Perhaps we'll meet again.' Said the wolf who loped away, thinking to himself, 'I'll take care of Grandma first, then I'll take care of Little Red." Greg did his best impersonation of a scary wolf in deep thought, making AJ giggle even more.

"The big bad wolf took his own short cut towards Grandma's cottage and knocked on the door. 'Who's there?" Greg croaked in an old ladies voice. "Little Red Riding Hood.' The wolf said, trying to disguise his gruff voice so he sounded like the little girl. 'I've brought you some cakes because you're sick.' Unaware of the wolf at her door, Grandma shouted 'Lift the latch and come in."

"Uh oh." AJ gasped as Greg flipped the page to show an illustration of wolf tackling the Grandma to the ground.

"The wolf leapt across the room and tied Grandma up, stuffing her into a cupboard. The wolf found one of Grandma's night gown and bonnets to disguise himself then climbed into Grandma's bed to trick Little Red."

"It's not a very good disguise." AJ commented.

"I know, but from what we've seen so far, Little Red isn't exactly the sharpest kid on the block." Greg giggled then laughed even more as Nick tickled his neck. "What? She's not." He protested.

"Just read the story G." Nick chuckled.

"Yeah!" AJ agreed.

"Okay . . . Little Red soon arrived at her Grandmother's house and let herself in. 'Grandma, I've bought you some cakes to help you get better." Greg impersonated Little Red.

"My mommy never let me have cakes when I was sick." AJ suddenly commented.

"True, my mommy gave me soup or toast. She's a lucky Grandma huh?" Greg smirked. "Come in here my love' the wolf called out to her." Greg flipped the page, showing a picture of the wolf tucked up in Grandma's bed with Little Red stood beside it holding her basket of cakes. "Grandma, what a deep _voice_ you have.' Little Red gasped in surprise. 'The better to greet you with' the wolf replied. 'Goodness Grandma, what big _eyes_ you have.' Little Red noticed. 'All the better to see you with' the wolf replied, grinning widely as Little Red approached his bedside. 'And Grandma, what big _hands_ you have!' exclaimed Little Red . . . 'All the better to hug you with.' Said the wolf . . . 'What a big _mouth_ you have.' Little red murmured in a weak voice . . . 'All the better to eat you with!' growled the wolf." Greg growled in a scary voice as he tickled AJ at his side, making her giggle hysterically.

"The wolf jumped from the bed towards Little Red, but she leapt out of the way and he landed with a hard thud to the floor..." Greg flipped the page again, showing the wolf in the night gown on the floor. "Little Red raced outside as fast as her little legs would carry her . . . And I really shouldn't read the next part." Greg noticed as he took a peak at the next page, seeing the hunter with a large axe in his hands.

"You have to." AJ pouted.

"Go on G, its okay." Nick insisted, smiling widely as Greg really was very fatherly towards his daughter.

"Okay . . . as the wolf chased Little Red off through the woods, a nearby hunter heard her screams. The hunter ran towards the noises, spotting the big bad wolf chasing the little girl. The hunter stopped the wolf before he caused the little girl harm, telling the little girl, 'Run home little girl, run home to your Mama." Greg impersonated a hick accent, making Nick tickle his side. "The hunter captured the wolf while Little Red ran home, feeling safe once her mother wrapped her warm arms around her. 'What adventure did you have today?' her mother asked her. A wiser Little Red Riding Hood replied, 'Never to talk to strangers and to always stick to the woodland path.' Her mother nodded in agreement, hugging her daughter tightly . . . The End."

"Her Grandma's still in the cupboard though." AJ pointed out, sitting up straight to take a closer look at all the pictures.

"Well I think she deserves to be after inviting someone into her house who doesn't even sound like her granddaughter." Greg smirked then reached for his grilled cheese sandwich from Nick's hands as his tummy started to rumble from the smell. "What did you learn from the story AJ?"

"Not to talk to wolves or Grandma's with furry noses." Nick and Greg both laughed at her answer.

"And what did you learn Nicky?" Greg queried as he looked towards him.

"That your wolf impersonation is terrible." He smirked then climbed off the bed. "C'mon then sweetie, it's time for bed."

"G'night Greg." AJ carefully hugged him, receiving a kiss to her forehead.

"Good night munchkin." Greg watched her carefully climbing off the bed, waving after her as she head out the room with Nick.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Nick asked as he lifted AJ onto her bed. AJ nodded showing him her pearly whites. Nick gave her a wide smile then swept back the sheets as she climbed underneath. AJ gave him a hug before she lay down, completely surprising Nick. He kissed his daughter on the forehead then tucked the covers around her before he clicked the light off so she could sleep. "Good night AJ."

"G'night Daddy." She whispered softly, making Nick's heart warm and an even wider smile spread across his lips. He slowly made his way towards the door, watching AJ getting comfortable lying on her stomach a moment before he closed the door and made his way back to Greg's room.

Nick closed his bedroom door then made his way over to the bed, shedding his jeans and shirt before he climbed under the covers beside Greg. "You're so good with her Greg." He spoke as he watched Greg finishing off the second grilled cheese sandwich.

"So are you. You're a natural at this daddy thing Nicky."

"Yeah, but you make her laugh more than I do."

"So, kids don't remember the little people who make them laugh." Greg tried his best to comfort his uncertain lover. "You're the best father any kid could have... besides my own of course."

"Okay." Nick snickered, cuddling up closer to Greg, being careful not to touch his side where it still hurt. "I thought you were more of a Mama's boy anyway G?" Nick smiled at him as he rested his head beside Greg's on the pillow.

"Only because I spent more time with her throughout my childhood, but my daddy has always been my biggest hero, just like you'll be AJ's."

Nick smiled at him then pecked a kiss to his cheek. "I'm gonna head back to Vegas tomorrow G. I'll get AJ all settled in, and I wonna make some room for you. I want you to move in with me completely and sell your apartment."

Greg licked his fingers, gulping down his last bite. "That really is a commitment."

"Yeah, we'll probably have to tell Grissom we're livin' together, so people at the lab might find out about us. But I'm not really bothered about them."

"Okay, but I don't wonna free ride. I'll pay half utilities and rent. Half of food and everything, unless I eat more, which I usually do so I'll pay more." He smiled softly to him. "And if I pay for stuff for either you or AJ, you don't have to pay me back. And you can kick me out, anytime time you want."

"Never gonna happen." Nick shook his head. "Also, I want you to be a part of AJ's life. So you're not just her daddy's boyfriend."

"Are you sure? She's only just found you. Don't you think two daddies would be a little... confusing?"

"Well she doesn't have to call you daddy; it's completely up to her. But if anythin' was to happen to me, I don't want her to go to my father. She needs someone who will always love her as she is."

Greg looked at him surprised then nervously bit his lower lip. "I don't... I mean, I don't think we can do it legally. I think it's legal here, but not in Nevada."

"Well, when it is... hopefully before I die. But when it is."

Greg nodded to him then snuggled closer, gently tugging Nick's arm across him to wrap around his chest. "You know, I think there's guardianship adoption, but that doesn't have the same legal rights as adoption. But they have to approve to it, and with my record they definitely won't."

"Your record?" Nick questioned him confused.

"Yeah, I've been named a racist remember. No one ever sees the fact that I did it to save someone, they just see the kids skin colour. They'd never approve the guardianship adoption to a racist." Greg informed him, sounding slightly pissed. "If I could go back to that day, you know what I'd do different?" Greg suddenly asked him.

"What?" Nick queried.

"Nothing." Greg answered him. "I'd do it exactly the same. I've never hurt anyone in my life; this kid beat people up because there was nothing on the telly. What gives him the excuse to come off as the victim? I wish he didn't die every day, but I still woulda stopped him."

"I know baby." Nick whispered to him, touching his lips to his hairline. "You know what I'd change?" Greg looked at him curiously. "I'd switch places with you so you wouldn't have to go through that."

"I think you'd be in a crazy hospital if yah did." Greg teased him. "All the trauma you've _already_ been through... there's no way you could survive all that PTSD crap."

"I know, but I'd still do it. I'd even switch places with you in that lab. All I got was ringin' in my ears; I'd rather you had that then... what really happened."

"I don't." Greg answered, surprising Nick. "You take away the lab explosion and the beating from me, I'm gonna be a really weak and helpless version of Greg Sanders. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger. I'm a lot stronger now than when I was when I first joined the lab. Just another dorky little lab tech with the hots for the Texan god who couldn't keep his hands off me." Greg cheekily giggled as Nick gave him a funny look.

"You are strong Greg."

"Yeah, but imagine what I'd be if I wasn't put through that . . . I'd be... I'd be Henry."

Nick laughed shaking his head at him. "You're far too cute to ever be associated with Henry." Nick assured him.

"The girls at the lab think Henry's cute."

"He lives with his mom, he sweats like crazy... and he's a... well a bit of a dork, but nowhere near as cuuuteeee as you." Nick snickered. "You are the cute and cool Greg Sanders. You're legendary around the lab, well before any of that stuff happened to you. No one will ever forget you."

"See exactly, what doesn't kill me makes me stronger."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Little Red Riding Hood is written how I remember it, my own version so that's why its not exact or different from versions you've read :D Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter!**

**Please review and have a great weekend guys :D**

**~ Holly**


	23. Chapter 23: Saying Goodbye

**Chapter Twenty Three: Saying Goodbye**

Carefully placing the neatly folded pile of t-shirts into his suitcase, Nick gave out a heavy sigh of frustration as he struggled to push them down flat with all his weight so he could zip it up, but there was just too much in there for it to close. "God, why does that always happen?" He suddenly complained, making Greg giggle from his position beneath the covers of the bed.

"Because you bought your beautiful daughter AJ more clothes and things which filled it up." Greg pointed out to him, giving out another giggle. "At least you're not catching a flight; you can just stuff it in the boot of your truck."

"True." Nick nodded then dropped to the bed beside Greg. "Are you sure I can't stay, just for a few more days so you can come back with us?"

"No Nicky, you have to go. It was your idea in the first place." He reminded him. "I'm fine. I'll be back in a few days. I can already walk around okay now, it just hurts standing up for long periods of time or going to the bathroom, but you have to go and get AJ settled and everything and I'll be back before you know it." He assured him then leant closer towards him for a kiss. "Are you sure you're gonna be able to put up with me in your house though? Dating me is one thing, but living together is this whole huge step. What if we start arguing about laundry or the dishwasher? We'll end up hating each other."

"Are you backin' out _before_ we even tried it out?" Nick queried as he looked into his eyes. "Greg, I've seen your apartment. I know how messy you are, but I think I can handle it. I love you. I would never hate you for forgettin' to unload the dishwasher, leavin' your clothes on the floor... or leavin' the milk out on the side..."

"I never do that." Greg interrupted him with a wide smile. "Especially not in the control freaks house." He teased him, tickling his fingertips beneath his t-shirt. "As your official boyfriend though, I plan on picking up after myself, doing your laundry when it's my turn. Unloading and reloading the dishwasher... but my bed making skills severely lack..."

"Okay, okay. I get it." Nick winked at him then gently feathered his fingertips across the younger mans jaw. "I can tolerate you, and your habits Greg. I wouldn't be askin' you to move in with me if I couldn't. Believe me, I've thought it through. I don't mind your music, the mess you _tend_ to create or any of your habits. I want you, all of you." He assured him, placing one hand on his chest as he leant closer to kiss him.

Greg moaned into the kiss, feeling his heart fluttering against the surface of his chest.

Nick licked his lips as he pulled back, giving Greg a wide smile. "I think if we're just open and honest with each other, like... if you find me too controllin' or somethin', just let me know. And I'll do the same with you."

"Okay, but I'm always on my best behaviour in other people's house anyway, so I wouldn't let your place get _anywhere near_ as messy as mine." He assured him. "We could make up a schedule of laundry and things so it doesn't pile up."

"Sounds like a plan." Nick smiled at him. "Just to warn you though, I've never lived with anyone before. I had my own room as a kid and even in college I had a room to myself."

Greg smiled back at him, brushing his hand through soft Nick's hair. "I'll let you have all the space you need." Touching his lips to Nick's, he gazed lovingly into his eyes as he whispered, "Provided you make space for me too. And just because it's _your_ place, you're not the sugga daddy, we split everything fifty/fifty."

"Done." Nick winked, snatching another kiss. "And besides, I think I read somewhere that kids are messier than boyfriends." He joked; laughing against the younger mans lips as he leant closer for another kiss. "Does that mean you're in?"

Greg softly bit his lower lip then gave him a nod. "You don't think we're moving too fast though do you? We've barely even been on a date since we hooked up."

"Yeah, but we've been best friends for nearly a decade. If we look back on all the breakfasts and things we did together, technically we've been datin' all along." Nick reassured him, sliding his hand down the side of his lover's chest. "And we're guys. We can count all the movies, boy's nights out and the days of hangin' out in front of a computer game as a date. We don't have to count every single date; the rules don't apply to us." He chuckled, gently tickling Greg's side, being careful of the bandage across his abdomen. "You know you really don't have to do this if you don't want to Greg, I won't be offended."

"I do want to." Greg gave him a wide smile. "I'm just really excited and nervous at the same time."

"Don't be, you have nothin' to worry about." Nick assured him, snatching another more passionate kiss before he got back to trying to pack everything into his suitcase. "Except where all your clothes are gonna go. How can someone so little take up so much suitcase space?" He asked as he lifted a pile of dresses from his suitcase to try and free up some room. "I don't even remember buyin' that one." He frowned as he held up a little pink one with fairies printed on the hip pockets.

"That's got my mom written all over and the reason she has so many clothes is because someone who's so little just so happens to have a daddy and new Nana who bought her loads of new things." Greg giggled, struggling to sit up straighter against the headboard to help Nick fold some of the clothes to fit better into his suitcase. "I like this one." He held up a little purple dress with butterflies printed on the front.

"Sorry baby, it won't fit you." Nick teased him, getting swatted in the side by Greg. "Ow."

"I meant it's cute. This colour wouldn't go with my complexion." Greg smirked, folding it up against his lap. "Eight dollars, I can barely buy socks for that price." He noticed as he found the price tag still attached.

"I thought I took all the price tags off." Nick ripped it off, tossing it onto the bedside table. "You shoulda seen the two dollar hat your mother got her. She knows where all the bargains are."

"Tell me about it. All the cool kids were wearing the latest fashion when I was in school, but _I_ was wearing mom price clothing." Greg chortled, handing Nick another neatly folded dress. "Did you tell AJ you're going back to Vegas yet?"

"Yep, you know what she immediately complained about?" Greg looked up at him, curious to know. "That we weren't takin' _you_ with us." Nick grinned at him. "She's grown more attached to you than anyone."

"Aww," Greg cooed, admiring another little dress with kittens on the front. "I've never had anyone get attached to me so quickly, well besides you of course."

"It's not _that_ hard to believe Greg." Nick smiled over at him. "You do kinda grow on people. You're funny and loveable, and even as you mature you've still got that same old Greg Sanders personality that I never grow tired of." Nick leant across the bed, snatching a kiss from the younger mans soft lips. "Now you better hurry up and get better because I don't know how long I can last bein' a single dad."

"Buying a little girl clothes is a great start though." Greg winked at him, giving him a thumbs up. "This'll keep you in her good graces until she's worn them all once." Nick laughed, shaking his head at him as he could always make him laugh for any situation. "Speaking of, where is AJ anyway?"

"Your mom wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before we left, so she's down in the kitchen with her makin' brownies." Nick smiled as he struggled to zip up the suitcase again, this time succeeding as the clothes were much flatter now. "Yes, done it."

"You forgot that draw." Greg pointed across the room to one of the open draws that still had a t-shirt and a sweatshirt inside. "I can take it back with my stuff if you want."

"You want me to leave somethin' behind that smells of me right?" He smirked, knowing Greg all too well.

"Yes, coz I'm gonna miss... that strong Texan scent. But I'm a man, so I'll totally be okay if you take it with you."

"I'll leave it." Nick smiled at him, touching his lips to his forehead. "But only because _real_ men need that strong Texan scent around them." He winked at him then head off to the bathroom to grab his toothbrush and things.

Greg looked up as the bedroom door slowly creaked open, smiling as he spotted AJ wandering in. He noticed she was wearing the cutest little pair of navy blue dungarees with her hair in braided pigtails, tied off with little bows. "Hey Munchkin." AJ waved to him with one hand as her mouth was occupied by a sticky brownie square. "Don't let your daddy see you eating that." He whispered as she walked round to his side of the bed. Greg reached over the side of the bed, carefully lifting her up onto the bed beside him, wincing slightly as he strained the muscles in his side.

"Sorry Greg." She immediately apologised as she saw the pain on his face.

"That's okay sweetie, you didn't hurt me." He assured her with a wide smile as she sat down against the headboard beside him, licking the sticky chocolate from her fingers just as Nick walked in.

"And where did you get that?" Nick immediately asked her as he saw the evidence of chocolate on her fingers and around her mouth.

"Nana Jean."

"Should have guessed." Nick sighed softly as he packed up his toothbrush and things. "Don't get your sticky fingers on the bed covers." He warned her.

AJ gave him a cheeky smile then reached her hand out to touch Greg's white pyjama t-shirt with her sticky hand. "Don't you dare." Greg warned her with a giggle, stopping her from touching him just in time. AJ squirmed out of his grip but didn't get far before he started to vigorously tickle her, making her giggle and squirm even more. "Little monster." He laughed, ceasing his tickling before she got too out of breath.

"That means she's gonna be crazy hyper for the car ride." Nick noticed as he smiled at the two of them, secretly hating Jean for feeding her chocolate brownies when they had a four hour trip to get back to Vegas. "Don't touch the covers with those fingers AJ."

AJ licked her hand then held it up to show him there was no more chocolate left. "None left."

"Ah... but there's still chocolate all round your mouth." He smirked, lifting her up into his arms and carrying her off towards the bathroom to wash her hands and face. He perched her on the edge of the counter while he dried her face and hands for her then looked at her curiously. "Did you brush your teeth today?" AJ quickly nodded her head. "Well you can go do it again after that brownie then bring me your toothbrush." Nick smiled at her as he set her back down on the floor.

"Daddy, are you mad at Greg?"

Nick looked down at her curiously. "No, why would you say that?"

"Aunt Connie said you don't love Greg so you're leaving him here."

Nick cursed Connie under his breath then knelt down in front of his daughter so he was at her level, looking her in the eye. "Sweetie, there's certain grownups that..." Nick looked at her a moment, realising she was only six and she wouldn't quite understand the situation between Greg and sister. "Okay, you know when I don't let you have any sweets or things after dinner?" AJ nodded to him. "You know how you feel upset sometimes because you can't get what you want?" AJ looked at him curiously then quickly nodded her head again. "Well your aunt Connie doesn't have anybody who loves her, and she feels upset just like you do sometimes because she doesn't have somebody like Greg who loves her. So she lies to make people as miserable as her, but you can't listen to anythin' she says, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, now go brush your teeth I'll see you in a minute." AJ nodded to him then quickly made her way off out the bathroom and down the hall to her room. Nick climbed to his feet, walking back into the bedroom where Greg was looking at him curiously. "I guess you heard that?"

"Uh huh, and for the record, I'll totally agree to be your alibi if you wonna go kill Connie now."

"Sweet Greg, but I'd much rather just strangle her. Slow torture is the way to go." Sighing heavily, Nick dropped to the edge of the bed, leaning against the headboard beside Greg. "And that's only your sister. I still have to deal with my family, and when AJ starts at school I'm gonna have to defend her and myself against other school parents, kids, teachers..."

"Hey," Greg reached out for him, gently pulling Nick's head down to rest on his chest. He pressed his lips to his forehead as he clutched him tightly in his arms, softly soothing him. "You don't have to do it alone Nicky. And not everyone's a total _bitch_ like my sister. They have support groups for this type of thing; we can find schools that accept your child's background and family, caring more about a child's education then they do their parents sexual orientation." He explained as he smoothed his palms up and down his chest. "I love you Nicky. AJ loves you. My parents adore you. Your Mama loves you..."

"Where are you goin' with this G?" He interrupted him with a wide smile.

Greg smiled down at him, enjoying comforting him for a change. "You have loads of people who love you and are willing to stand up for you Nick. You shouldn't let someone like Connie upset you. You're the strongest man I know, you can't let someone like Connie tear you down. You said it yourself, we're happy and she's not so she's trying to tear us down to make us as miserable as her." Wrapping his arms around Nick's torso, Greg clutched him tighter as he listened to the older man's gentle breathing. "You're beautiful when you're vulnerable Nicky." He suddenly whispered to him.

Nick glanced up at Greg, giving him a curious smile. "You're enjoyin' bein' a real man way too much today Greg."

"I'm stuck in a bed feeling completely helpless; I need all the power I can grab hold of right now."

Nick smiled up at him then turned round to initiate a kiss to his lips. "I may be the top in the bedroom, but we both know you're the top in our relationship. Always will be. You're my rock." Smiling against Greg's warm parted lips, he cupped his chin in his hands, giving him a hungry passionate kiss, feeling those familiar tingles in the pit of his stomach as Greg's tongue massaged his own. "I love you."

"Bout half as much as I love you Tex." Greg smiled back at him. "You better get packing, you're gonna get there around midnight at this rate." He noticed as he lifted Nick's wrist to look at his watch.

"That's not actually so bad. Gives time for the brownies to wear off AJ and the car ride will send the little miss right off to sleep and she won't even miss one the famous Greg Sanders stories."

Greg snickered softly, shaking his head at him. "That's what my dad used to do with all of us when he couldn't get us to sleep. He'd load us in the car and go driving around for hours until we were all fast asleep. Mom never knew how he did it."

"My sister used to do it with me when she was babysittin' too, so it must be effective." Nick pressed a kiss to Greg's forehead, breathing in the soft scents of his hair then climbed off the bed. "How long does it take AJ to brush her teeth? She hardly has any in her mouth at moment." He complained as he head towards the door, making Greg giggle as he head off out the room to and check on AJ.

Nick head off into the bathroom of AJ's room, seeing her stood at the sink on her stool, brushing her teeth in front of the mirror. "Hey sweetie, you almost done?"

"I lost one." AJ picked up her tooth off the counter, holding it up to Nick.

"Another one?" Nick lifted her up to sit on the counter, pulling his keys from his back pocket to use the keychain flashlight to see where it came from in her mouth. "Did you wash your mouth out sweetie?" AJ shook her head to him. Nick reached for the up beside the sink, filling it with cold water and handing it over to her so she could rinse the blood out of her mouth. "We gotta get you to a dentist soon. Did your mommy ever take you?"

"What's a denth-ist?"

"Dentist." He corrected her. "They're... special kinds of doctors that specialise in teeth." Nick explained as he rinsed out the cup and her toothbrush. He then lifted her into his arms and collected her backpack and Bugsy off the bed, carrying them all back into Greg's room.

"Look Greg, I lost a tooth." AJ held out her tooth to him as Nick set her down on the bed.

"Wow, another one? Are you gonna leave it under your pillow for the..."

"Greg! Can I talk to you a minute?" Nick quickly cut him off, surprising him. "Sweetie, can you go wait outside a second?" AJ looked at him a moment then scrambled off the bed, slowly heading off out the room leaving the two of them alone.

Greg watched her close the door then looked at Nick curiously. "What's the matter?"

"I don't wonna, you know... give her false hopes. Like the tooth fairy, Easter bunny and stuff like that." Nick explained.

"Even Santa?" Greg melodramatically shrieked at him, making him smile as Greg really was just a big kid on the inside. "Why, what's the problem?"

"No, not Santa. But all the other stuff that parents make up to make this world into some kind of fairy tale land, when really it's not like that. If I let her believe in the tooth fairy, how's that helpin' her?" Greg gave him a shrug. "Exactly, the only thing that's teachin' her... is that if you leave a body part under your pillow someone's gonna give you money for it." Nick explained, struggling not to laugh at himself.

"Okay, I've never thought of it like that, but why wouldn't you want AJ to believe that there _could_ be mystical powers out there? It's just harmless kids stuff." Greg smiled up at him. "Kids are supposed to be able to believe in this kinda stuff, so what's so bad about it?"

"I don't know. I know it's all just kids stuff, but just not the tooth fairy, it seems so pointless. She doesn't know anythin' about it at the moment so it's no harm done. I just don't wonna lie to her."

"It's not lying. It's just all make believe. It's just allowing kids to be kids before they grow up and find out that the world is the way it is."

Nick smiled at him, running a hand through his hair. "Are we seriously arguin' about whether or not I should let AJ believe in the tooth fairy?"

"Kinda." Greg nodded, giving him a wide smile as he realised how stupid the argument was too. "But you're right; she's your kid and you get to decide, so just forget I ever said anything."

Nick sighed softly then took a seat beside Greg. "How does the tooth fairy work again?"

"Tooth under the pillow, you swap it for a quarter or a dollar." Greg grinned at him, gently pressing his lips to Nick's. "Do you realise we just had our first argument and it involved the tooth fairy?"

"That was our first?"

"First as a couple." He nodded. "Pity we can't have hot make up sex huh?"

"Shh, AJ's right outside." Nick whispered to him then quickly made his way over to the door to let her back her. "AJ, Greg's gonna explain the tooth fairy to you while I take this stuff out to the truck."

"Mean." Greg scowled over at him.

"You know more about it." Nick winked over at him, lifting AJ back onto the bed while he collected up the bags and things, carrying them out to his truck outside.

AJ looked at Greg curiously as she held her tooth in her hand. "What's a tooth fairy?" She queried.

"Um... well," Greg gently tugged her closer, sitting her down beside him. "There's this special kind of fairy that collects teeth. If you leave your tooth under your pillow when you go to bed, she leaves you money."

"How does she know it's there?" AJ queried.

"She just... she just knows these things, that's why she's a fairy, they know everything."

"They do?"

"Yeah. So when you get back home, you put that tooth under your pillow and you'll see." Greg smiled widely at her. "And do me a favour and take care of your daddy while I'm not there, okay?" AJ nodded to him, high fiving his hand as he held it up to her. Greg smiled at her then looked towards the door as Nick walked back in. His smile slightly decreased as he realised it was time to say goodbye and he wouldn't see Nick for another few days.

"You ready to go AJ?" Nick asked her, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets.

AJ suddenly shook her head, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't wonna go."

"That's the brownies talkin'." Nick sighed heavily as Greg smiled at him. "AJ, I wonna get back before midnight, and it's already," Glancing at his watch, Nick realised it was later then he thought. "Seven fifty. We'll get there... around about midnight at this rate."

"I don't wonna go." She complained louder, wriggling away from Greg.

Nick looked towards Greg for help who just gave him a shrug. "How long'd it take the last time for the sugar rush to wear off?" Nick asked him curiously as she started jumping on the bed.

"Um... around about an hour. But she was jumping around on everything then." Greg explained to him.

"Okay," Pulling his car keys and phone from his back pocket, Nick set them down on the bedside table then swept AJ off the bed into his arms. "I'll come see you again before I go."

"Whatcha gonna do?" Greg queried, watching Nick carrying AJ off towards the bedroom door.

"I gotta wear her out before I load her into the car." Nick simply explained then carried her off down the stairs, heading straight out into the garden that was still pretty light even though it was starting to get dark earlier in the evenings now. Nick took her off towards the basketball net round by the Sanders garage, figuring a game of basketball would tire her out even if she was high on Jean's chocolate brownies.

A good forty five minutes later of play, Nick finally saw signs of her getting sleepy, which he was thankful for since he was exhausted himself.

Nick rushed back up the stairs to Greg with AJ close behind him once they had finished, finding the younger man still curled up in bed flipping through the channels on his TV. "Hey, did it work?" Greg immediately asked him.

"Kinda." Nick nodded, heavily dropping to the bed beside him.

"Ew, you're all sweaty." Greg giggled as Nick leant against him to steal a kiss.

"I thought _real_ men don't mind?" He smirked, snatching a kiss just as AJ walked in, immediately climbing onto the bed beside Greg. "You all ready to go now sweetie?" AJ nodded as she sleepily rubbed one of her eyes open. "See, works like a charm." Nick winked round at Greg. "We'll see Greg again in a few days."

"Wait, I didn't get my hug." Greg announced, quickly hugging AJ as she threw her arms around his neck.

Nick grinned widely at the two of them then lifted AJ down from the bed. "AJ do you wonna go downstairs and say goodbye to everyone down there before we leave?" Nick suggested, wanting a few more minutes alone with Greg.

"Bye Greg." She sweetly waved at him, heading off towards the bedroom door.

"Bye Munchkin." Greg smiled after her then turned his attention towards Nick. "Okay pardner, you get one more kiss so make it last." Greg did his best cowboy impersonation, making Nick laugh as he dropped onto the bed beside him again.

"Cowboy wonnabe." Nick snickered, leaning closer towards his lips.

"Nope, that's a cowboy gonnabe." Greg giggled, wrapping his arms around Nick's neck as he leant closer to snatch a hungry kiss from his boyfriend's lips. Sliding his warm tongue into the wet sanctuary of Nick's mouth, a giggle escaped the younger mans lips as Nick tickled his fingertips down his chest.

"Mmmm," Nick purred as he pulled back from him. "Was that good enough?"

"Nowhere near long enough," Greg smiled against Nick's lips, gazing into his eyes. "I love you Nicky." He smiled wider, snatching another quick kiss.

"I love you more." Nick winked at him, pressing another kiss to his lips before he hugged him tightly. "I'm gonna miss you G."

"Bout half as much as I'm gonna miss you." Cupping Nick's cheeks in his hands, Greg pulled him closer for another passionate kiss; this time sucking the older man's tongue into his man to preserve that Texan scent for longer.

"I love you, I'll see you in a few days and I'll call you as soon as I get back." Nick winked at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead before he tucked the covers around him. He smiled as he climbed to his feet, willing his legs to take him away before he began to sound pathetic and needy. "You know, every single part of me wants to stay here right now."

Greg giggled softly, flashing one of his adorable grins towards Nick as he collected his phone and keys from the bedside table. "You're so cute Nicky, but you have to go. I love you, take care of AJ. You're gonna have so much fun with her when you get back that you're not even gonna remember me."

"Doubtful," Nick grinned at him, inching back towards the door. "Drink plenty of water, don't forget to take your pills and call me _before_ you drive over. You've still got the keys to my place right?"

"Yep, relax Nicky. I love you."

"Love you more." Nick winked then finally slipped out the door, making his way off down the stairs to where Mark, Jean and Daniel were taking turns in hugging AJ as they were going to miss her the most.

"Nicky, do you have enough food for the trip?" Jean immediately asked him as he came off the stairs.

"It's only a four hour drive." Nick pointed out to her, watching Mark and Daniel laughing at Jean. Nick swept AJ up into his arms, giving her a wide smile as she leant against his shoulder.

"See you Nick." Daniel shook his hand first, followed by his son Mark then Jean threw her arms around both Nick and AJ, hugging them tightly.

When she finally pulled back, Daniel opened the door for them and AJ quickly announced, "Daddy I gotta go to the bathroom!"

"I'm glad you remembered." Nick chuckled as he set her down. "Go on then, hurry up. I'll go start the car." Nick smiled after her then head out to his truck, checking he had everything in the truck before he started it up. A few minutes later AJ came running out with a juice box in her hands. Nick immediately looked towards Jean who gave him an innocent smile.

"I'm sorry. She gave me the face." Jean apologised as Nick lifted her up.

"That's okay." He smiled over at her, carrying AJ round to the back of the car. "Don't get any on the seat." He warned AJ as he strapped her in. AJ nodded to him then pointed up to the window behind him on the second floor. Nick looked round, smiling as he saw Greg stood at the window. He waved up at him then waved to the Sanders family, heading round to the driver's seat to finally leave for Vegas.

Greg watched him go from his bedroom window, relicking his lips to re-taste Nick on his breath. He couldn't wait to get better again so he could be with Nick again; even just to be held in his arms while he slept would suffice his cravings for him.

It didn't take long for AJ to finish her juice box, without getting any on the seat covers either, until she squeezed it to check she had finished. "Opps."

Nick looked into the rear view mirror, wondering what she had done while he was still driving along. Stopping at the traffic lights, he turned his head to look round at her, immediately noticing the splash of juice on his seat cover. He gave out a heavy sigh then reached for a Kleenex tissue from his glove compartment, handing it over to her to wipe her fingers. "Just stick it in the side door thing. I'll clean it out later." He pointed out to her. AJ nodded, stuffing the juice box and tissue in it once she was done.

"How much further?" She queried, giving out a wide yawn.

"We're gonna be enterin' Nevada in about twenty minutes." He explained, watching her giving out a heavy sigh as she was bored.

"Do you have any food?" She suddenly asked him.

"Yeah," Nick stopped at the next junction, reaching for the food box on his passenger seat that Jean had stocked for their trip just in case. "There's um..." Looking into the various little boxes of picnicked food, Nick tried to guess what they were in the almost pitch black car. "Looks like apple, cheese, raisins. Look like there's some carrot sticks and peanut butter sandwiches."

"Carrots." Nick handed the small box back to her, getting tooted by the car behind him to move along while he was checking that she could actually open it herself. "Do carrots really make you see in the dark?"

"Yeah, they're good for your eyes." He nodded, smiling as he watched her crunching them in his mirror.

"My auntie Maria used to play rainbow game in the car."

"What's that?" He queried.

AJ gave him a smile, finishing off the carrot stick in her mouth before she spoke again. "You shout out a colour and other person guess what you see." She explained.

"You can't see any colours though," He pointed out to her. "It's too dark."

"Why can't I sit in the front?" She suddenly asked, completely changing the subject on him.

"You're too small, if the airbag were deployed it would hurt you. You have to be big like me or Greg to sit in the front of cars." AJ nodded, accepting the answer as she crunched on another carrot stick. "Do you know how to play 'higher or lower guessin' game'?" He asked her, sensing she didn't want to sit in a quiet car for the whole four hours. AJ nodded to him, stuffing another carrot stick into her mouth. "Do you wonna start?"

"Numbers between one and twenty?" She queried.

"Yeah." He nodded round at her. "You thought of one?" AJ nodded back to him. "Okay, is it higher or lower than five?" AJ pointed up as she had a mouth full of carrots. "Higher or lower then fifteen?" AJ thought about it a moment then pointed down. "Um... higher or lower then twelve?"

"Low." She responded. "Two more guesses."

"I know." He smiled at her. "Higher or lower then... eight?"

"Higher."

"So, higher than eight and lower then twelve."

"Last guess." She smiled at him as he looked round at her.

"Okay, if I get it right do I get a carrot stick before you gobble em all up?" He gave her a wide smile watching her nodding slightly to him. "Okay, I'm gonna guess . . . ten."

"Yes." AJ giggled, handing him one of the carrot sticks through the middle of the seats. "Your turn."

"Okay..." Eight more games of higher or lower later, AJ finally finished off the carrot sticks and started to doze off to sleep. A couple of hours later Nick soon crossed over into Las Vegas, the streets being illuminated by the flashing casino lights. Nick head straight through off towards his neighbourhood, pulling up in the driveway of his house and slowly shutting the engine off. As he climbed out the truck onto the driveway he spotted one of his neighbours Karl Robins, the college student kissing another man in his parent's driveway. Out of all the people on his street he would have never pegged Karl as gay, but he was really throwing his whole body into the kiss.

Nick quickly looked away before they spotted him, carefully lifting AJ out and leaning her against his chest while he grabbed their bags from the back. Nick managed to lock up the truck then carried them all off towards the front door, carefully setting down the bags while he held AJ against him, struggling to put his keys in the door.

"Hey Nick." A voice suddenly startled him. Nick turned round to see Karl stood beside him. "Need a hand?" Karl reached for the keys from Nick's hands, unlocking the door for him.

"Thanks... Karl."

"You're welcome." Karl gave him a nervous smile as he watched Nick picking up his bags. "Listen Nick, don't tell my parents about the..."

"Secrets safe with me." Nick assured him, knowing what he was going to say before he finished. "Just be careful." He warned him as the man he was kissing looked a lot older than him.

"Don't sweat it, and hey I didn't know you had a daughter." He whispered as he looked at the sleeping child in his arms.

"Neither did I until a couple of days ago." Nick smirked. "I gotta get her to bed. I won't tell your parents, just be careful and you might wonna be a little more discreet if you don't want em to find out." He advised him as kissing your boyfriend in your parent's driveway wasn't exactly discreet.

"Promise." Karl smiled at him then walked back down his drive and across the street to his house.

Nick closed the door behind him once he was inside, dropping the bags at the door while he carried AJ off to the guest bedroom that he was going to transform into her room once he got some time on his hands. Carefully lowering the sleeping child to the bed, Nick couldn't help but smile as a lot had changed since they were last here.

Now AJ wasn't just an illegitimate daughter that landed on his doorstep, now she really was his daughter.

* * *

**Sorry to keep you waiting so long for this! I've been busy on other projects, but I haven't forgotten about it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a great weekend guys!**

**~ Holly**


	24. Chapter 24: Fatherhood

**Chapter Twenty Four: Fatherhood**

Ducking and weaving through the tall people of the grand store full of toys from every child's dream, the small pigtailed child stopped in front of one of the large shelving units, staring open mouthed at the long lines of dolls in gowns, beautiful dresses and unique hairstyles. Before she had time to move along the aisle to admire the doll houses complete with furniture and cars, her father appeared behind her, sweeping her up into his strong arms. "I told you not to wander off." He warned her again with a smirk.

"I wasn't."

Nick laughed; blowing kisses on her neck making her giggle and squirm in his arms. "I think you were. I turned around and you were gone, again!" Straightening out the black and white check taffeta dress she was wearing, Nick gave her a wide smile as she smiled back at him. "C'mon, I need you to pick out which bike you want."

"A bike?" She smiled widely as he carried her off towards the long lines of different kinds of bikes, ranging from trikes with different characters printed all over them to full sized child bikes.

Nick set her down on the ground, watching her eyes lighting up as she looked around at them all. He didn't know where to start looking as he had never bought a child a bike before and when he was a kid his big sister Lillian taught him how to ride on Kayla's bike that was bright pink and had fairies all over it, complete with a baby seat on back and basket in front.

A big embarrassment to say the least, but he was still eager to learn how to ride.

"Which one of these characters do you like?" Nick queried as he was completely clueless. He didn't recognise a single one of the cartoons printed on the bikes, but Greg probably would, knowing him. AJ gave him a shrug as she walked down the aisle of bicycles. "Do you know these ones?" He asked, stopping at a pink bike with stabilisers on the back and three little characters with big eyes printed all over it.

"Power puff girls." AJ exclaimed, ringing the bell on the front. "That's Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom." She informed him as he knelt down beside her to take a closer look.

"Oh." Nick nodded to her, making a mental note of the Power puff girls in his mind for future reference. "That one's Winnie the Pooh right? You like him?" He pointed to a yellow bike with a basket on the front shaped like a honey pot.

AJ shook her head, moving onto another one. "No, he's for babies."

"Oh." Nick nodded again then climbed to his feet, following her off down the aisle towards another one. She stopped in front of a purple one, ringing the golden bell on the front that made a loud 'ping' sound as she rang it. "Who's this one?" He queried, looking at the character printed on the front.

"Dora the Explorer."

"And that one?" He queried.

"Minnie Mouse!" AJ looked at him as if he was completely clueless, mostly because he was. She smiled at him then skipped off down the aisle, stopping in front of a pink and black 'Hello Kitty' bike complete with pink and black glittery tassels hanging from the handle bars with pink padding on the bars and training wheels on the back. "This one!" She shouted over to Nick.

Nick slowly made his way towards her, watching her jingling the bell and ruffling her hand through the tassels. He took one look at the price, clenching his teeth together, but he couldn't get cheap on her now. She had finally found one she liked.

Nick found one of the sales clerks to help him; luckily he managed to pick the only one who just happened to be a mother of three girls and one boy herself so she knew exactly what he needed for a child's first bike.

Once he bought the 'Hello Kitty' bicycle, 'Hello Kitty' helmet, cycling gloves, knee and elbow pads as he was super cautious along with the puncture repair kit, Nick was ready to go.

AJ however was not, having been out grocery shopping all morning then rushing around a toy store made her really tired and the drive home sent her right off to sleep so Nick had to wait before he could try it all out.

While he was waiting, Nick decided to finally child proof his house, starting with the plug sockets and wires everywhere. Luckily he had bought some plug socket covers while he was out, slotting them into each of the open sockets so she couldn't hurt herself on them. Once that was done in every room of the house he head off towards the kitchen, drilling in the child proof draw catches he brought for the cupboard doors and draws to stop her from hurting herself on them.

But he didn't stop there.

He also bought door slam stoppers, fitting them to each of the doors so she wouldn't lose a finger or toe. He then fitted the windows with catches so she wouldn't fall out, even though she was six he was still worried that she might.

He also remembered to buy plastic cups and plates so she wouldn't be breaking any more of his china and glass things. Being the extra cautious person he was, Nick went around every room again, removing staplers, safety pins, letter openers, pen knifes, anything that AJ could hurt herself on and locking them away some place safe.

Nick stopped by his bedroom once everything was done; clearing out a few draws for Greg then made some wardrobe space so some of Greg's clothes could fit in there with his own. Nick then found himself bored again, and AJ was still sleeping, so he called his best friend and lover to fill his free time. "_Hello?"_ Greg's sweet voice immediately rang into his ear.

"Hey gorgeous, whatcha doin'?"

"_Flipping through the channels on the TV."_ Greg clicked it off, leaning back against the headboard behind him. "_And what are you doing? How'd the bike shopping go?"_

"Good... I think. AJ introduced me to Nora the Explorer..."

"_I think you mean Dora."_ Greg giggled.

"See, I knew you'd know. And some little fairy things called Power Puffs or somethin'. She ended up wantin' one with 'Hello Kitty' on it. There's these white kitten things all over it, and its pink and black. I now know she loves cats too."

"_Cute. And I believe you're referring to the Power Puff girls."_ Greg giggled again, hugging a pillow close to his chest, pretending it was Nick with him as it still smelt like him. "_You get to teach her yet?"_

"No, she fell asleep in the car... and she's still asleep now." He noticed as he looked in at her lying on her stomach in the middle of the bed, fast asleep. "I've child proofed the whole house though, cleaned out some draws and things for you in the bedroom... now I'm bored."

"_Aww, so you called me?"_ Greg smiled into his phone. "_You really are adorable Nicky."_

Nick laughed into his phone, making his way off to his bedroom again to take a seat on the edge of his bed. "You think _I'm_ adorable?"

"_One hundred percent."_ Inhaling a deep breath of the familiar Stokes scent, Greg smiled into his phone again. "_So, when yah going over to the lab to show off AJ?"_

"Maybe tonight or tomorrow night, I'll take her in at the beginnin' of shift before Grissom hands out assignments. I've got another week off to find a babysitter and preschools or whatever. Do you know what grade she would be in?"

"_Um... she was six this August right?"_

"Yep. Two months ago."

"_I think... I think she should be in kindergarten... but the first grade starts around six years old I think. You should ask Catherine, she probably knows better. Although my mom probably knows since she teaches kindergarten, want me to ask her?"_

"Yeah you could, but you can ask later." Nick lay back against his bed, looking up at the ceiling above him. "I wonna hear your voice for longer, I miss you. How are you? You still takin' your pills."

"_Yep, my sides still sore, but I'm fine."_ He assured him. "_How'd the tooth fairy thing go down?"_

"I gave her a dollar; she was really excited when she found it. She's worked out that she's gonna get twelve more from the teeth left in her mouth." Nick smiled as he heard Greg giggling softly. "You eatin' and drinkin' right G?"

"_Yes."_ Greg giggled, not used to someone other than his mother caring so much about him. "_I miss my Nicky cuddles though."_

"Aww, are you lonely G?"

"_Not so much. My dad came and watched a game with me on the TV; Betty brought two of the baby's in for a while too, and as usual my mother won't leave me alone. She brought me French toast for breakfast, a whole snack tray of fruit and veg with various dips for lunch, but my sister ate most of it, don't worry though... I did have some."_

"Good, I haven't fed AJ lunch yet. She's slept right through it."

"_She's got the right idea about afternoon naps though huh?"_ Greg giggled as he yawned from his own exhaustion.

"Yep, and I've been runnin' round after her through the grocery store and everythin' today. I feel exhausted." Greg giggled again. "No snide remarks you."

"_I wasn't gonna say anything."_ He sweetly replied. "_But you are a thirty seven year old first time parent of a six year old. You don't have the same energy as her. But you'll learn to keep up with her eventually."_

"Thanks, you know I haven't worked out since she got here. I used to go to the gym every day." He remembered as he flexed the muscles in his arm.

"_Oh no, getting a little weighty there Nicky? I don't know how I feel about dating a porker."_

"Quit teasin' me Sanders, I haven't gained any weight." He protested, hearing Greg sweetly giggling again. "Besides, I always have you to keep me young and healthy."

"_Yeah, but you and I haven't exactly... worked out together in a while."_ Greg chuckled, hugging his pillow tighter.

"Subtle G." He laughed back to him then saw AJ wandering into his room after four hours of sleep with Bugsy in her arms. Leaning the phone against his shoulder, Nick sat up straight then lifted her up onto the bed beside him. "AJ's awake now. Half awake anyway." He smirked as she sleepily rubbed her eyes open.

"_Better get her lunch in then Daddy-O or you're gonna be serving dinner past her bedtime."_

"Yes sir." He smirked. "I'll let you get back to your channel surfin' then."

"_Bye bye baby."_ Greg smiled into his phone, inhaling another deep breath of his scents. "_I'll call you later."_

"Okay, bye. Love yah G."

"_Love you too."_ Greg replied, waiting for Nick to hang up first before he snapped his phone shut, getting back to his channel surfing.

Nick snapped his phone shut, setting it down on the bedside table then lifted AJ into his arms on the bed. "You have a nice sleep?" AJ nodded, holding Bugsy against her chest. "I never noticed that earlier," He pointed to some peanut butter stained on one of the white patches of her dress. "You said you didn't get any down you."

"I didn't." She innocently smiled up at him.

"Okay," He smiled at her. "C'mon then, you want lunch?" Nick lifted her up in his arms as he climbed to his feet, carrying her off towards the kitchen to find something to eat. "I've got cheese, bacon, eggs..."

"Macaroni and cheese?" AJ suggested, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I haven't made Mac and cheese in years." He smiled down at her then grabbed the things he needed, clicking the fridge safety lock back into place as he placed the stuff down on the counter beside him. Carefully setting AJ down on the floor, Nick walked around the kitchen, grabbing the other things he needed ready to make the macaroni and cheese that his sister had taught him how to make when he was still a kid, but he had never forgotten.

Sitting AJ down at the counter once it was ready, Nick dished out two portions, making his the larger one before he set them down, getting out the cutlery and things. "You wonna drink?" AJ nodded to him. "Milk or water?"

"Water . . . please." She answered as Nick gave her the look of 'manners' as she reached for her fork. "Thank you." She smiled as he set down a plastic cup of water in front of her.

"You're welcome. Bear in mind that I haven't made this for years before you judge it." He smirked as he took a seat beside her. AJ gave him a smile as she took first bite, cautiously chewing it before she gave him the thumbs up. "It's good?"

"Uh huh." She nodded to him.

Nick watched her swallowing it giving him another smile before he dug into his, finding out that she wasn't actually just being nice, it really did taste good, surprising himself as he thought he was a terrible cook.

After clearing away lunch, Nick dressed AJ in denim shorts and a stripped jersey t-shirt, carefully securing the knee pads, elbow pads, cycling gloves and helmet in place before he took an excited AJ off outside to ride her bike for the first time out the front of the house as he didn't have much of a patio in the back.

Nick had decided to take the stabilisers off since that was what his sister did to him and he learnt to pedal and balance within an hour of getting on the bike.

Supporting the bike by the handlebars, Nick held it steady as AJ climbed on, explaining the brakes and things to her so she knew how to pedal and stop. Using the empty parking lot at the end of his street, Nick started to slowly push her along, supporting the handle bar with one hand and the back of the bike with the other to keep it steady while she learned to pedal as he knew it would be empty until around five o' clock when everyone started to come home from work.

After a few more minutes of pedalling around, AJ soon learned how to use the brakes to stop and how to turn the handlebars in the direction she wanted to go with Nick still supporting her balance. Nick held the back of the seat to balance her from this point on, allowing her to steer, pedal and brake all by herself before he let go completely, following close behind her as she confidently pedalled on ahead.

As soon as he saw the bike beginning to wobble, he quickened his pace to get to her in time, lifting her from the wreckage to check she was okay. She was more than okay, she just wanted to get back on the bike and try again.

One hour later she was pedalling, steering and braking all on her own, learning to put her feet down as she stopped so she wouldn't fall off too. Nick smiled proudly at her, watching her riding round the parking lot as if she had been for years.

Once AJ was worn out or Nick even, they head back to the house, searching for something to do until dinner when Nick stumbled upon the board game 'Guess Who?' in his collection. Unlike the other board games and computer games he had it wouldn't be such a bad game to play with a child to keep her entertained until dinner, bath then bed.

Explaining the game to her a few times, Nick set it up on the coffee table in the living room, sitting her down one side while he sat the other. AJ went first, leaving Nick to ask the questions. "Um... is your person wearing glasses?" He asked first. AJ shook her head, keeping the card concealed while Nick flipped down all the ones with glasses on. "Okay, your turn."

AJ looked at them all then up at Nick. "Blue eyes?"

"Nope." He shook his head then watched as she flipped down all the ones that had blue eyes. "You done?" AJ nodded up at him. "Okay, does your person have... facial hair?" AJ looked at him curiously a moment then shook her head. "AJ, how do you feel about startin' school?" He asked her while he was flipping them down.

"When?" She queried, sitting up on her knees.

"Well... school usually starts in September, so I guess you can start this month."

"It's October." She pointed out to him. "Does your person have... red t-shirt?"

Nick shook his head, watching her flipping them down. "I know its October sweetie. I have to go back to work soon, and you're six so you'll be startin' school soon anyway with other kids the same age as you." Nick looked at her expectantly, waiting to hear her answer.

"O-kay." She smiled at him. "It's your turn Nicky." Nick smiled at her then looked at the cards in front of him, thinking of his next question.

After a long game of 'Guess Who', AJ finally guessed who Nick's mystery person was, winning the game. Nick made them both dinner then took AJ off towards her bathroom once they were done to set up the bath for her. He was starting to get used to the fatherly duties now, he much preferred them to the single lifestyle he had before.

Nick gave her a hug and a kiss to the cheek before she changed out of her clothes and climbed into the tub. "Do you know any songs?" She asked him as she started to play with the bubbles on her hands.

"Songs?" Nick flipped the lid of the toilet seat shut, taking a seat across the room from her. "What kinda songs?" He queried.

"Any." AJ splashed her hand down into the water, sending bubbles flying over the bath edge onto his floor. "Sorry."

"That's what a bath mats for." He smiled at her. "And no, I don't really know any songs."

"Do you know... all around the mulberry bush?" Nick shook his head to her. "Rock a bye baby?" Nick bit his lip as he tried to think of the lyrics then shook his head to her again. "Justin Timberlake?"

"Sorry no." He shook his head again. "I think I've heard of him though." AJ gave him a slight smile before she started splashing in her bath water again. "I've got a lot more work to do to become a real dad huh?"

"You do okay." She smiled over at him then held up her hand to him. "I'm getting wrinkly."

"Okay," Lifting AJ from the bathtub into a warm fluffy towel, Nick set her down on the bath mat, watching her sucking her thumb while he dried her off. "That can't taste very nice." He smiled up at her. AJ smiled back at him then held the towel in place while Nick grabbed her brand new 101 Dalmatian print short sleeved night shirt off the sink counter. He lifted it down over her head for her then pulled the towel away to gently brush it through her hair. "Brush yah teeth." He instructed, lifting her onto the chair over the sink while he cleaned up the bathtub. "And don't suck yah thumb after."

AJ reached for her toothbrush then grabbed the toothpaste tube, squeezing a small amount onto her brush. Nick set the toothpaste back down then brushed her hair back behind her ears so she could brush her teeth without getting her hair in her face.

Nick helped her rinse her mouth out once she was done then lifted her done from the chair, cleaning up the sink before he led her off into the bedroom to brush and blow dry her hair. He tried to be extra gentle the way Greg was when he brushed her hair, succeeding in not making her say 'ow' once as he dried it and brushed it all out straight.

"There you go." Nick lifted AJ back towards the pillows, pulling back the covers as she crawled underneath. AJ settled under the covers to a comfy spot while Nick searched his book case for something suitable for a child, but he only had crime novels and plenty of books on animals and birds so he decided that he'd have to read her a couple of pages from one of them.

"That's not a story book."

"I know. I don't have any story books." Nick smiled as he sat down beside her against the headboard. "I'm not so good at this dad stuff still."

"I think you're pretty good." She smiled up at him.

"You're a terrible liar." He chuckled softly, giving her a smile back. "But thanks for tryin' to make me feel better." Nick finally opened the book, holding it where she could see it so she could follow the words and look at the pictures while he read to her.

AJ soon dozed off to sleep a few pages later, but Nick kept reading in his head to himself as he found it really interesting and he needed time to unwind after everything he had been through if he wanted a clear head ready for work next week.

* * *

"Nicholas Stokes!" A woman called out of the office, smiling as she saw him climbing to his feet. "Mrs Adler will see you now." She pointed to the office across the hall. Nick nodded to her then held AJ's hand as she jumped up from the chair, leading the way off down the hall towards the office.

"Mr Stokes." A woman with short wavy brunette hair smiled to him, shaking his hand before she offered him and his daughter a seat. "This must be... Amaya-Jayne." She remembered, giving her a wide smile. "I'm Mrs Adler." She introduced herself, taking a seat behind her desk again. "We currently have five hundred and twenty six students here at Clark County Elementary. And Amaya-Jayne is the perfect age to start first grade." She explained to Nick, looking at the likeness between the father and daughter sat in front of her.

Nick asked her lots of questions the same as all the other schools then carried AJ around in his arms as Mrs Adler took them on the grand tour of the school, showing them the other students in all the different lessons.

After visiting so many schools in the past two days, Nick could barely remember the differences between them all, but he did remember the way each of the teachers treated him after he mentioned the fact he was in a same-sex relationship. Most of the teachers didn't react, but some acted more coldly towards him suggesting he try somewhere else.

Lifting AJ up into his arms in the parking lot of Wal-Mart, Nick carried her off towards the trolleys, carefully setting her down inside. "So, which one did you like?" He asked her, wheeling her off into the store. "Did you like any of em?"

"The one with the big playground."

Nick tilted his head to the side, trying to remember which one that was. "Oh, but he kept callin' you Anna and me Mick."

AJ giggled, looking up at Nick. "He _was_ a hundred years old." She pointed out to him.

"Yep, he shoulda been retirin'." Nick laughed, digging his list out of his pocket. "The other one wasn't so bad, with those big painted dinosaurs on the walls." He reminded her.

"But he spat everywhere." AJ giggled, holding Nick's list for him while he grabbed some Cookie Crisp cereals for Greg when he got back, Cap'n Crunch for AJ and Special K for himself.

"He did. But he seemed to really know what he was talkin' about with those dinosaurs." He smiled at her, taking his list back from her to see what he needed next. "You wonna read the next one there?" Nick pointed, looking up at AJ.

"Ba... bacon." Nick smiled at her, heading off down the right aisle to grab some bacon. "H... hot dogs."

"See you _can_ read." He smiled at her. "What's next?"

"Beagles."

Nick chuckled softly, shaking his head to her. "I think you mean bagels. A beagles a dog." He smiled at her, grabbing some bagels and loading it into the trolley behind her.

"Muffins." AJ pointed to them as they walked past them.

Nick smiled as her as they weren't actually on his list, but she was as bad as Greg when it came to shopping. "What's next?" AJ looked at the list in her hands, looking at the next thing on the list. "Sound it out."

"Waf... f... waffles?"

Nick nodded to her, grabbing them off the shelf when he spotted Catherine grabbing some pancakes down the other end of the aisle. "Catherine." Nick stopped his trolley up beside her, giving her a wide smile as she turned to face him.

"Nicky." She gasped then rushed to hug him. "Of all the stores." She chuckled, pulling back from him. "I heard from Grissom that you're coming back on Monday."

"Yeah." He nodded to her. "Greg should be back next week too. He's bored stiff over there alone, his mothers drivin' him crazy with the smotherin'."

Catherine giggled then looked at the little girl sat in Nick's trolley with a shopping list in her hands. "Is this your little AJ?"

"Yep, I meant to come by the lab but we got busy." Nick smiled at his daughter. "AJ, this is Catherine. Remember I told you about her." AJ nodded, giving a smile to Catherine.

"Wow, she really does look just like you." Catherine smiled at her. "Hello AJ, it's very nice to meet you sweetheart. You'll have to come by the lab and visit us one day. So where's she gonna go when you come back to work?" She suddenly queried as she looked towards Nick.

"Well, I talked to Grissom and changed my hours slightly. And I've got four days left to continue interviewin' babysitters." He explained to her.

"You've interviewed some already?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, they all seemed really old." He smirked. "Like in their eighties and nineties. My neighbour Mrs Fielder offered to take her for a few days. She's got two kids of her own but their ten and twelve, both boys."

"Oh, well if you ever need one on late notice." She pointed to herself. "I'd love a chance to properly meet this little girl." She smiled at AJ, admiring the smart blue and white stripped dress she was wearing with little bows in her pigtails. "You have really good taste in dresses Nicky." She smiled at him.

"Oh, we were visitin' schools. Greg picked it out actually, via conference call." He smirked, brushing AJ's fringe from her eyes. "All the teachers we met thought she was a little angel."

"Aww, she is a little angel." Catherine smiled at her.

"Mom!" Catherine's daughter suddenly shouted down the aisle.

"Unlike _some_ people." She muttered then gave Nick a quick hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You come visit us someday soon. Both of you, okay? Everyone's really excited to meet this little one."

"Okay." Nick nodded to her then watched her quickly turning around; scolding Lindsay for shouting at her while she was talking to someone. "Did you wonna go to see my work tonight?" He asked AJ, leaning on the handle of the trolley to look at her. AJ looked at him a moment then gave him a nod. "Okay, now what's next?"

* * *

"Mom, I'm fine." Greg protested, slowly starting to climb the stairs. "I wonna be with Nick... and AJ. I have a job to get back to." He reminded her.

"I'm just worried about you sweetheart. You haven't rested nearly enough."

"I have. I feel fine. Would you wonna be away from dad if he was going through what Nick was right now?" Greg asked her.

Jean looked at her son a moment then shook her head. "No, I wouldn't want too. I'd be with him every step of the way."

"Exactly, I wonna go be with Nick. He only _just_ lost his best friend, now he has a daughter from a woman he barely remembers. A child who just lost her mother who flew half way round the world to meet her father and his own father hit him for telling him the truth."

"Okay, you've proven your point. But you're still not stepping foot out that door without a decent meal down your throat and a good night's sleep. I'll go make you some dinner. You finish packing and I'll get your brother to give you a hand to take them out to the car so you can leave in the morning." She smiled at him then head off to the kitchen to make him something to eat.

Greg smiled after her then walked off up the stairs to his room, dropping onto his bed to continue packing the rest of his clothes, inhaling a deep breath of the sweatshirt Nick had left behind, making him miss him even more.

* * *

Lifting AJ down from the trolley, Nick watched her walking down the aisle, looking up at the toys with wide eyes of wonder. Nick had no idea what he was looking for as he wasn't a girl himself, and he never really paid attention to what his sisters used to play with as children. He watched AJ's eyes light up as they scanned over the millions of toys stacked up across the shelves. She looked across the stuffed dogs, Lego blocks, play houses, scribblers, cash registers, farm sets, baby dolls, Barbie's, little ponies, tricycles and many more...

Nick had no idea what to choose for her though.

Nick's eyes widened as he looked around at them all. He pulled his cell phone out, wondering whose speed dial to hit first for help. He couldn't call Greg as he was probably sleeping. He couldn't call Grissom as he knew nothing about kids and he doubted Sara would know as she was kind of butch and didn't know a whole lot about kids . . . so onto Catherine.

"Hey Nicky, you look lost." Catherine suddenly appeared behind him as if on cue.

"Hey Catherine," He smiled in relief round at her. "I'm glad you're here. So, what did Lindsay play with when she was little?" Nick queried, looking at the different coloured bunnies on the shelf in front of him.

"Well, when Lindsay was AJ's age she was really into dolls and babies. She never went anywhere without her baby doll." Catherine smiled, watching AJ sucking her thumb as she walked back down the aisle towards Nick. "That science kit you guys bought for her was never used though." She chuckled. "She was never really into science, just dolls and their little outfits."

Nick nodded to her, watching Catherine looking over all the toys on the shelf. "Thumb." Nick pointed to AJ. AJ pulled her thumb out of her mouth, setting her hand down beside her. "Good girl." He winked at her, making Catherine look round at him curiously. "Some of the schools say they don't allow thumb suckin'. I don't want her to be denied an education because she sucks her thumb." He explained to her.

"Oh." She nodded then crouched down to AJ's level. "Sweetie, which one of these toys do you like?" AJ stood beside Catherine, looking at the different sorts of dolls and things, not knowing what to pick either.

With the help of Catherine though they managed to pick out a few toys so they wouldn't end up playing 'guess who' or watching TV together again.

Catherine and Lindsay helped Nick to load his shopping into the back of his truck then parted ways off home. Nick lifted AJ into the back of his truck, noticing she was beginning to get sleepy again. Just as he went to strap her in, AJ let out a sneeze then rubbed her eyes. "Bless you." He gave her a curious look then placed his hand on her forehead, beginning to feel like a smothering mother as he did so. "You feel okay?" AJ nodded to him. "Okay." He gave her another curious look then closed up the back, climbing into the driver's seat in front.

AJ sat quietly the rest of the drive back home, looking out the windows at the other cars driving by.

Nick lifted her out once they got home, keeping her at his side while he unloaded all the shopping into the house. AJ stood in the kitchen while Nick unloaded the shopping into the correct cupboards and things. "Daddy, do you have to go to work?" She queried.

"Yeah sweetie." Setting down the loaf of bread on the counter, Nick knelt down in front of her so he was eye level with her. "I have to go to work to earn us some money so we can afford to stay here and pay for our food."

"That's what mommy used to say." She spoke softly, looking down at her hands at her sides.

Nick looked at her surprised, feeling as though he had just broken his little girl's heart. "It's only at night time sweetie. You'll be sleepin' then anyway. I'm gonna be here all day to be with you, right from breakfast until dinner time." He assured her, giving her a soft smile as he looked into her eyes.

"What do you do?" She asked curiously.

Nervously biting his lower lip, Nick looked into her innocent eyes then pulled her closer into his arms to explain it to her. "I'm a crime scene investigator."

"What's a crime scene vestor?"

Nick bit his lip as he thought of an answer suitable for a six year old to understand. "Do you know what a police officer is?"

"Arrests bad people?"

He nodded to her, brushing a stray tendril of hair back behind her ear. "That's right. But see, a crime scene investigator... well sometimes... police officers they need help to catch the bad guys. They leave clues behind like... fingerprints." He suggested as it was better than explaining blood or dead bodies to a child.

"Fingerpriss?"

"Fingerprints," Nick raised one of his fingers. "You see all these ridges on the skin?" AJ nodded as she studied his fingertip curiously. "No person in the whole world has the exact same fingerprints. So if a bad guy touches somethin' on a crime scene, they leave a fingerprint behind and we can catch them."

"How do you know?" She queried.

"How do I know what?"

"That no one has same fingerpriss?"

"Because they're unique." Nick raised one of her hands to look at her fingertip. "See that, yours is a different pattern to mine."

AJ looked at the difference their fingertips then up into his eyes again. "But how do you know?" She asked.

He gave her a slight smile. "It's my job to know."

"What do da bad guys do?" She asked him curiously.

Nick gave out a soft sigh then looked into her curious brown eyes. "Well all sorts of things. Some of them . . . steal old ladies purses for instance," was the best he could come up with, "We give the lady back her purse and arrest the bad guy that did it."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why dey steal old lady?"

Nick smiled softly, loving her adorable innocence even more. "Well... you know I never thought to ask them. You know I also get to question them like this." He smiled at her. "That all your questions?" AJ nodded to him, giving him a smile back. "Now, whaddya want for dinner before we head off into the lab so you can see where I work?"

AJ looked up into his eyes as she held his hand in her own. "Hot dogs?" She suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good." Nick smiled at her then pressed a kiss to her forehead, lifting her up into his arms as he got the things he needed out to make them some dinner.

Straight after dinner, Nick took AJ off to the lab, leading her off through the hall towards the break room first where Sara and Catherine were sat. "Hey Catherine," Nick smiled at her. Catherine immediately put her coffee down on the table and jumped to her feet. "Hey Sara." He waved to her next.

"Hey Nick, is this little AJ?" Sara set her coffee down, climbing to her feet less enthusiastically then Catherine as she wasn't much of a child person.

"Yep." Nick lifted AJ into his arms, holding her against his hip. "This is Sara and you met Catherine earlier." Nick introduced his daughter to them. Sara smiled as she looked at the likeness between them, noticing a wide smile on Nick's face that she hadn't seen since before Warrick died.

AJ shyly shook Sara's hand, giving her a smile as she leant against Nick's shoulder.

"You gonna grow up to be a CSI like your daddy some day?" Sara asked her, noticing the look in Nick's eye as she asked her that.

"Nick, you're here." Grissom's voice sounded from behind him. Nick turned to look at him, giving him a smile as he looked at AJ in his arms. Grissom stood open mouthed a moment looking into both of their eyes. "Wow, Nicky..."

"This is Amaya-Jayne, AJ. AJ, this is my boss Grissom." Nick introduced her, giving AJ a wink as she looked towards him.

"Mr Grissom," She started in a sweet voice. "What do you call a fly with no wings?"

Grissom looked at the child in his arms, trying to think. "I... don't know. What _do_ you call a fly with no wings?"

"A walk." She replied, making Sara and Catherine giggle from behind them.

Grissom smiled at her then shook his head at Nick. "Very funny."

"She came up with that all on her own, I swear." He smiled at him, lifting AJ slightly higher in his arms. "I told her you liked bugs in the car and she told me that joke. She's got plenty more where that came from too."

"Really?" Grissom folded his arms across his chest, looking at AJ curiously.

AJ looked to her father then gave Grissom a smile. "How does a flea get from place to place?"

Grissom smiled at her then shook his head. "I don't know. How does a flea get from place to place?"

"By itch-iking." She replied, smiling as Catherine and Sara laughed again.

"I suppose that's Greg's influence?" Grissom smirked. "Well it's lovely to meet you AJ. I have to go to a meeting with Ecklie right now budget cuts around the lab."

"Ooh." Catherine complained, grabbing her coffee off the table. "As long as I don't have to take a pay cut, I'll let you go it alone." Catherine stopped talking as Ecklie walked into the break room.

"Gil, what's taking you so long?" Ecklie immediately complained. "And Stokes, this isn't a day care centre. Get to work all of you. You do have jobs to do right?"

"Right, Catherine," Grissom pulled a slip from his back pocket, handing it over to her. "I want you to reopen an old case involving a ra..."

"I gotta go." Nick quickly announced before Grissom said something he'd have to explain to AJ.

"Right sorry." Grissom gave him an apologetic smile. "Bye Nick, see you next week."

Bye Nicky," Catherine quickly hugged him. "Buh bye AJ, see you soon sweetheart." Catherine smiled at her then took the slip from Grissom's hands, quickly stepping past Ecklie off out the room.

"Bye Nick. Bye AJ." Sara smiled at them both. Nick gave her a hug then carried AJ off out the break room back to his truck downstairs so they could head home and get some sleep.

* * *

Nick got AJ into her PJ's then set her up in bed, reading her a child's book before she went to sleep again. As soon as he finished, AJ took the book from his hands, reading, "One fish. Two fish. Red fish. Blue fish," off the cover again as Nick closed it up. "Daddy, I'm not sleepy yet." She complained as he went to tuck her in.

"You're not?" He set the book down on the side table, rolling onto his side as he looked her in the eye. "You know it's well past your bed time though." He pointed out to her, looking at the princess printed on the front of her pyjamas. "You need to get into the habit of sleepin' at bed time rather than these afternoon naps."

"Nana Jean says all kids need naps."

"You'll be in school soon then you won't be able to nap." He reminded her. "You still excited to go?"

AJ gave him a slight nod, rolling onto her side to completely face him. "I miss Greg."

"Me too." He smiled at her. "He'll be here by next week though." He assured her, placing his hand on her forehead again. "How's your throat?" AJ gave him a slight shrug. "How about that headache?"

"It's still bad."

"One of those nasty kids today must have given it to you." Lifting AJ into his arms from the bed, Nick carried her off towards the kitchen, searching through his cupboards.

"What are you doing Nicky?"

"Lookin' for this," Nick pulled the unused thermometer from his cupboard, taking it out of the wrapping and assembled it together, sticking it under AJ's tongue as he sat her down on the counter.

"One hundred point four." He read it once it beeped. AJ sat on the counter, watching Nick curiously as he grabbed a book from his shelf, flipping through the pages. "Don't move." He warned her as he quickly rushed into his room for his phone.

"Who are you calling?" AJ queried as he came back into the room with his phone against his ear.

"My Mama, she knows about all this stuff." Nick smiled at her. "Anythin' else hurt?" AJ shook her head to him. Nick snapped his phone shut as it went through her voicemail, looking into his daughter's eyes. "We'll put you to bed now and check your temperature again in the mornin'." He suggested, lifting her down from the counter and led the way back to her room to get her in bed.

* * *

Slowly awaking to the sound of his buzzing alarm clock, Greg reached out his hand to stop it, smiling as he realised in just a few hours he'd be able to see Nick again. Grabbing his phone off the bedside table, Greg dialled Nick's number, knowing he'd be up by now as he was always an early riser.

Nick quickly reached for his phone, snapping it open before the ring woke AJ up. "_Hello?"_

"It's me." Greg answered, smiling at the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

"_Hey Gorgeous."_ The Texan's luscious voice rasped through the phone. "_I was just thinkin' bout cha G."_

"Oh really, I was thinking about you too. I've packed up all my things, doctors given me the all clear so I can drive back today and see you."

"_Greg, you can stay an extra couple of days if you want. Your dad needs you more than I do and you're still not fully recovered."_

"I need you though. I haven't had a Nicky hug in days. And you need me too."

"_Aww,"_ Nick smiled softly. "_You know AJ really misses you."_

"That's cute." Greg rolled on his side to look at the time. "You're not just saying that because you miss me are you?"

Nick laughed softly as he lay back against his bed. "_Yes, I really miss you Greg. But AJ misses you too, no more than I do."_

Greg giggled pulling one of the pillows close to his chest. "I miss you too Nicky. So, how's it going being a single dad?"

"_I think I've got this bedtime and feedin' thing down..."_

"Don't forget to leave out a bowl of water before you go to bed." Greg joked.

"_Very funny Greg," _He remarked. "_And what have you been up to?"_

"I hate sleeping without you Nicky."

"_I hate sleepin' without you too, which is why I have someone else in my bed."_ Nick decided to torment him a little.

"Who?" Greg asked surprised, almost sounding slightly hurt.

"_This beautiful little brunette. She has the most adorable chocolate brown puppy dog eyes and the sweetest smile, after yours of course... or actually, you're neck and neck because you're both so adorable."_

"Don't tease me like that Nick! I thought you were cheating on me."

Nick laughed softly. "_Never, but now you know how it feels to be teased."_

"Why's she sleeping in your bed? You missing my company that much?"

"_No, technically I'm in hers. She was feelin' sick last night." _Nick gently placed his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. "_You got my text last night?"_

"Yep, how's she doing?"

"_She feels a little hot still." _Nick leant on his elbow beside her, watching her chest slowly moving up and down. "_I'll check her temperature again when she wakes up. One of those nasty kids at one of the schools were coughin' and sneezin' everywhere. The Principal said AJ could play with them while she went through the details with me. That's how she probably got sick."_

"And how are you doing Nicky?"

"_I'm okay, really Greg I'm fine."_ He insisted as he heard Greg's breathing over the line. "_Don't drive if you don't feel well Greg. Grissom isn't expectin' you back for a while yet."_

"I feel fine Nicky. I'm just so bored of lying in bed all the time. I wonna see you."

"_Okay." _Nick smiled as he was finally convinced. "_I love you, drive safe baby."_

"Love you more." Greg replied with a wide smiled on his face. "You should go back to bed Nicky, you sound exhausted."

"_Okay, you have your key in case I'm out... or asleep."_

"Yep, G'night Nicky, sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"_No I'll leave that privilege to you."_ He smirked, making Greg laugh softly. "_Bye Greg."_

"Bye baby." Nick waited for Greg to hand up then snapped his phone shut, setting it down on the side. Resting his head back against the pillow, he watched AJ peacefully sleeping in the middle of his bed with her thumb in her mouth and Bugsy wrapped up in her arms.

His life was all finally coming together after years of waiting for something to happen to him and he couldn't be more excited than he was right now.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. I hope I didn't bore you with this one too much. Things should pick up more now that Greg's coming back. Please Review!**

**~ Holly**


	25. Chapter 25: Coming Together

**Thanks for all of your reviews on this story so far and Thanks to Alisa for beta-ing this for me.**

**Sorry for the late update. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: Coming Together**

Silently pulling into the driveway of Nick's town house, Greg yawned widely as he shut off the engine of his car then reached into the back to collect his bag. He felt as though he had worked a double shift at the lab, when really he had only been driving for the past four hours from his mother's house, all the way back to his boyfriend's in Vegas. He had enjoyed the short time off work, minus the small mishap of his Appendix surgery obviously, but the surgery wound was almost fully healed by now.

Using his spare set of keys that Nick had given him, Greg quietly unlocked Nick's front door and placed his bag down on the floor. Carefully clicking it shut behind him, Greg made sure he double locked it in place before he made his way off down the hall towards AJ's room. He smiled softly as he saw the two of them fast asleep on either of the bed. He looked at the time realising they would be up soon so he tiptoed off towards the kitchen and began preparing a Thai chicken soup recipe his Nana Olaf had taught him how to make in his teens.

Nick slowly started to awake as the scents of chicken wafted through the house. He looked towards the door hearing noises in the kitchen then carefully climbed off the bed so he wouldn't disturb AJ from her sleep. Brushing a hand across his tired eyes, Nick head out into the hall, immediately smiling as he saw Greg stood in his kitchen over the stove, mixing something in one of his pots.

Tiptoeing his way over to him so he wasn't aware of his presence, Nick slipped his hands around the younger man's hips, circling his arms around his warm body. "Oh my god Nick, you scared me." Greg gasped as he placed his hand on his chest, feeling his heart rapidly pounding against his rib cage from the shock.

"Sorry baby," The older man whispered as he rested his chin on his shoulder, inhaling the scents of whatever he was cooking in the pot. "Mmmm, that's smell nice. What is it?" He queried.

"Thai chicken soup. My Nana Olaf's recipe." Greg turned in Nick's arms, smiling at him as they were once again face to face. "You want some?"

"I'd love some." Nick smiled then pressed a kiss to Greg's temple, pinning his body between him and the cupboard behind him. "I missed you, Gorgeous." He whispered as he feathered his fingertips through Greg's soft hair. "When'd you get in?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago actually," Grinning widely, Greg wrapped his arms around Nick in return, smiling against his warm parted lips. "I really missed you too, Nicky." He whispered before he joined their lips together, engaging their hungry mouths in a ravenous kiss. Greg gave out a soft grateful moan as Nick moved his hands down to cup the globes of his buttocks cheeks in his hands. "Rounding second base already?" He chuckled softly as they pulled back for a gasp of breath.

"I missed you." He responded before he plundered his partner's warm mouth with his tongue again, raising one of his hands to cup his soft cheek in his palm. He relished the feel of a warm muscular body against his own as he continued to hungrily kiss him, reluctantly pulling back as the need for air consumed him. "Mmm, you still taste exactly how I remember."

"Aw Nicky, it's only been a couple of weeks." The younger man giggled at his boyfriend's adorableness, secretly enjoying it more than he was letting on as no one had ever missed him while he was away or fallen for him this hard.

Caressing his hands over the familiar body in front of him, Nick whispered, "A couple of weeks away from you is just too long." Touching his lips to Greg's neck, Nick moved to wrap his arms around him, tugging him closer into his embrace. "You shoulda told me you were comin', but I'm glad you're here. I feel like I haven't seen you in months. Oh, how are you?" He suddenly remembered as he pulled back to tug Greg's t-shirt up his stomach to look at the bandaging. "Does it hurt?" He queried, brushing his fingers across the bare skin beside it.

"No, I'm fine." Greg carefully peeled back the bandage just to prove that he was okay. There was a small mark on his skin, just about three inches long. "See, its fine. The doctor said there was no infection and it's healing nicely so it won't leave a huge scar." Greg assured him, shivering as Nick's delicate fingertips feathered across the area. "See, I told you I was fine. I can pretty much eat whatever I want now. I just kept the bandage on because it itches when it rubs across my belt." He explained as he showed him how close it was to the belt on his jeans.

"Okay." Nick gently smoothed his fingers around the edges of the bandage, sticking it back in place against the surface of Greg's soft skin. "I just don't like it when people I love go into surgery, for whatever reason. I've lost a few people from complications in surgery; I couldn't bear losin' you too. I love you."

Greg smiled awestruck before he responded his usual line, "Love you more," then initiated another passionate kiss. As they pulled back for air this time, Greg wrapped his arms around Nick's warm body, holding him tightly in a warm comforting embrace that they both had missed while they were apart.

"Mmmm, that smells amazin'." The older man suddenly purred.

"What?" Greg queried as Nick was still resting on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at him, giggling softly as he realised he was sniffing the soup. "Oh yeah, I forget about that." Greg turned slightly in his arms so he could continue stirring it while Nick's arms were still securely wrapped around his waist. "Oh, how's AJ doing?" He suddenly remembered too, feeling bad for not asking earlier.

"She's breathin' okay today. Seein' her like that is so much scarier than any coffin." Nick confessed as he stepped around Greg to brew some coffee.

"My mom said parenting is scary." Greg quoted her as he took a sip of his soup to taste the strength of the spices. "I believe my sister would agree with her on that one. The triplets have been a real nightmare lately."

"That's natural though. Babies don't like bein' taken out of their Mama's." Nick poured out a mug for Greg then gestured towards it for him before he started to empty the dishwasher as it was all clean. "It'll be so good to have you here. I've got AJ all set up for school. I even got a part time babysitter for when I'm away at work. My neighbour, Mrs Fielder is a stay at home mom and I've known her for years. She's got two boys aged eleven and twelve, but she said she'll be able to look after AJ for a couple of nights a week."

"That's good." Greg agreed as he sprinkled in some more spices. "Really sounds like you've got everything set up there daddy-O."

"One more thing." Nick put down the plates he was holding then leant against the counter beside Greg as he attempted to ask him something. "I've been thinkin'... you know this place isn't really that big, and it's mostly all of my stuff the way I like it. I'm no expert on livin' with people, but isn't it better to live in a house that you both like?"

"I do like your place, it's very you."

"Exactly, it's _all_ me." Nick pointed out to him. "I can't expect you and AJ to live here as is. It's all my stuff everywhere while your stuff will only be confined to the bedroom. So I was thinkin'... we don't have to do it right away of course. I was just thinkin' that maybe we could buy a place... in the future."

Greg looked at him surprised. Not only was he the best boyfriend he had ever had, but he was also moving things along pretty fast. He hadn't even moved in with him yet and he was already asking him if he wanted to buy a place with him, but then again, Greg could hardly see the day that this relationship would ever break up. They had been best friends for nearly ten years now, there was nothing in the world that would make him change his mind about Nick and he loved AJ, so Greg nodded as he came to his decision. "Okay, that sounds like a great idea."

"Really?" The Texan let out a breath of relief he didn't realise he was holding. "You're really okay with this; I'm not pushin' you or anythin'?"

"Honestly... I'd be more worried if you weren't asking. You're right though; this place isn't that big for the three of us. It's more of a bachelor pad for a single man, not the home of man with a beautiful little girl and a boyfriend, both of which need their own space."

"Okay." Nick smiled happily then returned to what he was doing, feeling better now that he had talked things through with Greg. "And Greg, if you ever need your own space in here, just let me know. For the time bein', this is yours and AJ's house too."

"Okay, I want the right side of the bed." He abruptly announced, giggling as Nick gave him a funny look.

"That's my side."

"I know. That's why I want it." Greg winked at him. "If you're lucky, you can sleep on it too. Oh and that hedge outside your window, it's gotta go. I hate that thing."

"Just because you used to bust your ass on it climbin' out the window." Nick chuckled as he retrieved his own coffee. "I'll see what I can do, but we don't know how long we can all stand to live here together. After about a week of trippin' over each other we might start shoutin' at each other, screamin' for our own space."

"You maybe, because you're a control freak."

"Hey, that's not fair. I shared a household with six kids, my parents and a boat load of animals. Trust me, I know how to share." Nick smiled at him as he gently tapped his boyfriend on the lower back. "You however, a spoiled little city boy might have problems with that." He teased him.

"Spoiled?" Greg chuckled, shaking his head at him. "I was not spoiled and my family wasn't always _that_ rich. We're not really that rich now, your family are actually richer than mine."

"Yeah, but we spent it on our futures instead of our childhoods." Nick pointed out to him, touching his lips to his cheek before he grabbed some bowls to dish the soup out into.

"Childhoods the best time of your life." Greg defended himself as he turned off the stove. "My mother just wanted to make sure that we enjoyed the good times while they lasted. She knew how cruel this world could be, she wanted us to be care free spirits who believed we could do anything."

"I'd have preferred a childhood like that." Nick smiled at him.

"It's not too late for AJ. She may have already lost her mother, but she's gained a father. And at the right point in her life too." Greg assured him before he started to pour out two helpings of his soup in the large bowls then a smaller amount into the child's sized one in front. "There we go... whoa," Nick completely startled Greg as he suddenly wrapped his arms around his shoulders, clutching him tightly. "Hey Nicky, it's okay baby." He whispered softly, gently smoothing his palms up and down his broad back where he carried all of his emotions as he felt his chest hitching slightly against him. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I just don't wonna lose anyone else." His muffled voice whimpered against his shoulder.

"AJ's fine. Kids bounce back from these sorts of things all the time." Greg assured him as he continued to try and sooth him.

"I know. I never even knew I had her now I'm afraid to lose her."

"So that's the reason for the death grip." Greg chuckled softly, bringing one hand up to Nick's hair to gently brush his fingers through his soft strands of hair. "You're not gonna lose her, Nicky. There's no way your father can take her away from you, even if he wanted to. You're a great father, and family courts side with the real parents. They wouldn't award him her even if he does tell them you're gay."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry." He apologised as he had constantly been thinking about Warrick lately and how he was taken from him so soon. "I was afraid that I was gonna lose you too when I heard you were in the hospital." Nick breathed in the younger mans strong scents then slowly pulled back, pressing their lips together. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"I'm starting to get the picture." Greg nodded to him, softly sucking on Nick's lower lip before he pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. "I know you miss Warrick, Nicky. But nothing is gonna happen to me... or AJ. We're fine. I think we've had enough bad stuff happen to us for the last few years. It's time for the good stuff."

Nick nodded in agreement. "You're right; I do finally feel like my life is comin' together. I feel like I've been finally pushed to the limit of bad crap that can happen to good people, now it's time for some good stuff to happen. Like you... and AJ."

"See, I told you. C'mon, its soup time then you need to get some more sleep." Greg gently tapped him on the small of his back as he stepped around him to reach for the cutlery draw, struggling to pull it open with the child lock on it. "God I hate these things."

Nick laughed softly then helped him to unclip it so he could get what he needed from the draw. "It's for AJ's safety. Just be glad I didn't buy the ones for the toilet."

"God I hate those ones even more." Greg smirked then grabbed the bowls off the counter, setting them down on the other side near the stools. "Did you want it here," He indicated towards the breakfast counter then pointed off towards the bedroom, "Or in bed?"

"Here's fine. Besides, you usually end up spillin' runny food everywhere." Nick teased him then gently pressed a kiss to his neck as he stepped by him. "Leave AJ's, she's still fast asleep. We can heat it up for her later when she's awake."

Greg nodded to him then set down the cutlery beside their bowls. Nick grabbed a lid from one of the top cupboards and placed it over the top of the saucepan for him to keep it warm before he made his way over to the breakfast counter to take a seat. Greg licked his sticky fingertips then took a seat beside Nick, taking his first sip of the hot soup. "Mmm, this is delicious already. Everythin' you cook is delicious. I really missed you cookin' for me, G." Nick smiled round at him.

"Well I missed your smile, your romantic tendencies and your company." He winked back at him.

Nick playfully bumped his partner's elbow with his own, giving him a wide smile. "Don't get me wrong, I missed all that too," After licking his lips from another mouthful of the hot soup, Nick whispered, "But your cookin' is really amazin'."

"I guess that officially makes me your Mrs, since I can cook my man a good meal." The younger man chuckled as he dabbed his chin with his napkin. "At least I've got one good quality to help you around the house."

"That's not the only good quality." Nick assured him.

Greg beamed a wide smile at him then leant on his elbow once he finished his soup, deciding to watch the man he loved eating his portion a moment before he asked, "So, are you really, really sure that you want me to move in with you and AJ? You can change your mind at any time."

Shaking his head, Nick dabbed his chin then turned to look at Greg. "No, I'll definitely be wantin' you to move in with me." He assured him. "I've done some research actually, and it's actually easier for children to accept step parents of the same sex to the parent they're livin' with because they don't see them as a threat for takin' over the missin' parent. If you were a step mother instead of a step father to her, she'd have a harder time acceptin' you as you would have replaced the parent she lost." He explained, watching as Greg gave him a wide smile as he was so proud of him for taking his role as a new father this seriously. "What? I had to do the research. I love both of you. I want this to be an easy transition for the both of you too. I also found that same sex parents don't put as much pressure on their children to take on their expected gender roles, whereas straight parents usually do with the typical girls in dresses and boys playin' sports thing."

"Well you have nothing to worry about anyway." He winked at him. "You make a great father. You've practically changed your lifestyle to accommodate AJ into it anyway. And so far, you're doing an amazing job with her. I personally would have never expected her to call you 'daddy' so quick or to accept you as quick as she did after losing her mother and being dumped off here by her aunt. But because you're such a great guy, you made the transition easier and she could accept you quicker."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Nick finished off his soup then pressed his lips to Greg's, savouring the taste of the soup from his lover's mouth. "Mmmm, see baby, I don't just need you around for your cookin'. You're important for lots of things." Nick assured him with a cheeky wink.

"I'll bet." Greg chuckled softly then climbed to his feet off his stool to clear the things away. "Well right now, I really gotta go home and grab a change of clothes. I don't know if you noticed the smell from my clothes," Greg sniffed himself again then winced from his sweaty stench, "Not nice. I refused to let my mom do it because she's too busy looking after my dad and the babies, so I brought all my dirty laundry back with me. Including the stuff on my back."

"That's the worst part about time away, the back load of laundry once you get home." Nick smirked then finished off his coffee, noticing Greg's bag out in the hallway by the door. "Hey, you can do your laundry here you know, Greg. You don't have a machine at your apartment anyway, and I have a whole utility room there at your disposal." He pointed out to him as Greg stepped over to his dishwasher to load the bowls into it.

"Um... okay."

"I really don't mind you doin' your laundry here." He assured him as he saw the apprehensive look on his face. Giving the younger man a soft smile, Nick climbed off his stool and head over to Greg's bag to dump the clothing into the laundry hamper with everything else of his and AJ's. "There go, you've moved in already. Since you're gonna be livin' here anyway, we really should work out a system of which days to do laundry and that."

"You're really going all out for the roomies thing, huh?" Greg grinned round at him then stole a kiss from his lips. "I'll still need something to wear though, unless you want me walking around naked."

"In theory, yeah." Nick chuckled softly as he thought about it. "Just hurry back, okay?"

"Okay." Greg snatched another kiss then grabbed his keys off the side. "Bye baby." Nick waved after him, watching the younger man's beautiful face lighting up as he looked over at him.

While Greg head back to his apartment to grab some clean clothes and check his mail, Nick head back into AJ's room, giving her the bowl of soup Greg had made especially for her as she was now wide awake. She didn't have much of an appetite at first, but once she got the taste of the Thai chicken in her mouth, she happily gulped it all down before she soon fell back to sleep against her pillows.

Nick sat with her on the bed, soon dozing off to sleep himself while he was waiting for Greg to return.

Waking up to the sound of the doorbell an hour later, Nick rubbed his sleepy eyes open then carefully climbed off the bed so he wouldn't wake up AJ who was still sound asleep. Heading off towards the front door, Nick flattened out his messy bed hair before he pulled the front door open, surprised to see his mother stood in the doorway. "Mama, what are you doin' here?"

"I got your message yesterday about AJ bein' sick, so I flew right over to help you out." She quickly explained, sounding exhausted herself. "What kind of mother would I be, if I left you with a sick child in your first few days of bein' a single parent?" She asked as in a panicky voice as Nick took her luggage from her hands. "So where is she, is she okay? You look exhausted too, are you comin' down with somethin'?" She rushed through her questions.

"No Mama." He smiled softly at how worried she was about him. "She's in the bedroom, still sleepin', and I feel fine." He assured her, closing the door once she was in. "Mama, you really didn't need to fly all this way to check on me. She's not coughin' as bad as yesterday, so it was a bit of a waste of a flight. I really didn't need your help."

"Why not? I do it for my other children." She pointed out to him as she tiptoed over to the guest bedroom door to take a peek inside at AJ. She was still fast asleep on the large double bed in there. "You still haven't gotten her room set up?" The nosy mother noticed.

"No, that's my next job." Taking a seat on the arm of the sofa, Nick ran his fingers through his hair, giving out another yawn. "I was thinkin' of buyin' a new place anyway. This place is meant for one, and there's gonna be three people in here eventually."

Jillian looked round at her youngest surprised. "You mean, Greg?" Her lips spread into a slight smile as she no longer had to worry about him being alone. Fearing a child was suffering loneliness in a big city far from home had always been one of Jillian's biggest fears. "Well, I think that's a great idea honey." She excitedly exclaimed. "While I'm here I can help you out with that too. I might be of some use to you; you know I dabbled in real estate, right?"

Nick nodded his head, giving her a soft smile. "Thanks Mama."

"Daddy." A sleepy figure appeared in the doorway, rubbing her sore eyes open.

"Hey there sleepin' beauty," Nick quickly climbed to his feet and hurried towards her. He carefully lifted her up into arms, holding her small body against his hip. "How are you feelin', sweetie?" He whispered to her.

"A little better." Her little voice croaked against his shoulder while Jillian Stokes was stood opposite them with a wide smile on her face. She was so glad to finally see her youngest doing the parenting thing, just as she had seen her other children doing it with their own children.

Jillian then head off towards the kitchen while Nick tended to his daughter, deciding to clean up the mess in there while Nick was preoccupied with his child. As she stepped out into the hallway, she noticed that the laundry hamper was overflowing with clothes.

"Mama, you don't have to do that." Nick stopped her as she started sorting through the laundry.

"Nonsense." She chuckled softly. "You know how much I used to complain about doin' all of your laundry when you were kids? Well now I only have two peoples laundry to do, and I miss it. I'm bored without children in my life." She smirked as she carried a basket load of clothes off towards the machine in the utility room. "You lot gave me a purpose as a mother. Now you're all grown up, I hardly feel like a mother anymore."

"Okay." He sighed in defeat. "I thought you said that when I left you'd finally get a rest from it all?"

"Puh-lease, even after your children have left you're still their parent. People think that parentin' stops at eighteen. But trust me, it continues until the day you die." She chortled.

Nick nodded in agreement with her as he had seen that with the Sanders family, but he never realised that his sisters and brother still needed their mother just as much as the Sanders family still all needed their mother to sort out their problems.

"You'll see honey, the second AJ moves out for college, she'll need you more than ever." She smirked then found a brightly coloured t-shirt that didn't look like her son's style and it was too large to be AJ's. "Is this his clothin'?" She called out to him, holding it up in the air.

Nick whirled around to look at the t-shirt in her hands, giving her a nod. "Yeah, that's Greg's. Mama, you really don't have to do the laundry. I was about to do it myself actually."

"I don't mind doin' his stuff too." Jillian smiled round at her son then turned the t-shirt inside out before she stuffed it into the machine along with the rest of it. "I thought you said he hadn't moved in yet?" She queried as she found more of his clothes in the pile.

"He hasn't... he just got back from California."

"And he dumped his dirty laundry here?" She gasped as none of his daughter's husbands would ever have the nerve to do something like that to them. She instantly feared her son being the subject of domestic abuse from all the cases she had seen over the years.

"No Mama, I told him to leave it here. It's stupid him keep goin' back and forth between our places to get his clothes, so I told him to leave it here while he rushed back home to get some more of his clothes."

"Oh." Jillian sighed in relief then turned the machine on. "I was just checkin', sweetheart. You can never be too careful. Remember that awful man your cousin married? He went on frequent round the world business trips where he'd casually sleep around all sorts of women, bringing all sorts of STD's back to his wife, returning to her with an overflowing basket of laundry while he head out to strip clubs. Thank god she finally came to her senses."

"Greg's not like that." He assured her as he continued to hold AJ in his arms. "If you met him you'd know that. He's the most selfless person I've ever met."

Jillian smiled at her son then gently placed her palm on AJ's forehead to feel her temperature for herself as the child sleepily reclined against her father's shoulder. "Have you taken her to a doctor, sweetie?" She asked.

"Nope, I figured it was just a cold."

"Yeah, but you have to be more careful with kids, honey. I'll find you a good doctor in the area and try to get you an appointment for today." She gave him a motherly smile then head over to her bags to retrieve her laptop from her travel case.

Nick carried AJ off towards the sofa while his mother was busy and sat the sick child down on his lap. Nick smiled as he had always wanted to know what it was like to be a father after watching his sisters and brother do it for the past few years, and now he knew.

Jillian booked a doctor's appointment for AJ then continued with the cleaning while Nick got AJ ready to take her off to her doctor's. "Thanks Mama, you know Greg's gonna be back soon." He noticed the time on his watch, wondering where he had got too. "I just texted him to let him know you were here. Did you want me to pay for your hotel room?"

"No, no." Jillian shook her head to him. "I'll pay my own way. Now go on, you don't wonna lose this appointment. The doctor is one of the best around and she's very busy."

Nick thanked his mother again for her help then lifted AJ into his arms and carried her out to his truck. Once he arrived at the doctor's office, Nick lifted AJ into his arms again just as she started to cough and wheeze, cradling her against his chest as he carried her into the waiting room. As there were no empty seats in the waiting room from all the other sick children, Nick stood against the wall with AJ against him.

"Daddy, I wonna go home." She rubbed her sore eyes as she looked up at him.

"I know, the doctors are gonna make you better though, sweetie." He whispered, gently patting her on the back to clear her chest. "We won't be here much longer, okay?" He smiled softly to her then caught sight of a woman across the room that was staring at him. Nick noticed she had a four year old little boy with her, but all her attention was focused on him.

"Mr Stokes." A female doctor finally shouted from down the hall. "You can come in here now." She indicated into her office as the man turned around.

Nick nodded to her then head off down the hall, watching a young mother leaving the room with a red faced baby from all of its crying. Nick carefully set AJ down on the bed, watching the doctor disinfecting her hands before she came over to check on AJ. "What's her symptoms?" The female doctor queried.

"She's shakin', sweatin', um... coughin' too." He recalled all her symptoms off the top of his head. "Yesterday she only had a sore throat; I think she has a fever too."

"Okay AJ. I'm Doctor Harper. I'm just going to listen to your chest okay?" She softly whispered as she unbuttoned her jacket for her then carefully lifted her spotted pink pyjama top to listen to her chest with her stethoscope. "You've been monitoring her temperature?" She queried the nervous father.

"Yeah, I wrote it down every time I took it." Nick pulled the slip of paper from his pocket to show her.

The doctor nodded as she read through then looked towards AJ. "Can you take in a deep breath for me, sweetheart?" AJ tried her best as her breathing continued to stutter. "Have you given her anything for it?" Nick shook his head as she looked round at him. "It sounds like a chest infection, Mr Stokes. She probably has fluid on her lungs. Has she been coughing up phlegm?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Make sure she doesn't swallow it. It sometimes makes children throw up." The doctor carefully folded her pyjama top back down her chest then grabbed a clean thermometer to take her temperature for herself. "It's nothing too serious, but it's good you came in. You can buy some over the counter antibiotics." The doctor wrote down the different types, along with some child safe painkillers. "The painkillers will help with her fever and the antibiotics should clear her chest infection." The doctor carefully removed the thermometer from AJ's mouth and recorded down the temperature. "That's not too high for a fever. If she gets worse or it continues for another two weeks, come back." She instructed.

"Thank you." He pocketed the slip then zipped up AJ's jacket and lifted her up into his arms again.

"Plenty of sleep and fluids too." Doctor Harper cautioned him as he headed towards the door.

Nick nodded to her, thanking her again before he carried AJ back to his truck. He head to the nearest 24/7 pharmacy, carrying AJ around in his arms as he looked for the medications. AJ was starting to get sleepy at this point, quietly sucking her thumb as she leant against his shoulder. He frantically searched the shelves then found the antibiotics section behind the counter, reading all the different labels for himself as he was very cautious about the different ingredients and things they put in them after years of working his job.

"Nicky Stokes." A voice suddenly startled him.

Nick turned round, surprised to see Brass stood beside him. "Hey Jim, what are you doin' here at this hour?" Nick lifted AJ slightly higher in his arms, resting one hand on her back as his eyes turned towards the two boxes of cough drops in Brass' hands.

"Oh, I've got the day off."

"Oh, well... take it easy."

Brass let out a soft chuckle. "I never drink on the job, Nicky." He smirked as he saw the CSI's judgemental looks. "I really do have a cough, I haven't touched a bottle in a... few months now. The cough drops are for my cough." He explained himself then diverted his attention towards the child in Nick's arms. "Wow, so is this the little AJ that everyone at the lab is raving about, huh?"

"Yeah, she's got a bit of a fever and chest infection in the moment." Nick gently smoothed his palm up and down her back as she gave out a chest cough. "I should get her back off home."

"Yeah, you take care of her." Brass gave him a smile, noticing that concerned father look in his eye, the same one he always got whenever Ellie was hurt or sick.

Nick quickly paid for the antibiotics he had selected then carried AJ back to his truck outside. Sitting AJ on the edge of the back seat, Nick read through the instructions, deciding to give her some now so they would take effect quicker. Remembering how he used to be with medicines as a child himself, Nick had picked up one of the antibiotics that had a fruity flavour so AJ was more likely to take it to help her, rather than to complain about the taste like he had been guilty of doing so many times.

"Good girl." Nick smiled at her as she took it without any fuss. "Get in your seat, we're goin' back home now." He instructed. AJ climbed into her seat, sleepily rubbed her itchy eyes again as Nick buckled her in.

* * *

"Hello, you must be Greg." Jillian Stokes warmly greeted her son's boyfriend, approving already as he had brought groceries and he was much more handsome then she ever remembered. "I'm Jillian Stokes, Nicky's mom. I came to help out with AJ for a while, he told me you'd be comin' back."

"Hi, Mrs Stokes." Greg warmly greeted her as he set the grocery bags down on the side.

"Please, call me Jilly. All my close friends and my thousands of other son in laws call me Jilly." Jillian chuckled softly as she realised what she had just said in front of her son's _boyfriend_. "I didn't mean... anyway sweetheart, just call me Jilly."

"Okay... Jilly." Greg felt weird about calling her by her nickname, but he gave her a polite smile then started to unpack the groceries. "Did Nick manage to get a doctor's appointment for AJ?"

"Yes, he just called a few minutes ago. He was takin' AJ with him to buy some over the counter antibiotics. The doctor said it wasn't a serious cold." She explained as she stepped up to one of the bags to help him unload. "I hope you don't mind Greg, but I started the laundry. Since I was doin' Nicky and AJ's things, I thought I'd throw yours in there too. That's alright isn't it?"

"Uh... yeah, but you really didn't have to do that." He assured her as he struggled with the stupid child lock on the fridge so he could get the things inside it.

"Here honey." Jillian chuckled softly as she stepped up beside him and showed him how to open it properly. Greg gave her a grateful smile then set the milk and fresh OJ down in the fridge door. "Don't be embarrassed. I was always lockin' myself out of things when my husband child proofed the house. Some of these fathers do go a bit over the top on tryin' to protect their children." She chuckled as her son had become one of them.

"Well you know Nicky; he's always careful and organised about everything." Greg smiled round at her. "My own mother is pretty much the same. If she had it her way she would have wrapped us all in bubble wrap growing up." He chuckled as he scored away the rest of the food.

Jillian smiled back at him then turned her head towards the door as she heard a knock. "Maybe Nicky forgot his keys?" She suggested as Greg looked as surprised as her.

"Nicky never forgets his keys." Greg pointed out to her as he hustled off towards the door to open it up. As soon as Greg opened the door, he widened his eyes as he saw the familiar face at the other time. Too stunned to see them here at Nick's house, Greg didn't have time to duck as an angry fist swung towards him.

* * *

**Sorry for the long gap between the updates on this story. I'm having a bit of writers block with it lately. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry I left it on a cliffe ending. I'll try and get the next chapter to you quicker then this one so you won't have to wait too long to find out what happens :D Thanks again to Alisa for beta-ing this for me!**

**Thanks for reading, Please Review!**

**~ Holly**


	26. Chapter 26: Mama's Baby

**Thanks to Alisa for beta-ing this for me! I hope you guys enjoy it :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six: Mama's Baby**

"William!" Nick's mother shrieked as her husband took another swing at the young man who answered the door to him, that he presumed was Nick's boyfriend. This time Greg didn't manage to duck out of the way in time to block it and the heavy fist collided with the side of his jaw, causing a shooting pain to surge through it.

Greg stumbled backwards, holding his jaw in agony. Even though he had taken self defence training after he was attacked and beaten within an inch of his life, Greg refused to hit the man back.

"Is this him? Is this the little faggot Nick's screwin' around with?" The Judge barked, going to hit Greg again but his wife stepped in the way, causing him to stop in his tracks. "Get out of the way, Jillian!" He ordered, thinking she'd comply.

"No, don't hurt him." She shouted, holding her husband back at arm's length. "Did you really just fly all the way over here to hurt him? It won't change anythin'. Nicky will still be the same Nicky he is now. This won't prove or solve anythin'."

"I came here to talk to, Nicholas. And I was followin' you. I'm not havin' my grandchild go to hell because of this..." He snarled as he cast his eyes towards Greg who was still rubbing his jaw. "Step aside, Jillian." He commanded.

"No."

"Do it!" He urged, raising his fist again.

"No!" She stubbornly shouted, standing guard over Greg. "Don't be so stupid, William. Do you really want your grandchild to come home and see you doin' this to Greg? It's not goin' to be of any use, Nicky will still love him and he'll just hate you even more." She tried to reason with him. "You're supposed to be mendin' your relationship with him, not destroyin' it even more."

"How can you stand there and defend the man who's draggin' your Nicky down to hell with him?" He fumed. "I bet you're just dyin' to see these two little fags walkin' down the aisle together aren't you? I bet you've already picked out the dress the little fruit cake is gonna wear! Do you really want Nicky to be one of _those_ people that destroy our traditions? Queers like him are ruinin' everythin' we value."

Greg could no longer bite his tongue. "Um... how traditional is heterosexual marriages these days? The divorce rate is climbing, along with adultery... and this is all your so called normal couples..."

"William!" Jillian pushed him back as he went to punch Greg again. "He's right. There's no need for this behaviour. Honestly, when's the last time you even stepped in a church?" Jillian asked him as she shielded Greg again as if he was one of her own. "Honestly William, people need to stop worryin' about the so called normal state of humanity and realise there is more to religion then the Ten Commandments. I believe in god because it's all about love and forgiveness. People always talk about bein' different but then put limits on how different you're allowed to be."

"In other words, people are just full of crap." Greg surmised, feeling his heart pounding inside of his chest as Nick's father continued to angrily stare at him as if he wanted to murder him and chop him up into little pieces to feed the pigs.

"How can you side with them over what you've always believed?" The Judge asked as he turned his glare towards his wife.

"Oh for god's sake, I'm not goin' to debate this with you." She moaned at him. "People like you have been debatin' this since the dawn of time. We're not goin' to get anywhere because we all have different opinions. I personally don't care. If two people love each other, who cares if they're gay, straight, black, white, fat, thin... life's too bloody short to stand around and debate on other people's lives. We spent years debatin' whether black people were allowed to walk in our presence and use the same water as us. Now we're doin' the exact same thing. It's never gonna stop, so just . . . just get over it!" She snapped at him.

Greg looked between the two of them nervously, secretly congratulating Jillian on the use of her words. From the way Nick always talked about his parents being against anything in the bible, he would have never expected to hear that from Nick's own mother. He felt like shouting, '_Woohoo, go Mama Stokes.'_ But it would probably result in a bashing from Nick's father, so he refrained from the idea and kept his mouth shut.

"If you're really bored for somethin' to hate William, why not try hatin' the way you speak to people that don't agree with the same things as you?" She asked, her breath hitching in her throat as she had never once had to raise her voice like this to her husband. "If that doesn't work, I'm sure there's plenty of murderers and child abusers you can turn your hate to."

The Judge stared at his wife a moment then looked towards Greg with an almost apologetic look in his eye, but he wasn't about to apologise for his actions. He would rather die than apologise to the very thing he hated.

Instead, The Judge turned back for the open door behind him and slowly walked back down the drive towards his car at the end with his head hung low and his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Jillian suddenly breathed out a sigh of relief followed by a sniffle, as she watched him climbing into his rental car and driving away. "Mrs Sto... uh... I mean, Jilly." Greg spoke softly from behind her. "Are you alright?"

Jillian nodded her head then slowly turned to face him. "Yes, yes I'm fine, Greg." She gave him a slight smile then saw the blood on his lip. "Oh, let's get you some ice for that. You don't want it to bruise." Pushing the front door of her son's house shut, Jillian locked it in place then made her way off into the kitchen to grab some ice from the top of the freezer for Greg. She wrapped it in a towel then handed it over to Greg to hold to his chin so it wouldn't bruise too badly. "I'm sorry he did that to you, sweetheart. You didn't deserve that."

"It wasn't your fault." Greg smiled slightly, feeling the pain in his jaw even more as he stretched the muscles. "Ow." He immediately winced.

"Hold that there, sweetheart." Jillian instructed, giving him a smile as she directed his hand towards his jaw. Staring into his eyes a moment, Jillian asked, "You really do love my son, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Greg nodded to her as he leant back against the counter behind him.

"I know he loves you too, honey." Jillian gently rubbed her palm on his shoulder then looked around the kitchen. "Did you want me to make you anythin', honey?"

"No thank you, I'm fine." He assured her.

As Nick's truck pulled up in the driveway, Greg immediately started to worry that Nick might see the bruise on his chin and burn into an angry rage as soon as he found out it was his father that hit him.

"Hey Jilly, can you do me a _huge_ favour and not tell Nick about any of this?" He indicated towards his chin. "I'll tell him later, but I don't want him to lose his temper around AJ."

"Oh, of course." Jillian nodded to him then pulled a fresh handkerchief from her pocket to wipe the blood from Greg's lower lip. "Mom's the word." She whispered then pulled him into her arms for a quick hug. "I realise I've just met you Greg, but welcome to the family."

Greg smiled at her then turned his head towards the door, as Nick came in through the front door with his sleepy child in his arms. "Hey." He smiled over at them both, noticing Greg quickly tossing away a towel as he realised he was still holding it. "Um... I'm gonna go put her to bed." Nick gave his boyfriend a curious look, then carried AJ off towards her room to lay her down to get some more sleep.

"Well, I must go and find myself a hotel." Jillian announced as Nick stepped into the kitchen with them again. "I'll see you both tomorrow, don't make anythin' for lunch. I'll cook you all somethin' special." She smiled at them both then head over to her bags in the hallway.

"Um... okay, Mama. Do you need any help?" Nick offered like the perfect gentleman he was that she had taught him, unlike his father. Jillian thanked her son then waved to Greg as she led the way off down Nick's drive towards her rental car. "Did you want me to help you find a room?" Nick asked once he loaded the bags into the back of the car for her.

"No, I'll be fine." Jillian pecked a kiss to his cheek then wrapped her arms around his shoulders for a quick hug. "I really like Greg; he's a very nice young man." She whispered against his neck before she pulled back to see the smile on his face. "Take care of AJ; I'll have to see her tomorrow when she's more awake."

"Yeah." Nick agreed then pulled open her driver's side door for her so she could climb in. Once his mother was buckled into her seat, Nick waved to her then closed the door, waiting on the pavement for her to leave before he hurried back to the house. He locked the door into place then head into the kitchen where Greg was checking out his reflection in the dark glass door of the oven. "You need a vanity mirror, honey?" He teased him.

Greg shook his head as he took a step back, hoping Nick wouldn't notice his red chin from the impact of the punch. "How's AJ doing?" He queried.

"Fine, the doctor recommended some over the counter antibiotics. I got her some of the fruity ones since I used to be really fussy about em as a kid." Nick opened up his jacket, revealing the bottle of antibiotics which he then set down on top of the fridge so he could easily find it again later when it was time to give her another dose. "Did you get some of your stuff?"

"Yep." Greg nodded as he pointed to the bag by the couch. As Nick leant forwards to try and kiss him, Greg moved back so he wouldn't taste the blood in his mouth. "I should probably change out of these clothes and take a shower." He announced.

"Wa-wait a minute, Greg. Stop." Nick seized hold of Greg's wrist to tug him back towards him then gently tilted his head to the side to look at the mark that had caught his eye. "What's that?" He asked as he inspected it.

"Uh... nuthin'."

"That's not nuthin' Greg, that's a somethin'." Nick gently brushed his thumb across the red area, watching Greg wincing slightly from the pain. "Why were you and my mother so jumpy when I came back?" Nick looked into Greg's eyes curiously, knowing he could easily break him into telling him what he wanted to know as Greg couldn't resist him. "I swore when I was drivin' up here that I saw my dad goin' the other way. But my mother never said he had come over with her. Is that why you and my Mama were so jumpy when I came in? Did he have anythin' to do with this?" Nick indicated towards the reddish bruise forming on Greg's jaw.

As Greg remained silent, Nick looked around for the towel, finding some of the ice that hadn't melted still inside. "Shouldn't have dated a CSI." Greg muttered.

"Greg, you know you're goin' to tell me anyway..."

"Okay, yes he showed up." Greg broke in record time. "I was gonna tell you about it later. I just didn't want you to worry."

"To worry? That bastard can't just go hittin' anybody he wants." Nick snapped, more angry at his father then he was with Greg. "You shoulda told me the _second_ he did it to you."

"I didn't want you to... well do this around AJ." Greg defended himself. "It barely even hurts and it was barely a punch."

"Don't defend him, Greg. He doesn't deserve it." Nick reached for his phone and dialled his father's number. He knew he probably wouldn't pick up; he just had to know where he was. "Damn it." Nick angrily kicked the cupboard closest to him, showing his usual signs of rage already.

"Nicky, it really doesn't hurt. You know how you Stokes' like to talk with your fists. He only got one punch off, before your mother stepped in to hold him back." He tried to explain to him before he got any more worked up. "Look at me Nicky," Nick slowly turned his head to look Greg in the eye. "I'm fine. Your mom had this big talk with him about us and gay people, they were arguing for quite a bit actually... then Jillian told him to 'get over it', which I thought was amazing of her and he just turned and walked away."

"It doesn't give him the right to hit you." Nick pointed out to him. "He can hate me all he likes, but he can't touch you." Rubbing a hand through his hair, Nick's breathe heaved through his chest before he reached for his car keys. "Stay here with AJ, Greg."

"No Nicky. I won't let you do anything." Greg blocked his path to the door, holding him back at arm's length. "You can't sink to his level and go hit him because of what he did. You're a bigger man than that and you know it."

"I'm not gonna hit him, I'm gonna talk to him."

"You and I both know that's not what you're gonna do." Greg kept his exit of the house blocked; hoping Nick would listen to him and decide not to go through with this while he was this angry with him. "Please Nick, if not for me then do it for AJ. She needs you here right now. She can't have you going to jail... or worse, hospital. If you charge out there after him, you're only giving him more fuel to burn you with. Don't give him the satisfaction." He spoke in a calm tone of voice, trying to calm the angry Texan down.

Dropping his keys onto the counter beside him, Nick sighed softly, "Shouldn't have dated a smart arse."

Greg smiled in relief then pulled Nick into his arms to hold him against his chest. "He can only get to you if you let him, baby. He obviously wanted to talk to you when he got here, but when he saw me he just decided to punch me."

"We should press charges." Nick suddenly announced as he pulled out of Greg's arms. "He's plannin' on takin' AJ away from me anyway. And they're not gonna award him custody if he's assaulted someone."

Greg sighed in annoyance then folded his arms across his chest as he looked up at Nick. "You wonna make me a victim again? I already cried wolf once before, they found _me_ the guilty one, remember?"

"I believe that was excusable." Nick corrected him as he head off towards the kitchen to grab his phone again.

"No Nicky, I'm not gonna do it. You'll have to find another way to fight your father. You can't use me." He stubbornly put as he leant against the frame of the door beside him. "What if they find this one excusable too? You'll be making yourself look worse if he really does take this thing to court."

"He can't go around hittin' people."

"The jury won't see that. They'll see me, a murderer and a fag, and they won't care." Greg pointed out to him. "I'm sorry, I won't do it. I'm not putting my life back on the table for the media to poke at, just so you can win one over on your father. Find another way, I'm not doing it."

Nick dropped his phone on the side, giving out another sigh of disappointment in himself as he realised what he had done. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't think."

"You never do." Greg mumbled softly then apologised as Nick looked at him surprised, "Sorry, but you're not exactly a big thinker when you're fuelled on rage, Tex." Greg gave him a slight smile then took his hands in his own and led him off down the hall towards his bedroom. "C'mon, you look exhausted and we both know that affects your logical thinking too."

Nick reluctantly followed after him to his bedroom, allowing Greg to remove his jacket before he gently pushed him back onto the bed to remove his shoes and jeans. "I thought all the family drama was over now that they knew about me." Nick complained.

"Puh-lease, that woulda been too easy." Greg pointed out to him as he stripped his boyfriend's shirt off his shoulders then pulled back the covers for him to crawl underneath. "Your mom's really coming around though," Crawling under the covers, Nick rested his head on the pillow as his boyfriend tucked the covers around him to make him comfy. "And I think after today your father will start to see that you're not going to change your mind and this isn't just a phase... like dinosaurs or pink confetti."

Nick cocked one eyebrow up as he looked up at Greg. "Well I know you have a thing for dinosaurs because they're on your desk, but I never knew the thing about the pink confetti."

Greg chuckled softly through a wide grin. "There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me, but we haven't exactly been officially dating for that long." Brushing his fingers through the soft bristles of Nick's hair, Greg gave him a soft smile as he leant down to touch his lips to his forehead. "Good night Nicky, sweet dreams."

Nick smiled back, whispering, "I'm so glad to have you back in the same city as me, Greg."

"After today, you'll be in the same house as me for as long as you can stand me." Greg grinned then climbed off the bed. "Get some sleep; we can't have the man of the house getting sick too." He cheekily winked at him before he slipped out the bedroom door to get back to his laundry that Nick's mother Jillian had already kindly started for him.

While Greg got on with the rest of their laundry, AJ and Nick both soundly slept straight through to the evening. AJ woke up first and sleepily stumbled out of her room, dragging Bugsy along behind her as she head off towards the couch where Greg was sat reading a book. "Hey there munchkin," Setting a bookmark in his book, Greg set the book down on the coffee table then straightened up, looking into AJ's sleepy eyes. "Are you hungry yet?"

AJ rubbed one of her eyes open then gave him a shrug. "A little. Are you still sick?" She queried.

"Nope, I'm better now." He smiled at her then gently lifted her into his arms as he climbed to his feet, heading off towards the kitchen to find them something to eat. "If your daddy's awake I could make dinner." He suggested as he struggled to unclip the child lock on the fridge. After a few failed attempts, Greg finally popped it open, spotting AJ laughing at him. "You think that's funny do yah?"

AJ nodded as she leant against his shoulder. "Daddy got his finger stuck in der da other day."

"Daddy told you not to tell anyone." Nick's raspy voice suddenly sounded from behind them as he sleepily made his way over to them in a crumpled t-shirt and some sweat pants. "You tellin' fibs on your old man already?" He chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "How do you feel?" The concerned father queried as he placed his hand on her moist forehead.

"A little better." She spoke in her croaky voice again.

Nick checked his watch then reached over Greg's head for the antibiotics bottle. "I think it's about time you take another spoonful."

"Uh oh, daddy was asleep when you were supposed to take it again." Greg teased him as he lifted AJ onto the counter to sit down.

Nick just smiled at Greg then poured out a spoonful of the antibiotics and held it up to AJ's mouth. After just two doses of her medicine, AJ was already showing signs of improvement. "Good girl." He winked at her before he cleared it away. "So, what have we got to eat, Greg?"

"Um... well I did some shopping and I got some stuff for either... chilli, steaks... oh and I got some tortilla wraps."

"My three favourite meals." The Texan grinned at his boyfriend. "What do you fancy?" He asked the two of them, remembering everything wasn't always his choice in his own house anymore.

"Well..." Greg looked in the fridge with a look of deep thought on his face as he tried to decide. "I think... I fancy... a chilli." He finally answered then looked towards Nick and AJ who looked at each other a moment before they turned to Greg, nodding their heads in prefect synchronisation. "Okay bobble heads, chilli it is... except I forgot the hot sauce, so it won't be _exactly_ your favourite, Tex." Greg quickly apologised as he reached into the fridge for everything he needed.

"Useless in't he?" Nick smirked as he looked towards his daughter who responded with a nod.

"Hey, I spent all afternoon washing and ironing _your_ laundry." Greg pointed out to them both with a chuckle. "I forget one thing and I'm voted off the island?"

AJ looked at her father before she responded, "Yeah."

"Mean." Greg pouted out his bottom lip to her.

"Aww, we're just teasin', G." Nick chuckled as he gently poked him in the side. "We'll even help you with dinner because we love you, don't we?" Nick directed the question towards AJ beside him.

"Yeah!" She eagerly exclaimed.

Nick smiled at her then lifted her down off the counter so they could all get started on making their dinner. They worked well as a team to chop the vegetables, stir the contents of the chilli in the saucepan and add the spices of the chilli to give it some extra flavour. Nick realised that whatever his father said or did wouldn't matter as they had already formed as a family and they would stick together through whatever life threw their way.

After dinner, everyone did their part to clear the table and wash up the things they used before they all retired to the couch to watch some television for a couple of hours before bed, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

The next morning however, Nick awoke to the sound of loud voices coming from inside his house. Reaching out for the other side of his bed, Nick realised that Greg was gone and the voice he could hear sounded a lot like his father.

Nick quickly scrambled off the bed and tugged up some sweatpants before he hurried out into the hall, finding Greg at the front door arguing with his father.

"Nicholas." His father called out to him as he spotted him coming out of the bedroom he shared with the man. "I want a word with you!" Shoving Greg back with both hands into the wall, The Judge made his way into the house uninvited.

As his father entered his house, Nick unclipped the child lock on the cabinet door beside him and reached inside for his piece. "Stop!" He commanded as he clicked back the slide of the gun into place, loading a bullet into the chamber. "Don't you dare touch him again."

The Judge stopped what he was doing, focusing all of his attention on the gun trained to his head. "You're not goin' to shoot me Nicholas, you don't have the balls."

Nick shivered from his father's familiar terrifying voice then looked at the blood on Greg's lip that was slowly dribbling down his chin. The Judge appeared to have hit him again, but this time he had drew more blood.

Raising the gun slightly higher, Nick aimed it directly between his father's eyes, trying to stop his hand from shaking as the image of his bruised and bloody boyfriend made his anger boil. "You have no idea what I'm capable of. You don't know the real me." He spoke in a calm tone of voice as he looked his father in the eyes. "Get away from him, now." He ordered.

"You're gonna shoot your own father over a little faggot like him?"

"I'd rather put a bullet in you then see him hurt." Nick firmly told him as he gulped down the large lump in his throat. "You alright, G?" He queried as he looked over at him leant against the wall behind his father.

"Uh..." Wiping the blood from his chin with the back of his hand, Greg gave Nick a nod as he gave him the '_don't do anything stupid'_ glare.

"Get out of here." Nick instructed his father. "You dare ever touch him again... I won't hesitate to shoot you."

"I came here to talk to you, _son_!" He spat the last word as he glanced towards his wife in the kitchen. Nick hadn't even realised she was there until his father looked towards her as she was sat with her back against the counter, holding her head in agony.

"You hit her too?" Nick fumed, wanting to pull the trigger as he saw the red mark barely visible beside his mother's eye and the blood in her hand from where she had touched it. "You're makin' a really good case for yourself here, _Judge._" Nick remarked as his trembling index finger hovered over the trigger. "Greg, call the cops." Nick instructed.

Greg looked up at him surprised, "Nicky, are you..."

"It's okay Greg, he's not gonna touch you. Just call the cops." Nick told him again as he kept the gun trained on his father. Greg slowly peeled himself off the wall and head over to the phone to call the police.

"Wait Nicky, it wasn't his fault." Jillian jumped in to defend her husband. "I was tryin' to stop him from hurtin' Greg; he didn't mean to hit me. I got in the way."

"Sorry Mama, but that defence only works in kindergarten." Nick answered her as he stared his father in the eyes, no longer feeling afraid of him now that he had power over him.

"Wait, wait..." The Judge spoke up as Greg started to relay the details of what was going on to the operator. "It's time we tell him, Jillian. It's not our fault. We raised him as best we could. He was always goin' to have that rejects DNA in him and he was always goin' to turn out like this. We knew it from the day he was born."

"William! No!" She shouted at him, not wanting to tell him under these circumstances, it just didn't seem right.

"Tell me what?" Nick asked, watching the exchange of glances between his mother and father a moment before he shouted, "Tell me what!" as he lowered the gun to his side.

Jillian covered her hand over her mouth as she started to cry. The Judge looked at the gun still in his son's hands then slowly inched a step towards his wife to help her to her feet. "It's time we tell him, Jillian. This secret has gone on long enough. After this we can wash our hands of him for good. He's no longer our problem; he's no longer the filth of the family."

"Don't talk about him like that." Jillian hissed at her husband as she tried to suppress her tears again as she looked over at her youngest son.

Nick continued to look between the two of them confused, feeling completely out of the loop as he really didn't know what was going on.

Moving the phone away from his ear, Greg noticed the door to AJ's bedroom slowly creaking open. "Nicky." Greg spoke softly to get his attention then pointed to the door behind him. Nick slowly turned round to face the small child in the doorway, holding the gun behind his back so she wouldn't see it. "Here, I'll take her." Sensing the Stokes' needed to have a deep meaningful conversation, Greg head over to AJ and led her back into her room, closing the door behind them as judging by the way the Stokes' had acted around him so far, it was going to be a heated argument that probably got very violent.

"You're still sendin' the cops here to protect you from me?" The Judge asked him as Nick hadn't told Greg to hold off on the call. "Why on earth would you need protection from your own father?"

"You tell me, you're the one who assaulted my mother and my boyfriend, twice." Nick pointed out to him. "So, what's this big secret?" He asked as he openly expressed his hate towards his father through an angry glare.

"You're not our son." The Judge blurted, not bothering to break it to him gently.

Nick knew that his father had often wished that statement to be true, but this time when he said it, he seemed to really mean it and his mother's reaction backed up that theory. "What do you mean?"

"Our Nicky died." Jillian spoke softly, looking across the room at Nick.

"W-what?" He stammered confused.

"Our Nicky," Jillian gulped as she looked at her husband beside her then turned her attention back towards Nick. "He died, sweetheart."

"What do you mean he died?"

"He was eight months old. I... I forgot to lock the gate at the top of the stairs," A tear gently rolled down her cheek as she recalled the incident. "He was always gettin' out of the play pen in his room. I was so exhausted lookin' after seven children that I forgot to lock the gate at the top of the stairs for the first time. I went to the kitchen for just a second." She started to blubber louder remembering what she had seen and the blood on her hands wasn't helping.

The Judge cleared his throat, deciding to explain the rest while his wife was sobbing into her hands. "_Our_ son Nicholas died when he was eight months old. His sister... your mother, Lillian was pregnant at the time." Nick's jaw dropped as he looked between the two of them, wondering if it was really true or some lie he cooked up just to hurt him. "We had a private funeral for _our_ son and you were born a couple of weeks later. Lillian wanted to give you up for adoption. I personally think she should have done it. She would have done us all a big favour." He muttered as he looked towards the disappointment of the family.

"But I couldn't do it. You were our family; I didn't want you to grow up with strangers." His mother explained to him as she dried her eyes. "Lillian didn't want you to grow up with strangers that wouldn't love you the way we would either. We wanted to give you a family who loved you that you shared blood with." She cast an eye towards her husband to stop him from saying anything hurtful to him before she looked back towards Nick. "We had lost _our_ son Nicholas, but you were in no way a replacement, sweetheart."

Nick looked between the two of them confused, "Why did you call me Nicholas then?"

Jillian sniffed back her tears, re-drying her eyes as she whimpered, "We didn't tell anyone... that we had lost him. We thought that they'd... that they would think that we were terr-terrible parents or somethin'... if we told them what happened to the real... I mean the _other_, Nicky. So we c-called you Nicholas . . . no one outside of the... the family knew where you really came from. Your few aunts... and uncles that knew... they were sworn to... to secrecy. As were your brother and sisters. I mean... our children, just like you are... you are our family, sweetheart." She explained. "They asked questions at first... especially... especially the younger ones... but they soon forgot."

"Why didn't you ever tell _me_ before?" Nick asked them both, feeling a gaping hole forming in his chest.

Jillian heaved a deep breath as she struggled to speak, "We were... protectin' you, sweetheart. We wanted you... you to grow up with a brother and sisters who loved you. Your life... it was never... never was a lie honey." His mother assured him. "We _are_ your family."

Nick ran both hands through his hair, trying to think all this through. He eventually looked towards The Judge that he had always thought of as a father then turned his attention towards Jillian, asking her, "Who's my father then?"

"Oh..." Jillian looked down at her hands as she inhaled a deep breath. "Well honey, uh... Lillian was... fou-fourteen years old at the time." She stammered. "Sh-She was attacked on h-her way home from school." She explained to him, gulping hard as her son fell back against the counter behind him with a shocked look on his face.

"They caught the guy that did it, he served ten years imprisonment. He died when you were thirteen of lung cancer." The Judge told him as he folded his arms across his chest. "Does that explain enough for you now, _Nicholas_?"

Nick looked up towards him, not even hearing the sirens of the squad car outside until the flickering lights lit up the entrance to his house. The Judge looked towards Nick, hoping he would call them off. But as the first officer, Officer Metcalf entered the doorway with his gun in hand, Nick pointed out his so called father to him without any hesitation.

"Nicholas!" The Judge objected as the officer turned him around to cuff him. "This is ridiculous!"

Nick just turned his head away, spotting Catherine at the door with a surprised look on her face. She stepped aside as the officers dragged Nick's protesting father out to the car then watched Nick's mother hurrying off after them before she stepped into the house, taking a few steps closer towards the shaken CSI. "Nicky, are you okay?" She spoke softly.

Nick ran one hand through his hair then nodded round at her. "Uh... y-yeah. I'm okay."

"Do you want to press charges?" She queried, checking over Nick for any injuries, but he seemed fine. "Greg called and told me what was going on, so I had to catch a ride to see how you were."

"I'm fine. Greg's hurt... so is," Nick stopped himself from saying 'his mother' and pointed to the woman outside, giving her statement to one of the officers as they hauled The Judge into the car. "You'll have to ask them if they want to press charges." Nick told her then turned around and head off into his room.

Catherine watched him go, then gently knocked on the other bedroom door and slowly pushed it open. Greg was sat on the chair across the room with AJ on his lap and a child's story book in his hands that he was reading to AJ.

Catherine gave him a wave then clicked the door shut again before she headed outside to attempt to deal with this situation in a professional manner even though Nick and Greg's best interests were on her mind.

* * *

"Thanks Jim." Greg gave him a smile as Brass handed him a steaming hot cup of coffee.

Brass took a seat beside Greg, looking over at AJ knelt beside one of the smaller tables with a blue crayon in her hands, scribbling on the piece of paper they had found for her to draw on. "She really does look like Nick, huh?" He suddenly commented.

"Yep." Greg agreed with him, wincing as the hot coffee irritated the fresh stitches on his lip.

"So Greg, what exactly happened?" Brass queried, getting back to work.

"Well... Jillian, Nick's mother came round about ten or something. I was already awake but AJ and Nick were still sleeping." Setting his coffee down on the table beside him, Greg turned slightly to look at Brass, relieved he wasn't making cracks about him being with Nick. "Then when Nick's father came round, I went to answer the door."

"Did he hit you right away?" Brass queried, inspecting the bruise and split lip on the younger man's face.

"No." Greg shook his head then indicated towards the purple bruise on his chin. "This one he did the day before. He was looking for Nick to talk to him, but he found me instead. Yesterday I dodged the first punch, and this is the result of the second one. I also bit my tongue, but that's not really bothering me. Yesterday, Jillian managed to calm him down, but today he was even angrier."

"What did he say to you?"

"He asked to come inside and see Nick. I told him he was still sleeping and he forced the door open, called me a," Greg cast his eyes towards AJ then looked back at Brass. "He called me a F, A, G, G..."

"I get it." Brass stopped him from spelling it all out as he got the picture. "So this was a hate crime?"

"Sorta." Greg shrugged. "Anyway, I refused to let him in because AJ was in there and I didn't want him around her the way he was. That's when he forced the door back and it hit my head." Greg pointed to the small patch on his head as it hadn't hit him that hard and Doc Robbins said there was no major damage when he gave him the quick once over before the doctor arrived that dealt with live patients and not dead ones to stitch him up. "Then... I think Jillian heard me shout at him, so she came rushing into the hallway telling him to 'stop his behaviour' and that's when he pushed her into the counter."

"He wasn't trying to hit you?" Brass queried as that's what Jillian had told him when she gave her statement.

"No, I was still at the door." Greg remembered the details exactly. "Jillian was telling him to stop and he just shoved her, that's when she hit her head against the counter."

"Okay." Brass nodded to him as he took mental notes of the details. "So Jillian was down, how did you split your lip?"

"Oh, nasty wedding ring and my teeth." Greg winced as he bit his lip again. "Ow... well, Jillian leant against the counter holding her head where it was bleeding, and he turned towards me saying it was all my fault. He punched me. His wedding ring collided with my lip and to top it off, my own teeth sunk into my lip, causing this." He pointed it out, tasting the nasty coppery scent of blood in his mouth again.

"Is that when Nick came out and told you to call the police?"

The younger man shook his head, "No, first he grabbed his gun to make his father stop. Then he told me to call the police." Greg corrected him then rushed to explain, "But I'm not pressing charges or anything like that."

Brass sighed heavily, giving him a frown. "You want this gay basher who beat his wife back on the streets?"

"He's a Judge, and he didn't beat his wife. He shoved her... then blamed me." Greg pointed out to him. "The fag and queer remarks can be stricken from the record."

"Greg, I realise you're just trying to get along with the in laws and not cause any problems here. But he beat two people up just to supposedly '_talk'_ to his son." Brass pointed out to the younger man, hoping to get him to change his mind. "What if AJ was in the way?" He indicated towards her. "Would this so called judge give her the benefit of the doubt if he knocked you and his own wife down first?"

Greg looked over at her then towards Jillian down the hall as the on call doctor checked over her head wound. "I'm not... just trying to get on with the in laws. I think I already failed at the first impression angle being a guy and all. I just don't want to cause any problems for Nick." He explained. "He's not the kind of guy to go out and gay bash random people anyway."

"Only the ones who are shacking up with his son." Brass commented, letting out a long drawn out sigh of frustration before he climbed to his feet. "Okay, but this counts as his first strike. One more strike and I'm not giving him the benefit of the doubt again. He lays a finger on you... or that child, you tell me."

"Promise." Greg nodded to him then watched him walking away before he turned his head towards the officers coffee machine at the end of the hall where Catherine was hugging Nick as he cried on her shoulder. He looked at the two of them curiously, wondering why Nick was so upset as he seemed fine on the drive over to the station.

"Greg." AJ suddenly appeared in front of him, holding up her drawing to him.

Greg turned to look at her, giving her a smile before he took a closer look at the picture. "Wow, look at that... it's a... it's a... a butterfly?"

AJ giggled softly, shaking her head at him. "No."

"Oh, it's an owl... or a bird." He realised as he took another look.

"No."

"Really, because those kinda look like wings," Turning the drawing on its side, Greg squinted his eyes together as he took another look. "Oh, I know... it's gotta be an aeroplane. Am I right?" He pointed to the little faces in each of the small squares down the side. "Those are windows and you can see the happy little passengers inside."

"Yeah." AJ laughed then climbed onto the seat beside him, pointing to a figure outside the plane. "Ders daddy... da terror-sists are on the plane."

Greg looked at it again, noticing one of the passengers had a wibbly shaped mouth with squinty eyes. "Oh. Would the passengers be smiling if there's a terrorist on the plane?" He queried.

"Yeah." AJ reached for her drawing from his hands and set it down on her lap as she started colouring in the sky and the big yellow sun in the corner.

"Oh okay, that's cool. They're smiling because Nicky's gonna save em. He does look hot in those tights, no wonder they're smiling." He chuckled then turned his attention towards the hall as Catherine finally walked out. "Stay there a second, AJ." He instructed her as he climbed to his feet to catch up to Catherine. "What's wrong with Nicky?" He asked her as he seemed to have opened up to her about something but didn't tell him.

"Um... maybe you should ask him yourself Greggy." She suggested to him then looked at his spilt lip. "Ouch, I hope you're pressing charges."

* * *

Nick grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and pulled it on over his shoulders. Wiping his eyes again, Nick sucked in a sharp breath then head towards the door spotting Brass knelt down in front of his daughter in the hall while she was drawing on the paper in her hands. Jillian Stokes was sat just down the hall from them, gently dabbing the tears running down her checks while the doctor checked her for signs of a concussion or anything. Nick then looked through the windows of the interrogation rooms, noticing Greg talking to Catherine in the next hallway.

He didn't know where The Judge was, and he didn't much care either. He just wanted to go back home and try to salvage the day that started out bloody.

* * *

"Hey, I'll be back in a minute, Jim." Greg excused himself as he watched Nick walking away without them. Brass nodded after him then took a seat beside AJ to keep an eye on her until either Nick or Greg got back to take her home.

Greg hurried off after Nick through the double doors of the station, looking around the squad cars and things to see where he went once he was outside too. The second he heard a loud crash, Greg hurried around the corner towards the skip round the back, finding Nick taking his anger out on the side of the dumpster.

Hustling off towards him before he hurt himself, Greg tugged Nick away from the skip then without saying a word or caring who was looking, Greg wrapped his arms around Nick, cradling his head against his shoulder as he let his emotions go and cried against the younger man's shoulder.

He didn't need to know what was wrong; he just wanted to be there to comfort him.

As Nick started to calm down, Greg led him towards his truck in the parking garage so they could have some privacy to talk. Using the sleeve of his sweatshirt, Greg wiped away his boyfriend's tears, giving him a soft smile as he looked up at him.

Nick blinked his eyes a few tears, clearing the burning tears from his vision then inhaled a deep breath before he spoke, "I suppose you wonna know... what's wrong."

"Only if you want to tell me," Greg held Nick's hands in his own as he sat patiently on the seat beside him. "You don't have to tell me if you really don't want to though Nick." He assured him.

Nick tightened his grip on Greg's hand, giving him a slight smile, "Now that's not the Greg Sanders way. Usually you beg, torture or pester me to try and get the answers out of me. Or is this some reverse psychology trick to get me to tell you?"

"Like I would ever do a thing like that." Greg innocently smiled back at him.

Nick smiled back, knowing the younger man all too well. Gently pulling him across the middle of the car to hold him in his arms, Nick started to mindlessly brush his fingers through his boyfriend's soft hair as he looked out the front window of his truck. "It's kinda a long story, Greg."

"If it hurt you this much though, I have to know." Greg insisted.

"Okay. I'm not Jillian and Bill Stokes' son." He simply stated as he stared out the window in front of him.

"Adopted?" Greg queried.

"No." Nick shook his head, turning to look at Greg as his lower lip started to quiver and tears pooled from his eyes. "I'm a replacement child. Jillian and Bill Stokes lost their Nicholas. He was eight months old when they lost him. My real mother is... Lillian."

"Your sister?"

"No, she's my mother." Nick groaned as he looked up at the ceiling, trying to hold back the tears that were quickly escaping his eyes. "She was pregnant when she was fourteen. They had just lost their son Nicholas," Inhaling a deep breath, Nick sniffed his tears back before he continued, "But there I was and I became his replacement. They thought if people found out that their eight month old died they'd be looked upon as bad parents. God forbid they ever be pictured as somethin' sinful like that."

"How'd he die?" Greg queried, tightening his embrace around Nick as he continued to cry in his arms.

"Fell down the stairs." Nick said so casually. "So instead, they raised me as Nicholas, never tellin' me that my big sister is really my mother and my brother and sisters are really my aunts and uncle."

"Nicky, I'm sure they did it out of love. Most teenagers who get pregnant are kicked out on the streets by parents like yours."

"Who's side are you on?" Nick suddenly snapped at him, sniffing back the tears again.

"Yours, I'm always on your side. But I don't think they did it to hurt you. Think about where you would have gone if your... grandparents didn't raise you as one of their own." Greg tried to reason with him. "How many kids does Lillian have now?"

"Five... six includin' me."

"Think about what would have happened to you and her if Jillian and Bill had kicked her out. Young mothers on the streets don't do too well, especially not with a baby. I agree it's pretty bad of them to wait until you were thirty seven to tell you, and your... grandfather is a complete close minded asshole." Greg truthfully told him. "But I don't think they did it to hurt you Nick. It was to protect you. And keep their family together."

"I'm so lucky to have such a smart boyfriend." Closing his eyes, Nick scrunched up his adorable tearful face as he attempted to stop his emotions from bubbling to the surface. "God I can't stop." He whined as he wiped his cheeks again, stuttering soft breaths from his quivering lips.

"It's good to let your emotions out every once in a while." Greg assured him as he moved his palm to the hitching chest beside him, gently rubbing it in soothing circles. "Even big heroes like you have to cry every once in a while, baby." Nick let a slight smile grace his lips through his tears. "Plus you're cute when you cry."

Nick let out a smirk as he shakily wiped the tears from his reddened cheeks. "You bein' a cute smart arse is really helpin' me stop though." Nick smiled at him as Greg affectionately brushed his fingers through his hair.

"It's the boyfriend's job." Greg winked before he gently kissed his boyfriend's puffy eyelids, being careful of the injury to his lip. "Words cannot express how much I love you right now."

"So you love me more when I cry?" Nick inhaled a deep breath as he looked back into Greg's eyes. "Maybe I should turn the water works on whenever I want to get my own way with you?" He softly teased.

"You can have your own way with me, whenever you what, anyway you want." Greg assured him, unable to keep a straight face as he said it.

"Thanks Greg. I mean it, thanks for... everythin'. You're the best boyfriend and the best... very best friend I could ever have."

"You just needed someone to put things in perspective for you." Greg smiled softly as he inched his body closer towards him so they were sharing the same seat. "And for the record, I'm as mad as you are for them keeping this from you. And I seriously don't like your... judge guy." He truthfully told him, making Nick's smile slightly increase. "So, now that you know... are you gonna go see Lillian?"

Nick raised one of his eyebrows as he hadn't really thought about it. "Do you think I should?"

"If I were you, I would." He nodded to him. "Before you found out... she was just your sister. Don't you have any questions for her? Like how she could let you go on all this time without tellin' you that she gave birth to you? I mean Nicky; you have five little brothers and sisters."

"Brothers. Lillian has five boys." Nick corrected him.

"Six, she has six boys... and you're the oldest." Greg pointed out to him as he wiped away another tear from his lover's cheek, noticing his knuckles were bleeding from beating up the old skip outside.

"But I still haven't told her that I'm... gay. It was hard enough to tell the first set." Nick wrapped his arms around Greg, pulling him closer so his body was practically on top of him on the driver's seat with his back against the steering wheel. "What if she doesn't want a relationship with me... I mean, we weren't exactly close as brother and sister. And she did give me up to those people. Why would she even want a relationship with me, considerin' where I came from and all."

"Baby, they're not as evil as you're making them out to..."

"Not them." Nick shook his head. His voice quivered as tears rolled down his cheeks. "My real father, the one I share DNA with... let's just say the way I was conceived wasn't consensual."

Greg looked at him slightly surprised, realising why Nick must have been so upset. "Yeah but Nicky, that's not your fault. You can't blame the rape on the child that was created from the act. You're nothing like him anyway. Trust me; I'm pretty much an expert on DNA. You're nothing like the so called judge and there's no way you would ever be anything like the other guy that you may share a few DNA markers with. That's stuffs for eye colour and things, not your personality. And definitely not your soul. You get all that yourself. It doesn't matter where you came from or how you were created, in the end it only matters what you do with your life."

"I know... you're right." Nick spoke softly.

Greg beamed a smile at him then gently feathered his fingertips across his jaw. "The parents you grew up with aren't so bad either Nicky... I mean Bill is, but your Mama... I mean Jillian isn't so bad. She accepted you when you told her you were gay. She left her husband after you told her about AJ when he hit you and everything. She loves you Nicky. They may have lied to you... but she's not so bad."

Nick nodded in agreement then rested his head against Greg's, giving him a slight smile. "I'm so firin' my therapist." He commented, making Greg sweetly giggle. "Seriously, you should get paid for this stuff, G. I always feel like ten times better after I've talked to you about it."

"I'm not that good." He giggled then gazed up into his Texan's watery eyes, feeling as though he was about to cry himself as Nick looked completely adorable in his vulnerable state. "Besides, I only wonna help you."

"You help me too much, I'm gonna have to pamper you for like... months to ever pay you back." Nick circled his arms tighter around Greg's warm body and held him a moment longer. "Okay, who's ready to go home and forget all this?"

"Sure. I advise you _not_ to forget your child though." Greg quickly pointed out to him before he started up the car.

"I wouldn't forget her."

"Wa-wait." Greg quickly stopped him from climbing out of the car. Pulling the sleeves of his sweatshirt up over his hands, Greg wiped his hands across Nick's cheeks, removing all evidence of his tears. He then gently brushed his fingers through his hair to straighten it up before he climbed out of the car himself, meeting Nick round the front.

Nick inhaled a few deep breaths then slowly head back into the police station to retrieve his daughter. As soon as they entered though, they were greeted by the judge's presence as he was being released from custody.

"Nicholas, there you are." The Judge acknowledged his presence. "You're goin' to go and apologise to your mother." He commanded, thinking he still had control over him. "You have no idea how much this has..."

"Shut up. Just shut up for once, please." Nick snapped at him. "I've always wanted to say that to you. You just love listenin' to the sound of your own voice; you don't even care about anyone else's opinion but your own."

"Don't you talk to me like that! I may not be your _real_ father, but I looked after you from the day you born. I deserve some respect, even from a faggot like you."

"Hey!" Brass shouted from the across the room, giving him a stern look. "Leave while you still can, Judge." He instructed him.

Mr Stokes glanced over at Brass then looked back towards Nick as he whispered, "Hold onto AJ while you can Nicky, there's no way I'm lettin' her stay with a disgusting monster like you."

"Nicky No!" Greg pulled Nick back as the angry Texan went to step forwards, tensing his arm up at his side ready to punch him.

"Listen to your _fag _friend, Nicholas. The court would love to hear about your violent outbursts. It actually works in my favour." The snide man remarked.

"What about your violent outbursts against your own wife?" Nick snapped as some officers stepped towards them in case they started getting violent again.

"I'm a Judge, Nicholas."

"You're not takin' her from me! You have no rights." Nick shouted to him, still being held back by Greg.

"Oh I will. The system doesn't reward faggots like you. You better hold onto this one too Nicholas," He commented as he looked towards Greg. "Homosexual relationships never last because they're not meant to be. Fags take more partners in a week then normal people in a year..."

"Okay, I warned you, Mr Stokes." Brass interrupted him. "Let's see how a night in the tank works, shall we?" He suggested then nodded to his officers to take him away.

As Brass' boys dragged a protesting judge away threatening to sue them, Greg released his hold on Nick as he no longer had to hold him back. Nick watched the man he knew as a father being dragged away then heaved a heavy breath from his chest.

"You Stokes' have a lot of pent up rage." Brass smirked before he led the way off towards his office where he had left AJ colouring at his desk. "Your daddy's here now little one." He spoke softly as he made his way round the desk towards her.

AJ left her picture on his desk for him, carrying the others in her hands as she slid off his leather chair and hurried off towards her father in the doorway. Brass smiled as Nick swept her up in his arms, holding her in his loving fatherly embrace that he used to give his own daughter Ellie whenever he returned home from work. Only now he wished that he had spent a lot more time with her and held onto her just a little tighter so he could change the outcome from the person she was today.

* * *

Nick, Greg and AJ returned home, getting on with their normal daily routine together as they desperately wanted to forget everything that happened, especially Nick. He didn't want to remember the part of his real father, but after listening to his boyfriend's words of wisdom, sharing blood with a rapist that hurt the sister who gave birth to him really didn't bother him that much.

Greg took a shower and changed his clothes when they got back, while Nick and AJ started to make some breakfast in the kitchen. "Hey honey, we got waffles and pancakes in the kitchen when you're ready." Nick announced as he headed back into the bedroom to check on Greg. The younger man smiled round at him, as he reached into the wardrobe he now shared with his partner and pulled some clothes out to wear.

"Okay, I'm ready." Greg tugged his t-shirt down his chest then followed Nick back to the kitchen where Jillian was stood, handing her great granddaughter a sippy cup full of freshly squeezed orange juice. Nick could forgive her for what she had done, and she was still the mother he always knew and loved, regardless of where he really came from.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Greg queried as he playfully tugged one of AJ's pigtails, making her childishly poke him back.

"Stop it." Nick scolded the pair of them as they continued poking each other.

AJ giggled then bounced up and down on her seat as she declared, "Daddy's making alien pancakes."

"Alien pancakes?" Greg queried then watched as Nick returned to the stove to pick up the frying pan then dropped one of the alien pancakes onto Greg's plate, making him raise his eyebrows to him. "Jeez, what happened?"

Jillian chuckled softly at the young man's reaction. "He put chocolate drops and green food colouring in it." She explained. "The kids back home love them." Nick smiled at her then turned back towards the stove to make another.

"They taste yummy." AJ cheerily announced as she reached for the chocolate sauce to coat her waffle.

"Hey, not too much of that." Nick warned her, flipping a waffle onto Greg's plate for him. "And you," He pointed to his boyfriend. "Don't judge what you haven't even tasted." He warned him as Greg hadn't even touched his green pancake.

Greg looked towards Jillian then reached for his knife and fork, cutting off a small piece to have a taste. Nick, Jillian and AJ all watched his face as Greg slowly raised it to his mouth and cautiously chewed it, acting as if they were trying to poison him or something.

"So, whaddya think?" Jillian queried.

"It's okay I guess." Greg teased his boyfriend with a shrug. "Might have been nicer with blue food colouring." He cheekily added.

"Alien's aren't blue." AJ pointed out to him. "Smurfs are blue, but aliens are green."

"Yeah Greg, didn't you know that?" Nick playfully ruffled his hair then turned back to the stove, flipping a pancake onto a plate for himself then handed another over to Jillian. She smiled at him then dispensed a waffle onto each of their plates before all four of them sat down at the family table together to eat their meal.

Greg quickly ate his yummy green pancake as AJ had quite rightly put it then smiled up at Nick, begging for another with his pouting lip. "Oh so you like the green pancake now?" Nick chuckled, climbing to his feet to make another.

"I want one!" AJ shouted.

"What do you say?" Jillian, Nick and Greg all spoke at the same time, looking towards her.

"Pweeeaaase!" She sweetly pleaded.

"Of course you can." Nick winked at her, mixing up the pancake mixture again before he started to make them all some more.

"So, Jilly... when's your flight back to Texas?" Greg queried.

"You gettin' rid of me already, Greg?" She chuckled softly to him. "Well my flights tonight, just in time too. Ronnie's kids are sick and she and her husband are up to their eyes in work. It shouldn't be so bad though, unlike the rest of them Ronnie only had two babies. She hated the whole child birth thing."

"I'm sure I would too." Nick smirked as he slipped some more pancakes onto everyone's plates. "I love you though, sweetie." Nick assured his daughter as she looked up at him surprised. Jillian and Greg both smiled at the very fatherly version of Nicky before they started to eat their meals again.

"Where do babies come from?" AJ suddenly asked.

Jillian, Greg and Nick all looked at each other, deciding on who was going to explain it to her. "On that note, I think it's time to go." Jillian announced then quickly helped her son to load the dishwasher before she said her goodbyes and left.

Nick fully intended on explaining it to his daughter, but she soon forgot about it as Greg got her engrossed in one of his video games that were approved by the Texan Warden for his daughter to play.

* * *

"Hey, thanks for helpin' me with her today, Greg." Nick crashed onto the bed with Greg after he had done the bedtime routine with AJ that he was really starting to get used to.

"That's okay." Greg smiled round at him then gave out a wide yawn from the exhausting day he had today. "You know besides the stitches in my lips, the being thumped and having to go to the police station part... this day was pretty good."

"I know." Nick smiled back as he touched his lips to Greg's head. "Apart from the big secret thing, my family bein' attacked by the man I thought of as my father and the break down outside the police station... I'd consider it a pretty good day too." He nodded then tugged Greg across the bed to lie directly on top of him. "You know what would really help me right now?" Sliding his hands down his warm body towards his hips, Nick gave him a wide smile as he wiggled his eyebrows up at him.

"I think I can guess." Greg grinned down at him then joined their lips together while Nick's hands roamed freely across his body. Nick hooked his leg around Greg's, rolling their bodies so the younger man was underneath him on the bed.

Greg arched his chest up towards Nick as the older man tugged his t-shirt up his chest, covering his stomach and chest in warm kisses. Nick slid back across his body, tugging Greg's t-shirt up over his head and tossing it aside.

Greg rolled their bodies again, doing the same to Nick. He lifted the older man's shirt up over his head and dropped it onto the floor right beside his before he lifted Nick's arms over his head, pinning them to the bed while he covered his mouth with his own, invading Nick's mouth with his ravenous tongue.

"Mmmm," The older man purred as he loved being overpowered by the younger man. Usually he hated to feel vulnerable and weak since he had been victimised, but he knew with Greg that he was always safe.

Looking up into the younger mans eyes as he pulled back for air, he felt his heart melting and his body tingling with excitement. No one but Greg had ever wanted him that bad.

Trailing warm open mouthed kisses down Nick's chest towards his navel, Greg flickered his tongue against the baby soft skin, encouraged to continue by the older man's soft moans. Sitting back on Nick's thighs, Greg fiddled with the belt and the clasp of his jeans. Nick lifted his hips as Greg tugged them down for him, feeling the familiar tingles rushing to his stomach already.

Greg turned around to untie Nick's laces then dropped his boots over the side of the bed. He tugged his socks off then climbed onto the bed beside Nick's legs to tug his jeans and boxers all the way off, leaving his boyfriend completely naked while he was still in sweatpants and boxers.

"Hey Greg... do you mind if we," Enjoying the possessiveness so far, Nick asked, "Can we change things around a bit?"

Greg cocked one eyebrow up as Nick hadn't asked him that in ages. He gave him a wide smile though the stripped himself of his own clothing before he moved to straddle Nick's hips. "As long as you're really sure. You know we haven't done it in a while, so it's gonna hurt." He advised.

"I know, I want you though." After a day of trying to control his anger, he needed to lose a little of that control so he could let loose. "Please Greg; I don't care if it hurts. I want you."

"Okay." Leaning down to his level, Greg joined their lips for gentle kiss, struggling with the usual rhythm that they had found worked for them as his lip was really agitating him. "Ow, looks like pain all around today." He winced.

"We don't have to kiss if it hurts."

"Taking all the fun out of it already." Greg giggled before he began to trail open mouthed kisses down his lover's warm chest, making Nick's body spasm in response. Greg was by far the best he had ever been with. He cared more about building one another's pleasure up then the big release at the end.

Greg swerved his tongue around each of Nick's nipples then slowly began to feather his soft fingertips and warm kisses towards Nick's sensitive pelvic bone. Greg suddenly stopped what he was doing just as Nick started getting into it and crawled over to the cabinet beside Nick's bed, struggling with the damn child lock to get the supplies he needed from the draw.

"Oh my god Nick, why did you child lock in here? You've Greg proofed the entire house now."

"Easy babe." Nick chuckled softly then reached across to help him out with it. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to Greg proof my house. At least I know you won't be havin' any sex without me now." He teased then lay back against the pillows as Greg managed to get in the draw to retrieve the things he needed.

"Don't worry, we're back in business." Greg waved around the supplies then dropped them beside Nick's head as he moved his legs to straddle his thighs again. "Now Nicky, are you ready to give yourself over to me completely?"

"Yes." Nick smiled up at him then gladly welcomed the assault on his lips. Moving his hands to hold down Nick's arms, Greg trapped his whole body against the mattress with his own, relishing the feel of skin on skin once again as he sucked the Texan's tongue into his mouth.

Unable to resist Nick's eager body beneath him any longer, Greg relicked the glistening path of salvia down his sun kissed body then pushed Nick's legs up so he could kneel between them. Giving out a grateful moan as a warm lubricated finger slid inside of him, Nick arched his chest up off the bed, exhaling deep breaths of pleasure as he began to babble incoherently, wanting Greg inside of him, but Greg wanted to make sure he was really ready as he couldn't bear the thought of hurting him.

Once he was sure he was ready, Greg heavily slicked himself up, getting himself ready to enter his lover. Greg felt his own chest heaving with excitement as he got himself into position near Nick's most private entrance that he had only ever let him in once before.

"I'm ready, do it." Nick assured him.

"Don't tense up." He instructed in a soft whisper. He waited for Nick's breathing to calm down before he even attempted to make a move. Pressing the tip of his erection between the beautiful clefts of Nick's arse, Greg murmured, "I love you," before he pushed himself forwards, feeling the Texan's muscles tightening around him, pulling him deeper inside the once closed walls of Nick's soul.

He wasn't holding anything back now.

Their bodies moved like waves crashing against the sea shore, grinding together in perfect harmony as if they were one. Nick felt completely helpless, but he didn't mind the feeling as Greg was the one rocking his world. He wanted to be consumed completely by him, hoping that his pleasure would last longer but he could feel it building fast which usually meant it was over fast too.

As Nick began to beg, Greg increased his movements, thrusting slightly harder and deeper inside of him. The moans of pleasure that escaped the older man's lips were clear signs that he was doing it right. He wanted to plant his seed deep inside of him just like Nick had done to him so many times to claim him as his own.

Listening to Nick's moans and gasps of desperation for more, Greg could tell that he was near. Then Nick's body started to jolt as if it was being electrified. His breathing rapidly increased and his heart rate climbed through the roof. It was the final spasm that sent him over the edge, passing the spark of electricity through to Greg's body within seconds of his release.

"Mmmm, no... don't stop... keep goin'." Nick insisted as he wanted to ride out the rest of his high with Greg still inside of him like he had often tried with Greg that usually made him black out as the feeling was so intense.

A few minutes later, their bodies began to weaken with exhaustion. Both men collapsed weakly into each other's arms on to the bed beneath them, panting heavily in perfect synchronisation of one another.

Holding each other tightly, both men felt the burning ecstasy still surging through every fibre of their bodies as they slowly began to come down from their highs. "Mmmm... that was," Nick stared up at the ceiling as he tried to think of the right words, but he found himself completely speechless.

"Yeah, I know." Greg dreamily sighed as he rested his head on Nick's chest, listening to the soothing thump of his heart. "I never realised I loved you this much before. I didn't think I could love anyone this much." He admitted.

"I never realised how much I loved you until someone tried to take you away from me either." Nick declared as he smoothed his hands around Greg's sweat glistening body.

Resting his head on the rising and falling stomach of his lover, Greg felt his own body still tingling from their shared release. Nick weaved his fingers through Greg's hair as he struggled to catch his breath. He looked down at the younger man, smiling as he felt his warm body between his thighs. "Greg," He spoke softly, watching as the younger man turned his head to look up at him from his stomach. "Are you okay?"

"Uh huh," Greg crawled up his chest, bringing their warm lips together. "I'm fine." He whispered against his parted lips. "How are you?"

"Okay I guess." Wrapping one arm around Greg's warm body, he raised the other to gently brush his fingers through Greg's hair.

"Damn, is my talent fading already?" Greg joked. "Well we had a good run there cowboy; I won't blame you if you turn to other means of getting off."

"Shut up smart arse." Nick chuckled, tickling his fingertips down Greg's sensitive sides, making him giggle. "That was great, perfect even. It's been a while since we did that; I don't know why we ever stopped." He grinned up at him as he loved the feeling of losing control while a man was inside of him. Especially from the only man who he had ever allowed inside of him.

"Because you were more of a control freak and you preferred to top." Greg explained. "Who was I to argue with you?"

Nick chuckled softly then seized Greg's warm body, pulling him closer against him. "You're mine Greg, I'm never lettin' anyone or anythin' come between us."

"I think that's my line since I just made you scream my name." Greg wiggled his eyebrows as he looked up at him, making the older man chuckle softly. "You're mine Nicky." He parroted then rasped, "Forever!" as he wrapped his arms around his body, rejoining their lips for a seal the deal kiss as if to seal their future like the vows of a life partnership.

Looking back on everything that had happened to him, Nick didn't regret a single moment of it. He realized now that the steps he took to get to this point in his life, weren't nearly as important as the stumbles he encountered along the way. Each of the influences on his life, however big or small that sometimes left him with big gaping wounds, made him the man he was today.

But that didn't mean they hadn't scarred him for life, reminding him of everything he had survived.

The scars he had endured reminded him that life always goes on, no matter what. And with the strength from the ones he loved, both the man he was planning on spending the rest of his life with and the child who had shown him a better life, he knew he could get through it all.

* * *

**The End**

**Or is it...?**

**Always leave em wanting more :D**

And finally the last of the family secrets are revealed. I hope you enjoyed that extra long chapter. At nearly 12,500 words it was the longest chapter of the story so far :D Thanks so much for all of your reviews and continued support for this story. I had the family secrets planned from the beginning, but I never expected it to turn out like this. I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it :D

**Thanks for reading, please leave me a review to let me know what you think!**

**Feedback is always important :)**

**Started June 13th 2010 - Finished January 22nd 2011**

**Have a GREAT weekend!**

**~ Holly**


End file.
